Uncertain
by theonlykyla
Summary: Bella isn't used to finding herself in situations like this. She's typically a good girl, likes to have fun and be carefree. But, then she met 'Masen' and her life changed forever. Edward Masen saw his future in her eyes...but left her anyway. Can they find themselves back together? Or will the uncertainty of their future continue to hang in the balance? NO CHEATING!
1. Chapter 1

Uncertain Ch1 – The Beginning

**A/n: So, I began this little fic about six months ago as a O/s for a contest...got frustrated and gave up. Then, one day driving home, it all played out before me...and it became a fic of it's own. I've been working on it for the longest time, making a promise to myself to NOT post any new fics that I don't have completed. This one is almost written in it's entirety...it's going to be around 25 ch's and I have up to ch19 written.**

**It's going to post BPOV on Tuesdays and EPOV on Thursdays. However, there will be two chapters today. THis is the beginning... a prologue of sorts but not a true prologue...just a glimpse into the actual beginning of B/E's relationship. You'll understand later;)**

**I have to give my HUGE team a major round of THANK YOU's an I LOVE YOU's...they are amazing and have ALL helped me in one way or another on this one: Bnjwl, Lvtwilight09, Reyes139, Mamadog96, Ttharman, Heather, A Jasper for Me and Twi-Star Junkie. I hope I didn't forget anyone. If I did, please forgive me. THANK YOU to everyone that helped me. I couldn't be what I am without you all.**

**So, I give you...Uncertain.**

BPOV

My eyes didn't want to open because I was so warm and comfortable. But, my bladder was about to explode so I knew that I had no choice.

I slowly opened my eyes and instantly scrambled to the edge of the bed.

He was real.

He was naked.

In my bed.

Masen.

As the reality of last night came crashing down I felt the delicious soreness all over my body.

I've never had any man take control of me that way, much less make me feel as amazing as he had.

I continued to stare at him before my eyes roamed over his luscious body.

This man was gorgeous and way out of my league.

But, there had been this undeniable chemistry between us which is exactly what had led me to this moment.

Me.

Squeaky clean, boring and plain Bella Swan waking up beside this gorgeous sex God.

"You're thinking way too hard for this early in the morning, beautiful." I heard his raspy sleep filled voice say as I brought my eyes up to meet his half opened ones.

I smiled and giggled as he smirked at me while he brought a hand up to cup my cheek.

"God, you look even more beautiful in the morning light." His words twirled around my head and made me dizzy. No one ever told me that I was beautiful, well except my dad, years ago.

I hid my face behind my hair as I looked down at his long arm outstretched as he ran a soothing thumb across my cheek.

If this was heaven, I didn't want to return to earth.

"What's got you thinking so hard this morning?" He asked as he turned onto his side to face me.

His hair was a crazy clusterfuck of sexiness, his jaw held a slight brush of stubble and those green eyes bore into mine with a softness that made me all mushy inside.

"How perfect it is to have you here this morning." I finally answered in a whisper.

And, I felt the blush creep across my cheeks as he smiled at me.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be, Bella." He said as he slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.

I sighed against his mouth and when he pulled back I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"Would you rather I left?" He asked with his brows furrowed. Damn, even worried he was sexy.

"No … not particularly. It's just, well, men like you don't usually notice girls like me much less want to stay the morning after." I admitted, and suddenly felt ashamed.

"Bella, I think that we both know there's more to this," he points between us, "thank just a quick fuck."

I nodded slowly, "I'm glad that you feel it too."

We got out of bed, took a hot shower, where he proceeded to wash my entire body, then we made breakfast together.

Masen and I spent the entire day in bed and when night came he made love to me like I'd never experienced before. He kissed me and whispered sweet words to be when I cried as we came together.

He promised that he wouldn't leave my side.

And, then Monday morning I woke up to an empty bed.

EPOV

I had just had the most amazing weekend of my entire life.

Bella was the one I had spent my whole life waiting for. I knew that after spending that first night with her.

She was beautiful, precousious , and completely down to earth. She didn't have any idea just how amazing that she is.

Her body was small and fantastic, it fit perfectly with mine. It responded to my every touch and she willingly gave it over to me time and time again.

It was by far the best sex that I'd ever had.

I couldn't believe that she was single and willing to be me .

While I'd had my share of women in my bed, I'd never had someone that moved me the way that Bella did.

What I hadn't intended on was being thrown into a shit storm upon leaving her house.

I left her house, and went directly to the hospital to begin my seventy-two hour shift. I had planned on going to see her as soon as I got off work but sleep depravation begged me to go home and catch some shut eye.

I was going to get some much needed sleep and then take her some flowers so that I could ask her out on a proper date.

Twelve hours later I was awoken to a banging on my front door and someone relentlessly ringing my doorbell.

"Irina, what do you want?" I asked, completely frustrated and pissed that she woke me up.

"We need to talk, Edward." She said and pushed her way into my apartment.

Irina and I had dated off and on since High school. We simply couldn't make it work but we continued to try over and over. I don't know why, I guess maybe both of us were scared of letting go completely of the other.

We were each other's safety net.

"What do we have to talk about, Irina? We've been broke up for over three months ." I said as I watched her get comfortable on my sofa.

I sighed, shut the door and walked into the living area to join her.

"I want to try again. But, I think we should actually try getting engaged this time. I think that it's time that we both realize that we ultimately belong together." She said as her eyes held nothing but sincerity.

I blew out a breath and immediately saw Bella flash through my mind.

"I don't know if I can do that this time, Irina." I said as I stood up to go make some coffee.

"Edward, I love you, I've always loved you. I know we had a nasty time of it last time, but I've changed. I've realized that living without you isn't what I want." Her soft voice pulled at my emotions and I fought within myself not to give in to her easily.

Bella was what I wanted.

I knew that in time, I might just have a lasting chance with her.

Irina and I talked well into the night before I agreed to meet her in a few days when I'd had more sleep and time to think about it.

Then her mother and my own mother intervened.

I gave in and accepted the fact that I might have been delusional in thinking that someone as young as Bella would want a life with someone like me.

I loved Irina.

Maybe I could forget about the weekend with Bella and make a decent life with Irina.

Things fast tracked and I got scared.

I went looking for Bella a few weeks after that weekend but no one answered her door. I decided to leave a note.

Came by to see you, give me a call, would love to see you again, Edward

(555) 456-1212

When I didn't hear from her, I assumed that she didn't want to see me again and I gave up looking for her.

I gave in to Irina's request to get engaged.

And, a week before the wedding, I went looking for Bella once again. I hadn't seen her in almost four months, but, I had to give it one more try.

I had to know if she felt anything, anything at all for me.

If she did, I would walk away from Irina and try to figure things out with Bella.

But, her roommate, that I didn't know she had informed me that due to some unusual circumstances that Bella had moved out of the College apartments to somewhere off campus. She wouldn't give me her phone number or last name, either.

Once again, I left a note for her, just in case she came by to visit her friend for any reason.

What I wouldn't give to go back to that Monday morning and make sure that she had my information before I left.

But, now I was stuck.

And miserable.

**A/n: So...what do you think? See ya in a bit for ch1 of BPOV:)**

**Kyla**


	2. Chapter 2 ch1 BPOV

**Uncertain Ch1 **

**A/n: Ok….here's the first 'real' chapter. Again, it'll alternate POV's. She said, He said kinda thing;)**

**So….a lot of you have strong feelings about Edward's beginning. Have a little faith. I love him. I hope you will eventually, too.**

**THANK YOU to my team: Bnjwl, Lvtwilight09, Reyes139, Mamadog93, Ttharman, Heather, AJFM, Twi-Star Junkie. LOVE YOU ALL **

**Okay….here ya go….(probably one of my most fav ch's EVER to write)**

**BPOV**

He said he could fall in love with a girl like me.

And I stupidly believed him.

Now, here I lie in this hospital bed, alone, in pain as I await the birth of our child.

I knew he was too beautiful to be a good guy. He said all the right things and continued to feed me alcohol even when I was way past drunk.

Then, he spent an amazing weekend with me, naked, in my bed.

When I woke up Monday morning, he was gone. No note. No phone number. No last name.

Six weeks later I found out I was pregnant.

And alone.

I went back to the club, but no one knew who he was. And since I was now pregnant, I didn't feel comfortable enough there to hang out and wait for him to eventually show up.

My parents were almost non-existent in my life already as it was, and now they certainly couldn't be bothered with my dilemma. They both basically told me that I got myself into this situation and I could figure my own way out. My dad lived in Washington with his third wife and my mom was in Florida with her new boy toy.

My sister, Angela, was the only support that I had, but she lived in New York and I lived in Texas.

I was in my final year at the University of Texas to get my degree, so I could teach elementary school. I had followed my ex-boyfriend here while he played football. He became a BMOC and forgot all about me after our first semester.

That kind of led me to the various one night stands that I had had over the years. I used them in a way to protect my heart. I didn't want to go through that pain again, so I got what I wanted, when I wanted, in the way I wanted. No strings attached.

It all led me to Masen.

The fucker with the gorgeous sex hair, daunting green eyes and a dick like none I had ever had.

I had toyed with the idea of an abortion for about thirty seconds and realized that I would have to figure out a game plan because I was going to be a single mom.

Now, I lie here strapped up to some machine, an IV in my arm as unending tears stream down my cheeks while I wait for the arrival of my little boy.

"Bella, Dr. Hale is not on call and her stand in is busy with a difficult delivery, so we've called the another Ob/Gyn to come in for your delivery. Dr. Masen should be here any minute." The nurse informed me.

Fuck.

This doctor had to be named Masen, right? I mean shit...even his name was enough to torture me. They might as well have just brought the bastard in and planted his ass in front of me in a glass case just to screw with me. Kick the poor, helpless, single mother when she was down, go ahead!

Another contraction started in my lower back and I fought not to scream out loud.

"Are you sure there is no one I can call for you?" She asked me, obviously skeptical that I told her the truth.

After I was able to relax a bit I answered her, "No, there is no one for you to call. No one cares and no one lives in Texas." I know I was being a bit harsh and rude, but what the fuck did I care?

"Here, try some of these," she said as she raised a spoonful of ice chips to my lips.

Then the damn tears started again.

Fuck, I was one hot mess.

There was a knock on the door before a voice I thought I'd never hear again broke the silence in the room.

"Hello Isabella, I'll be your doctor tonight. I'm Dr. Masen." He said as he walked around the bed to where I could see him.

Then our eyes met.

Fuck. Me.

It was him.

**A/n: Uh Oh…..wtf, right? Stay Tuned;)**

**See ya Thursday….but would LOVE to hear what you think!**

**Kyla**


	3. Chapter 3 ch2 EPOV

Uncertain Ch2

**A/N: So, I'm home ill today so you are getting this a bit early today….**

**Wow….ya'll are seriously hating on my boy Edward. But, I hope that ya'll will have some faith and patience with him as he sorts it all out. Seriously, please….just hold on to faith that he'll redeem himself.**

**I hope that this chapter answers a few burning questions for you. And, will probably open up a few more can of worms….eek!**

**Thank you to my amazing team. I love you all. **

**ENJOY!**

**EPOV**

I walked into that room and had the wind knocked out of me.

I had spent an amazing weekend with this girl and now here she was in labor and under my care.

I didn't even know she was pregnant when we were together. Maybe that's why she hadn't demanded that I wear protection?

"Um...Bella?" I questioned, still in shock.

"Masen," she said, her voice and eyes full of fire.

"Patricia, can you give us a minute?" I asked the floor nurse as she looked between the two of us, but quietly left the room.

"You're having a baby," I said, exasperated.

"I'm having YOUR fucking baby," she said through gritted teeth, and if looks could kill, I'd be six feet under right now.

"What?" I exclaimed at her admission.

"I didn't stutter, you asshole. You knocked me up after fucking me senseless for forty-eight hours then just disappeared." Her words full of venom and hate.

I ran a hand through my hair.

"You're married?" She yelled as she saw the ring on my left hand.

"Um..." How do I explain this to her? "Yes. For about six months now."

"You're the biggest asshole I have ever met and if I weren't in labor right now I'd probably cut your dick off."

I stood there, completely numb and in shock.

"I tried to find you at the club." I told her, finally able to speak.

"Yeah, well, it's a little hard to go clubbing with a baby in my belly." She spat at me.

"Are you sure it's mine?" I questioned, suddenly in need of a drink of water.

"Yes, fucker, I'm about to give birth to your son. You know, the one that you were called in to deliver?" Once again, her words were full of venom.

"My son?" I felt my eyes well up with tears. I had always dreamed about having a son.

"Yes, asshole, I'm having a boy. That would make him your son." She grimaced and wrapped her hands around her belly. Her contraction hit her hard and she cried all the way through it.

"Where is your family?" I finally asked once she had stopped wincing.

"Not that it's any of your business, but they're all over the country and couldn't be bothered with my little dilemma." The sadness etched on her face as she spoke.

I immediately felt guilt and shame wash over me.

"I need to check you and see how far along you are," I said as I pulled some gloves from my pocket.

"It's not like you haven't seen me naked already, is it?" She sputtered as I moved her legs into the stirrups.

I tried to keep the visuals of her naked and spread open for me that first night out of my head, but I had fantasized about that weekend more than I could ever admit to anyone.

"It appears that you're about eight centimeters. It won't be long now." I announced and went about my job.

"Great, I'm ready for my drugs." She said through her teeth again.

"I'll call anesthesiology now." I said before I made my notes in her chart.

"Do you need anything before I leave for a bit?" I felt bad that I had to leave her in this room alone. I immediately felt the guilt over the fact that she had been through this whole pregnancy alone, without me.

I pushed that thought aside since there was nothing I could do about it now; especially now that I had a wife.

Fuck.

Once Irina finds out about this she'll put my balls in a blender and I won't have to worry about having any more children.

Sure, we got married quickly, but we'd been together off and on for the past eight years. I loved her, but lately I wasn't sure if I was in love with her or not. She seemed more interested in being known as a doctor's wife rather than actually being a wife to the doctor she married.

Fuck, this was a mess.

And, I have a feeling that I was breaking all kinds of ethics by seeing her as patient at this point. What the hell else was I supposed to do? It was not like I could just announce that I was that baby's father. Hell, I wasn't sure if I should even trust Bella at this point. That thought was quickly replaced with guilt because I had even had the thought to begin with. She seemed pretty hell bent that I was the father of that child.

Plus, when we were together that weekend, she had told me that she hadn't had sex in over a year before she took me home. As tight as she was and as insatiable as she had been, I believed Bella then and well, I guess that means I believe her now.

I'm so screwed.

A son...she's having my son.

"Dr. Masen, do you need something?" The charge nurse sat at the desk. She asked as I stood there lost in my own thoughts right in front of her.

"Um, yea, call Dr. Palmer please; she's ready for her block." I said and then continued to make notes in her chart.

I had to figure out how to make this right. I ran a hand through my hair as I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I knew it would be my wife. She always wanted to know when I would be home. I had no idea why, she knew that I was on call. Now with the Bella situation it might be tomorrow night before I made it home.

I needed a few minutes to clear my head and assess the situation.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Page me if you need me." I told the nurse and walked towards the elevator.

I rode the lift to the roof and walked outside in the cold air. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

A son.

I was about to become a father.

And his mother hated me.

All I knew in that moment was that I wanted to be his father more than anything in this world.

I was just going to have to make Bella see I was in this for the long haul.

**A/N: Well?**

**Still hating on him?**

**I'm trying to reply to reviews, but be patient with me. **

**See ya Tuesday **

**Kyla**


	4. Chapter 4 Ch3 BPOV

**Uncertain ch3**

**A/n: So, its Tuesday…and I'm sure ya'll won't read this as you've waited so long….**

**Thank you to my amazing TEAM. I love you, even Reyes139 who still doesn't like things from this chapter;)**

**See ya at the bottom.**

**BPOV**

What the fuck was going on?

First, I was going to have a baby totally alone and now the father of my unborn child was going to be the doctor that helps with my delivery?

The door to the room swung open and another doctor walked into the room with Masen.

"Bella, this is Dr. Cullen, he will deliver our son." My eyes went wide with shock at his words.

"Our son?" I gave him a heated look.

"Yes, it's unethical for me to be the one to deliver our child. So, I called in a colleague to handle your delivery. I'll be here, by your side the entire time." He took my hand in his and used his other hand to move a strand of hair off my forehead.

I gasped at the sensation of his touch…it felt too good to be cared for by him. Then I remembered the sizzling fire that consumed me when he left, when he just abandoned me. I was conflicted and couldn't decide if I actually wanted him in the room with me.

It seemed that our son made the decision for me as I felt the beginning of another contraction. I screamed and cursed at him, but his eyes never left mine through all of the absurdities I let loose.

"Bella, it looks like you are just about ready to go, let's get you into position so that you can start to push." Dr. Cullen said as the nurse began to move things around on a cart.

I felt the contraction hit and squeezed the ever loving shit out of Masen's hand as I let a scream fly out of my mouth.

Masen stood by my side, wiped my forehead, whispered words of encouragement and cried a few tears when our son was born.

A few hours later I woke up to a dim room. It took me a few minutes to remember where I was. I knew instantly when I saw Masen as he sat in the rocking chair cradling our son.

"He's beautiful, Bella." He said quietly as he looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"He looks just like you." I said and tried to sit up a little on the bed.

"Do you want to hold him? He's been a little fussy and I know it's because he's hungry, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to breast feed or not, so I've only given him water." He stood and walked toward me with our baby cradled in his strong arms.

"Oh yeah, I had planned on breast feeding because it's supposed to be better for him and well, cheaper." I said and suddenly felt shy around this man…a doctor.

What would he want with someone like me; a failing college student with a kid from a weekend romp. I had nothing to offer him and would never be his equal. And, now he made me feel inadequate about not being able to afford things for our baby.

"Bella, I can provide for his needs." Masen said softly and he laid the baby in my arms.

"Masen, look…what the fuck _is_ your name?" I said completely frustrated.

The baby whimpered and I realized that I had to watch my mouth now.

"Oh…" he grimaced and ran a hand through his hair, but I still saw the glimmer of that wedding band.

"I'm Edward, Dr. Edward Masen." He said and did a little bow.

"Edward? I never pegged you for an old school kind of man," I said and took a deep breath. "I never said that I wanted or needed your help with our son."

"Bella, I want to help…I mean, he is yours and he is mine…which makes him ours. I want to be his dad. I want to be a part of his life." Edward said and his eyes showed sincerity.

"What about your wife?" I said quietly and looked down at the sleeping child in my arms. He truly was a spitting image of his dad. At least I could have this small piece of that perfection, right?

"Um…well, I haven't really figured that part out yet. But, I will." He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"Bella, I know that things are really messed up and I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you, for him, while you were pregnant. But, we can try at least, to maybe work something out can't we?" He was nervous and his palms were sweaty against my hand as he held it.

"What is there to work out? You're married, Masen. I'm sorry, Edward." I hesitated, still a little confused by this whole turn of events. "I looked for you, I tried to find you and when I couldn't, I resolved myself to the fact that you weren't going to be around. I'm not sure if I am ready to just let you walk back into my life because of a baby." I said and watched his shoulders droop as he took a step back and sat down in the chair.

"When I left that morning, I had every intention of going back later that day to talk to you, ask you out, something…I didn't just walk out and forget about you." He looked at me and had defeat written all over his face.

"But, I got called into work and three days later I was tired, mentally exhausted and went home to crash. The next day, Irina, my um girlfriend at the time, wife now, showed up at my apartment and wanted to work things out between us." He stopped speaking; stood up and walked to the small window as he turned his back to me he looked out over the city.

"We got married a few months later and now, I'm here with you and a son I didn't know about until a few hours ago." His voice was calm and stoic as he spoke and I didn't know what to make of that.

"Why didn't you come back later? Didn't you ever wonder what happened to me?" I said before I could stop the words from coming out of my mouth.

He turned around to face me, "I went back and left a note with my name and phone number. Then, I went back a second time, but you had moved out. I left a note that time as well. It was the week before my wedding. Your roommate told me that you had an emergency and had to move out."

"Oh," I said.

"Yeah, I had to move into an apartment off campus. You can't have children in the dorms." I said as I closed my eyes and fought back the tears that those memories brought up.

"Did you…uhm, did you look for me?" He asked a little hesitant.

I nodded my head and wiped my cheeks, "I went back to the bar a few times, but no one seemed to know you and you weren't ever there."

"I only knew you as Masen, so I couldn't look you up or anything." The baby cooed and I looked down into his sweet face as he stretched and opened his eyes.

"He's perfect, Bella." Edward whispered as he stepped up to the side of the bed.

"He truly is." I said and felt a traitor tear roll down my cheek.

"What are you going to name him?" He said as he ran a finger across the baby's face.

"I was going to name him Oliver Charles." I said as I stared at my son wiggling in my arms.

Edward smiled at me when I looked up at him, "I like that name."

"Did you have something else in mind?" I asked him, apprehensively.

He scratched the back of his neck, "Since I haven't been around for the past nine months, it should be your decision."

It seemed like he wasn't absolutely being honest so I frowned at him, "If you don't like it, Edward, speak up. I'm willing to compromise, I guess. I mean," I looked away from him and to the baby, "He is your son, too."

It felt very awkward to be in this moment with him to make these decisions together. I had resolved myself to being a single parent with no help and now here he was. I felt myself let go of some of my anger and that pissed me off.

"Edward, if you're serious about being involved in this child's life, speak up then. I don't have it in me to pussy-foot around with you about his life, especially his name." I barked at him.

His eyes grew wide and he frowned while his shoulders sagged again, "I had kind of always figured that my son would have a family name, that's all I was thinking."

He moved back to sit in the chair once again and I felt a range of sadness, anger and frustration.

"Well, what name did you have in mind? I mean, Charles is my father's name that's why I had picked it, but tell me what you were thinking," I said as I watched him as he looked up at me.

"How about Anthony Charles Masen?" He gave me a small smile as I rolled the name around in my head.

"Who is Anthony for?" I asked curious to know more about him and his life.

"It's my middle name and it was my grandfather's name, but if you aren't comfortable with that, I'll understand." He ran a hand through his hair and put his head in his hands as they rested on his knees.

"Anthony Charles Masen, it is then." I said as I leaned down to kiss my son's forehead. At that moment, I simply didn't have the fight in me. I didn't want to let him think he had any kind of upper hand in these situations. I'd just have to stay strong and keep my emotions out of it from here on out.

The baby started to cry a little and I knew that it was time to feed him. "I, um, need to feed the baby." I said a little embarrassed.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure he's probably hungry. Do you need some help?" He asked as he stood and moved to the side of the bed.

I was sure that my cheeks became bright red as I felt my embarrassment flush my face, "I'm not really sure how to." I hated to admit that fact to him of all people, but I didn't know how to adequately care for my own child.

"Oh, let me get the nurse to call the lactation specialist to come in, it's a free service that the hospital offers. They can help us both, so that I can also help with the feedings," he said before he walked out of the room to get the nurse.

An hour later Anthony was thoroughly fed and my own dinner had arrived. Edward laid the baby in the bassinette and sat in the chair as I prepared to eat. "Aren't you hungry? You don't have to stay here with me, you know?" I said just before I took a bite of the chicken on my plate.

He grinned, "I'll go get something to eat once you go to sleep for the night. I don't want to leave you here alone, Bella," he said and I could see something in his eyes, like he was afraid that I would disappear.

"Edward, I just had a baby. I'm not going anywhere, you know that, right?" I watched his eyes widen and then sadness cover his face again.

"I know, I'm just…worried. I really don't want to leave you here alone, but I have to go home tonight and deal with that situation. I want to be here for you and for Anthony." He stood up and walked over to our sleeping son where he touched him and rubbed his back as he slept.

"Bella, this isn't going to be easy for me, but, I just wanted to ask if you would be patient with me without shutting me out. I don't know if I could lose him now that I know he's mine," He said as I noticed tears on his cheeks.

I pushed my food away and held out a hand out to him, "Edward, come here." I spoke soft and tried to hold back my own tears.

"You are his father. While things may be a little messed up in how all of this came about and the situations that we find ourselves in now, we'll figure it out." I reassured him as best I could.

"I want to be here to drive you home from the hospital, please." He looked at me with a plea in his soft green eyes that were still wet with his tears.

"Okay." I relented my own desire to tell him no. I was going to have to learn to live with having him around. I had to put my own feelings aside for now and just deal with it.

"Thank you, Bella. I know that you may not really want me here, but I appreciate you allowing me to be." He leaned forward and kissed my head.

About an hour later I was exhausted and the baby was ready to feed again. Thankfully, the lactation specialist had brought a pump in and showed me how to use it so that I could make a bottle. Edward had his turn feeding his son while I made my way to the restroom to freshen up and use the facilities.

A short time later, the baby was tucked in and the bassinette was pushed up beside my bed, "I'll be back first thing in the morning. Bella, I've arranged to take a few days off work so I'm available for whatever you need." He said as he handed me a card with his name and all of his phone numbers on it.

He leaned down and kissed our sleeping child before he stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed. He grabbed my hand and pulled it to his mouth where he proceeded to kiss my knuckles and I had to fight back tears.

This is what I had wanted all along. I had wanted him here, I wanted him to go through all of this with me.

But, he was married. He wasn't available to me how I truly wanted him to be in the beginning. Now, I wasn't sure exactly what I wanted from him.

"I'm so sorry that I missed so much, but until you tell me to go away, I won't miss anything else," he whispered before he leaned over and kissed my forehead for a second time in less than a few hours.

I couldn't hold my tears in any longer, "Thank you, Edward."

He touched my cheek as our eyes locked and something passed between us.

I cried myself to sleep as I thought about all that had happened in such a short time. I silently said a thankful prayer that I wasn't going to have to do it alone.

**A/n: So…um….I'll just go hide over here. I think.**

**I know where Bella's head at…I hope that some of you see it too. But, I'll understand if you ya'll disagree. But, I wrote it how she told me too.**

**And, EPOV's ch for Thursday is a fav of mine, tbh.**

**So, there yeah have it, lay it on me….thank you for ALL of the reviews, good/bad/ugly. I love the feedback.**

**BTW, I'm Kyla Michelle TOK on FB and my group is theonlykyla fanfiction, if you want to look me up and join;)**

**See ya Thursday!**


	5. Chapter 5 ch4 EPOV

Uncertain ch4

**A/n: Um….yeah…so it's Thursday….and well, ya'll don't care about this….see ya at the bottom **

**(whispers) Probably one of my favorite chapters so far, tbh;)**

**EPOV**

I walked out of the hospital and felt like I had left my soul in the room four floors up.

As I approached my car I almost collapsed against it. I couldn't help but lean forward and put my arm across the car and allow my head to rest on my forearm. My emotions exploded, I just couldn't fight the tears that flowed from my eyes longer.

What the hell am I going to do?

I wasn't in love with Bella, but I knew that we had something special between us. I mean hell, we'd spent almost forty-eight hours naked, wrapped up in each other. I had often dreamt about her, returned to my memories of that weekend and longed to just be near her again.

Why did I have to go off and marry Irina? Looking back now 'because it seemed like the right thing to do' was a pretty stupid reason.

And, how the hell was I going to explain all this to Irina without her cutting my balls off and forcing me to eat them?

One thing I did know for sure, I wasn't going to abandon my child. I loved that little boy and would do anything in this world to protect him and care for him.

Nothing would change my mind about that.

I straightened up, got in my car and sat there for a few seconds before I turned on my phone. I knew it was going to blow up the moment the signal too effect and there would be a price to pay for ignoring my hot-headed wife.

I drove towards my house as I listened to the twenty plus voicemails that had accumulated over the past eight hours or so.

She was pissed. Then she was beyond pissed and in a full on rage during the last five messages that she'd left for me. She even threatened to divorce me.

If only my life could be that simple.

I pulled into the driveway, and as the garage door came up I saw her. She stood in the spot where my car was to park. Her arms were crossed over her chest and a murderous glint resided in her eye.

I sighed and pulled in while I waited for her to move so that I could park the car. Once she finally relented and walked over to my car door, I braced myself for the onslaught of anger that I was about to experience.

I turned off the car, took a deep breath and opened the door. As I closed it behind me she whipped around and walked into the house. I followed behind her after I hit the button to close the garage door.

She stomped into the living area and I simply let her lead the way, without a word exchanged between us.

Irina stood in the middle of the room as I sat on the edge of the sofa, "Do you have any idea how humiliated that I was tonight?" She asked, her voice seethed with barely controlled anger.

"I'm sorry. Something unavoidable came up." I said, in a quiet and calm demeanor. I hoped to keep this as civilized as possible.

"I want a divorce, Edward. I'm sick of this shit. We talked about this before we got married. Hell, we broke up more times that I can count because of this very type of argument." She yelled and her arms flew in the air.

"Irina, sit down, I need to talk to you. Please." She just stared at me like I'd asked her to commit a crime.

Her eyes narrowed, then softened, and I saw the moment that the fear set in as she moved to do as I requested, "What is it?" She asked flippantly.

"You know that while we were on that last break, I had met someone. It wasn't a long term thing, it really didn't have time to reach that point yet, but I found out something today about the girl that I had been seeing." I let out a long breath and ran a nervous hand through my hair. I saw her shoulder draw back in a defensive stance and her anger was plain as day on her face, again.

"I'm listening, Edward. Don't be all dramatic." She picked imaginary flint off her skirt and flicked her hair behind her shoulder.

"It seems the weekend that I spent with her…well…it resulted in a pregnancy and my son was born today." I blurted out and waited for her reaction.

When I finally looked up at her there were tears in her eyes and I instantly felt like the asshole that I was in this whole ordeal.

"What?" She cried and immediately swiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I have a son. He was born at approximately three twenty six this afternoon." I replied, quietly.

"Are you sure it's yours?" She asked as the tears continued to course down her face.

I simply nodded my head and wrapped a hand around my neck to feel the tension tight within my muscles. I couldn't wait to take a nice long hot shower and ease some of it. But, that would have to wait.

"I'm positive, Irina. I trust Bella and he looks just like me. There is no denying that he's mine." I spoke as I pulled my tie loose and unbuttoned the top buttons of my shirt.

"Her name is Bella?" She questioned and I nodded. "And, you…you have a son?" Again, she asked the question like she hadn't heard me correctly when I had explained it before.

"Look, Irina, I know that this is all a fucked up mess. But, I can't walk away from my child. Especially not now, I've held him, kissed him, fed him…he is my son," I said. I actually had to fight to hold back tears. It was amazing to me how much I longed for his perfect little body and wished to be back with him right this moment.

"You still love her," she stated as if it was an obvious statement.

"I wasn't in love with her…well, not yet. I could have fallen in love with her because I liked her, a lot. I couldn't find her and then you walked back into my life. I thought I agreed with you and that we were right for each other. So I put her aside. I didn't have any way to contact her. So, I let it go." I sighed and stood up to get a beer out of the fridge.

I twisted off the top and took a long pull off of the bottle before I looked back to where Irina sat on the sofa, still in a state of what I think was shock.

"You want to be with her, don't you?" She asked softly once I sat down beside her again.

"I want to be with Anthony, her, I'm not so sure that she really even wants me around. But, she wants me to be a part of our child's life," I answered Irina honestly because I owed her that much.

"We weren't ever really going to make it any way, were we?" She said as she swiped a few more tears off her face.

"Irina, I love you, you know that. But, no, we were already headed down this road without this extra situation to propel us towards it." I once again tried to be truthful with her.

"My dad tried to tell me…he warned me that we wouldn't even last a year." She sobbed and I pulled her into my arms. I cared about her and I hated that this hurt her, that I had hurt her. But, we weren't meant to be. She knew it and I knew it. We were both so stupid to even try again.

I held her and let her cry it all out. A few minutes later she straightened up and smiled at me before she brought a hand up to my cheek. "I'll go stay with my sister for a few days. Then we can meet with a lawyer. Let's just get it over with quickly, okay?"

Her eyes searched mine for a few seconds before I nodded, "I'll make sure you are taken care of, Irina." I whispered and used my thumb to catch a few stray tears.

She nodded in return before she finally got up and made her way to the bedroom.

I laid my head on the back of the couch and closed my eyes. That certainly went a lot smoother than I had expected it to go, but I was thankful that we were able to talk through it rationally.

An hour later as I lay in bed, I worried about Bella and the baby, all alone in that hospital room while I was here in the quiet of my comfy bed, in my house. What type of apartment did she have to go home too? Was it adequately suited for the baby? Did she have everything that she would need to care for him?

I knew that sleep wasn't going to come, so I got up and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I quickly pulled a hoodie on before I grabbed my cell, keys and wallet. I stopped and got myself a cup of coffee and a breakfast sandwich from an all-night coffee shop before I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

I just had to be close to them.

Both of them.

**A/n: So….what do you think? I KNOW that A LOT of you have some VERY, VERY STRONG opinions about Edward….LOL. But, I love that I can make you hate one of my characters and that I can hopefully pull you back from that. Have I done that here? Somewhat? **

**He's made mistakes. He KNOWS that…and he has a LOT of regret. Trust me (evil grin) You'll see;)**

**Thank you to my amazing team: Bnjwl is my master beta, I couldn't function without her assistance. Lvtwilight09 and Mamadog93 read these words and pushed/prattled for more…Reyes139 still taps her foot at me and shakes her head…..Chloe Masen is my goddess…LOVE YOU ALL SO DAMN MUCH **

**See ya Tuesday (I'll be out of town this weekend, so nothing early, I'm afraid).**

**Kyla**


	6. Chapter 6 ch5 BPOV

Uncertain ch5

**A/n: It's Tuesday….ain't it MC? LOL**

**I am loving all the reviews….ya'll are so passionate in your feelings for these two!**

**Thank you to Bnjwl….the gem in my crown! LOVE YOU!**

**BPOV**

Anthony woke up about every two hours it seemed and I relished in the quiet time I had alone with him.

"My sweet, baby boy...I'm so happy that you're finally here," I said as he enjoyed his tasty meal of breast milk.

I never imagined that this would become my life.

I had a plan.

I had set goals for myself.

When I followed Mike to Texas almost four years ago, I assumed that I'd get my degree, he'd play some football then we'd get married. I mean, we'd been together since we were sixteen, it only seemed fitting that we'd end up together in the end, but I haven't seen or spoken to him in over two years.

By the time we broke up, I realized that I actually liked living here and I loved the education program that I was involved in, so I stayed.

It had been lonely, at times, but I had never been much of a social person, so it was okay for me to deal with. My sister, Angela, had visited a few times and I had made friends with a couple of girls from school.

But, for the most part, I had been on my own.

And now Edward wanted to be a part of my life, well Anthony's life which meant he'd be involved in mine.

It scared me and it excited me all at the same time.

"Oh Anthony…your daddy wants to be a part of your life. I hope he doesn't let you down like he's let Mommy down," I said and felt a few tears plop from my eyes.

"I promise I'll try better." I heard his whispered voice from behind me and slowly turned my head to see that he stood in the doorway.

I closed my eyes and let the tears fall.

I felt him grab my free hand in his, "I'm sorry, Bella. I truly am. If I had known, there is no way I'd have let you go through all of this alone." His voice was soft and sincere. I had to fight my emotions to just not let him all the way into my heart.

He was married.

He couldn't give me, give us, the life our son deserved with two parents, happily married. Hell, at this point I would take involved even. Anything, but us we had…nothing.

"I know, Edward," I said as I shook my head and sucked up my tears.

"Is he done?" Edward asked and motioned toward our snoozing baby.

"He needs to burp and probably be changed, but he's finished nursing," I responded as I pulled my gown down and shift the baby into Edward's waiting hands.

"Please, let me do it?" He asked as he moved to hold Anthony against his chest as he sat in the rocking chair by the bed.

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I held and watched him handle the baby.

"You're a natural," I commented as he looked up at me and smiled.

"I should hope so as it is my job to know these things." He gave me that crooked grin that led us to this place to begin with.

I tried to smile, but I'm not sure that it came out that way.

"Did you um….did you tell your wife about Anthony?" I figured since he was already back here that things hadn't gone so well because it was almost two in the morning and he'd only been gone about five hours.

"She was waiting for me when I got home," he said as he burped Anthony.

I sat there in the quiet of the room and waited for him to finish. Maybe he wouldn't, I mean it really wasn't any of my business anyways.

He let out a long breathe as he got up to change Anthony's diaper, "She asked for a divorce before I even told her." He glanced over to me and I'm sure he noticed the shock on my face.

How could she be such a fool as to let Edward go?

When I met him and spent the weekend with him, I thought I'd found my soul mate in him. I thought he was pretty much perfect. Well, until I woke up alone that Monday morning. Then I began to hate him when I couldn't find him after I'd found out that I was pregnant.

"She wanted a divorce?" I questioned him as he nodded his head. His hands were so gentle as he wrapped Anthony back up. My heart was pretty much a melted pile of goo by the time he sat back down in the chair.

"Irina and I weren't meant to be and then once I told her about my son, she knew that it was the right thing for us to do." He looked up at me with a look in his eyes that I had seen before.

His eyes were bright green, the ones he used to melt the layer of ice around my heart I had put there. I just didn't know if he knew that look caused all the havoc in my body or not.

I hated that he could do that to me, but, at the same time, it made me feel beautiful to have him look at me that way.

"What do you want, Bella?" His smooth voice felt heavy from the loaded question he just asked.

I turned completely on my side and curled up in the bed. "I'm not sure anymore." My emotions were a crazy mess and I felt myself crying again.

"Why don't we just concentrate on raising our son and let the rest work itself out," he said as he rocked the chair slowly back and forth.

I wiped my tears and nodded at him, unable to speak the words that I had once been desperate to tell him.

I wanted him. I had wanted all of him; for him to be mine and make my dreams come true.

But there was so much about him that I didn't know about and after feeling like a fool for the past nine months, I wasn't sure I still wanted all of that with him.

"I don't know if I can trust you, yet." I finally whispered.

"I understand that, Bella. But, I swear, I've never lied to you," he said stubbornly.

"You weren't honest either." I reminded him because not giving me his real name seemed dishonest to me.

His eyes narrowed at me, "I don't remember you being so bitter."

I let out a small chuckle of frustration, "You don't even know me. Besides, how could I not be? The last nine months allowed a lot of time for bitterness to build up, trust me." I felt irate that he could call me bitter when it was his fault that I had become this way. I was always a plain, level-headed girl. Not overtly emotional or weepy, well, until I got pregnant.

"And to start with you have no right to call me that." I said and let my walls close back up around me. He had a way of bringing me back to a softer side. I was going to have to work harder at being strong against those moves he could put on me.

"I didn't mean to offend you; I was merely making an observation." He sounded sincere and his eyes showed me that he was speaking the truth.

"I'm not really bitter." I was not really sure what part of me felt like it was okay to truly explain why I felt the way I did. "I've been alone, going to school full-time, working two part-time jobs and trying to figure out how to fit a baby into my life's plans. So, while you make your 'observation' just remember that I didn't do this all by myself, yet, I've had to deal with it all by myself." I spat at him and felt the anger rise even higher inside of me.

Our eyes locked and it was obvious that neither of us would back down anytime soon.

There was a small knock on the door before the night nurse came into the room, "Oh, Dr. Masen, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here." She exclaimed when she saw him in the chair.

"It's okay, Melanie, I'm here with my son," he said without a hint of hesitation at the proclamation of his offspring.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

I wanted to trust him, to believe all the things that we'd talked about all those months ago while we were lying in my bed in the early morning hours just talking. But, I was afraid of getting hurt again.

I had been devastated when I realized that morning that I had no way to get ahold of him. I had never let my guard down with anyone, like I had with him that weekend.

I could have fallen in love with him so easily.

Now, I just don't know what to think.

I listened to them talk and fought to keep my eyes open, with sleep eventually winning out.

I dreamt of Edward and Anthony all night long.

**A/n: It seems Bella isn't going to just let him waltz in and take over…she's definitely got a long way to go.**

**Thoughts?**

**See ya Thursday **

**Kyla**


	7. Chapter 7 ch6 EPOV

**Uncertain ch6**

**A/n: Ahhh, it's Thursday;)**

**Enjoy…..see ya at the bottom!**

**EPOV**

They needed to take Anthony for some tests and measurements so I sat alone and watched Bella sleep.

She was so beautiful. I remembered watching her sleep before.

"_Wanna go back to my place?" She leaned into me and looked up through those long, dark lashes and I knew that I was a goner._

_I took another swig off my beer, "Yeah, I really do." I lowered my head and brushed my lips against hers all the while I had to fight the moan that wanted to escape._

"_Let me get my jacket and close out my tab," I told her as I motioned for the waitress._

"_Sure, let me tell my friends that I'm leaving." She tiptoed up and kissed me quick before she turned to walk back to her table._

_Twenty minutes later, the door to her apartment closed and I had her against the wall with my tongue down her throat. I didn't stop the moan that time._

"_I haven't done this in a long time," she told me through pants of breathe._

"_It's been a while for me, too," I said as my lips explored her neck and collarbone._

"_Take me to bed, Masen." She moaned as I palmed her tits before I slid my hands down to her ass and picked her up. Her legs came up to wrap around my waist, I carried her to what I assumed was her bedroom._

_Her body drifted back in the middle of the bed and before I knew it we were both naked. "Protection?" I questioned just before I took her nipple into my mouth. She moaned and arched up into my touch._

"_I'm covered." She finally answered as I moved up to position over her body and pushed slowly into her warmth._

"_Fuck, Bella…," I groaned as I pushed through the tightness of her walls that were surrounding my shaft. It felt incredible to be inside of her, it felt surreal if I were honest._

_She was beautiful as she gave herself over to me that night. I instantly felt at home within her body. _

"_Edward," she breathed against my neck and I gripped her tighter in my arms. Her legs wrapped around my hips and I moaned at the new depth that I was able to reach within her. _

"_You feel so good," Bella moaned with her back arched and her head thrown back._

"_Not as good as you feel wrapped around me," I said. My mouth peppered her neck and face with kisses._

_There was an instant connection between the two of us. _

I wondered where that bashful, witty girl had gone and how I could help her get back to that person that I connected with.

I realized that we still had a lot of obstacles to overcome, so I just watched her sleep and hoped that someday maybe we could explore something between us.

I didn't like seeing the tough, broken girl that she had become and I instantly felt guilty. I knew that I had a lot, if not all, to do with who she had become.

If only I had been there, none of this would be this way.

Hell, she and I could have fallen in love, gotten married, had Anthony and be utterly happy right now.

Instead, we both have way too much shit going on to even deal with our own hurt, pain and confusion. She will let me take a step in before she shoves me back three steps.

I knew it would take a while for her to trust me, but I would do whatever was necessary to prove to her that I was in this for the long haul. Whether or not she wanted me in a romantic way or not, I was here.

The thought of her dating someone else clenched at the edges of my heart, but I had no right not to expect her to have a life of her own. I had no idea if she could ever want me like that again, either.

Besides, I had a hell of a mess to deal with in my own personal life as it was.

Irina might have been calm tonight and had a rational conversation with me about our marriage, but after some wine and a night with her hot-headed sister, I guarantee that would all change.

They were Russian, and always had to have the last word on anything.

Bella became a little restless in her sleep, so I reached over and ran a hand down her cheek. She whimpered a little before she settled back into a deep sleep.

I decided to let her rest while I went to check on Anthony.

I stopped at the door and watched her for a few more seconds.

It all felt surreal, like that long lost morning so long ago that I stood in the same position and watched her before I walked out the door.

Little did I know what a mistake that decision would turn out to be.

Both times.

**A/N: OOOHHHH I just kinda left ya another cliffie….LOL!**

**MUCH THANKS to my team, Bnjwl for her mad beta skills and Mamadog93 for her awesome feedback. I love you both….so damn much.**

**A few recs for ya tonight:**

**The Lonely Game by Mrs. Robward – I am on the edge of my seat….seriously.**

**Wisps of Imperfection by Corrupted Subuction – I seriously LOVE this fic…and the angst!**

**And a repeat rec, My Life Without Me by Betty Lovegood…..yes, there's no HEA guarantee but damn, this is seriously one of the best, most emotional fics that I've read. I am in love with it and the author definitely deserves some love!**

**** I am planning an IRINA OUTTAKE….because so many of you have your own theories and thoughts about her…and her extracurricular activies…. I hadn't given it much thought until ya'll put the idea there. IDK if I'll donate it or just publish it, so stay tune **

**See ya Tuesday….or maybe earlier, depends on if I can get some writing done this weekend or not.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of the reviews. I'm sorry I haven't had time to respond. RL has sucked up almost all of my freetime. But, please know that I cherish and read every single one.**

**Kyla**


	8. Chapter 8 ch7 BPOV

**Uncertain Ch7**

**A/N: Can I show you all a little gratitude for the continued AMAZING response to this fic….by updating early? **

**Soooo many of you have such theories about IRINA….that it's sparked a whole chapter in my head. If you are in my group on FB (theonlykyla fanfiction) then you know that I am currently working on an OUTTAKE from Irina's POV. I had hoped to have it completed this past weekend and posting it tonight, but RL didn't allow that to happen. So, here's the chapter early, instead **

**I am still working on IPOV and hope to have it up next weekend to help w/ the long delay between Thurs to Tues.**

**Much MUCH love to my beloved, BNJWL – she truly is the my crowing jewel. And, to Mamadog93 for all her cheers, jeers and prodding to finish;) LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH!**

**Now, on w/ the show.**

**BPOV**

I woke up to an empty room.

No baby.

No baby daddy.

I screamed.

Panic coursed through me at the thought that Edward had taken my son. My worst fear seemed to be coming true. He had lied to me again.

Stolen my son from me and I would never see my child again.

I wailed and screamed, my cheeks covered in tears as I struggled to get the IV out of my arm so that I could get dressed and go search for them.

The door to my room flew open and two nurses came running in, "Ms. Swan, what's wrong?" They asked as they tried to get me to lie still on the bed.

My breathing was erratic and I tried to speak through my sobs.

"My ba….my baby…he's…gone." I finally managed to get out coherently. I felt like I was going to pass out as they both spoke to me in words I couldn't understand.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard Masen yell as he came dashing into the room.

"ANTHONY!" I screamed and pushed both nurses away as I struggled to get my hands on Edward.

"Shhh, baby. He's okay, he's getting tests done in the nursery." He said and held my wrists in each of his hands." His eyes showed honesty but I couldn't fight the tremble of fear inside my heart.

"What?" I sobbed and allowed him to set me back on the bed.

He moved some damp hair off my face before he cupped my cheeks as my hands wound tight around his biceps. "He's in the nursery. He's safe. He's here."

I sobbed again and slumped forward onto Edward's chest.

He wrapped his arms around me and spoke soothing words into my hair until I was able to calm down some.

Once I felt able to breath properly I pulled away, not wanting to give him any ideas while I clung to him.

He gently cradled my chin and forced my eyes to meet his, "I would never take our son and leave you alone." Edward's whispered declaration made my heart seize with hope.

A hope I wasn't sure I could ever believe in.

So, I let my anger take over, "Why the fuck didn't you wake me up?"

He smirked and held both of my hands in his, again. "Because you were asleep, and you needed the rest. You were awake almost all night nursing Anthony. Your body needs sleep, so I stayed with you for a while. I had just left to go see what was taking so long when you woke up screaming."

Oh.

"Fuck." I said and lay back on the bed as I brought my arm up to cover my eyes. He was being thoughtful and I had immediately thought the worst.

"I'm sorry." He said as I felt him get up off the bed.

"It's not your fault. I'm the one that should be sorry." I said, ashamedly.

"No, Bella. You had every right to be scared, but not because you thought I had kidnapped our son." He walked over to the side of the bed and held my hand.

He had touched me over and over again, and I had to figure out how to get him to stop. His touch clouded my mind and wasn't going to help me decide what was going on between us.

"I know that you still don't completely trust me, Bella. But, I will prove to you that you can. I hope that you'll give me that chance." His eyes bore into mine and that damn hope flickered again.

I felt the flutter in my stomach and the moisture in my mouth as I remembered all the times I'd felt this same way during our weekend together.

"I'll try," was all I had been able to mutter before the door opened and the nurse came in pushing Anthony in his bassinette.

"That's all I can ask." He said as he raised my hand to kiss the back of it before releasing it and picked up our son.

"I think he's hungry." Edward said as he gently placed the baby in my arms.

I watched him as he looked down at the tiny creature we'd created together, there was honestly nothing but love and adoration in his eyes.

I remembered that look.

And, I felt the traitor tears once again flow down my cheeks.

"I need to ask you a favor." He spoke quietly a few minutes later.

Fear came over me. I don't know why, but it just did.

I looked at him and I could tell whatever he wanted to talk to me about was making him anxious.

"Okay." I said and adjusted Anthony to my other boob.

"I'd like to call my parents so that they can come meet their grandson." Edward appeared nervous and apprehensive in his request.

It caught me completely off guard.

"Oh." I replied, suddenly nervous. Would they think I was a gold-digger or a slut for sleeping with their now married, soon to be divorced son? Would they encourage Edward to take the baby from me so that he could be more adequately raised?

"Um, I don't know, Edward." I tried to calm the shakiness in my voice as I minutely tightened my grip on the slurping child in my arms.

"Bella, I understand your hesitation. But I assure you if I don't tell my mom now and she finds out later that she has a living breathing grandson and I didn't inform her, there will be hell to pay." He said with a light laugh as he ran a hand through his hair.

I still wasn't sure it was a good idea. I mean, they don't even know about me, I'm sure. Nor do they know about his impending divorce. I simply don't know if I could handle being vilified by another set of parents.

"Edward…" I started but he cut me off.

"At least let my mother come, I promise that she will surprise you." Once again his eyes held nothing but honesty.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm just not sure that it's a good idea. I don't feel comfortable enough just having you around. I don't think that I could handle meeting your family right now." I was honest in as polite a way as I could be.

He looked defeated but reluctantly nodded, "I understand."

How the hell was he even going to explain this whole situation to his family?

I mean, I wasn't married but neither of my parents took the news well, at all.

"_How could you be so dumb, Bella?"_

"_I hope you are planning on giving this baby up for adoption, there's no way that you can take care of a child and finish your education."_

"_You do realize what a mistake it is to try and keep this baby, don't you?" _

"_I knew you'd end up just like your mother." _

So, yeah, parentals were not high on my priority list.

"Sorry Edward. But, I just don't think that I can handle any more than you being back in my life, at the moment." I said and fought to contain my damn traitor tears, again.

I was sick of being a weepy, emotional mess.

And, my damn boobs were hurting again.

**A/N: Please know that he means no harm in his request…and next chapter he'll explain a little more about his family.**

**Thank you all for hanging in there even those that still aren't on board with 'him'. I appreciate your continuing to read.**

**I dedicate this chapter to Midnight Cougar. I am truly honored and thrilled beyond belief to have you read something of mine. I'm so glad that you like it!**

**See ya on Thursday **

**Kyla**


	9. Chapter 9 ch8 EPOV

Uncertain ch8

**A/N: First, before I forget….there was a HUGE error in ch 6 EPOV – BELLA DID NOT SAY 'EDWARD' during their weekend. I sincerely apologize that I didn't catch that before I posted. UGH.**

**Secondly, THANK YOU for having so much freaking passion over this fic. It means the world to me that so many of you 'get it'….cuz, I know my brain doesn't always work the way that everyone else's does. I appreciate all of your lengthy reviews, too. I don't think I've ever had such long ones as I've had for just the last chapter alone! WOW. I am blown away. And, I am SOOOO sorry that I don't have time to reply. I will try and get to some this weekend. But, I'm hoping to have a writing marathon this weekend. I'm sooo far behind. **

**Thirdly, I am planning at least 3 outtakes (Irina POV, Elizabeth POV and a surprise POV) for this fic. However, I am NOT donating them to any of the fandom events. I'm kinda done with those. There's nothing wrong with them, but it's too much work for me to keep up when to submit, how long they have to be and then when I can actually post them. I encourage you all to support them and help out those in need. Just know that I won't be involved in any of them. **

**HOWEVER, I am going to offer them to you as I get the written on here, as a treat for being so amazing in your support.**

**Here's a small glimpse into "Masen's" life….see ya at the bottom!**

EPOV

I watched as Bella fell asleep with Anthony across her chest.

So much had happened in the past forty-eight hours. I could feel the anxiety of it all creeping up on me which is exactly why I had wanted to call my parents but I had to respect Bella's wishes in not bringing them here.

However, I needed to talk to someone.

I pulled out my phone and texted my brother in law, Jasper.

_Dude, can you meet for lunch around two-thirty? – E_

It only took a few seconds for him to reply.

_Sure, let me finish up something and I'll meet you at our usual table? – J_

_Sounds good, see ya then – E_

I got up and kissed my son, then Bella on the forehead when her eyes fluttered open and a small smile peaked across her luscious lips.

"Hi," I whispered and traced my finger lightly around my sleeping boys' face.

She moaned and slowly stretched before whispering back to me the same.

"I'm going to head to the cafeteria for something to eat, do you need anything before I go?" I asked quietly as I cupped her cheek softly while her eyes looked frightened up into mine.

"Um, no, not really but could you maybe put him in his cradle so that I can go to the bathroom?" she asked quietly as she tried to sit up.

"Sure." I said as I gently removed Anthony and held him close for a few seconds before laying him in the hospital crib.

"I won't be gone long, so you can get some sleep." I tried to assure her that I would be back soon.

"Okay, I'll probably shower and then feed him." She sat up and started to get up before I could get around to help her.

"I'm not an invalid, Edward. I can manage just fine on my own," she barked as I tried to help her up.

I raised my hands in surrender before letting out a sigh, "I'll be back soon."

Both of us were frustrated and neither of us communicated effectively with the other. This was going to be a rough transition for us both.

I waited until she safely made it to the bathroom before I left the room and let the nurse's station know that she was up and that the baby was sleeping. But, not before I asked them to keep a special eye out on the both of them.

I headed to the elevators and then made my way to my usual table where Jasper was already waiting for me.

He smiled and shook his head at me like he knew exactly what was going on already. I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down.

He laughed and flicked a cigar at me, "I hear there's a new Masen in town."

Fuck. I should have known that my blabbermouth cousin would tell.

"Carlisle told you?" I inquired with a quirked brow.

"Fuck yes he did. He was in shock. So, what does Irina think of this new development?" He asked, jokingly.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"We're getting a divorce." I announced and realized that it didn't hurt at all to tell him that news.

He fist pumped and laughed then composed himself, "Sorry, I just won a rather large sum of money from your brother."

Apparently, Emmett and Jasper had a bet going as to how long my marriage would last. It should have offended me but seeing as how they had both tried to talk me out of marrying Irina, it doesn't surprise me in the least. Nor, did it offend me.

"It's okay." I sighed and then took a drink of coffee.

"Spill it, Masen," he demanded and sat up straight, the tone finally getting serious.

"Remember that girl, Bella that I told you about? The weekend girl?" I asked wanting to see if remembered me telling him about it before I went to find her that last time before my wedding.

"Sure. You thought she might be the one but you couldn't find her." Jasper replied and seemed anxious for me to continue.

"Well, apparently she couldn't find me either. Our paths criss-crossed but never connected again after that weekend. And, she delivered our son yesterday."

"Are you sure it's yours, Edward? I mean, you are a doctor and come from a very wealthy family, couldn't she be after your money?" He asked, concern all over his face.

"Trust me, he's mine." I smiled thinking of just how much my newborn son looked just like me.

Jasper grinned at me, "You know that your sister and mother are going to have a field day with this baby?"

Fuck.

"Jasper, you can't say anything to Alice or to my parents. Bella doesn't want to see them yet." I implored him to understand as he started to shake his head at me.

"Edward, dude, this is kinda huge. It's not like you can keep him from them forever. They are going to find out. Especially if you and Irina are splitting up and you know Carlisle won't keep his mouth shut around Esme." He shrugged his shoulders and looked at me.

"Fuck, Jasper. I'm on such shaky ground with her right now as it is. I don't want her to disappear with my son and never be a part of his life. They will just have to understand that she needs time to adjust. She wasn't prepared to even have ME in their lives much less all my crazy fucking family."

"You've still got a thing for her, don't you?" He asked and looked at me with such a depth that I knew he saw it on my face already.

I nodded.

"I do. But, she's um, not interested in me like that anymore, I don't think. She's been pretty angry at me for the situation that she's been forced into. I mean, she's alone. Her family isn't around and she's pretty much done all that she could to stay afloat all the while thinking that she was going to be a struggling single mother." I told him and toyed with the coffee cup in my hands.

"But, you're here now. She obviously doesn't know you at all if she thinks that you'd walk away from a Masen heir. I mean, Rosalie won't be producing any and Alice will only produce a Whitlock, so this is pretty huge." He didn't mean those words to sound as callous as they came out, but he definitely spoke the truth.

"I could never give him up, heir or not, he's still my son." I said and then checked my watch.

"I've got to get back. I don't want to be gone too long, and I know that Anthony will be ready to eat soon. Bella will need some help." I said and started to get up before Jasper grabbed my wrist.

"Be careful, Edward, that's all I'm saying. I'll try to keep the troops at bay as long as I can but you know how Alice is, she'll figure something out." He said before letting go of me as I nodded.

"I'll call you tomorrow." I said before walking away.

As I got onto the elevator, I knew that I had to have a serious conversation with Bella … soon.

**A/n: Some of you have issues with him 'touching' Bella so much. I'm sorry, but in my mind's eye, that's just how Edward is. He's deeply affectionate and he's trying so hard to give her the space she requires. But, sometimes, he just can't help himself.**

**So, what do you think? Can Jasper keep a secret? What about Carlisle? I'm thinking those might be an outtake….we'll see. That's not counting the 3 listed above.**

**BTW, for those reading my collab w/ Bnjwl, Metal Pointe, never fear….we haven't forgotten about it. We've just had too much RL getting in the way, but we're working on it!**

**Also, I need some new rec's….but, a warning, I don't generally read the heavily tauted 'favs' …I like the more obscure, little known or first time authors. Slash or het, drabble or wip….but I need something good to sink my teeth into ….my inbox was pretty empty the past two days.**

**LOVE TO BNJWL and MAMADOG93 for all their love, support and help! YA'LL ROCK!**

**See ya this weekend sometime! (sorry my An's were lengthy tonight, I'm feeling chatty, I suppose, LOL)**

**Kyla**


	10. Chapter 10 Irina POV

UNCERTAIN – OUTTAKE

**A/N: Well, here it is….hopefully, it's what you all were expecting. For someone reason this character flew out of my fingertips rather easily, LOL. That's scary to me…but good for ya'll;)**

**Didn't have a chance to have it beta'd but Edward's Eternal was gracious enough to look it over for me. THANK YOU, my friend. And, if you aren't reading her 'Out of the mouths of babes' you really should be….another Daddyward/Doctorward fic **

**ENJOY!**

IRINA POV

I knew that I'd made a mistake. But, I would never admit that to Edward.

I was tired of the relentless obligations that came from upholding his family duties, the duties of being a doctor's wife and simply being a wife in general.

I simply thought that Edward and I would get married, I would shop while he worked then we could continue on our party lifestyle.

Going to the hottest clubs with our friends.

Taking lavish trips as a couple.

Spending time showing off our life to our friends and his colleagues.

But, I soon learned that was not going to be a reality. It pissed me off because somehow someway I was going to take a lot of shit over this mistake.

I just knew that my father would never let me live this one down. Especially since I'd always been his greatest source of disappointment with how I chose to live my life and spend my time.

When Edward hadn't returned my calls or even texted back, I knew that something was going on at the hospital. Something at the hospital was always going on, that was nothing new.

I'd had it this time though. We had plans with my sister, Tanya and her boyfriend, Demitri at a new Art Gallery that had just opened up. I felt stupid and awkward being a third wheel.

I was beyond pissed at Edward.

I flipped back and forth between thoughts of demanding a divorce or for him to quit his job. Hell, with his inheritance sitting in the bank neither of us would ever have to work a day in our lives. But, no, he had to work and prove that he was his 'own man' as he'd repeatedly told me.

Well, I say fuck that. If he wanted me to act more like a wife then by golly he was going to be a regular husband. I wasn't going to give him an option this time.

Felix had been begging me to get rid of my leash and strike up a fling with him again. And, I'll admit, it had been a tempting thought. However, the pre-nuptial agreement we had would be completely void if Edward were to ever find out.

So, I kept fighting him off.

But, that didn't stop me from keeping Felix hanging time and time again.

I was scared of the reality of the situation though. My dad wouldn't support my lifestyle now that much I knew for sure. He would make me get a job, preferably within his company, so that I could learn the ropes and become a 'productive member of society' as he like to throw at me often.

When Edward finally came home, I was beyond pissed and he knew it.

However, I could tell just by the defeat in his eyes that something serious was about to happen.

Then he told me about a son born to him from that bimbo that he'd gone on and on about to his brother and friends. Hell, I knew about her. I also made damn sure that he never got in contact with her, too. I paid that bitch's roommate a thousand dollars to destroy the note and make sure that it never reached its intended target.

What I hadn't counted on was a baby and a son no less. There was no way that Edward Masen would walk away from a male heir … hell, even if it had been a girl, he still wouldn't have walked away. That's just not who he is. He's got too much of his damn mother in him for his own good with that bleeding heart shit.

I knew it was over, like for reals over and fuck me if it didn't hurt.

He was in love with her.

He was in love with his son.

And, I needed to walk the fuck away with some kind of dignity.

But, at least I could hold my head high around my dad because Edward did this, not me. It would fall on his shoulders as the failure and not mine. That shouldn't have made me happy but it did because it would help me in the long run.

While I can't say that I wasn't jealous of this girl … Bella as he'd called her, I sure as hell didn't want to be saddled with a child, even if it was Edwards.

I was still young and nowhere near ready for that type of responsibility.

He was truly letting me go for good this time. I felt it in the way he hugged me and the look in his eyes when he talked about 'them'.

So, I did what I do best, I put on my best poker face and high-tailed out of there. I called Tanya on the way to her condo.

"What's up, sis?" she said as she answered the phone.

I sighed.

"I need to crash at your house for a few days," my voice sounded weak and that bothered me. I don't want to let this affect me, but, I really do love Edward and losing him hurts.

I'm woman enough to at least admit that much.

"What the fuck, Irina?" Tanya barked at me through the phone.

"We're splitting up." I confirmed and fought to hold in the tears that rimmed my eyes.

"For reals this time?" my sister's voice got sadly quiet.

"Yes, it's really over." I said and swiped a tear from my cheek.

"Come on over, I'll have the vodka ready." She said before she hung up.

I pulled a cigarette out of my console and lit it up as I rolled down the window. The cool night air hit my face and I felt the wetness on my skin from the tears that rolled down my cheeks.

What a fucking mess I'd made of things.

But, I don't know how I could have fixed this. I don't know why I thought this time would be any different when we got back together. I had really thought that getting married was the right answer for us.

We had been together for so long it just felt like the natural thing for us to do. We'd both been brought up in the mindset that you chose someone from your social circle; you dated them, got engaged and then married them.

That's how my mother and father did it and it sure as hell was how Elizabeth and Ed were raised. We were born into money and class; we had obligations at birth that would last throughout our entire lifetimes. That's what came with being wealthy; restrictions, duties and responsibilities.

I loved the carefree life that Edward and I enjoyed together while we were away at College, overseas on a trip or just when we could be us, out of the family spotlight so to speak.

He was relaxed, aloof and completely free-spirited. He would laugh and get drunk while singing bad karaoke in some dive bar we'd discovered. He would make out with me in alley ways before taking me on the hood of his car.

We were young kids in love.

And, then I pushed too far by getting our mothers involved. Elizabeth was reluctant at first until I had convinced her that I had changed my ways; giving up the parties and college lifestyle that she didn't approve of. I had agreed to become a member of the various charities that she belonged to and become the 'proper' wife that Edward needed and deserved. It hadn't been easy for me or my mother to get Elizabeth on board with our plan.

However, she knew that I loved Edward and that her son loved me, in return.

She would most likely never speak to me after this as we'd had a huge falling out about an important charity function that I'd missed a few weeks ago. It was an awful mess and had caused an even messier fight between Edward and me.

But the makeup sex had been fantastic.

I sighed and felt another round of tears coming on.

I would definitely miss Edward's delicious cock. The man definitely knew how to fuck and what exactly to do with my body to render me loosely resembling Jell-O.

I pulled into the security gates at Tanya's condo, punched in the code and took a deep breath.

I would go in and let her console me. I would grieve for tonight. I would shed all of my tears.

Tomorrow was another day and I had to move on with my life without my husband.

What's done is done.

**A/N: Cannot WAIT to hear your thoughts about this one….so lay it on me;)**

**See ya Tuesday,**

**Kyla**


	11. Chapter 11 ch9 BPOV

Uncertain Ch9

**A/n: I hope that you all enjoyed special chapter from this weekend. I have actually completed the Elizabeth POV chapter, as well. However, that one will need to wait for a few more chapters before I can post it. But, don't fret, it'll be soon.**

**I have to say a huge thank you to Bnjwl and Mamadog93. They are simply put the best friends that a girl could ever have. They love me unconditionally and been so amazing in their love, support and encouragement throughout my RL and my writing. I love you both more than words can ever say.**

**Now…a tissue warning might be necessary. JS.**

BPOV

These damn traitor tears would kill me.

I hated to cry and something as simple as feeding my own son shouldn't make me cry, dammit, but it was.

Then, of course, I started to think about Masen, um, Edward and how wonderful he was to me and that just pissed me off. So, I cried some more.

Fuck.

I needed to get a grip.

I couldn't let him just swoop in like the White Knight on the horse to save me and Anthony.

He could be a part of his son's life, but that didn't mean I had to let him be a part of mine. I certainly did not have to let his family in either, especially when we wanted to parade them all in here to inspect me or my baby. That thought alone made my stomach churn with anxiety. I had enough judgmental commentary from my own family and I certainly did not have to put up with it from his.

I would allow him to take Anthony to visit them once he was a little older, that way I didn't have to get involved and or hear what they thought about me. I didn't need to hear that I was some fling that their son had and now he was saddled with an unwanted child.

More damn tears.

I hated that I felt so alone.

Hell, I hadn't even called my own family to let them know that I'd given birth. The only one I wanted to call was my sister, Angela. Maybe she would be able to fly out for a few days to help me get settled at home. It was an unlikely thought since she didn't have a lot of extra money for flights and Lord knows that I don't have that kind of cash to throw around these days.

What the hell was I going to do?

I didn't want to become dependent on Edward or his damn money. I hadn't slept with him for his money. Hell, I didn't even know he had money when I took him home from the bar. I would have never guessed that he was a doctor. It's not normal for a doctor to be hanging out in a bar on a random Friday night and go home with a strange girl for the weekend, is it?

In my world it's not.

Fuck me.

I'm in a big old fat mess.

Anthony started to fuss and whimper as he finished eating, this was usually when Edward would take him, burp him, change him and put him down. But, if I couldn't even get this routine established with my baby while we were in the hospital, how was I supposed to do this, alone, once we were home?

I cried more tears as I tried to move him to my shoulder to burp him, but he only got fussier and his whimpers turned into real cries.

Our tears both covered our cheeks as I worked to soothe him.

I fought to hold in my own sobs as Anthony's became louder and more anxious. He was turning red in the face and I could tell that I wasn't going to be able to calm him down in my own frantic state.

But, what was I going to do? I was all alone with him.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Edward. With his calming arms he lifted Anthony from my hands and gently cooed to him, instantly shushing him to the point where his cries diminished to a soft whimper before he nuzzled into his daddy's neck. The next sound was pure, sweet, soft baby sounds.

Meanwhile, I sat in the chair, tears streaked down my face. I was unable to catch my breath while Edward slowly rocked from foot to foot while he burped our child.

Another sob flew from my mouth when I realized what a failure I immediately felt I was. His green eyes met mine and showed nothing, but sympathy and concern.

Which all of the sudden pissed me off because he pitied me.

I wasn't someone to pity.

I was Isabella fucking Swan.

I didn't need him.

I could take care of my own baby!

I was just hormonal!

Dammit!

"Bella, are you okay?" That sweet, velvety voice asked as I closed my eyes and pounded my fists on my thighs.

"I'm fucking peachy," I replied through gritted teeth, unable to open my eyes and look at him.

"You need to relax, baby. He can feel your stress and it affects him too," he said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

I forced my eyes opened, narrowed them and wished that I could shoot death rays from them as I fought back a scream.

"First off, I am not your 'baby', so please don't call me that. Secondly, I KNOW how to take care of Anthony just fine. I don't need _you,_ Doctor, to remind me how to be a parent," I spat angrily and tried to stand up to go to the bathroom.

I needed some space from him, I needed to clear my head and I needed to get a hold of my emotions.

I managed to get up, shuffled to the bathroom, and slammed the door closed. When I managed to get sat down on the toilet, I cried into a wash cloth, so he couldn't hear me.

Fuck.

As much as it killed me to admit it…I needed him… I did.

His son already needed and loved him.

The bond between them was instantaneous, and it was so fucking sweet to see. I couldn't deny that they loved each other.

I was so royally fucked.

I just had to find a way to keep my own emotions in check so I didn't wind up in this same situation… again.

I could not let Edward know I couldn't do this on my own. Because I could, right?

Right now, I wasn't so sure. And see that's the funny thing because before I gave birth I had known without a doubt that I could handle it.

Why did I always doubt myself? Was it because I was around him? He has some sort of power over me and I can't let myself get drawn into that bubble again.

It hurt bad enough the first time he left me; I knew that I wouldn't survive him walking away again.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard him ask through the closed door.

"I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute," I replied and stood up to look in the mirror.

Fuck, I was a hot mess. I splashed some water on my face and washed my hands before I opened the door to find the baby in his cradle and Edward as he sat on the side of my bed. His eyes held mine for a beat too long before I looked away.

"We need to talk, Bella," he said and I felt that knot in the pit of my stomach.

This was it, he was going to try and take the baby away from me and leave me alone, again.

Tears, I hated to fucking cry. Much less over and fucking over again all in the same day!

**A/N: I must say THANK YOU to 'The Cheese Shop' group on FB for rec'ing this little fic last week. It means the world to me to have my writing recognized. So THANK YOU AGAIN **

**So….thoughts….**

**See ya Thursday.**

**Kyla**


	12. Chapter 12 ch10 EPOV

**Uncertain Ch10**

**A/n: It's Thursday.**

**I believe they were about to have a talk….some interesting and revealing info below….**

**Scoot….go read;) See ya at the bottom!**

**EPOV**

I had walked back into the room to both of them screaming out in a fit of anxious tears, it instantly gripped me with fear.

All I had wanted to do was soothe them both, but I could tell from Bella's posture and face that she didn't want me anywhere near her. So, I took Anthony and calmed him down, burped him and changed him before he eventually fell asleep.

Then, I waited while Bella locked herself in the bathroom.

I knew that she and I had to have a serious discussion and the sooner the better.

I just wasn't sure it was the right time, with her so emotional right now. I have to admit it crossed my mind to be worried about her emotional health right now. She talked about being alone and the past twenty-four hours showed me that. I found it very strange that she hadn't had a single visitor except for me. No one came to wish her well, to drop by and see her precious bundle, no grandparents dying to see their grandchild, nothing. Was she truly so alone in that she had no one to share the news of Anthony's birth with? No one came to help her celebrate his life?

That bothered me tremendously.

I hated the thought of her completely alone when I was surrounded by more family than I could count on two hands.

It didn't help that they were all over the hospital, either. I didn't need any of them to catch wind of this and pop in here unexpectedly.

Bella would flip out, especially in her current state of hormonal moodiness.

I knocked on the door and waited for her to come out.

When I told her that we needed to talk a look of sheer panic and fear took over her face, then the tears that followed said look, led me to believe that I had fucked up again.

"Bella, please, it's nothing bad, it's just …" I hesitated, not even sure how to start this conversation. "There are things that you need to know about my life, my family and I want you to hear it from me," I said as I patted the bed next to me.

"You aren't going to try and take Anthony away from me because I'm a bad parent?" She asked and shocked the hell out of me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, questioningly as I stared at her.

Fuck, she was so beautiful it almost took my breath away. Her lips were swollen and pink, her cheeks flushed and her brown eyes were so wide and expressive.

She was the epitome of natural beauty.

In that moment I, once again, mentally kicked my own ass because I let her slip through my fingers.

"I couldn't even handle him for a few minutes before he started to cry," she sobbed as she angrily wiped tears from her cheeks.

I wanted to kiss her so badly, but I knew that right now wasn't the time or place for that. So, I reached up and grabbed her wrists gently and with my other hand I used my thumb to swipe the tears from her eyes.

"Shhh, Bella … babies cry. You were upset and he got upset because you were. Babies do that. It doesn't make you a bad parent." I spoke softly and waited for her eyes to open and meet mine as I slipped both hands down to capture her hands. Her eyes opened slowly and studied mine for what felt like an eternity.

A few stray tears began to gather in her eyes before they strolled slowly down her already tear stained cheeks

"Damn tears," she complained before she pulled her hands away from mine and rubbed one over each cheek, took a deep breath, and then looked at me.

"You wanted to talk, so talk." She moved to lie back on the pillows so I stood up and walked over to the chair close to her bed.

"There are a few things that I need to tell you about because I don't want them to scare you away," I said, hesitantly as she nodded and indicated me to go on.

"My family, well … there's some things that you need to know about them." I started and stopped before I stood up and went to the window.

"My parents are Ed and Elizabeth Masen, my brother is Emmett and my sister is Alice," I said and then turned to gauge her reaction. I saw her sweet face stare back at me with wide, doe eyes and a gaping mouth.

"The Masen's … as in the wealthiest family in the state of Texas?" she asked, almost in a whisper.

I rubbed my neck and grinned, "Um, yeah, I guess so."

"Emmett McCarty-Masen as in the linebacker for the Dallas Cowboys?" she asked again almost in a whisper.

I nodded and sighed before I fidgeted in the chair.

"Alice Masen-Whitlock as in the fashion guru to the stars?" she said with a point of exclamation as her hands rose and gestured a circle.

"Um, yep, that's my family," I said and braced myself for her reaction.

"Well, fuck me. I really hit the mother-fucking-load with you, didn't I?" she said in a sigh of exasperation.

I chuckled, "Yeah, I guess so." I smiled and watched the emotions as they flew across her face before finally her eyes narrowed at me.

"And you didn't think to tell me all of this shit before because why?" she asked before she folded her arms across her chest.

Damn, her tits looked delicious all pushed up like that.

I kind of got lost in my amusement at that thought before she snapped her fingers and brought me back to the moment.

"Oh, well." I simply didn't know a good answer. "I wasn't sure what to tell you, especially after you didn't want me to call them."

"Edward, your fucking family is like royalty and shit in this state and you didn't know what to fucking say to me?" She tried not to yell, but her voice raised a few octaves.

Thankfully, Anthony appeared to be a sound sleeper and didn't stir.

I sat with my elbows on my knees and gave large sigh for good measure, "What difference would it have made?" I asked before I looked back up at her.

Her eyes softened a bit then she got that panicked look again.

"I'm not going to take him away from you, Bella. You are his mother, he needs you. And, I can assure you that my mother would never stand for me taking him away from his mother, either," I said as I reached out to touch her hand where it lay on the bed beside her.

She just stared at me for a minute.

"I can't compete with that, Edward. I'm just a simple girl from Washington who got dazzled by a hot guy in a bar one night. I never asked for any of this. Ya know?" she asked a little overwhelmed by the magnitude of the situation.

"Bella, I never want to make you think you have to compete for anything." I stopped. I wanted to tell her that I wanted her by my side, too. For us to raise Anthony, together, as a family … dare I even think … as husband and wife.

Because one thing that I knew for certain, I still wanted her.

**A/n: Yeah….I kinda still want HIM **

**I can't help it, I love him. I truly, truly do….but then again….I've written him, LOL.**

**So, thoughts?**

**AND, before I forget THANK YOU to all of you for the amazing rec's! My TBR list is now overflowing with greatness. And, I need to clear up something: I am NOT against big named authors and their fics, I do read some of them. What I mean was that I love discovering new or under-appareciated authors. I enjoy meeting newbies in the fandom and helping to build bridges with the lessor knowns that are out there. It takes a lot to write and put yourself out there. I enjoy encouraging and supporting the newer stories and/or writers.**

**Now….I might…and this is a BIG might….post a little something this weekend. But, no promises.**

**BTW, have you checked out my new collab w/ my love, Bnjwl? We're almost about to wrap up Metal Pointe (last chapter and epi are w/ the beta now) and we got a wild hair last night and started something totally different. It's called Always In Touch….she writes Edward and I write Bella. They're married but he has to travel extensively for work. So the chapters are their communications while he's away. It's different and simple. Love notes and texts between lovers.**

**Bella's are on my profile. Edward's are on hers. She's on my fav's list if you don't have her on yours already (gasp, you definitely should be reading anything that she writes, she's fabulous!)**

**See ya soon,**

**Kyla**


	13. Chapter 13 ch11 BPOV

Uncertain ch11

**A/N: It's Tuesday:) **

**Sending some love to Mamadog93 and Bnjwl...**

**I know ya'll just wanna read...so scoot on down there;)**

BPOV

Holy.

Fucking.

Shit.

Edward, my baby daddy, was rich.

Like mega-rich.

Like owned half the fucking state rich.

That was Anthony's dad.

And, he had sorta, kinda liked me once upon a time. Of course, he wouldn't want me like that now. He was married, well, soon to be divorced. And seriously, what kind of idiot woman was she to let a catch like him go?

I could never measure up to anything he could do or provide for our baby. Never in a million years.

His family would instantly dislike me because I was a plain, ordinary nobody with nothing to offer.

Fuck.

This just got worse and worse the more I thought about it all.

"Edward, I don't want your money. Hell, I didn't even know that you had money. And, I most certainly didn't get pregnant on purpose," I said in a declaration so that we could clear this up right away.

He looked at me like I had slapped him.

"Bella, I never said any of those things," he demanded, his voice angry.

"Well, don't start now. I've never asked you for anything and I won't start now just because you've told me," I said, defiantly.

He sighed, ran a hand through his luscious hair and looked at me like a wounded puppy.

"That's NOT why I told you, Bella. And, you WILL accept my help when it comes to our son, don't fight me on that. I can and will provide for his needs, you can rest assured of that." His chest pushed out, his arms held just so on his hips, in fact his entire body was poised in a stance of determination.

Fuck.

"I don't want your money," I stated, again.

"I didn't say that you did. But, Bella, babies cost a lot and I have it to give to him for whatever his needs are." He stated angrily.

I sighed and ran my hands over my face before I looked out the window.

"Edward, I'm a struggling college student. I depend on my scholarships, my parents used to send me some money to help out. But once I got pregnant they stopped and I have pushed it to stay afloat. However, that doesn't give you the right to force me into anything," I said, a little quieter. I hoped that he understood my position.

I would not ask for a handout or charity. Yes, I would need help with expenses now that Anthony was here, but I could see Edward's wheels turn in his head. I wouldn't allow him to take financial control over my life.

"Bella, can we please …" he looked at me with such hurt on his face, "Please not fight about money?" Edward's eyes pleaded with me.

"We'll discuss it later, how's that?" I didn't want to fight anymore, either. I was tired and my damn boobs were hurting again.

"Now, about my family," he said and looked down at his hands.

I sighed and waited for whatever he was about to throw out at me.

"My cousin, Carlisle delivered Anthony. He told my brother in law, Jasper, who works in the Cardiac unit. Carlisle's wife, Esme is the head of the volunteers, but I don't think she knows yet. My sister, Alice, she has a way of knowing things and I don't know how long Jasper will be able to keep it a secret, Bella," he said with a sadness to his voice.

I felt guilty.

I forced him to keep something huge from his family.

Damn it, I certainly didn't want them all to parade around in here! I just gave birth; I look and feel like shit.

"Well, Edward, you will have to figure out a way to get them to stay away. I don't want them to see me here. They can come visit you and Anthony in a few days, at your house. But, not here, not now," I said with no chance of changing my mind.

"I'll try Bella. I promise," he said with another long breath.

Anthony started to fuss, and Edward immediately moved to check on him.

"Bella, have you thought about coming to stay at my house for a few days once you are discharged tomorrow?" he asked as he picked up the baby and started to slowly sway him back to sleep.

"Edward, I have my own place and I have prepared for his arrival. I'm not destitute and homeless, after all," I said, desperately ready to sleep and quit all the talks.

It only added to my anxiety and the longer we talked, the harder it became for me to fight the urge to lash out at him.

He just made me feel inadequate at every turn.

Edward sat in the chair and rocked the baby. I looked away several times but each time I did, I could still feel his eyes on me. It felt like they bored a hole into my heart.

"Bella, why are you so unwilling to accept my help. If you had found me while you were still pregnant, I would have tried to take care of you then. I know you won't believe me, but I never forgot about you. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you. I missed you. I did try and find you. And, I would have made damn sure that you weren't 'struggling' while you were pregnant with this precious boy," he said with such determination that I fought to keep the damn tears at bay, again.

I believed him.

He was that same guy that I fell so hard for in the late night hours oh so many months ago.

But, he hurt me when he left me.

He'd abandoned me, just like everyone else.

I couldn't let him do that again. And, surely after all of this came to light and he came down out of this baby -filled bubble that the birth of his son had caused, he would walk away from me. Sure, he'd come around to see Anthony and visit with him. But, it would never be about me and him. It would be out of obligation, responsibility and his need to make himself look good in the eyes of the public.

"You can take care of your son, but that's it. I don't need your help," I said before I pulled the blankets up under my chin. "Now, if you don't mind, I want to feed him and get some sleep." I pouted as I motioned for him to hand me the baby.

His frown was so adorable as he kissed Anthony's head before he placed him in my arms.

"You can go, I can manage him for the night. Besides, I need to get used to tending to him on my own. And, I can call the nurses if I need anything, that's what they are paid for. Go home, Edward. We'll be fine." I refused to look at him while I prepared my gown and pillows to feed Anthony.

I could feel his eyes, his hurt and the sadness that consumed him as he stood and walked toward the door.

"You have my numbers if you need me," he said softly as he started to open the door.

I glanced back up for a split second I almost regretted my quick send off to him. I realized he still stood in the doorway. His gaze was locked on the two of us it was consumed with so much hurt and pain in his tear-filled eyes.

The cruel part of me just waved and looked back down at our son before my own tears fell.

All I wanted was to ask him to stay, but I couldn't ask him.

He would misunderstand why and I was too tired to explain it any further.

**A/n: I'm just gonna go and hide over there...**

**I know a lot of you are upset about Bella not wanting his family around...but, think about her perspective for a minute...and realize that she has some deep, deep abandonment issues. And, she's never had someone like Edward in her life again...he's like a dream come true. Or at least he is for me;)**

**So, tell me your thoughts, I know ya'll have some strong ones;)**

**See ya Thursday!**

**Kyla**


	14. Chapter 14 ch12 EPOV

.

**Uncertain Ch12**

**A/n: Wow…a lot of you are pretty upset with Bella's behavior…and a lot of you totally understand it. **

**Let's check in on a heartbroken Edward, shall we?**

**Must love to Bnjwl and Mamadog93 for ALL that they do for me! MWAH!**

**EPOV**

I walked out of her room and fought with everything I had to not fall to the floor in pain.

She pushed me away, again.

And, I walked away, again.

I found a small waiting room and shut the door behind me, thankful for the empty space.

I let the tears fall as I realized how hard it was going to be to prove to her that I would not abandon her or our son. To prove to her that I needed her as much as I needed him, that we could make this work.

I would never forgive myself for leaving her that Monday morning. And, I would spend the rest of my life trying to prove to her what a mistake I made.

I sat there for a few minutes, pulled out my phone and checked my messages.

Great, thirteen missed calls from Alice along with voicemails. And, my text inbox overflowed as well.

_Edward, you better call me asap._

_Edward, you cannot hide from me forever._

_I KNOW where the hospital is and I know how to find you._

_I'M CALLING OUR MOTHER IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME SOON._

That last message had been about ten minutes ago.

I pulled up a reply box and decided what to send her.

_Alice, please give me some time. Don't make this any harder on ALL of those involved, atm. I'll call you soon and let you in on ALL the details, if you can just give me a little time._

I hoped and prayed that my little sister got the urgency of my request.

I couldn't push Bella.

She already had the ability to shut me down quickly. I couldn't afford to lose what little rapport that I had with her.

Not only for Anthony's sake, but for my sanity, I couldn't leave Bella completely alone. I just couldn't do that to her.

If only … if only … if only.

Suddenly my phone buzzed in my hand.

I expected to see Alice's name on the screen, but it was Irina.

I definitely could not endure that phone call right now, so I declined the call.

Then Alice's name popped up with a text.

_You've got twenty-four hours. That's all I can promise. Esme's aware, too. JSYK._

Fuck.

This was not what I wanted to deal with right now. Although I knew that I couldn't avoid it forever.

I wanted to be back in that room with Bella and Anthony.

I knew that I could not leave this hospital without them.

I would sit outside that door if I had to in order to be close to them. I knew they didn't need protection in the hospital, but I still had to be here, to watch over them, I had to keep the safe from whatever I could.

But, I had to see them, just one more time. So, I got up and walked back to the door. I didn't hear any sounds so I knocked quietly, but got no response. I slowly pushed the door open to find them both curled up with each other, asleep. Bella was on her side with Anthony nuzzled against her chest while her arms circled around him, protectively.

I imagined that they were in our big bed at home, me curled up behind Bella with my arms wrapped around them both.

It stirred a longing deep within me to make that happen, but I settled for sitting in the chair beside the bed. I couldn't help but tenderly smile as I watched them sleep peacefully together.

I must have drifted into a deep sleep, because I awoke to Anthony's soft cry as an alert that he was hungry, wet and awake. As I rolled my stiff neck and stretched my sore back my eyes met with Bella's.

She looked at me with surprise, at first, but then a frown appeared on her face.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" she questioned me.

I sat up and ran a hand over my face, the days old stubble was apparent. It served to remind me that I had been here for almost two days, minus the few hours I went home to talk to Irina.

"I couldn't leave either of you here alone, so I came in for a few minutes to watch you both sleep and I must have fallen asleep myself," I said, my voice was still full the grit and deepness of a person who was half asleep.

Anthony began to fuss louder and make his hunger known.

"Let me change him before you feed him," I urged, mostly because I itched to feel his body next to mine.

"I can do it, just hand me the stuff off the cart, please," she asked as she situated him on the bed as he stretched and fussed.

I sighed and got up to retrieve the diaper, wipes and powder along with the alcohol swabs for his belly button.

I handed her the items as she smiled and voiced a small, but sweet 'thank you'.

I watched as she gently took care of our son.

Our son.

Those words still sent a bolt of shock straight through me.

"Bella, did you ever want to have children?" I asked randomly as I watched her tend to Anthony.

"Sure, I just hadn't planned on them until I was married and out of college," she said with a shrug.

"Did you ever consider giving him up?" I asked as I motioned toward the stretching newborn baby.

She nodded her head, "For about thirty seconds, but then I realized that even though I couldn't find you he was still a small piece of you that I could keep forever."

Her words sent my heart into a tailspin.

She wanted to keep me forever.

Then, I noticed her blush.

I stepped up to her bedside and reached out a hand to her cheek before I had a chance for my actions to even register.

"You could still keep me forever with the added bonus of Anthony, you know?" I asked as her eyes reached mine.

That spark that we first had was there.

It glowed just below the surface.

Her skin radiated the same glow that sizzled around us.

Then, just as quickly it was gone and my heart stammered with the enormity of the loss.

"Edward, things have changed. We've changed. Our circumstances are very different now," she said and moved her eyes back to the baby who was now beginning to be more vocal with his hunger pangs.

"We aren't that different, Bella. I won't give up. I won't push you, but I won't give you up a second time without a fight," I whispered and caressed her cheek again.

Once she had him latched onto her breast, she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"The price is too high this time, Edward." Her words sucked the very breath out of me.

I knew that I had my work cut out for me, but I would do what I had to do to make her see, she was it for me.

**A/n: Now…a lot of you are pissed at Bella….and some of you still don't care for Edward… So, I leave you with this: DON'T GIVE UP! Have some faith, peeps.**

**He's trying SO HARD to right a wrong that he KNOWS was detrimental to where they are now. He got caught up in a bad situation. He knows now that he was weak and he's trying so damn hard to fix it.**

**Now, Bella…. She's hurt. She's sooo damn conflicted! She still wants him. But, she's so crazy scared. And, now she has Anthony to consider. She doesn't want him to end up like her.**

**And….now ESME (Edward's cousin) and Alice (Edward's sister) know about the baby! That's ALL they know at this point …is that Edward has a baby. They know nothing about Bella, yet.**

**Hang in there. I'm working on an outtake or alternative POV now….it'll be a little bit of a few different POV's, I'm thinking. I'll try and get it up this weekend.**

**Thanks, as always for your amazing reviews (Traci Snow and Soni's Angels – ya'll blow me away every time!)….I'm sorry I haven't had time to respond!**

**REC for today:**

**A new drabble by one of my most fav people in the world….it's angsty, so beware. But, damn it hurts so good:**

**Story code 8410836 **

**Bella's Love by Ttharman**

**And, Bnjwl and I should be updating AIT tonight, too;)**

**See ya soon,**

**Kyla**


	15. Chapter 15 ch13 BPOV

Uncertain ch13

**A/n: I know that I said I'd have something up this weekend, but everything I've written is for what's coming up the next few chapters. Sorry **

**But, you'll definitely get something this coming weekend.**

**However, I'm going to be taking next week off, as I've got to get some things wrapped up on the ending of this fic and my other new one, Angrily Ever After. I had planned this one out to end at chapter 25 but as it's happened, these characters have a lot more story to tell than what I could get into those last few chapters. So we're looking at around 35 chapters, total, I think.**

**Much love to Bnjwl and Mamadog, they've been with me every step of the way on this one…I love you both, truly, madly, deeply!**

**ENJOY!**

BPOV

I couldn't believe that I allowed Edward to say those things to me. No matter what I couldn't let him toy with my heart again, especially with his dazzling words.

It was like he could see inside my head and put my thoughts to words.

And, when I told him that the price was too high the look of devastation on his face was almost enough to make my will crumble.

But, then Anthony squirmed in my arms and I looked down into the face of my son. That's when I snapped back into reality.

Edward was married.

I was nothing special.

We'd had sex, albeit incredible, mind-blowing sex, but all that resulted from that sex was we'd created a child.

Our connection was nothing more than that. I didn't want him to want me now just because of a baby. He didn't want me enough to stick around last time, so I was certainly not going to just give in to some romantic words and a few adorable smiles from him now. Nothing had really changed between us. We just shared a child now; that was all!

I locked my heart back up and stilled my nerves as I watched him turn and stare at the scenery outside the window.

"I need to warn you that my cousin and my sister know about Anthony. I've asked them to give us time, but well," he rubbed the back of his neck before he turned around to look at me. "She won't be kept away for much longer."

I sighed and re-adjusted Anthony onto my left breast, he was a hungry little thing, but thankfully it no longer hurt when he nursed.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and I braced myself. The nurse came in to check on me and let us know that they were working on my discharge papers.

After she left, I knew that I had to address the situation with Edward's family and well, his current marital status.

"Edward, I think when we leave here you need to have a talk with your family. Let them know what's going on, but explain that this is all very raw and new to me, therefore I respectfully request that they give me a few days to get a handle on being a mom first. Especially before they bombard my life with all that comes from adding a member of the most famous family in Texas," I said and watched as he nodded. His every movement showed defeat as he sat back down in the chair.

"Bella, I wish that you would reconsider going home alone. I have a huge, empty house that you're more than welcome to stay in for a few days, at least. You've just given birth and need to take it easy, I've arranged a few more days off from work so that I can help you and tend to both yours and Anthony's needs," he said with trepidation.

I knew that he meant well, but if I got dependent on having him around now it would only make it that much harder when I did go back to my own apartment.

I shook my head and looked at him, "No, Edward. I need to go to my own place. I need to do this for myself. It's better to not start confusing him now since it won't be that way forever. Besides, we both know that it would only make it harder on all of us after a few days when I did want to go home." I was adamant that I keep my distance from any chance of Edward and I being alone in his house, or mine.

"Bella …" He begged and ran a hand down his face before he sat up and looked at me.

"No, Edward, please. Please don't make this any more difficult than it has to be. You're welcome to come over and visit, spend time with Anthony, but we're not a couple," I waved a hand between the two of us which only made Anthony look up at me. I smiled at him and he continued to nurse. "We aren't even in a relationship of any form other than we're both parents of the same child. Therefore, we'll have to come up with some type of visitation schedule I guess," I spoke honestly with him. Anthony chose that moment to be finished nursing so I occupied myself with taking care of him. He was my first priority now.

"Would you like to burp him?" I asked and watched as he gave me a small smile before he stood to take the baby from my arms.

"Thank you, Bella." He moved to sit in the rocker with our son on his shoulder.

He looked so natural with Anthony, his face was soft and his smile genuine. I could see him smell Anthony and then sigh from the way it tickled his nose.

And it was like Anthony just knew that this was his dad the way he curled his body up in a protected position, safe, secure and loved.

I fought to hold back the tears.

He wanted to be a dad to our baby.

He wanted to be in our lives, even though I'd told him that I didn't want him in mine.

He was still so gorgeous, disheveled, tired and in desperate need of a shave.

He was still that same sexy, beautiful man that I met in the club, that I woke up to early on a Saturday morning and fought not to fall in love with when he made love to me for that last time again on Monday morning at sunrise.

"He's so perfect, Bella." Edward's soft and wavering voice pulled me out of my lust-filled haze.

I smiled as he looked up at me with tears in his eyes and our sleeping son snuggled up against his chest.

"He truly is," I whispered and turned on my side, pulled the blankets up and watched his eyes as they slowly moved between me and the sleeping form of our son.

"You're happy," I whispered again.

Edward smiled at me.

Then his hand reached out for mine and I fought not to want his touch, but I couldn't stop my own hand from meeting his.

That touch was electric and I felt my own traitor tears as the rolled down my cheeks.

"Life is perfect at the moment," he said as his fingers slipped in between mine and our palms touched.

I closed my eyes and held back the sob.

This moment was fleeting, I knew that.

**A/n: Raise your hand if you want Bella to just let go and let him love her? *Raises both my hands***

**Sighs….yeah, she's not a cooperative little bugger…AT ALL, its been a wild ride writing her this go around. **

**Thoughts?**

**See ya Thursday!**

**Kyla**


	16. Chapter 16 ch14 EPOV

Uncertain Ch14

SONG: Won't give up – Jason Mraz

**A/n: I highly recommend listening to this song on repeat as you read this chapter. I did, while writing….and oh my…..it just fits…so damn perfect.**

**I know that I said that I'd be taking next week off on Tues/Thurs, but, I've changed my mind as I was able to get some writing done on this one in the past few days. So, we should be fine to continue as it. **

**AND….YOU WILL BE GETTING AN OUTTAKE THIS WEEKEND! So, look out for it;)**

**Bnjwl is my Goddess…and busted her ass beta'ing all these chapters for me as I send them to her in bulk, LOL. Mamadog and Eternally Edward's girl do a bang up job keeping me on track and letting me know what works and what doesn't.**

**ENJOY (one of my fav ch's of the story down below)…..**

EPOV

When I held Bella's hand while I cradled our sleeping son, well, that was pure and simply a small slice of heaven.

My heart stammered as I held her fingers tight between my own. I knew in that moment that no matter how hard she fought against me, I would never give up on her.

I would never give up on us.

Whether or not she wanted to believe me, we were a family.

I heard her sigh and looked up to see that she had fallen asleep.

I tightened my grip on her fingers and used my thumb to caress the back of her hand. She was so soft and vulnerable.

She was the same girl that I remembered illuminated by moonlight as I watched in awe as she cuddled up next to me.

There was a knock on the door. It opened slightly and I saw my cousin, Dr. Cullen's face then his whole body as he walked into the room.

He smiled at me as I motioned for him to be quiet.

"What a beautiful family," he whispered to me as he placed some forms on the bedside table.

"Thanks," I said back as I held on for a few more seconds to Bella's hand.

"Ready to get them out of here, I suppose," he said as I shook my head.

Carlisle got a serious look then came around to stand in front of me, but not before his eyes roamed over Anthony's sleeping body.

"He truly does look just like you, huh?" he said as he ran a finger around the baby's tiny face.

"She's insisting on going to her own apartment." I spoke the words followed by a large sigh. My heart lurched and I couldn't fathom the fact that he would be away from me, I moved Anthony down to arms. I needed a way to hold him tighter, to maybe ward off the impending separation.

I had reluctantly let go of my connection to Bella and instantly missed it. But, I knew that I needed to have this conversation with Carlisle so it had to be done.

"Well, as you still have a wife at home, don't you think that would have been a little awkward anyways?" he questioned and I frowned.

"I talked to Irina already, she's moving out and we're filing for divorce," I replied and he gave me a shrug.

"Still, Edward, this is all a little overwhelming to the poor girl, cut her some slack. Give her some time to adjust while you get your affairs in order." His words sounded reasonable, but my head and heart were at war over the fact that she wanted to be apart from me. She wanted to keep me from my son. She didn't understand in the few hours since his birth, he had become my whole world. I tried, I tried to stay away last night and I couldn't even do it for a few hours, how was I supposed to do it for days?

"I worry about her being alone. She doesn't have any friends or family here in Texas and the thought of me just dropping the two of them off at some little one bedroom apartment while I go home to a big empty house …well, that makes my stomach churn." I admitted my fears to him.

"It's not your choice, Edward." Bella's voice rang through loud and clear.

I sighed, again and looked around Carlisle to see that she looked at me with anger in her eyes.

"I know." I looked at her with sadness, but she held fast to her anger.

"So, let's get you looked over so you can get this little guy home. I'm sure you're more than ready to get out of here, huh?" Carlisle said as he turned towards Bella and began his assessment of her condition.

I stood up and carried Anthony back to the cradle before I laid him down and stood with my back against the wall to give them some privacy.

"Is there anyone we can call to drive you home?" Carlisle asked Bella as I tried to not interject.

"Um, no, but it'll be okay if Edward drops me and the baby off, that is, if he wants too," she said, timidly.

"Yes." I practically shouted. "Yes, I'll take them home," I said as I attempted to calm my nerves.

I didn't know how I would manage to just simply 'drop them off' and then drive away, but I would figure that out once we got there, I supposed.

"Well, now that that is all settled, let me go get the paperwork completed and we'll have you out of here in about an hour." He smiled, patted Bella on the hand and turned to me.

"Get some sleep, Edward. You look like shit." He teased as he punched my shoulder before he walked out of the room.

An hour later we pulled up outside of Bella's small apartment complex just outside the University of Texas campus.

"Edward, you don't have to stay." Bella almost seemed frantic as she started to get out of the car.

I grabbed her wrist and held her in the car for a few seconds.

"I know that I don't have too, but I have to know that you both got safely into the building and that you've got everything that you need for now," I said and begged her with my eyes to understand my need to take care of them.

"Besides, there's no way that you can get all of this stuff inside and carry Anthony, too." A small laugh escaped as I tried to cover up my desperation.

She grinned and relaxed a little.

"You're right, but please," her eyes pleaded with me, "Don't make me regret this," she said quietly. I gave a mental fist pump when she exited the car and opened the back door to get the car seat out.

I came around to help her, but she already had it out and slung across her arm while I grabbed the other bags and supplies from the back seat.

We walked into the building and I tried to keep from being harsh in my critique of the building. I couldn't help myself though, it was downtown and not in the safest neighborhood. It had no security or visitation control. I didn't want to leave them here without any protection.

"Bella, do you own a gun?" I asked her as we started to walk up the flight of stairs to her apartment.

She laughed and looked at me over her shoulder, "No, but I can defend myself."

That didn't ease my nerves at all.

We got to her door and she fumbled to pull her keys out of her bag. She managed to get them into the door and it unlocked, but not without great difficulty. When we entered the apartment, we walked into the stifling air of the room.

"Great," she mumbled and then started to turn the light switch off and on.

"Just fucking great," she said a little louder.

"Does this happen often?" I asked as I moved to set some of the stuff down.

"Um…only when I don't have the money for the electric bill," she replied.

That was it.

My opportunity.

My chance.

"Bella, you and Anthony are going home with me. I do not want an argument or a fight. There's no way that you are both staying here with no electricity and I won't take no for an answer. So, let's go, baby, now," I said with authority as I picked back up all the bags that I had just sat down.

She stared at me for a moment and I thought she would argue, but she just nodded her head and lowered her eyes.

Then, she just walked out the door, locked it and followed me back to my car.

Finally, we were getting somewhere.

**A/n: Well, she's out of the hospital….and seemingly on her way towards Edward's house.**

**A few of you have brought up the fact that it was "Irina's" house…for the record, it was Edward's house before Irina was in the picture. I get what you're saying about being in another woman's home…but for what it's worth, Bella has no problem with it, nor do I. A home isn't who previously resided there….it's who currently lives there;)**

**Now…thoughts?**

**See ya on Saturday;)**

**Kyla**


	17. Chapter 17 Family Outtake

Uncertain – Family POV Outtake

**A/n: So, as a THANK YOU to all you lovelies for hitting 1k in reviews, here's the outtake I promised….and ya'll will get another one tomorrow, too **

**I hope that this will help answer some questions…or not. But, I hope it helps you see a more rounded view of Edward's life.**

**He's not perfect. This. I . Know.**

**Enjoy!**

Carlisle POV

When Edward had called me to come help him with an emergency, I had no idea what to expect. But, never in my wildest dreams did I expect him to tell me that the young woman in room 324 was about to give birth to his son.

I was shocked and asked briefly if Irina knew. I did not want that psychotic woman showing up in the middle of childbirth and giving this pregnant mother any unexpected problems.

After he'd assured me that no one knew of this baby, including himself up until a few short minutes ago, I knew then there was something stormy brewing for my friend.

My only problem now was how I was going to stop Esme from finding out. She had eyes and ears all over this hospital and if word of this got out, it could do a lot of damage to everyone involved.

Later that night as I was enjoying dinner with my wife she commented on my having to assist Edward with a childbirth at the hospital. As I was a general surgeon, this was not something that I normally handled even though I was fully capable of it.

"Esme, when the circumstances are better, you'll completely understand." I said, as gently and calmly as I could. I didn't want to add fuel to her already suspicious fire.

The next morning I spotted my wife walking towards me down the hall as I made rounds. This wasn't unusual as she was a volunteer here at the hospital, however, the anger on her face didn't help me relax any at all.

"Carlisle, we need to talk. Now." She said as she pulled me towards an empty waiting room.

I sighed and followed her into the room where she shut the door and stared at me.

"Edward has a baby?" Her voice full of confusion.

I loosened my collar a bit and shrugged at her.

"Apparently he'd met this girl just before he and Irina got back together. For whatever reason they didn't exchange personal information and she couldn't find him to tell him about the baby. He walked into her room yesterday to take a call from one of Dr. Eleazar's patients and there she was, moments away from giving birth to his son." I explained with what little information that I'd received from Edward.

"Wow. Irina's days are numbered for sure now." Esme laughed and I grinned.

Irina was the bitch that we all wanted to just go away.

"I would assume so because that man is completely smitten with that baby boy, that much I can tell you." I offered as my wife came over to hug me.

She asked all about the baby and I gave her what details that I could but I asked her to stay out of the situation until Edward approached the rest of us.

"How's the mother?" Esme asked curiously.

"She seems scared and angry. But, she is a beautiful young lady, completely the opposite of Irina which is nice." I replied and smiled.

"Now, keep this quiet, please. I don't know Edward's plans and we need to give him and the mother time to sort it out, okay?" I asked while Esme smiled and nodded.

"I'm not the one you have to worry about anyways. You know how Alice is. I'm sure she's already aware that something is going on." She smirked and walked out of the room.

I sighed and agreed silently.

**Jasper POV**

After my little lunch date with Edward, I knew that it would only be a matter of time before my wife began to harass me for more information.

I loved Alice with all of my heart but that poor girl didn't know when to stay out of something.

So imagine my surprise to see her sitting in my office when I got out of surgery later that afternoon.

"Lovely bird, what are you doing here?" I asked with a smile before I leaned down to kiss her.

"Something's going on with Edward. I know it. I feel it. He's happy. He hasn't been happy for months now. So spill it. I know that you know. I'm your wife and you simply must tell me." Alice spoke without breath. I often wondered how she did it without passing out.

I sighed and sat down behind my desk.

"Alice, it's none of our business. When your brother is ready for us to know, then he'll tell us. All of us. So, whatever it is that's brewing in that gorgeous head of yours, stop it now." I tried to make her understand that she had to back off.

Alice studied my face before drawing in a deep breath and I prepared myself for the onslaught that I was about to receive.

"Jasper Whitlock, you know that I do not like secrets. And, I can tell from your posture that this is a big one. So I'm only gonna ask you one question and you WILL answer me, truthfully and to the best of your ability, understand?" she asked as she leaned up and over my desk, smooshing her tits out and holding her eyes in that crazy stare at me.

I grinned, leaned back in my chair, flopped my boots up on the desk and dropped my hands back behind my head.

"What's your question, lovely bird?" I couldn't help calling her my pet name for her.

She frowned then stood up and walked around the desk towards me.

"Is this secret going to lead to my brother divorcing that bitch?" She put her hands on her hips and I swear her nostrils flared at the mention of Irina.

I laughed and smiled at her, "Yes, darlin', I certainly think it will."

She smiled and started that little crazy, girl happy dance with clapping and squeals just before she jumped up and sat on my lap.

"That's all I needed to hear. I'll wait, or try to wait patiently for him to talk to me. But, I'm making absolutely no promises." she said just before her lips met mine.

I gave her less than twenty-four hours to start bombarding her brother for answers.

God help Edward.

**Alice POV**

I left Jasper's office and went in search of Esme because my cousin always knew everything that went on in this hospital. So, I knew that she'd have the information that I needed.

I'd had a dream about Edward, a brunette and big blue bag. I didn't understand it and by golly someone was going to help me make some sense of it all.

Plus, anything that could get that nasty Irina out of his life would be a joyous surprise in my opinion.

I finally texted Esme and met her on the third floor in front of the nursery.

I knew that she often came up her to see the babies having wanted one so badly, she enjoyed just getting to be around them.

"What's up little cousin?" she asked with a laugh when she saw me walking towards her.

I smiled, "You have some information that I desperately need," I replied and bumped her hip.

She turned and pointed inside the nursery.

"See that little boy that's having the tests done?" I watched as the nurses handled the baby with care while measuring and weighing him.

"Yes, he's a pretty baby," I answered.

"He's your nephew." Esme said her voice radiated happiness.

I gasped.

"That's what the blue bag meant," I said with a giggle. My dream made perfect sense now in my head.

Esme just grinned and nodded her head like she totally understood what I meant.

"So, what's the scoop? How did that happen?" My eyes never left the precious little boy in the window while we talked.

"Apparently the girl that Edward met, before he got back together with Irina, got pregnant by him. But, that stupid brother of yours didn't know about it until she showed up as one of his patients." Her voice was a little sad as we wrapped our arms around one another and watched with rapt attention as Edward walked into the nursery, not having seen us.

His face was pure joy.

He was happy about this baby.

And, I couldn't be happier for him.

Now, I just had to figure out how to get Irina out the picture for good and not ruin this for him.

**A/n: So….thoughts?**

**See ya tomorrow, **

**Kyla**


	18. Chapter 18 Elizabeth outtake part 1

Uncertain Elizabeth POV

**A/N: This outtake takes place the night that Edward takes Bella & Anthony home from the hospital. You'll read more about that in the next chapter. **

**But, the below conversation takes place that evening, when Edward goes to his mother before Alice spills the beans, it'll all make sense when you read it;)**

**I've decided to do one more (as of yet unwritten) outtake that should post tomorrow evening, as it's the conversation that Edward will have with his family about Bella/Anthony. So, be on the lookout for it.**

**Enjoy.**

My children meant the world to me. All my life I had wanted to be a mother and when I was blessed with my two beautiful sons and my daughter, I was overjoyed.

I'd learned from the mistakes of my parents and grandparents about our circumstances in life, so you would have thought I would have known better than to push Edward into the arms of Irina.

But, I wanted him to be happy and have someone to share his life with. He obviously had held some form of love for her due to all the years that they'd been together as a couple, regardless of my feelings for the girl.

She had been a precocious child and then a rebellious teenager, always giving her parents a hard time. Then she began to date Edward and seemed to settle down somewhat. I still had a bad feeling about her which only proved right with the amount of dramatics that played out between her and my son, especially over the past two years.

Irina had a tendency to be mean and spiteful when she didn't get her way. She was more like her father than anyone would ever admit and I'd never cared for him. It didn't matter that her mother, Kate, was my absolute best friend in the whole world. Irina was nothing like her, nor was Tanya for that matter.

None of that withstanding, they were a part of our social circle and our families had been friends for several generations. And given their apparent natural affection for each other, it seemed to be a good fit in everyone's eyes. For so long my heart warred over what to do about it. Eventually I supported it, regardless of the fact that my heart told me otherwise.

Out of the three children, Edward was most like me. He had the most loving, compassionate heart, he was just more reserved and quiet in his ways. Edward was also the only one of my children who favored me in physical features with his caramel hair and green eyes; 'that old Irish coming through' as my grandmother used to tease me.

When he came to me to tell me about Bella and Anthony my heart jumped for joy. I had a grandson. It made no damned difference to me that the circumstances weren't ideal. My son looked flushed with excitement and some of the old happiness that used to surround him returned when he spoke of them.

If only he'd told me about this girl when I pressured him about marrying Irina, so much of the hurt the two of them had endured would never have existed.

Then he told me of her being alone, without parental support or family around to lean on. I was appalled. My children meant the world to me and I loved them unconditionally. I simply could not fathom someone else would know about the situation and still leave their child all alone, no support and love offered to help them get through it the best they could. I was simply stunned, my heart ached for Bella. I longed to show her the bonds of a real family. And while I had initial reservations about this young woman that my son spoke so highly of, I held out hope that she was the missing piece to his heart.

I also couldn't wait for him to get out of the debacle of a marriage that I had helped rope him into. Irina had slowly but surely sucked the life out of my child right before my eyes. I had to stand by and allow it to play out as it was supposed to. The writing was on the walls as soon as they returned from their honeymoon.

Irina either failed to meet her obligations or would feign excuses in showing her support to both families' community involvements. I guess she expected to just skate by as a trophy wife. Little did she know that my family was extremely important to me and she now bore the Masen name that came with demanding expectations. Expectations that she would fully be expected to meet.

However, I realized as Edward spoke to me about Bella that I might need to re-think a few of my expectations. He described her as a bit shy, definitely intelligent and strong in her independence. So strong that she was very reluctant to become involved with our family, no doubt due to the reputation and importance in the community with which we tried to uphold.

I would just have to find a way to merge my expectations and her independent yet shy spirit so that the combination was seamless.

I was a mother first and foremost and all of my children's well-being came before anything else. And, if Edward chose Bella, then I would make sure that she knew what a true mother's unconditional love felt like.

He showed me a picture of the two of them he had snapped on his phone. They both lay sleeping in the hospital bed. It was the physical description of love. The way Bella held Anthony so close to her, the way her lips lay gently against his head, even in sleep. She obviously loved her son with the same ferocity and devotion that I loved mine. She would also protect him with every bit of that ferocity. Anyone who loved their children in that manner would be a perfect addition to our family, I just knew it.

Bella was a beautiful young woman, her physical attributes were completely opposite of any other women that I had seen my son show an interest in. Hers were a quiet, subtle beauty, only enhanced by the sight of her holding my grandson with such reverence endeared me to her immediately. I saw myself as a mother in her young body as I gazed at the phone in Edward's hand.

I wanted to go to her right then and there, but I promised Edward that I would wait until he was sure she wouldn't be scared away by our presence It was one of the hardest promises I had ever made, this poor child needed me and I was bound by a promise to stay away from her. A true dichotomy, because I couldn't wait to show her the love and support she so richly deserved.

After Edward and I had finished our meal, we sat together on the couch in the living room. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"You are in love with her." I declared and watch the most brilliant smile cover his face. To most people it would seem a genuine smile, but I knew my child like only a mother could. I could see that his eyes held deep sadness. I reached out and cupped his chin. My motherly instinct so strong to protect them both alike, I was surprised at my immediate acceptance of her.

"Wait for her. Don't push. She'll come around. How could she not? You're gorgeous!" I said with a small laugh to which he replied with the same chuckle.

"You only say that because I'm the spitting image of you, Mother." His face twisted in his signature dopey grin that he wore so well. His eyes grew serious for a moment, "But, yes, I do think…no, I know that I'm in love with her. It's so much more than I ever imagined that I could feel for someone."

"Don't worry so much, son, it'll work out like it's all supposed to then." I tried to reassure him.

"And, I'll talk to your father. I'm sure he'll have a fit about all of this at first, but I'll show him reason. Alice on the other hand," I couldn't help but chuckle. I had no idea how that would go, at all. "She's your problem to deal with." The look on his face caused a full belly laugh to escape my mouth, only to have Edward release a laugh to match mine as well.

"Duly noted," he said as he started to get up. "But, I need to get back to them. I don't want to leave her alone too long since she's still so sore and taking care of Anthony as well."

I had never felt more love for my son than I had in that exact moment.

"Go, be with your family," I said as he gave me the same smile I saw a few minutes earlier, one that was mostly happy mixed with that small amount sadness.

I'm a mother.

I know about these things.

It would all work itself out.

I hoped and prayed for that outcome.

If it did then I could fix one of the greatest mistakes that I'd ever made … and it would make my son happier than I could have ever imagined him to be.

And hopefully Bella and Anthony as well.

**A/n: I love, simply LOVE Elizabeth.**

**I hope this answered a few questions for ya'll.**

**To whomever is pimping me or rec'ing this fic, THANK YOU! I've gotten a rather large influx of followers and favorites...it makes me smile that ya'll love it as much as I do.**

**Welcome to all the newbies...and especially mstre11 for reading/reviewing every single chapter! THANKS;)**

**Kyla**


	19. Chapter 19 Telling the Family outtake

Uncertain Telling the family outtake

**A/n: Here it is…I hope that this answers a few more questions for ya'll.**

**Special thank you and hugs to A Jasper for Me for getting this beta'd in less than 24 hrs. YOU ROCK, BB **

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

My mother had taken the news rather well about the newest addition to our family. But now that I had Bella and Anthony settled into the house, I knew it was time to tell them all.

Anthony was now over a week old and I had waited as long as I could. Alice wasn't happy about the delay but was more than thrilled to learn Irina had moved out of the house the day after we had agreed to divorce.

Alice had been so excited she'd come in and completely redone my room, the guest room where Bella would be staying and set up a full nursery for Anthony. I hadn't even told her it could be a possibility Bella would be staying with me.

But my sister has a way of knowing things that I've learned to trust over the years, so I gave her free reign. There were hardly any traces of Irina in the house now.

I appreciated that deeply and even though Bella had no clue, I was sure she'd appreciate it as well.

Here I sit in my car, in my parent's driveway, preparing myself for the onslaught of questions my family will throw at me once I make this announcement. While I'm pretty sure everyone knows already, I'm quite certain they'll have a bazillion questions, especially about the status of my marriage because none of them were particularly fond of Irina.

We had all grown up together and were all quite close, but over the past few years Irina had changed. She became more about status and material than the things we stood for as a family. We all donated time to a variety of charities and community organizations, even as small children we'd done this. But, for whatever reason, Irina felt 'volunteering' was now beneath her when she could simply write a check.

It was a great source of dissention in our marriage.

I shook my head, ran a hand through my hair and got out of the car. As I walked in the front door, I could hear all of the commotion from the dining room, so I made my way there to find every single member of my immediate family sitting at the table.

"You couldn't wait for me?" I asked with a laugh as they all greeted me in various ways.

"Sweet boy, the food was getting cold. We decided not to wait as Emmett felt as though he was starving to death." My mom said as she came to hug me and lead me to the chair to her right.

"But, I saved your seat as usual." She smiled and we sat down as the food was being passed around and conversations flowed freely.

I looked around and imagined Bella in the mix, and Anthony at the left side of my mother in his high chair. It made me smile to think about.

Maybe someday.

"Son, I understand you have some news to share with all of us," my dad's deep voice rang in my ears as my eyes shot to his. He smiled and gave me a gentle nod.

"I do. Although, I suspect everyone at this table already knows. But, I felt the need to make an official announcement and explain." I took a drink of sweet tea and placed my napkin back on the table.

"Several months before Irina and I got married, while we were still apart, I met someone. I was foolish and walked away from her without properly exchanging information. I felt a deep connection with her but allowed Irina to persuade me that we should make another go of it. I was conflicted and torn about what to do. Unfortunately, things didn't work out for me to locate Bella again. Oh, her name is Bella, by the way." I stopped and felt my mother squeeze my hand for me to continue.

I looked around and every eye in the room was glued to my face.

"Well, I struggled with what to do as I knew she was young and still in college. I'm in the last stretches of my residency, working 80 hours a week and felt like I might infringe on her life if we started dating. So, I relented and allowed Irina to persuade me our reuniting and making the commitment of marriage to be the right choice for us." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, unable to look at my family for a moment.

"It never felt right, but more like an obligation. So many people were counting on our families being united by our marriage. It seemed I wanted to please everyone but myself. Hell, I even went looking for Bella the week before my wedding. But she'd moved out of the dorm apartment by then due to her pregnancy. Her roommate told me she rarely saw her but took the note I insisted on leaving on the slight chance she ran into her someday. A few days ago, she told me she never got it."

"The baby is yours? You are certain of that fact?" My dad asked, always the voice of concern and doubt.

I smiled and nodded.

"There is no doubt Anthony is my son, he's damn near a spitting image of me." I laughed as everyone around me began to get impatient and ask questions and give opinions.

Alice even thumped me upside the head, rambling about how I should have talked to her about finding Bella, as she had 'connections' … regardless, it was in the past.

"I walked into the delivery room nine days ago only to be met with the angry and scared Bella about to give birth to our son. It's a very slippery slope with her right now, emotionally. So, I ask you all please give her some time to settle in before you descend upon my house. Seriously, she's struggling to come to terms with having me back in her life, not being on her own, alone and then," I gestured around the room, "to be thrust into this overwhelming mix of people. Well, it's a bit much for her."

They all started talking and gesturing and throwing more questions at me.

We spent the next hour discussing everything that had happened with Bella and I over the past week. As well as the situation with Irina, to which my mother smiled bigger than Christmas morning at the news her daughter-in-law had moved out of my house.

"Have you filed for divorce yet, Edward?" Rosalie asked through the thick of conversations all around us.

I nodded and looked to her.

"I did, this morning. I called the lawyers and got the ball rolling. Irina has given me her word she won't contest it, and I will be fair to her. But, I'd appreciate you all laying off her, too. This can't be easy for her, even if she has other, um, issues." I said with a genuine request.

While things didn't work out between us, she was still my lifelong friend and I felt she was owed a modicum of respect regarding our split.

We all chatted a bit more before my father pulled me into his den for a talk of our own.

"Edward, what do you know about this young lady? I don't want to be the voice of doubt, as you always call me. But you have to understand I'm trying to protect you, our family name, our reputation." He said in his sternest fatherly voice.

I clapped him on the back and then sat down in the chair in front of his desk while he walked around and sat down behind it.

"I know enough to know she's not what you are conjuring up in your head. But, I'll agree to let you check her out, as I'm sure you will anyway." I smiled at him as he smiled back and nodded.

"And Irina, she's simply going to walk away? No problems I should be aware of or try to cut off at the pass?" He asked, once again his voice full of concern.

I shook my head.

"No, Dad, I talked to her tonight. She's already moved her belongings out of the house except her things she forgot in the safe. So, she'll come by sometime next week when Bella is at a doctor's appointment. She's actually handling all of this a lot better than I anticipated, too. But, Irina is no fool. She knows when she's been beaten. Nothing will ever come before my son." I said with my own air of confidence.

Edward Senior smiled at me and his eyes twinkled.

"A son. I can't believe you have a son, but I must say fatherhood seems to have sparked a shine in you I haven't seen in a while. Your mother couldn't stop talking about it after you told her. She is quite pleased with herself, I must say." He laughed and I knew we'd be okay as a family through all of this.

Now, if I could only make Bella see her fears were unwarranted.

I had made so many mistakes in the past. I had been so weak and gullible.

It was time to step up, right the wrongs and prove to her how very certain I was that she and Anthony were all I needed to make my life complete.

**A/n: Um….well?**

**See ya'll tomorrow!**

**Btw, if you'd care to join in my madness, I have a group on FB, theonlykyla fanfiction, come have some fun!**

**And I'm KylaMichelle Tok on FB and theonlykylaff on twitter!**

**Kyla**


	20. Chapter 20 ch15 BPOV

Uncertain Ch15

**A/n: A lot of you have been anticipating this chapter…for obvious reasons, so I hope that you aren't disappointed by what read. I'm anxious for the reaction this chapter will garner.**

**Much love to my beta, Bnjwl. She is my air. **

**Hugs and bewby gropes to Mamadog93 and Eternally Edward's girl for their pre-reading. I adore you both so damn much!**

**Enjoy!**

**a bit of a time jump**

BPOV

Almost a month had flown by and we had been living in Edward's enormous house.

I had fought it at first, but then I realized that I needed to do what was best for our son. And, at the moment that meant being here.

His family came over few days after we were released from the hospital. Edward introduced me to everyone and they were really nice. It amazed me that they seemed genuinely happy to meet me. I still felt slightly awkward around them and I preferred to spend the time that they visited in my room, taking a shower or napping.

As nice as they were, I didn't want to get to know them. I didn't want to like them because eventually I would just become this person who was Anthony's mom, and that would hurt too much.

They loved my son and could build a lifelong relationship with him, but that didn't necessarily have to include me.

Edward had gone back to work when Anthony was three weeks old. I was finally healing and able to do a lot more for myself so it was nice at times to be alone with the baby.

Other times, not so much.

When Anthony got worked up or fussy the only person who could soothe him was Edward. And, trust me he relished the fact that his son already needed him so much.

Elizabeth, Edward's mom, had taken to dropping by every morning to check on us, bring another outfit or some necessary baby item for Anthony. Really, I think it is just to sit and have coffee with me.

As much as I hated to admit it, it was nice. It made me miss my own mother, but, Renee wasn't interested in being a grandmother. She was 'too young' to be called Granny she had said, when I finally called her to let her know that I'd given birth.

My sister had been mad that I hadn't called her earlier, but she understood my position. She was going to try and fly out sometime in the next few months. This made me so happy. I couldn't wait to see her.

Edward had offered to pay for her flight, but I flat out refused. It was bad enough that I couldn't pay rent or help with anything monetarily around the house. I certainly wasn't going to let him fork over cash for things like plane tickets for me or my family.

My dad was angry with me for not giving Anthony up for adoption, and then he hung up on me. So, I knew it was a waste of time to even bother to even try to involve him with his grandson's life.

But, for the most part, I was happy. I cooked and cleaned, kept the house as neat as possible so as to not inconvenience Edward. He was adamant that I didn't have to clean as he had a housekeeper who came once a week. His wife didn't work so I didn't understand why he even had a housekeeper. He just laughed and said that his ex-wife was definitely not me, so he needed one.

I hadn't really understood that statement until this morning when I heard someone come in the garage door. I walked into the living room, still in my nightgown, fresh from having fed Anthony only to be met with a supermodel whom introduced herself as Irina, Edward's soon to be ex-wife.

"You must be Bella," she said as she ran her eyes over my crumpled appearance.

"I am. It's very nice to meet you," I said, trying to be civil and not let her see me cry.

How on earth could Edward turn down someone as beautiful and refined as Irina for someone like me? No wonder he married her instead of searching for me.

It all made sense now.

She had class, elegance and came from money.

Whereas I was plain, clumsy and barely made ends meet.

He was out of his damned mind.

"How's the baby?" she asked as she looked around the room for Anthony, I suspected.

"Oh, he's good. He's napping at the moment. I was just going to have a cup of coffee, would you like some?" I asked as I moved towards the kitchen.

She watched me in awe as I walked up to the bar, grabbed a cup from the cupboard and poured a cup of coffee.

"No, thank you. I'm just going to get a few things that I left in the closet safe and then I'll be going," she said and began to fidget before she turned and walked down the hall towards her bedroom.

It felt very surreal to be as comfortable in this house as she was uncomfortable.

This was her home, not mine and I suddenly felt like a home wrecker; cheap, easy and nasty.

I knew that this wasn't the case, but it didn't stop me from feeling that way.

"You're lucky you know?" I heard her soft voice from the corner of the doorway as I looked up from my mug.

"What?" I asked perplexed.

"I've never seen Edward as happy as he's been since you and Anthony came into his life," she said with a sad smile.

I just sat there, unable to even fathom what she'd just said.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and suddenly felt that shame wash over me again.

"Don't be, just … make him happy. That's all I ask." She waved slightly before she turned around and left the room.

I sat there, completely confused.

Make him happy?

I wasn't here for Edward.

Yes, there was an undeniable chemistry between us because we shared a child, but I hadn't given him any indications that there were possibilities for more between us.

Did I want more between us?

My heart said yes.

My head said no, maybe, kind of.

I could feel my walls as they broke down even though I still fought to keep them up.

There had been a few late nights that he'd carried me to bed and kissed me goodnight.

He'd walked in on me in the shower one day and his eyes had lingered a little longer than necessary.

And, I held his hand a lot when we held the baby together or talked about something new that had happened that day.

Fuck.

I'm screwed.

And, I had to get the hell out of this house.

Soon.

**A/n: Holds my breath and waits for your reaction…**

**See ya Thursday…**

**Kyla**


	21. Chapter 21 ch16 EPOV

Uncertain Ch16

**IMPORTANT NOTE: So many of you are vocal about this fic in your reviews. I love them all, seriously, they warm me in a way that you'll never understand. When I started writing this, it was simply because I was in a bad mood and wanted to try and write a bitchy Bella. I never, ever imagined that it had the potential to become what it has. But, you all have breathed so much freaking life into it, I wish that I'd had you all as pre-readers in the beginning. Seriously. Ya'll have given me ideas, upon ideas to expand characters, lay more out in the plot and let the fic become more than I dreamed. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**This is seriously one of my fav fics that I've ever written and I love that you all are so in to it that you leave me novels for reviews!**

**Now, with that said, yes, there are some 'holes' in my original fic and the way it was written. But, the good news is with all the inspiration that you've given me, I'm working on special outtakes/chapters to fix the holes and complete the circle.**

**Trust me when I say I know that Edward appears weak, still, to so many of you, hence why I write this in alternating POV's. There will be some things that I've missed but will get back to. So, on that note, continue to have FAITH that he really is the man that Bella needs him to be!**

**Business: As always THANK YOU to my beta, Bnjwl. She never ceases to amaze me with her tenacity to take care of me, cuz I'm a needy bitch;) I love you, B, more that you'll ever know.**

**And, thanks to Mamadog and Eternally Edward's Girl for pre-reading and CHEERING when you read this chapter;)**

**READERS: This was my FIRST FAVORITE CHAPTER out of this fic;)**

**Hold your breath, bring your tissues, put your big girl panties on and ENJOY!**

EPOV

I was tired and ready to go home to my family.

My family.

I smiled and loved the feel of that thought in my head.

I had loved being able to go home to Bella and Anthony after my shifts were over. I was always dog tired, but somehow just the knowledge I would go home to the two of them, made it all worth it.

My family had fallen in love with both of them just as much as I had. Bella still appeared apprehensive around everyone, but they all worked on slowly easing her into the folds, especially my mother.

My mother had decided that she would become the friend that Bella needed, but I continued to beg her not to push. I had made progress with things between me and Bella. So, I certainly didn't want to jeopardize that.

However, when I walked into the house tonight all I saw was the bags, boxes and packages stacked beside the doorway.

My stomach dropped and my heart faltered. Bella stood by the front doorway and she looked as radiant as ever. Anthony strapped into his car seat on the floor beside her.

"What's going on, Bella?" I whispered as I stood still in front of her.

"We're leaving, Edward. It's time for me to move out on my own and figure out where my life is heading and I can't do that here," she said softly.

My eyes dropped down to my sleeping son and I fought to hold in the sob that quickly built in my throat.

"Bella, why… why now? We were happy together. We're building a life for him." I asked through the tears that managed to escape my eyes.

She looked up at me with such sadness that it took what little breath I had away.

"Edward, Irina came by today. We spoke and I realized this is not where I belong. This is her house, and you are her husband. This, however, is not my house and you are definitely not my husband. So, I called my friend Delaney and she's going to let us stay with her for a few days until I can find an apartment." Bella's eyes wouldn't meet mine as she just stood there and spoke like this was all I needed to know.

"No, Bella. I need you here. I need Anthony here. You can't just leave, especially to just 'stay with a friend' when I have all this room for the both of you. Please, I'm begging you, please don't go." I knew that I sounded weak and that I practically begged her, but I had to get through to her. I had to make her see, to make her understand.

"I know your schedule so I'll make sure to bring Anthony over when you're home so that you can spend time with him, as well as your family. But, I have to get things straightened out with school and find a new job as well as daycare for him. We knew this day would come, Edward. Please, don't make it any harder than it has to be," she spoke quickly as if she had ran out of time then she jumped when a horn honked outside.

She moved toward the door and opened it as she waved to whoever was out there.

"Bella, baby, I'm begging you. Please. Please don't leave," I cried and grabbed her hands. She finally looked up at me with her own tears in her eyes.

"Why should I stay, Edward?" she whispered.

I leaned down and captured her lips with mine as my arms encircled her body. I pulled her tight against me until I finally felt her relax.

Our lips softly melded and when I tried to lick my tongue across her lip, they opened and we crashed together. Her arms came up around me and we held on tightly.

All too soon we had to break for air. I felt the instant loss of that connection.

"I'm falling in love with you, Bella," I whispered against her cheek as I held her with all my might.

She sobbed and burrowed her face into my neck.

"Edward, don't. I can never be enough. I'll never measure up," she cried against my skin.

I pulled back and grabbed her chin so that I could look her in the eyes.

"You're all I'll ever want. You and Anthony are all I'll ever need," I spoke with firm determination and watched as her eyes searched mine.

"Please, baby, don't leave. Please, see yourself the way that I see you; beautiful, amazing, perfect," I pleaded as another tear fell down my cheek.

"Edward, I've ruined your life. I'm nothing. She can be so much more for you. She's got the look, she's perfect. I'm not. I'm just a girl you slept with and got pregnant. Please, I can't stand to have my heart broken again by you." Her words sliced through me.

I pulled her to me and wrapped myself around her before I spoke into her ear, "I never meant to break your heart."

My words were so soft, they were barely a whisper.

We clung to one another before another honk filled the silence around us.

"Please give me a chance, Bella. Give me a chance to show you how much I love you and want you. Just you," I said as I pulled back and watched her eyes open. They were filled with such softness that it stole my heart and I felt my soul fill with her, once again.

"Okay," she whispered.

My lips softly touched hers just as our little baby in his carrier beside us began to make noises.

It almost sounded like he was cheering.

We both chuckled against the other's lips before we pulled apart and looked down at him. He stared wide eyed back up at us.

Then we looked at each other.

My family.

I finally had my family.

Bella jumped at another honk and smiled sadly, "I should go tell her that we're not going."

I kissed her again.

"Please do." I smiled when she giggled.

As she walked out the door, I lifted Anthony out of his carrier.

I watched her walk down the drive. I kissed his head and said a small prayer of thanks that I had finally gotten through to her.

Maybe, all this uncertainty could finally come to an end.

Maybe.

**A/n: *sighs***

**Her walls are coming down…..his focus is on her and Anthony….it's all coming together;)**

**See ya this weekend, maybe, LOL (I'm hoping to get a few outtakes written and posted, so watch out for them)**

**Kyla**


	22. Chapter 22 The Weekend Outtake

Uncertain – The Weekend Outtake

**A/n: Okay my lovelies….a lot of you are STILL not on the Daddyward bandwagon, LOL. I know he's not perfect and he's made a lot of mistakes. BUT, I hope that this helps a little bit. He had the best of intentions, I assure you. He's told me AD NAUSEM! Trust that;)**

**My magical beta, Bnjwl wasn't privy to seeing this yet, so all mistakes are mine. BUT, I had the most amazing help in the form of my "gray" Eternally Edward's girl…she literally walked me through this chapter, word for word. I love you Gray….thank you so damn much!**

**Enjoy!**

******BPOV – Friday Night**

I went out tonight in the hope of having a good time and being able to unwind after the stressful schedule I'd had lately.

Delaney knew Lauren was out of town and she didn't want me to sit and mope around the apartment by myself all weekend.

After a few drinks, I felt his eyes on me as I made my way around the club. I'd never seen him before but he was gorgeous. Every time we stopped to talk to someone or to laugh about something, I looked back to find his eyes piercing into mine.

I had to get a new drink and with the liquid courage coursing through my veins I made my way to the bar.

"Hey," he said casually as I stood a few feet away from him.

"Hi," I replied and ordered my drink.

"Would you like to dance?" His eyes were the brightest shade of turquoise I'd ever seen. Not quite blue but not fully green either but they had me completely mesmerized.

"Not even this much alcohol could make me dance, even for you." I said and laughed as he smirked at me before taking a draw off his beer.

"Are you drunk?" He teased and moved a bit closer to me.

I smiled and shook my head, "Not yet."

He laughed and slyly moved his arm around my back on the top of the bar.

"What brings you out tonight?" He asked as he his head lowered and his lips rested up against my ear.

I shivered.

I hadn't had man, a real man like this one, this close to me in so long.

"Fun and relaxation," I said and felt his breath against my neck.

"What's your name, beautiful?" I swear I thought that I was going to explode as I leaned into him and up towards his ear.

"Bella," I told him and took a big whiff because he smelled absolutely divine.

It made me wish that I could smell him right after he got out of the shower.

Pure man and something erotic was all I could think as I let his scent invade my head.

"I haven't seen you around, do you come here often?" I asked as I took another sip of my drink.

He shook his head and leaned into me again, "No, I haven't been here in ages, my buddies like to come here though."

I noticed that he seemed a little older, and he didn't have a wedding ring on.

"Would you like another drink?" he offered as he caught me checking him out.

"No, I think I've about hit my limit." I said when I felt his whole body push against mine. I tried not to pant like a dog in heat. But this man was gorgeous and he was flirting with me.

"I know I've been watching you all night." He said into my ear which caused my body to burn with flames of desire. No man had ever had quite this effect on me, not even Mike and we'd dated for almost three years.

"Why? I'm not that interesting." I said, almost embarrassed at my lack of social skills. All the people that we'd talked to tonight were Delaney's friends, not mine. I hadn't grown up here, so I didn't have a big friend base like she did.

"I say we go dance, I can teach you a thing or two." his hands were suddenly on my hips and all I could think about was his body grinding up against mine.

"Seriously, I can't dance, like at all. I have no rhythm." I replied before I felt him pull me into his chest as he looked down at me.

"I could always make you." His voice was confident and bold. I was pretty much fucked at that point because I would do whatever this gorgeous man wanted.

He laughed as I shook my head to reduce the fog that he'd created in my eyes.

This man pulled my hands and led me to the dance floor where the beat was pumping. He turned me in him as I closed my eyes.

The music. The rhythm.

His hands. His body.

"See, I knew that you could dance, Bella." his husky voice said into my ear just before he bit my earlobe.

And, just like that, I was completely lost in him for good.

I felt his lips on my neck and I moaned when one of his hands came around to hold my stomach while he pushed my back forward with the other. I felt his hard bulge against my lower back as he proceeded to grind hard up against me.

And as soon as it started, it ended when he spun me around and pulled my chin up so that I could look at him.

"Would you like to get out of here?" He pulled back so that I could see his eyes.

Something pulled me to him.

The alcohol?

The pheromones in the air?

His gorgeous smile?

I don't know but I nodded and looked back towards our table.

"Let me go tell my friends and grab my coat." I said and instantly feared that once I walked away he'd be gone when I returned.

"I'm going to close out my tab and tell my friends that I'm leaving. I'll meet you back here in a few." He leaned down and ran his nose along my cheek.

"Don't take too long," he said just before I walked away.

I tried not to run as I made my way across the room to where my friends were sitting.

"Who is that hunk of meat?" Delaney asked as I grabbed my purse and coat.

"Just a guy I met. I'll call you tomorrow, alright?" I said as she sat there with her jaw open.

"Seriously Bella?" she looked at me and I nodded.

"What's his name?" She asked and I realized that I had no idea.

"I don't know but I'm sure I'll find out soon. We're going back to my place." I told her just in case. I mean, this guy had me spinning on all four cylinders and I didn't even know his name.

"Good for you. Get you all of that man that you can!" She cheered and smacked my ass.

I laughed and told her that I'd talk to her later before I turned to find those eyes on me once again.

I walked back to the bar and he slid his arm around my waist, "You ready to go?"

I smiled and looked up at him, "Wait? What's your name?"

"My friends call me Masen." His smirk made me heat up again and I let his name ramble around in my head as we walked towards his car.

"You don't need to get your car?" Masen asked as we looked around the parking lot.

I shook my head, "No, I rode with Delaney. Is it okay if I ride with you back to my place?" I asked as I felt my confidence waning.

"Not at all, Bella." He came around and opened the door for me. I gave him the address and he took off towards my house.

The whole way he was smirking at me, I was giggling and our hands never left the other's bodies.

My hand on his thigh.

His hand on my knee.

My hand in his hair at the nape of his neck when we stopped at a red light and he leaned over to kiss me.

We made it back to my apartment barely in one piece but the minute that door closed, the heat exploded between us.

By the time he picked me up and carried me to my room both of us were undressed and glistening with a light sheen of sweat.

He pushed my back against the wall as we continued to moan and grind against each other.

"Shit, I don't have any protection." He said when it was obvious that neither of us could wait any longer.

"I'm covered and I'm clean." I said with bated breath as I watched him shake his head.

"Fuck it." I felt his hand on my ass as he lifted me up against the wall just before he pushed into me.

"Damn, baby," he wheezed as I grunted in response.

Full.

Completely full.

He pushed all the way inside and used his body to hold mine against the wall as his hands came up around my head, palms flat beside me.

"Do you feel that?" his voice low and feral as his hips slowly began to thrust and grind.

"Oh God," I murmured as he moved both of his hands down to cup my ass cheeks as his strokes picked up and I felt the weight of the wall against my lower back.

Quick, hard, heavy and completely off the charts erotic.  
**  
****EPOV**

This girl was amazing.

Small.

Unknowing.

Gorgeous.

Once we came down off our high I carried her to the bed and laid her down before I crawled up next to her and held her against me.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced." She said as her eyes looked at me with a deep longing.

I sighed and played with her hair that was lying on her shoulder, "It was for me as well my beautiful Bella."

Fuck, I wanted her again, already. I'm still a young guy but I've never had the desire to fuck again so quickly after coming.

Something about this beautiful girl made me need to be inside her and never leave.

"Masen," She said quietly and I moved my eyes to hers once again.

Sadness.

Fear.

Uncertainty.

"Yes, Bella." I replied, softly. I didn't want her to hurt and something told me that she'd been hurt, a lot.

"I'm not normally like this..." she stammered and seemed flustered. "I mean, I don't normally meet men at clubs and bring them home. I mean, yes, I've had one night stands before but not in over a year and not usually this fast." She was rambling and getting tense so I leaned down and kissed her, hard.

The heat between us was amazing and I knew that this girl was something different and new for me. I wasn't a casual dater, either. Nor did I do casual sex. Hell, I'd had a steady girlfriend for the better part of a decade. But, I knew what she meant and could see that she wanted me to know that this wasn't a habit for her.

When we both broke for a breath, I pulled her against me as I sat up a little and cupped her cheeks.

"Bella, I understand what you're saying and this isn't something that I normally do either.  
So, please know that I don't think any less of you for what just happened. And, I certainly don't regret it." I hoped that she didn't regret it now that the moment had passed, too.

"I don't regret it either, Masen." She finally whispered after a minute.

"Good, now, how about we just get to know one another for a little bit, will that help?" I asked as she relaxed a little and we snuggled back down into her bed.

We talked about her major and how she came to Texas with some douchebag boyfriend who dumped her once they got here.

We talked about movies that we liked and had seen recently.

But then, she started to yawn so I suggested that we just sleep and talk more in the morning. I knew that I wouldn't sleep having just finished a three night stretch at the hospital. My days and nights were always screwed up. But I didn't want her fighting sleep because of me.

I held her and watched her sleep where I learned that she talked in her sleep, too. She would burrow deeper into me and it became too much. I had to have her again so I slowly pushed her to her back and began to kiss her entire body. It didn't take long for her to begin moaning, especially when my tongue hit her clit.

Fuck, she tasted like sex and vanilla as my tongue slowly explored her body.

"Masen?" She questioned as I looked up to see her eyes looking back at me while she was up on her elbows.

"Just lay back and let me taste you, beautiful Bella." I said before I let my tongue dive back into her nectar again.

She moaned and cried out my name when her legs closed around my head as the orgasm hit her hard. I sucked and licked as much as I could before I knew that I had to be inside of her again.

Now.

I made my way up her body to find her wide brown eyes piercing into mine as my hands went up under her shoulders to tether her to me.

"So beautiful, My Bella." I said just as I pushed into her.

Our eyes stayed connected as our bodies flowed into one another, over and over.

A reverence.

A longing.

A new and deeper connection was building with each stroke that I took.

How was this beautiful creature alone?

And, how could I make her mine?

**BPOV** – Saturday Morning

My eyes didn't want to open because I was so warm and comfortable. But, my bladder was about to explode so I knew that I had no choice.

I slowly opened my eyes and instantly scrambled to the edge of the bed.

He was real.

He was naked.

In my bed.

Masen.

As the reality of last night came crashing down I felt the delicious soreness all over my body.

I've never had any man take control of me that way, much less make me feel as amazing as he had.

I continued to stare at him before my eyes roamed over his luscious body.  
This man was gorgeous and way out of my league.

But, there had been this undeniable chemistry between us which is exactly what had led me to this moment.

Me.

Squeaky clean, boring and plain Bella Swan waking up beside this gorgeous sex God.

"You're thinking way too hard for this early in the morning, beautiful." I heard his raspy sleep filled voice say as I brought my eyes up to meet his half opened ones.

I smiled and giggled as he smirked at me while he brought a hand up to cup my cheek.

"God, you look even more beautiful in the morning light." His words twirled around my head and made me dizzy. No one ever told me that I was beautiful, well except my dad, years ago.

I hid my face behind my hair as I looked down at his long arm outstretched as he ran a soothing thumb across my cheek.

If this was heaven, I didn't want to return to earth.

"What's got you thinking so hard this morning?" He asked as he turned onto his side to face me.

His hair was a crazy clusterfuck of sexiness, his jaw held a slight brush of stubble and those green eyes bore into mine with a softness that made me all mushy inside.

"How perfect it is to have you here this morning." I finally answered in a whisper.  
And, I felt the blush creep across my cheeks as he smiled at me.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be, Bella." He said as he slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.

I sighed against his mouth and when he pulled back I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"Would you rather I left?" He asked with his brows furrowed. Damn, even worried he was sexy.

"No … not particularly. It's just, well, men like you don't usually notice girls like me much less want to stay the morning after." I admitted, and suddenly felt ashamed.

"Bella, I think that we both know there's more to this," he points between us, "than just a quick fuck."

I nodded slowly, "I'm glad that you feel it too."

We got out of bed, took a hot shower, where he proceeded to wash my entire body, then we made breakfast together.

Masen and I spent the entire day in bed and when night came he made love to me like I'd never experienced before. He kissed me and whispered sweet words to me when I cried as we came together.

He promised that he wouldn't leave my side.

EPOV – Monday Morning

My phone alarm beeped and I knew that I had to get up.

But, I didn't want too, nor did I want to just walk away from Bella. Not now, not ever.

This girl was amazing; smart, funny, shy and absolutely beautiful, inside and out.

However, the hospital wouldn't understand if I didn't show up for work simply because I didn't want to leave the bed of my new lover. So, begrudgingly I got up and searched for my clothes.

As I stood there getting dressed, I wondered what I could do to show her that this thing between us could be real.

All weekend long I had seen and heard her express her insecurities and self-doubt about me, her, us. And, I didn't want her to think that this was over just because I had to go to work.

A note sounded cheesy to me and I didn't want to just leave a business card for her to think that I was that informal.

I only had a short twelve hour shift today and that helped form a plan in my head for what to do. I'd leave her with a kiss, go to work, then get some flowers and come back to invite her out to dinner, on a real date.

I didn't want to wake her again as I'd kept her up almost the entire night as we made love, over and over. And, around four am I couldn't help myself and had to have her one last time. We'd ended up fucking hard, doggy-style as she held onto the headboard while I pounded into her.

Thinking of it again made me hard and I knew that I wouldn't be able to get her off my mind all day.

I'd meant the things that I'd said to her about being together after this weekend. While we hadn't really discussed 'us' as people, we'd discussed everything else under the sun.

Movies and music.

Foods and Drinks.

Clothes, colors, cars.

Cartoons and cereals.

All the corny, irrational things that you usually spend months getting to know about a person, we'd discovered over a weekend.

She didn't know about my family and I didn't know about hers. Hell, she didn't know my first name and I didn't know her last name, either.

But, I knew that she was amazing and that I had to know every single detail about her life.

**BPOV - Six Weeks Later**

The nausea had set in again this morning and I knew that I couldn't put off going to the campus clinic any longer.

Something wasn't right.

I went to my first class only to have leave twenty minutes into it because I couldn't keep anything down.

I'd been on antibiotics twice in the past three months so whatever this bug was it must be pretty damn powerful to still be hanging on.

I trudged my way across campus to the Health building and signed in at the receptionist desks. I knew that I'd have to wait for a while and I hated that I didn't have a book or anything to pass the time.

Not that it would matter because nothing would keep my mind off of Masen. He's all that I've thought about since that last time he touched me.

I still don't know what happened to him. I remember him kissing me, but I was so exhausted that I just mumbled goodbye and heard him chuckle.

Then, I woke up God only knows how much later and he was gone.

No note.

No number.

Nothing.

Hell, I didn't even know his last name or where he lived. I hadn't even bothered to find out where he worked. It just hadn't come up. We'd laughed and joked, talked serious but never really talking about our actual real lives.

I still felt so foolish for believing everything that he'd told me.

He'd found an easy lay and he used me for all that he could.

Masen was the worst kind of asshole. Sweeping me off my feet, clouding my head and then fucking me good and hard until I didn't care which way was up or down.

"Isabella Swan." I heard my name called by the nurse at the door.

I stood up and followed her down the hall where she weighed me, took my temperature and then made me pee in a cup. It was standard practice at the clinic, I was told the first time that I'd been seen here.

Twenty minutes later the doctor came walking into the room and asked how I was feeling.

"I've had this stomach bug for a few weeks and before that I'd been sick with a sinus infection. I can't seem to shake the nausea." I informed him as he wrote a few things down before flipping through my chart.

"I see that you are on birth control pills. But, when was your last period?" He asked as he wrote something then looked up at me.

Fuck. When was my last period?

Holy Shit.

I hadn't had my period since two weeks before I met Masen.

Fuck Me.

"Isabella, I can tell by the look on your face you've figured out what I already know. You are pregnant." The good doctor said with a disdain for me, he looked at me like I should have known better.

"I am?" I asked, still uncertain that all of this was truly happening.

He nodded his head and stood up.

"Now, if you'll take this gown into the dressing room and change, I'll examine you and we can determine how far along you are before we set you up with an Ob/Gyn." He handed me a gown from the drawer and pointed towards the little dressing area.

An hour later I sat on the bench under a tree in the park, it was mid-November, so still a little chilly but all I felt was numb.

I was pregnant and Masen was going to be a daddy.

I wasn't certain that I could find him.

I wasn't certain that I could do this alone.

I was absolutely uncertain about everything as I sat there and held the sonogram picture of the little peanut sized child growing in my belly.

Nothing made sense.

Nothing was certain anymore.

**A/N: So, lay it on me…..I know you ALL have opinions;) And, I love to hear them!**

**Kyla**


	23. Chapter 23 IrinaPOV part2

Uncertain - Irina POV2

**A/n: Love her or hate her, she is who she is….and for some reason incredibly easy for me to write.**

**My lovely Bnjwl hasn't beta'd this nor even seen it so all mistakes are mine! However, I must thank Eternally Edward's girl for her awesome pre-reading and hand-holding while I worked on these outtakes! Love ya gray!**

**Here's Irina's view from when she went by Edward's house…**

**Enjoy!**

Edward and I had agreed that I would go by the house sometime when that girl wasn't there. However, every time I'd spoken to him it hadn't been a convenient time for either of us. So, I took it upon myself to just drop by one random morning.

I had moved into a condo a few doors down from Tanya after a week of living with her. She and I might be sisters but we definitely did not make good roommates. Plus, she was pissed at me for moving out of Edward's house so quickly. She thought that I should have fought him on it. But, I am not about to live somewhere when I know I'm not wanted. So, I marched down to the Realtors office a week after we split up and bought me a condo out of the account Edward and I shared from his trust fund. Legally we were still married and it was still considered my money, too.

I had already given him the house keys back, but my car was pre-programmed with the garage door opener so I could still get into the house if I needed too. He told me that I needed to have it erased at the dealer once I got my stuff out of the house.

I'd get around to it eventually, besides, what did I want with that house anyways? I'd always hated it. It was an older home in a boring subdivision that was nowhere near anywhere that I'd shop or visit often. But, he'd bought it during college and we'd moved in there once we'd gotten married. Elizabeth had it furnished when he bought it so of course it was stuffy and way too 'homey' for my liking.

I had hoped that we'd be able to build a new home in the newer area of town once Edward had finished his residency but apparently that won't be happening now.

I was still a little shocked that I was just letting him go this easily. However, I figured that if I played along and killed him with kindness now it would benefit me in the divorce proceedings when I asked for twenty-five million dollars. I would be set then, and my dad could kiss my ass.

I had no intentions of going to work for him, now or ever.

So, I pulled into the driveway and waited for the garage to open while I hesitated over my phone. I probably should have called Edward to let him know that I was here but I didn't want that little girl to know that I was going to be stopping by. I wanted to check her out for myself.

Rosalie had filled me and Tanya in on their little family dinner announcement. Of course it came as no surprise to me that they all welcomed this baby and his mother into their folds. They were all soft hearted do-gooders. I'd given up that notion a long time ago, although I had never told them that. Being helpful only emptied your pockets, and I liked my money right where it was.

I walked into the quiet house and wondered if she or the baby were even there. I knew that Edward was at work, as I'd called the nurse's station to check up on him before I drove over here. Just then I heard her mumbling in the kitchen and then I saw her.

Holy hell, she was a mess. Her nightgown was from a discount store, her hair was atrocious and she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

We sized one another up, made small talk then I went to get my jewelry and passport out of the safe. It made me smile to see that she hadn't slept in my bed, until I noticed that nothing in this room was mine.

That stupid woman, Elizabeth, had probably redone this whole room to make that little girl feel better about living in my house. URGH!

I got my stuff and put it in my bag as I walked around the room. Damn, it smelled like Edward.

And, I realized in that moment exactly how much I had missed him.

Yes, we had a bad marriage but we were still friends, or so I hoped. We'd made a mistake well I had made a mistake in thinking that we should get married.

Edward was a great guy but he just wasn't the one for me. We are on different paths in life. Whereas at one time, I thought that he'd wanted everything the same as I did; money, expensive trips, a big house with lots of dinner parties. And maybe, eventually years from now a child. But, he was focused on his work at the hospital and his family. All of which bored me to tears.

All of his family had grown tired of me over the years and I knew that it would eventually begin to tear Edward apart with the drama. So, even though I had ulterior motives, I knew it was the right thing to do in setting him free.

I walked back towards the kitchen and saw her in there moving around like she'd lived here forever. It made me uneasy, as I'd never felt comfortable in this house. It had never belonged to me, not really.

We spoke briefly and I was honest with her. She could make him happy. That baby already made him happy. Something that I would never be able to give to him, I'm sure.

I looked around but the baby was apparently sleeping in the other room. I had wanted to see him but maybe it was better that I hadn't. It would make it easier for me to make the demands that I had forthcoming in the divorce if I didn't see the little face of Edward Masen staring back at me.

I got back into my car and drove around the block before I pulled over and cried. I hated crying but I suddenly realized the dreams that I had had when I was fourteen and fifteen, when Edward and I had begun dating, were gone. All the years that we'd put up with one another through shit storms of drama, drinking, parties... it was all over.

I wiped my cheeks, checked my makeup and picked up the phone. I called my lawyer first to let him know that I would only agree to the quick divorce if my requests were met immediately. Then, I hung up and called Edward. Of course, all that I got was his damned voicemail so I texted him instead.

_E - went by the house, got my stuff. The girl is pretty. Good Luck with her. Talked to the lawyer today, maybe we can settle soon. Sorry for the delays, nothing seems fair, so far. Let's see if the new offer is more agreeable. - I_

I had delayed the inevitable but seeing her in the house today, like she belonged there … well, that changed things.

He wanted out of this marriage so he could play house with her.

So, let's just see how badly he wanted out.

**A/n: See ya Tuesday!**

**Kyla**


	24. Chapter 24 Ch17 BPOV

Uncertain Ch17

**A/N: You'll get three chapters this week. The regular Tues/Thur and then Elizabeth POV2 on Friday…..some BIG things happen in this week's chapters.**

**A huge thank you to my soul-sister, my beloved Bnjwl. She makes all my words work when I can't get my point across correctly. I love you, B **

**Majors THANK YOU to both Mamadog93 and Eternally Edward's Girl for all their insight and push on these next few chapters. I love you both, very much.**

**Enjoy!**

BPOV

What the hell just happened?

I kissed Edward.

He told me that he's in love with me.

He wanted me to stay.

Me.

Not just for Anthony but me, too.

"What gives, Bella?" Delaney asked as she sat in her car.

"Um, well, it seems there's been a change in plans. The baby and I are going to stay here." I said and felt guilty for making her drive all the way over here.

"Seriously? I mean, I didn't understand why you would want to leave this mansion for my parent's basement anyways. But, whatever, I'm gonna get going. Call me soon and we'll have lunch or something." She said with a half-smile that wasn't honest.

I knew that she was pissed. It had taken me a lot of convincing to get her to even consider letting me and a newborn baby stay with her.

I walked back into the house to find Edward and Anthony on the couch, snuggled up, asleep.

I stood there for a minute and watched them.

I could be happy with Edward, right?

I could have a good life for myself and my son, right?

I sat down in the chair across from the sofa and gently rocked as I watched them sleep.

I had wanted this with Edward in the beginning; the house, the family, this life.

But, now… now I doubted that it could really become the reality that I had dreamt up in my head.

I mean, he wasn't divorced yet, we'd had a child out of wedlock, he had a career and I was a college drop out.

I felt so unworthy of him, of the life he had to offer me.

Plus, I still felt the anger inside of me that I'd clung to for so long. It had helped me squash the hurt and loneliness that his departure had left in my life when he'd disappeared.

I'd been prepared to raise Anthony all alone and endure what I must to make sure he was well taken care of.

Now, here was my knight in shining armor willing to give me my ultimate dreams.

I still wasn't sure if I could trust him not to just desert us again, but he'd opened up to me. He'd told me how he felt with nothing in return from me.

I wanted him, still, so much.

The chemistry between us had almost been too much at times that I'd retreated to my room more than once just to alleviate the tension.

I wasn't sure which way was up or down as my head spun with the notion of us, together, raising our son- as a couple.

I closed my eyes and let the dream fill my mind as I drifted to sleep.

What felt like a short time later, I felt someone pick me up and carry me, then lie me down, covering me with a blanket. I briefly opened my eyes as I saw Edward lean in to kiss my forehead, lightly.

"Sleep, my love, I've got the baby. You need to rest." He said before another soft kiss and I let sleep take me back under.

I awoke to a quiet, dark room, the only light a small sliver through the door to the hall.

I slowly got up and stretched, the long uninterrupted sleep felt good for my weary body and then I heard soft noises from the other room.

I walked to the door and listened, still unable to make them out so I opened it and walked down the hallway to the living room.

Edward sat in only boxers with Anthony in his hands in front of him, cooing and laughing as Edward lifted and talked to him.

"You are simply the most perfect baby ever, you know that my sweet son?" His smooth voice spoke as the baby squirmed and eyed him.

I felt the tears in my eyes as my hand covered my heart.

"Your mommy is the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen until the day that you were born." He said and the baby squeaked with the movement of his daddy's arms raising him up and down.

Anthony laughed.

I gasped.

Edward heard me and turned in my direction.

He smiled that glorious smile at me and shifted the baby to extend a hand to me.

I walked across the room and sat down, timidly, beside him. He pulled me into his side and wrapped an arm around me, our son resting in the crook of his other arm.

"He's so precious, Bella." Edward's eyes met mine, his own tears hiding behind his long lashes.

"He looks just like you." I said softly and touched the squirming baby's cheek.

He turned his head, he was hungry.

I gently picked him up from Edward's arm and placed him at my breast as I consciously raised my shirt to offer him my breast.

He latched on and began to suck greedily.

"I love watching you feed him." I heard his voice just at my ear as he leaned over my shoulder to watch our son feast.

"You just like peeking at my boob." I laughed quietly.

I could feel him nod on my shoulder.

"Well, yeah, that too. But, watching you with him, it fills my heart in ways that I cannot explain." Edward said, sincerely.

"I'm scared, Edward." I admitted as the sound of Anthony gulping filled the silence between us.

His palm came up to my cheek and turned my face toward his, "I know and I'll do whatever it takes to erase that fear."

"Don't push too fast." I replied, my eyes searching his for something, anything to prove to me that he truly wanted me, all of me, here with him.

"I won't. You- lead the way. I'll follow you anywhere, any way that I have too." He said as his eyes held mine, genuine, honest and soft.

"I'm in love with you, Bella. I have been, I think, since that first night I held you in my arms." His voice was shaking and nervous.

I believed him in my heart and knew he'd meant it because I had felt it too. However, my head was warring over the fact that he'd left me, he'd hurt me, and abandoned me.

"I have feelings for you, too, Edward. But, this is all happening so fast. Please give me time to just, I don't know, re-adjust?" I asked, hoping that he'd understand and allow me the space I needed to get used to this new idea of 'us'.

"Of course, Bella, I'll give you whatever you need. But, I do have one request." He said, shyly as I looked at him.

"What?" I whispered, unsure if I wanted to know what it was.

"Go on a date with me. My divorce is almost final, and once it is, I want to take you out on a proper date. I want you to see how important this is to me, how important that YOU are to me." His voice was timid but his eyes held hope.

I thought about it and once again, warred inside about what to do.

"Okay," I finally relented and was rewarded with another blinding smile.

I just hoped that I hadn't signed the fate of another broken heart.

I knew I'd never survive losing him all over again.

**A/N: She's getting there. He's trying, too. And, Anthony stands to benefit from both;)**

**For those reading Angrily Ever After, there will be a chapter update tomorrow night. I'm currently sitting on ch12 & 13 with 14 in the works. I'm anticipating ch14 being the final chapter, but, I'm not sure yet. We'll see.**

**Thank each and every one of you for reading and reviewing or recommending my stories. I sincerely appreciate it. I am epic fail on review replies but know that I read each and everyone of them and cherish them all. From the smiley face to the 3k novels;)**

**THANK YOU!**

**See ya Thursday,**

**Kyla**


	25. Chapter 25 ch18 EPOV

Uncertain Ch 18

**A/n: Now, before you all get in a tizzy and rake Edward over the coals for the below chapter…take into account that you are ONLY hearing his side of things in what takes place. However, I have remedied that by writing another outtake from Elizabeth's POV which you will get tomorrow night;)**

**And, I do believe that a lot of you have been eagerly awaiting the below contents…let the festivities begin **

**Thank you to Bnjwl, Mamadog93 and Eternally Edward's girl for all of their help with this chapter. LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV – Two Weeks later

I had a meeting with my attorney this morning to go over the settlement for my divorce. I was hopeful but dreading it at the same time.

Bella and Anthony were my life now and I just wanted this chapter to be over with already. But, for whatever reason, Irina kept coming up with small things to delay the inevitable. We were so close this time and I just wanted it to be completely done.

I kissed my sleeping son and his mother goodbye and then got in my car to leave. I had a feeling of lightness from knowing that they would be home, waiting for me to return.

Ever since I had declared myself to Bella it had been hard to refrain from physically showing her how much I loved her. I was able to show all of my feelings to Anthony with hugs and kisses but Bella, she's another story.

She had trust issues and a fear that I would abandon her again, fears that apparently went further than just me. Her family had shown little to no support for her from what I had gathered in our conversations. Her sister, Angela, called her regularly but still hadn't come out to visit or see her new nephew.

I worried about her being so alone and isolated all the time. I wanted to take her and the baby out, show my family to the world, but I knew that right now that was pushing it too far.

I had to give her the time and space that she needed to come to terms with the fact that I was there, I wasn't leaving and I wanted us to be a family forever.

My family had been all over me about getting her to come to family dinners and functions but there was no way that Bella was ready for that. And, the truth was, I was uncertain if she ever would be as she was a very shy person.

However, I held onto hope that eventually she'd be more open to our relationship and ready to move forward with getting to know my family better.

I pulled into the parking lot of my attorney's office and took a deep breath as I exited the car and walked into the building. I hoped that today would be productive in moving my divorce along.

I was greeted by the receptionist and led into the conference room where everyone waited on me, it appeared.

Irina smiled and looked away as I shook hands with Garret Thomas, my attorney and then took my seat.

"Gentlemen, I believe we all know why we're here this morning, so let's get this done as quickly as possible. My client has decided that she would like this proceeding to be over with so that both parties involved can move on. I believe that you'll find our settlement agreement amicable and fair." Irina's attorney spoke as he passed legal documents across the table to Garrett.

He looked them over and then slid it towards me. I couldn't believe it.

She was only asking for twenty-five thousand dollars and for possession of the Mercedes Benz that I'd bought her for her birthday.

I looked up at her with surprise on my face. She gave me a weak smile before she spoke.

"I just want to be done with all of this and I think it's best for you, too. You have a life waiting on you." She appeared sad while she talked to me and I could see that she was on the verge of tears.

"Thank you, Irina." I said and then reached for the pen on the table.

"I'll sign this right now so we can be done. I just wanted to be fair to you. Are you sure that this is all you want?" I questioned as I flipped the pages over to the signature page.

"Yes, Edward. We both know that this marriage was a mistake. And, you have a son now to think about, so we should just undo the mistake." I looked at her again, and felt the love for her that I'd always felt. She was my best friend for so long and getting married had somehow enabled us to lose that friendship. But, looking at her now, I saw the friend in her that I'd missed for so long.

"Again, thank you, Irina. I know that this hasn't been easy. But I appreciate you being so willing to have this end amicably." I was sincere and she smiled at me as she swiped a tear from her cheek.

We listened to the attorneys talk through the logistics of everything that remained. They would file the paperwork with the courts today and by this time tomorrow, I would be a single man.

I almost jumped for joy at the fact that I could take Bella out on a real date.

We signed all the paperwork and I hugged Irina goodbye.

"Be happy, Edward." She whispered in my ear before she placed a kiss to my cheek.

I pulled back and looked at her, "I hope you find your own happiness, Irina. I really do." I swiped another tear from her cheek and kissed her forehead before I walked out of the room.

I couldn't fight the giddiness that I felt in my drive home to tell my family that I was free.

Free to be the Dad that Anthony needed me to be.

Free to be the boyfriend that Bella deserved me to be.

I was theirs.

I pulled into the driveway and waited for the garage to open before I parked the car and made my way inside.

The house was quiet so I assumed that they were napping.

As it was almost lunchtime, I decided to make something for Bella and I would surprise her in bed with a nice warm meal that she didn't have to cook.

I rounded the corner to the kitchen to see Bella standing at the stove stirring a pot and the smell that hit me was incredible.

"Hi baby," I said from the doorway.

She jumped and gasped as she turned to face me, scared by my voice.

"Hi." She said after she calmed down and smiled at me.

"You're home earlier than I expected." She said before she turned back to the stove.

I crossed the room and wrapped my arms around her, my face nuzzled into her hair before I placed a kiss to her neck.

"I'm a single man." I whispered into her ear as she moaned and leaned back into me.

"What?" She gasped and then abruptly turned to look me in the eyes.

I smiled and nodded my head.

"As of this time tomorrow, I will legally be a divorced man." I pulled her close to me and watched her eyes search mine for something. I hoped that she saw what she was looking for because my soul was bare before her.

"Really?" she questioned.

I nodded again and then leaned forward to capture her lips with mine.

The kiss was soft and innocent. But, I wanted more. I needed more so I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip and she readily opened her mouth to mine.

I couldn't help the reaction that my body had to hers. I wanted her. All of her and the kiss deepened and became full of that desire that coursed through me.

She pulled back and panted with her forehead on my shoulder.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered as I held her tight against me.

She looked up at me and I saw the tears in her eyes.

"I love you, too, Edward." She whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear because my heart was beating so wildly.

I smiled and kissed her again.

Once again, we pulled away, breathless and both of us laughed this time.

"Go out with me tomorrow night?" I asked when she pulled back to look at me.

"Who will keep the baby?" She questioned me.

No way was she getting out of this date. I had this all planned out and there wasn't going to be anything stopping this date from happening.

"My mother is going to come over and watch Anthony for us." I said as she grew stiff in my arms.

"Your mom? Are you sure that's a good idea?" I could see the panic and anxiety begin to build inside of her.

"Bella, my mother raised three children and she's perfectly capable of watching a two month old for a few hours while his parents enjoy a night out on the town." I said with a smile and my hands on her cheeks. I tried to calm her nerves and reassure her that everything would be okay.

She hesitated before she finally nodded her head and whispered, "Okay."

"You've just made me the happiest man alive." I said before I captured her lips again.

However, before our kiss could heat up again, the cries of a now awake and hungry baby boy came through the baby monitor loud and clear.

"I'll get him." I said as I slowly pulled back from our embrace.

"Thank you." She said and turned back to the stove.

I swatted her behind and went to retrieve my son.

Today was a great day.

Things were definitely looking up.

**A/n: So he's a free man…and I can confidently say that ALL things will be made clear very, very soon as to what exactly changed Irina's mind.**

**See ya tomorrow night,  
Kyla**


	26. Chapter 26 Elizabeth POV2

Uncertain - Elizabeth Outtake Part 2

**A/n: Maybe this will answer some of your burning questions.**

**Maybe.**

**Bless you Bnjwl….this chapter was a hot holy mess when you worked your magic on it….guess you could tell that I wrote it in less than 30 minutes, LOL. I love you my hot momma!**

**Thanks and love to Mamadog93 and Eternally Edward's girl for their input, as well!**

**Enjoy!**

Elizabeth POV

Ed and I were in attendance at a business dinner at the local country club. This was not out of the norm for us. Even the fact that Kate was there was not out of the norm. However, the fact that Kate was in attendance with both of her daughters was a rare occurrence.

Tanya and Irina were stoic and polite when I addressed them both as I stopped at their table to greet my dear friend, Kate, on the way to the restroom.

I entered the stall and suddenly heard their voices in the outer room. They talked about Edward and how Irina had planned to take him to the cleaners on the divorce.

She mentioned to Tanya that she'd been by Edward's house to gather some of her things that she'd left in the safe. Irina mentioned she saw Bella and how she looked like some poor peasant girl, totally unsuitable for my son.

Irina also went on to tell Tanya that she had 'paid that bitch's roommate off to keep them apart' and how it 'was the best thousand dollars that she'd ever spent', and in her final words she admitted her plan to her sister 'at least this way I was able to secure my future financially because I married him first.'

I listened to them going on and on about how she would stick it to him for 'fucking up her good thing' and it made my blood boil.

I waited until I heard the door open and close before I left the confines of my stall.

I would definitely have to speak to my son about what I'd overheard, but before I could even leave the outer restroom area, I saw Irina as she stood at the counter reapplying some makeup.

"Irina," I said with nothing but anger in my voice.

Her eyes caught sight of me in the mirror and she froze.

I could see the terror in her eyes and the defeat in her posture.

"What do you mean that you 'paid someone off' to keep Edward and Bella apart?" I asked as calmly as I could.

She sighed, put her make up away and gestured for me to follow her to the sitting area just behind us.

"I knew that he had met someone during the time we had broken up. I hadn't thought that it was anything more than a weekend fling, but then he began to act more distant, and unfocused. When we finally got back together he was unable to commit fully to me, it was so different than he has ever been in the past." Irina spoke with trepidation but it wasn't enough to convince me yet. I waited patiently for her to continue.

"I figured that either he was still seeing this girl or wanted to, so I started following him. He would take off and not tell me where he was going. I was worried, one night he ended up at her dorm. I watched him give the girl that answered the door a note and asked her to please make sure that Bella got it. He told her it was extremely urgent." She looked away from me and I could tell that she didn't want to be telling me this information. Irina wasn't dumb and she knew that this information would most definitely secure her fate with my son. She would not get a red cent from him. I would make sure of it!

"I waited until he left and then I knocked on the door, told the girl that I'd give her a thousand dollars cash if she would give me the note and never mention that he had come by. The girl was thrilled and handed me the note as soon as I handed over the cash." I took a deep breath to steel my nerves.

Bella's stupid roommate didn't have a clue as to what she had just done by accepting that money, nor the amount of pain and suffering that she had caused three very important members of my family.

"Irina, you know that I'm going to tell all of this to Edward. Any ideas that you had about taking him to the cleaners have just flown out the window, you have to know that," I said with very little sympathy as she began to cry.

"He really loves that girl and her baby," Irina said as she began to full on sob now.

I held absolutely no care for the bumbling idiot before me. She was cold and heartless, truly selfish in the most heinous of ways.

"You almost cost my son the happiness that he deserves in life, Irina. It's completely inexcusable for you to think that you could have ever been good enough for him with your behavior." I watched as she nodded and attempted to wipe the tears off of her cheeks, her makeup once again ruined.

"You'll agree to the divorce, you'll only ask for the money that you came into marriage with and that car that you made him buy you. Nothing more, do you understand?" I said as my voice got that stern 'my way or the highway' tone to it.

She looked at me and stared, "You won't tell him if I agree? It would kill me if he hated me, Elizabeth. It really would. Whether you believe me or not, I do love him."

"If you loved him, you wouldn't have kept him from Bella or his son. Now, do we understand each other?" I wanted her to know that I meant business and that she had no alternatives.

She slowly nodded and I stood up, like the lady that I was, I smoothed down my skirt and collected myself before I walked out the door. I pause and turned to face her one last time.

"I'll expect you to call your attorney in the morning, get this done by the end of business tomorrow, Irina. If you fail to do so, then I'll be forced to tell him." I turned left the restroom. The overprotective mother that I was, felt proud as I walked back to join my husband and his associates.

I had a hand in Edward's relationship with that woman, but I also had a hand in her dismissal as well.

I held the pruning shears and she was sadly mistaken if she thought I wouldn't use them to rid Edward's life of the thorns.

**A/n: So, I hope that helped you understand a bit more. And, don't think that Irina's not gonna get hers….do I ever disappoint when bringing evil down? LOL**

**BTW those that had the theories of Irina being pregnant, NO NO NO….E/I haven't had sex in months…..their marriage was a sham, a farce, a disaster….so, no, he didn't hop from Irina's bed to begging Bella to take him back. **

***Sighs* I love the passion that some of you have for this fic….it makes me thrilled!**

**Kyla**


	27. Chapter 27 ch19 BPOV

Uncertain ch19

**A/N: So, I must confess that this was one of the hardest chapters that I've written but once I was done I realized that it's one of my absolute favorite chapters. **

**Thank you to my amazing beta, Bnjwl. Seriously your magic helped me fix the pieces that needed a boost! I love you!**

**And, to Mamadog and Eternally Edward's girl, you both held my hand and cheered so, THANK YOU and I love you both!**

**ENJOY **

BPOV

I was so nervous.

I had nothing to wear on this date and I had no idea where Edward would be taking me. He wouldn't tell me, just told me to dress however I felt comfortable.

He said we were going out to dinner and then we'd play it by ear.

I stared at the contents of my closet and felt the tears begin to form. I couldn't wear maternity jeans and a tank top and the only other contents of my closet were sweats and ratty t-shirts.

Besides, my body had filled out and changed so much with the pregnancy and I still had about fifteen pounds to lose to get all the baby weight off. I didn't fit into anything I had in the closet anyway, at least nothing suitable for a date with Edward.

This was going to be a disaster, I thought as I plopped down on the side of my bed in tears. I heard the doorbell ring and ran toward the living room to get the door before it woke up Anthony.

Apparently, my anxiety was getting to him too as he'd been particularly fussy this morning. Edward had an early shift at the hospital and hadn't been here to soothe him as only he can when our baby boy gets that worked up.

I pulled the door open to find none other than Alice Masen-Whitlock standing on the porch with a bag in each hand.

"Hi Bella, can I come in?" she asked sweetly and with a bright smile on her face.

It was easy to see how she and Edward were related with their looks and mannerisms.

"Of course," I said and opened the door all the way for her to enter the house.

We walked into the living room where she sat the bags down on the floor before she sat down on the couch and patted the spot beside her.

"Bella, come sit and talk to me for a minute, please," she requested and I hesitantly did as she asked.

"I know you don't really know me or my family, but please believe me when I say that we are all happy to have you here. I'm here to help, in some way, if I can. Edward told me that you are going on a date tonight. I hope you don't mind, but I brought over a few outfits that I thought you might like, if that's okay." She was so sweet and sincere I couldn't help but be gracious of her kindness.

"Thank you," I replied and fidgeted on the couch. "I was getting a little anxious because I really don't have anything to wear out on a date."

She smiled and her eyes lit up as she grabbed the bags. Her hands began to pull item after item out of them and I couldn't believe all the clothes that she'd brought for me to choose from.

"Wow, Alice, that's a lot of choices," I said, as I noticed a deep plum wrap dress. It looked like something that I would wear and I immediately fingered it.

"Good choice, I thought that might be a good color on you," she spoke as she noticed me pick up the dress to look at it.

"Why don't you go try it on?" Alice pushed the other bag in front of me as I just looked at her. I didn't understand why she was being so nice to me. She didn't even know me. I had been the reason her brother was now getting divorced and I'd given him a child out of wedlock. If the media found out, it could be scandalous for their high profile family.

"There are shoes and accessories in this bag, hopefully I guessed right on the sizes of everything." Her eyes were sincere and genuine.

I wanted to like her and have her like me, but all my insecurities kept me from just giving in to her kindness.

"Thank you," I said as I picked up the dress and bag before I walked into my bedroom.

I slipped off my clothes and pulled the soft material over my head.

It was gorgeous and it fit my body just right, I didn't feel self-conscious in it; it showed just enough cleavage, hit right above my knees and hid the parts that were still mushy from having a baby.

I actually felt like my old self again as I viewed the image reflected back at me in the mirror. I'd had on a dress a little similar the night I had met Edward at the club.

I didn't know if that were a good thing or a bad thing. I didn't want to give him the wrong idea.

I mean, I really, really would like to have sex, but I didn't want to just jump into bed with him again. That could put us back to where it all began.

There was a tap on the door, "Can I come in and see?" Alice's muffled voice sounded off through the wooded door.

"Sure," I said and waited for her to enter.

She squealed, "It fits you perfectly. It's a great dress for a date, don't you think?" Her eyes met mine in the mirror as she looked over my shoulder.

I missed having friends and here Alice was. She was nice and kind and I really wanted to just let go of my inhibitions, but my fears continued to hold me back.

However, she wasn't having any of that as she began to pull shoes, jewelry and handbags out of the 'accessories' bag that she'd brought with her.

An hour later and I had shoes, a necklace, bracelet, and a small clutch purse to go with my dress.

"Can I help with your hair and makeup?" Her hopeful eyes asked, as I heard Anthony cry through the monitor.

"Give me a minute to change him, okay?" I spoke as she began to pack up the other items that she had removed from the bag, 'just in case'.

"Sure, I'd love to see my nephew." She waved me off.

Alice fed and bathed Anthony while I took a shower then she put him down in his swing to play while she worked on my hair.

"You know, Bella, I'd really like to become friends with you. My brother adores you and I love my nephew. I don't want to push you to hard, though. I'm here if you need me or anything. Just give me a call." I blushed and fidgeted with the tie on my robe.

"Thank you, Alice. I haven't really had any good friends in a while," I said, hesitant to say more, but wanting to give her a chance. "I appreciate all that you did for me today, even if it was for Edward's benefit." I gave her a small smile as she stopped mid-tease on my hair and looked at me, a little angry.

"I didn't do this for my brother." Her hands were now on her hips. "I did this for you. Someone needs to show you some true Texas hospitality. And, well, I know how important first dates can be. I wanted you to feel as special as everyone around you sees you." Her eyes on fire and her voice raised a little.

I nodded and fought to keep the tears at bay.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I didn't mean to offend you," I said, suddenly wishing that I were able to blend into the wall.

"Honey, you didn't offend me," she said as she walked around in front of me and sat on the toilet. "You are an amazing person, and Edward has told us so much about you. And, I want to know you better." She paused and wiped her cheek, "Bella, you aren't alone anymore, I just wanted you to know that," her voice a soft whisper.

She smiled and wiped the tear from under my eye that had escaped.

I gave her a weak smile and said, "Thank you."

She smiled and went back to fixing my hair.

Forty-five minutes later I sat on the edge of my bed as Edward came home, talked to Alice, ooh'd at his son and then went to get ready for our date.

I went out and sat on the couch while Anthony entertained us until Elizabeth showed up to babysit.

"Bella, you look gorgeous, sweetheart," she offered as she came in and hugged me, hard.

"Thank you, Mrs. Masen," I replied as she squeezed me again.

"Now, I told you about that, I'm Elizabeth," she said, as she looked me up and down. "And, my son is going to have a heart attack when he sees you in that dress."

"What's this about my heart?" Edward said with a chuckle as he came walking around the corner.

Our eyes met.

His jaw dropped and my heart raced.

He looked deliciously sinful in a pair of dark denim low slung jeans with a pale yellow button up and a pair of tan loafers on. His hair was still wet and he smelled divine; like clean linen and fresh spring air.

"You look gorgeous, Bella," he said, softly as he walked over to me.

He took my hands in his and he looked me over from head to toe.

"Absolutely breath-taking," he murmured again before he leaned into me for a small kiss on the lips.

"You kids have fun, I have it all under control here," Elizabeth said from behind me.

After I went over feeding instructions again and what felt like a thousand kisses for Anthony between both Edward and I, we were in the car and pulling out of the garage.

"You really do look beautiful, love." He spoke as he brought my knuckles to his lips for a kiss.

If this was the beginning of our date, I was in for a world of trouble.

Because, I knew that this man loved me from his words to his actions.

I just had to decide if I was ready to truly love him back, let all my walls down and jump in with both feet on the ground this time.

I smiled at the thought of loving him.

For the first time in a really, really long time I felt genuinely giddy.

**A/N: so…..thoughts?**

**Next chapter is the beginning of "The Date"…..I hope I can do it justice for some of you. Ya'll are TOUGH! But, I like it because ya'll push me to be more conscientious while writing future chapters and on my next project…so THANK YOU for ALL of the feedback, good or bad.**

**I'm going to try and get another outtake out this week, but it's a crazy busy week so no promises. But, TRACI SNOW, LGK, Smusic, Scarlett72, Krista-Belle, petra-eyes, and soo many more of you…..TRUST ME…..please just have a little faith.**

**Mama bear would NEVER keep that secret forever…..JSYK **

**See ya Thursday,  
Kyla**


	28. Chapter 28 ch20 EPOV

Uncertain Ch20

**A/N: I believe this is one of the chapters that you've all been waiting for…..the date, the talk….(sighs) I won't keep you here…..go…shoo….down there (points at the chapter)**

**TISSUE WARNING maybe**

EPOV

When I walked into that room and saw Bella, it literally took my breath away.

She looked absolutely stunning … it made me think of the first night I met her in the bar. She slowly made her way around the room. She made sure to stop and speak with each and every one of her friends. It was maddening really, because it meant she took longer to get to where I stood, but yet I got to watch her the whole time, so who was I to complain?

I was out with my brother and brother in law slash best friend, the three of us hadn't had a guy's night out in a while and that night it worked out for all of us that we were free. I hadn't intended on meeting anyone, but when I saw the beautiful creature across the room, I knew that I had to meet her. When she finally made her way to me, I spoke to her as soon as her feet stopped moving. Talking led to flirting and flirting led to…well, you know that part.

For years my friends had called me just Masen. Besides, I hated being known as my father's son, he had big shoes to fill and every so often I just wanted to be me. When Bella introduced herself, I gave her Masen as my name. I didn't mean to intentionally be misleading it was just the mood I was in. I wanted to be Masen to her, someone who stood on his own feet, someone who made his own way. A man she could be proud to call hers. Plus it didn't help that I was probably a little more than drunk by the time I met her.

If only I hadn't let the obligations and confusions of my life tear me up and away from her, this could be a night out as a married couple instead of a long overdue first date.

"Did you have a good day at work?" she asked as we drove through town.

"It was okay, a little busy with a lot of false alarms, but it wasn't too bad. I'm glad to have the next three days off though. I feel like I haven't seen you or Anthony in ages." I was really looking forward to spending some quality time with my family.

"It'll be nice to have you home. Anthony gets fussy when you're away for too long and you know that you're the only one that can soothe him," Bella said with a small laugh as I looked at her.

My God, she was just the epitome of everything that I had ever wanted.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to the park tomorrow and get some sun, do a little shopping or something." I turned onto the street where my favorite Italian restaurant was located.

"That sounds good it's been beautiful outside the past few days." Her voice hummed as she spoke to me. Suddenly, she noticed where we were.

"How did you know?" she questioned as I parked and turned off the car before I faced her.

"Know what, love?" I asked.

"That this is my favorite place to eat?" She looked at me incredulously.

"Oh, um, I didn't know that. But, it's my favorite too. So now I guess it can be 'our' favorite." I loved the way that sounded.

Her face quickly flashed through a few different emotions before it softened and she smiled with a nod of her head.

"I'm starving, let's go eat, our reservation is in five minutes," I said as I exited the car to go around and let her out.

She took my hand when I offered it and allowed me to wrap her arm with mine as we walked into the building; my hand fell to her lower back as we were shown our table. I couldn't stop touching her.

"Can I get either of you a glass of wine, a bottle perhaps?" The waitress asked.

"Give us just a minute," I requested as I looked over the list before I looked up to Bella.

"Would you like a glass?" I asked as she nodded again.

I ordered her a glass and got a tea for myself since I was driving and dog tired. However, I wanted Bella to relax and enjoy this night out.

"Did you have fun with Alice today?" I asked once the waitress had taken our order and returned shortly with our drinks.

"I did. It was a little unexpected with her just showing up and then staying all day to help me." She sipped her wine as she spoke. The wine had relaxed her and her eyes danced in the candle light of the restaurant. She was beautiful.

I laughed at the thought of Alice reigning in her enthusiasm.

"I warned her to take it easy on you. She just wanted to do something nice for you, I hope you don't mind." I hoped that I hadn't overstepped my boundaries.

"I was a little shocked to see her there, with all those clothes for me, but it was fine. I actually really enjoyed getting to know her a little bit." The bread and sauces arrived at the table, so we occupied ourselves with our food.

"She's been dying to come over and spend some time with you, so I'm glad that you had a good time," I said and felt a cloud of hope float around me that she might be more receptive to spending time with my family.

"You all seem to be pretty close. Has my being in your house created a problem with you spending time with them?" She asked with a look of regret on her face.

I reached across the table and placed her hand in mine, "Bella, it's 'our' home and no, you haven't created a problem. Sure, things were a little messy at first, but once I explained a few things to them, it all worked out." I stopped and took a drink of tea.

"They'd really like for you and Anthony to start joining us for Sunday family dinners, if you feel up to it." I knew this request was a pretty big one, but my parents understood how much I wanted to be with her and to raise our son as a family. They were more than willing to make her feel welcomed.

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"They really don't hate me or think that I'm a gold-digger?" Her skepticism astounded me.

I shook my head.

"No, Bella. They trust my judgment," I stopped and laughed, "well, for the most part. They all warned me that Irina was a mistake. Even my mother admitted to me, after she realized that I wasn't truly happy with her, that I should have stood my ground about not rushing to get married." I watched as her eyes reflected her change in moods when I mentioned Irina and our marriage.

"Why did you rush into it? I mean, Edward, that weekend meant something to me. I felt like you lied to me, fed me full of bullshit then just left. Never to be seen or heard from again." That was the first time that she had just come right out and asked without anger or venom.

I took a deep breath.

I owed her the truth.

"Bella, I saw my entire future with you after that first night. I knew that I was falling hard and fast for you. Something that I didn't normally do with girls," I paused and took a drink. "I had to go to work. I didn't want to just leave a cheesy note because I had every intention of going straight to your house after I got off that day, to ask you out on a date. But then I wound up working seventy-two hours instead of twelve. I got home to sleep for a few hours, hoping to get up and go find you but Irina showed up and started pushing to get back together. We'd known each other our entire lives, had dated off and on for eight years. I started doubting my feelings for you." I was extremely nervous to admit this fact to her. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea. I wanted her but it scared me that I could fall for someone so hard and so fast. It was natural to doubt that. "I wasn't sure if it was just lust or that you were so entirely opposite of Irina. And, I let everyone get to me." I knew the guilt showed as it washed over me. I shook my head and took a moment to gather my thoughts before I spoke again.

"I was weak. I always did what my family had wanted of me, so when my mom came to me and told me that Irina was a good fit for me and within the family, I gave in." I ran my hand through my hair and waited as the waitress sat our food in front of us.

"I don't understand, Edward. I mean, if that weekend together meant something to you, too then how could you just give in to your family. I know that you must have loved Irina but you walked away from her so quickly." Bella's eyes never left mine and I sighed. She looked at me with hurt, anger and sadness rolled into one.

"Bella …it's a lot to explain. Let's eat before our food gets cold and I'll try to tell you why I got married." I said and motioned to her plate.

"This looks delicious," Bella said as she prepared to dig into her food.

"It really does." I agreed and tried to eat, but my stomach was in knots.

"I did go back to your apartment a week later. I left you a note with my name and phone number," I said as I took a bite of lasagna.

"You did?" She asked as she broke off a piece of bread.

I nodded and wiped my mouth.

"I did. I slid it under your door." I said before I took another bite. "I hadn't even thought about you not knowing my full name until after I'd slipped it too far under the wood."

"I never got any note, Edward. I mean, I might have thought that it was from you if I had gotten it. But, rest assured that I never did." Bella sat up defensively, wanting to prove that she was being honest.

"Well, when I didn't hear from you, I just assumed that you weren't interested. My heart was aching for you. I had thought about ways to find you; go to student housing, pull some strings. But, I figured after I left the note and hadn't heard from you, that you weren't interested. I kind of gave up." I was tired, remembering how tired I was back then and the enormous amount of pressure that I was under with work and my family. Not to mention the hurricane of emotions that Irina continued to throw at me during that time.

"I always wondered what happened to you. I mean for all I knew you had been hit by a truck and killed. I was scared, pissed and heartbroken." Bella's voice was soft and almost timid as her emotions showed on her face. There was a hint of wetness under her eyes.

I had hurt her terribly by my illogical actions.

"I tried to put our weekend behind me after a few months but I got tired of the fights with Irina and our mothers. I finally just gave in so they would all leave me the fuck alone. I knew better but honestly, I was heartbroken over you and sick of the drama. I thought maybe I could file you away in my memories and move on." I paused and took a drink, unable to look at Bella for a minute. I hurt inside remembering that feeling of missing her, needing her and having no idea where she was.

"I tried with Irina. I really did. But, too much had changed between us in our time apart and I knew what it felt like to hold you in my arms. It hurt to touch her most of the time because you were the one that I wanted it to be under my fingers." I confessed and heard her sniffle.

I looked up at her to see her swipe a few tears off her cheek and there was something in her eyes that took my breath away.

"You never came back? You didn't think that there might still be a chance?" her voice barely a whisper.

"Right before the wedding, I'd had enough. I had taken to leaving the house, unannounced and just walking or driving randomly around the city, hoping and praying that I'd see you somewhere. I can't tell you how many times I sat outside your old apartment or went into that bar to find you. But, you were never there. Finally one day I had the nerve to go to the door of the apartment. Some girl I didn't know answered the door. She wouldn't tell me your last name, she wouldn't tell me where you went too or even give me a phone number. She also didn't make it sound like you wanted to see me or that you came around often. But, I took the chance and left a note anyway. I had to try one last time." I finished and let out a deep breath.

"I didn't even know that you'd had a roommate, I mean, she wasn't around that whole weekend I spent there." I waited as she put her hand up for me to wait.

"She'd been gone that whole week, I think a death in the family or something." It made sense now but at the time it seemed like the whole world was against me ever getting a chance to see her again.

"It seems we just had lousy timing," I said and watched as her eyes met mine.

"We could have been together this whole time, huh?" she asked and I stared back at her, full of sorrow at what time we'd lost out on.

"Yes, Bella, we could have been through all of it, together." I reached both hands across the table to hold both of hers.

Our eyes just stayed locked.

"I wish that I had been there for everything." I finally spoke, the rest of the world faded away as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I wish that you had been, too," she whispered and wiped the tear away.

"Can we start now?" I asked, seriously hoping that she didn't turn me away again.

She sat there for a minute, her mind working in overtime as she struggled to answer me.

"I would like that a whole lot." Bella's voice was confident and certain when she spoke.

I felt like my heart was going to explode as I moved my chair to get to her, I pulled her too me and kissed her with all that I had.

I felt her melt into me and I hoped that the past was finally behind us.

I needed her to be mine

All mine.

**A/N: Just so you know, I added about 800 more words while editing. So, if it's a mess, it's my fault and not my beta's;)**

**Thank you to Bnjwl so much! This chapter was a hot mess when she got it But, her magic was perfection, as usual. Love ya, bb.**

**Thanks to Mamadog and Eternally Edward's girl, too. They helped a lot as well!**

**Hope this helped ease some of your minds and maybe, just maybe helped you see that Edward is sincere. I'm sorry but please do not tell me that he is a flake anymore. He's not and he lives in my head….so yeah, I have some insight;)**

**I'm hoping to get an outtake of the first time the family meets Bella up this weekend. **

**Otherwise, see ya Tuesday.**

**(Btw, thanks for all the bday wishes, it's been an amazing day!)**

**Kyla**


	29. Chapter 29 Meet the Masen's outtake

Uncertain – Meeting the Masen's

**A/n: I had hoped to have this up a few chapters back, but that didn't work out. However, this is a step back to the first time that Edward's family came over to meet Bella and Anthony. **

**It's not beta'd or pre-read, so all errors are my own.**

**ENJOY!**

BPOV

We'd been home from the hospital for a few days when Edward knocked on my bedroom door. It was after midnight and he'd just gotten home from work while I was up feeding Anthony.

"Can I come in Bella?" he said from the other side of the door.

I covered my breast with a small blanket and told him to come in.

His face lit up with that fascinating smile and it still melted me inside.

"How's it going tonight?" He asked as he gently sat on the edge of the bed beside my feet.

"It's okay, he's been a little fussy, but he always gets that ways when you've been gone for a while." I said as I watched Edward's eyes smooth over the now sleepy little boy in my arms.

"Do you need anything? Did you eat dinner tonight?" He asked as he looked up at me with concern. He was constantly on me to eat or take it easy while he helped with the baby.

I knew that he was dog tired by the look on his face. But he never made me feel like I was inconveniencing him when I asked to take a shower while he tended to Anthony, or when I hadn't eaten so he scrambled me up some cheese eggs.

"I ate a sandwich a few hours ago. I'm just waiting on him to tucker out so that I can sleep for a few hours." I replied and watched him give me a small smile.

"Bella, that kitchen is packed to the nines with all kinds of foods. It's all for you, so make yourself whatever you want. You eat like a bird anyway." He laughed and I couldn't help smiling.

I wasn't accustomed to having a plythera of snacks and a variety of meals to decide on, so I hadn't been eating much more than soup or sandwiches lately.

"I know. I'm still getting used to the non-ramen diet, Edward." I answered with amusement as he shook his head.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower but I'll put him to bed when I'm done, okay?" He asked as he leaned over and stroked Anthony's cheek.

"That'll be fine." I replied and watched him slowly back out of the room.

In moments like this, I wanted nothing more than to just give in to him and let him know how much I still wanted him. He was that kind and caring man that I'd fallen for in the beginning.

A short time later, he came into the room in his pajamas pants, skin still damp and hair slicked back. He smelled like I remembered that first night and my heart was beating wildly as he took Anthony from me to finish burping him.

"Bella, my family would like to come over tomorrow to meet you and Anthony. I don't think that I can hold them off any longer." Edward said sadly as he gently rocked his son.

I sighed and looked at him, "Okay Edward, they've been more than fair in giving us some time to get settled. But, please know that I'll probably just hang out in here while they're here. I won't be rude, but this isn't about me, it's about Anthony."

He nodded but looked at me defeatedly, "They'd really like to meet you, too, Bella."

I fought back my tears as I nodded at him.

"Okay, Edward. I'll meet them. But, I'll still probably let you spend the time with them and Anthony. I don't feel right being in that crowd just yet and I'll feel like I'm under a microscope." He gave me a smile and nodded before he yawned.

"Are you sure you don't want me to put him down, you look exhausted." I asked as he yawned again.

"No, it's okay. I'll just spend a few minutes more with him then I'll head to bed, too." He said as he started towards the door.

He stopped and turned around to face me, "Goodnight, beautiful Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward." I still couldn't get used to him calling me that. It made me sad and happy at the same time.

The next morning I awoke to the smells of breakfast being cooked. I glanced at the clock to find that it was after eight and I had slept through the night.

Poor Edward, I knew that he'd been up and down with Anthony all night while only having slept a few hours after working all day.

I felt bad about that, but then again, that was part of being a parent. And, he'd told me time and time again that this was what he wanted.

I got up, went to the bathroom, washed my face then went to find out what he was up too.

As I walked into the kitchen I saw Anthony in his bouncy chair on the bar next to where Edward was making what appeared to be pancakes. I was instantly taken back to that Saturday morning in my dorm apartment where he made those very pancakes for me.

I sighed and wished for that simple time between us again as he turned and noticed me.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said with a smile as I walked over to check on the baby before getting my coffee mug.

"Good morning." I replied as he handed me my cup and I poured a cup of coffee.

"It smells good in here," I stated as Edward turned towards me and waved the spatula at me.

"Well, Anthony got up hungry and I decided pancakes were in order." He said with a trademark smirk.

"What time will your family be here?" I asked a short time later when I picked up Anthony to go change him.

"Around two, I think." I nodded and went into the living room to get a diaper.

I looked around the room to take notice of what needed to be straightened up before I took a shower and got dressed for their visit.

"Stop worrying, Bella. It's just my parents, my sister and brother in law. My brother and his wife had to get back to Dallas." I heard Edward's voice from behind me as I finished the diaper change.

"I'm going to get Anthony a bath before I put him down for a nap. That way I'll have time to shower and change before they get here." I announced as he watched me from the doorway.

"Bella, let me do that, please? I rarely have the chance to bath him and you need to eat this food while it's still hot." I stood and walked towards him, my eyes soaking in his crazy hair, loose pajama pants and wife-beater.

He looked sexy as sin and I instantly wished that I could kiss him.

But, that wasn't to be.

"Sounds good, I know that he'll like that. I swear he is a Daddy's boy already and has been since he was born." He smiled and laughed as I handed the baby to him before I went to fix me a plate of food.

"Nah, we're both Momma's boys." He remarked before sitting down across from me.

We talked a little about his family while we ate and then we parted ways as we each went to bath.

Two hours later I had the kitchen cleared and was about to start the vacuum cleaner, trying to make the house presentable, when I heard the sound of car doors shut outside the house.

My anxiety tripled as I heard the doorbell ring.

"Dammit, I told them not to ring the bell in case little A was sleeping." Edward mumbled as he made his way towards the front door.

I wanted to run and hide.

I wanted to blend into the wall.

Then, I heard them all greeting Edward, hugs and kisses, laughter and eyes that all turned towards me.

"Everyone, this is Bella Swan, Anthony's mother." Edward spoke as he walked towards me, then placed his hand on my lower back to nudge me forward a bit. They each walked into the living area to come closer to me.

"This is my father, Edward Sr.," he gestured towards this tall handsome man, I could definitely see the resemblance in his body and height in his dad. He stuck out his hand and I shook it lightly.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," I might have squeaked, but I felt extremely small in his presence. He nodded and Edward touched my back again. I was on sensory overload.

"Bella, this is Elizabeth, my mother," she was simply gorgeous, subtle, classy and absolutely Edward's mother. Her green eyes were the same ones that I had stared at in depth at one time and now see in my own son.

"I am thrilled to finally see you, Bella." Her voice soft and caring as she leaned in and enveloped me in a tight, squishy hug before both of us pulled back. I instantly liked her and felt that she was genuine in her greeting to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too." I replied and felt a little more at ease when Edward touched my back again and I turned slightly.

"This is my baby sister, Alice and her husband, Jasper." His sister's face lit up with that trademark smile that I knew all too well before she pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"You are simply gorgeous Bella and I'm glad to finally meet you." Alice's voice was filled with excitement as she spoke to me. I felt out of breath from the grip that tiny woman had on me with her fierce hug.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," Jasper spoke and I turned to him. He was a beautiful man, as well. I smiled and nodded as he shook my hand.

I felt so incredibly out of place amongst these people. It almost felt like a scene from a movie where you know that everyone is shouting at the guy to get rid of the trashy girl and be with someone more like him.

"Everyone sit down, get comfortable," Edward spoke and the noise began in the room once again. I let out a deep breath that I didn't know that I had been holding just as I heard a cry come from the baby monitor.

"I'll go get Anthony," I announced and heard the excitement build behind me as I walked out of the room.

I gathered my thoughts and took a few deep breaths as I smiled at my baby boy. I was so happy that they wanted to see him and be a part of his life. He would always have a loving family, unlike I did. And, I was genuinely happy for that, no matter what it meant for me.

"Are you ready to go meet your grandparents, aunt and uncle?" I asked the squirmy little boy in my arms as I picked him up to change him.

I got the diaper changed and was about to put a new outfit on him when Edward walked into the room.

"Is he almost ready or does he need to eat first?" He asked as he approached us and reached out to touch Anthony's cheek.

"I think he's okay for right now." I said and handed the baby to him.

"He's your son, go introduce him." I smiled and watched Edward's face turn into that heart-melting smile.

"Thank you, Bella." He paused and reached a hand out to mine, "they are happy to finally see you in person. I hope it's not too much."

"I'm okay." I mumbled and he squeezed my hand as we stood there, staring at one another for a minute.

"Really, Edward, I'm okay but I'll probably just head to my room for a bit and freshen up." I said and tried to make my smile authentic.

He nodded and released my hand before he looked down at his son, "Let's go meet the Masen's, shall we big boy?"

I loved seeing him with Anthony.

It felt good to know that they were all there for him and seemed like good people. It will sure make life easier for all of us.

I hung out in my room, flipping through TV channels and listening to the laughter and conversations from the other room.

There was a knock on my door a short time later, I sat up on the bed and told them to come in.

It was Elizabeth and she had a hungry Anthony in her arms.

"He's hungry, Mommy." She said with a little laugh and a smile.

"It's about that time." I smiled back and took the baby from her.

I placed the blanket over me and began to feed him while Elizabeth started to walk out of the room to give me some privacy.

She stopped at the door and turned towards me, "You are both very precious to all of us. I hope you'll join us for some cake and coffee, after the two of you are finished." She just winked and walked out of the room.

Elizabeth seemed really nice. So unlike my own mother and that made me sad.

But, all in all, the first meeting of 'The Masen's' went well and that made me happy because I knew that they would always watch out for my child. He would be loved in a way that I could never fathom.

Of that, I was certain.

**A/n: If you haven't already seen it, I've added the 'family' banner to this story! Thanks to Marybeth Taylor for putting it together for me. I love it and it shows you somewhat how the characters appear in my head;)**

**I hope you enjoyed this I know there wasn't a lot of family interaction but that's how Bella wanted it **

**See ya Tuesday,**

**Kyla**


	30. Chapter 30 ch21 BPOV

Uncertain ch 21

**A/n: HI EVERYONE! As most of those in my fb group know, I quit my job last week to follow my dreams. I'm spending this week in the New Mexico mountains studying to become a Licensed Court Mediator. I am beyond thrilled at this opportunity and soaking it up like a sponge, but I am EXHAUSTED**

**Thank you and huge love to my master beta, Bnjwl. She added so much to this chapter and I think it's perfect! Mucho love to my prereaders, Mamadog and Eternally Edward's girl! I love ya'll so much!**

**Now, enjoy more of the date night!**

BPOV

I didn't where this new confidence inside of me came from, but it honestly felt so freeing.

Edward explained everything, it helped me understand a little better. It still hurt like hell that he just left without any way to contact him. But, if I dwelt on that I would miss out on a fresh opportunity for us.

When he said that he wished that he'd been there throughout my pregnancy, I thought my heart was going to burst open it was beating so hard.

I truly believed he would have been there, had he known. And, I officially wanted to kick Lauren's scrawny ass too. That bitch didn't give me his note, she has no idea how fucked up that shit was. She fucked up nine months and took things away from Edward I could never give back to him, all because she's a bitch.

But, I couldn't dwell on that either. I couldn't go back and change it…but I could talk to her and find out why. Believe me first chance I got, I would be over there to find out.

"You've made me so happy, Bella," Edward said when we broke from our kiss. Said kiss earned us a few whistles and clearing of throats from our fellow dinner companions in the restaurant.

"I want to be happy, Edward," I whispered before he gave me another quick peck and then helped me back into my chair.

"You can be, I hope. I will move Heaven and Earth to make you happy, Bella." His eyes held mine with such a depth of sincerity I had to fight within myself not to jump across the table and straddle him.

I smiled instead, "Let's start with tonight, shall we?" I asked.

"So, about what I asked earlier, um about family dinners…" He coyly looked at me with that delicious grin.

"I'll try. I'm still a little weary, you have to understand I don't come from a family like yours." I fidgeted with my napkin and looked down at my plate, embarrassment was surely written all over my face as I looked back up at him.

"I mean, my parents have been married half a dozen times between the two of them. My mom lives in a trailer park in Florida with some guy that plays minor league baseball and my dad is working his way through the secretaries at the fishing company he works for in Washington." I hesitated, as he looked at me with a deep sadness on his beautiful face.

"And your sister?" He asked quietly.

"Oh, Angela, she's amazing. She lives in New York though. She and her husband, Ben, are wonderful. We used to be really close, but when they moved out east it got tough, you know?" I said with a shrug.

"They're struggling to make ends meet and a plane ticket to Texas is a luxury they can't afford." I looked back to my plate and moved some food around with my fork.

"If you want to see her, I could buy her a plane ticket whenever she can come see you, Bella," Edward said gently.

I smiled and looked at him.

"Thank you, but I can't accept that offer. You know I don't take hand-outs," I spoke harsher that I intended. It was hard to hold back the ire that quickly built inside of me.

He sighed and pinched his nose before he looked at me and I could tell he was about to give me a good 'what for'.

"Bella, I have money that sits in a bank for me to use at my discretion, for my family, to provide for those that I care about. I don't care how much it is, use it! I know you are not with me for my money, I know that. I know if I gave you unlimited funds and told you to go crazy, you'd still bargain shop and bring me all of the receipts as proof. I know that you would never use me for money, but I want to do this for you, please," he pleaded.

I stiffened in my seat.

He knew me that well.

"Money makes me uncomfortable. I'm not used to it, Edward. I've always had to scrimp and save for whatever I wanted. I'm willing to think about it, but please, don't push me too fast on this whole issue, okay?" I asked with a shred of hope that he could fathom where I came from.

"Bella," he sighed, "I'm not trying to make this difficult for you. I can't help that our lives were different. I can't help my family situation any more than you can help who your parents are. I'm just asking you to understand that it is my _privilege _to take care of you because you take care of Anthony. I'm not going to force my circumstances on you. However, I _am_ going to do whatever it takes to make your life as easy as possible." He was determined and confident in his decision. I saw the love and hope in his eyes and realized he really meant his words.

Where did this man come from? I thought as I felt a fresh round of tears build within my eyes. I wasn't used to someone caring about me, caring about how easy or difficult my life was.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm really not trying to be difficult," I said softly.

He reached across the table and cupped my face, "I know, love, but please, I beg you…let me make life easier for you. I'm here. You aren't alone anymore. You have me, Anthony and all of my family. We aren't going anywhere. We want to love you and protect you. Just give me the chance to prove it to you."

I whimpered at the overwhelming amount of hurt that I felt slip out of my heart at the thought of having someone in my corner for a change. Someone that wanted to hold me and make me feel secure in this world, for once, I was so close to what I had always wanted.

Edward continued.

"Let me start by giving you an airline ticket so that your sister can come meet her nephew," he said as his thumbs softly caressed away the tears that had escaped my eyes.

I slowly nodded my head and felt my heart skip a beat as he gave me the most amazing smile in return.

"Now, let's get out of here. I have somewhere I want to take you and if we don't hurry, we'll be late." His voice was tinged with a hint of excitement.

Edward paid the check and we walked hand in hand to the car, where he opened the door for me. As I lowered my body in, his strong arm pulled me back up to him, to kiss me senseless.

I had fought to keep the walls of my heart up, but it was useless.

I was head over heels in love with Edward Masen.

**A/n: (sighs) I want him for myself;)**

**I hope you all feel some of the same tingling giddiness that I feel after this chapter! And, I'm dying to get the next chapter up to you all, it's another one of my favs;)**

**See ya Thursday,**

**Kyla**


	31. Chapter 31 ch22 EPOV

**Uncertain Ch22**

**A/n: Love to my beta, Bnjwl and my pre-readers, Mamadog93 & Eternally Edward's girl. THANK YOU ALL for making my writing the best it can be!**

**I highly recommend listening to this song while reading!**

**SONG: Making Memories of Us by Keith Urban**

**EPOV**

I felt like I floated on the clouds as I walked around the car after I closed the door for Bella.

We had finally moved forward and talked, cleared the air and set some ground rules for our relationship.

It finally felt like all the hope that I'd held onto was worth it.

I couldn't wait to get her to our next destination. I hadn't told her where we headed just in case things didn't go so well at dinner. But, they had and I felt completely certain that she would enjoy what I had planned.

"Where are we going?" She squeezed my hand that held hers. Such a small gesture sent a huge wave of pleasure through me that started where our skin touched.

"It's a surprise," I said with a small laugh.

She hurmph'd, but then giggled.

"It's kind of something we talked about that first weekend." I hinted and could see her narrowed eyes as she thought back to all of our conversations that crazy wild weekend.

"I don't know." She finally relented just as I made my way through the streets until we came to the turn that led into the park.

A little squeal escaped her mouth as she realized what we were about to do.

"Seriously?" she asked as I pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off.

I nodded and watched as her eyes lit up.

"Oh, Edward, I do remember us talking about this now. It was on my bucket list and you laughed at me, actually mocked me for actually having a bucket list already," she teased as she punched me in the shoulder.

I feigned pain from her punch and she let out a loud belly laugh that filled the compartment of the car. I couldn't help but follow suit.

"You _are_ too young for a bucket list, love," I said just before I got out to open her door. I was prepared with a blanket and a small cooler for us, so I made sure to grab those as well.

"You came prepared," she stated with a head nod toward the items I carried.

"Never hurts to be prepared." I shrugged before I pulled her out of the car and into my side. I wrapped my free arm around her back and placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

She sighed and leaned into me.

My heart soared at the action.

"I'm not surprised, you think of everything, most of the time," Bella spoke so quietly that I almost wasn't sure that she had actually spoken the words.

I had an idea of what she meant, but I let it go for the moment as to not ruin the jovial mood that currently surrounded us.

"Come on, we don't want to miss the beginning of the movie." With my arm still around her shoulders, we began to walk toward the grassy area where we would be able to see the movie.

Tonight's movie was 'Imitation of Life' with Lana Turner. I had seen it a few times as it was one of Alice and my mom's favorites, and, apparently, one of Bella's as well.

I pulled a bag of popcorn and a bottle of water out of the cooler as Bella settled in on the blanket.

"This is perfect, Edward," she said just before she leaned over and kissed me.

I smiled against her lips.

She giggled uncontrollably as the movie flashed to life on the large screen. Soon she was completely enthralled. I spent most of the time watching her.

Two magical hours later, we had to pack things up to head home.

"I hope Anthony was good for your mom," Bella said as we strolled back to the car. Our clasped hands swung between us like school kids.

"Our son … anything but an angel?" I feigned shock at her.

She laughed.

"Yes, well, that may be true for you. He's all smiles and coos. I'm the one left to deal with the temper tantrums and crying fits," Bella said with a sigh.

"You need some time outside of the house, love," I said as realization dawned on me. Her whole life was taking care of Anthony and myself. She deserved some time for herself.

"I do miss school." She moved a little closer to me as we approached the car.

"Then go back. There's nothing holding you back now, Bella. We'll find a good nanny for Anthony. You don't need to worry about working, so that should free you up so that you can concentrate on your studies." I turned to face her so that she would see the determination in my eyes, hopeful that once she saw that, she wouldn't fight me on this.

She hesitated and I felt her stiffen slightly, but a mere few seconds later she relaxed. I took it as a good sign. "I'll think about it."

We had stopped at the trunk of the car. I sat the items I carried down on the ground and took both of her hands into mine.

"Bella, you need to finish your education. Whether you want to use your degree to get a job or just use it as a wall hanging because you decided to stay home and raise Anthony. I'm fine with it either way, I just want you to finish school. Do this for yourself, please." I took a deep breath and began again, calmer this time. "I'll support you no matter your decision as long as you promise me it's what you want, you made it with only yourself in mind." I honestly meant what I'd said.

"Edward," she started to protest.

I stopped her by leaning down to kiss her already moving lips. The kiss quickly heated up as our bodies automatically pulled tighter against each other's. My heart pounded in my chest.

I wanted her. I wanted to feel her skin as it slid beneath mine again. I wanted to hold her in my arms all night long, to bring her pleasure, and to join in on that pleasure with her.

My body gave off a sigh of sorts at the fact that we might be at the point where we were able to be this affectionate with each other again.

Bella was the air that I breathed and Anthony was the beat of my heart, together they sustained me and made me whole.

I wanted with everything in me to drop to my knee and ask her to marry me.

But, it was too soon.

I knew it was too soon and I couldn't face the thought of a possible rejection right now.

So, I had to wait.

She had to be ready.

And, she wasn't yet.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the big picture of our relationship. I held onto hope that all the uncertainty that Bella still had would work itself out, so that when the moment arrived again there would be no doubts.

After a few minutes I spoke again.

"You'll work it all out, Bella, and I'll be right by your side when you do. No matter how long it takes," I said with as much conviction as I could display in what I'd just said to her.

She gave me a look, a look that said without words that she knew I spoke the truth.

"Thank you for being patient with me, Edward," she said as she cupped my cheek and smiled at me.

We stood there, caught up in each other's gaze for what felt like a year.

I could see her soul in the deep chocolate eyes that peered back at me.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered.

She smiled, "I love you, too, Edward." Her words sent a shot of pure joy through me.

"Now, let's get home before my boobs explode." She laughed and I couldn't help, but laugh right along with her.

It was one of the reasons that I loved her she completely lacked a filter at times.

"Let's go feed our son." I walked hand in hand with her to her door.

What an amazing night.

**A/n: I have ALWAYS wanted to do this on a date, so it only seemed appropriate that it was on Bella's bucket list, too;)**

**I love that so many of you are so engaged in this love story….it warms my soul that my words can make so many of you feel so passionate about it!**

**Now, I have a couple of recs for you lovelies….**

**My very dear friend, Ttharman, has started a new fic with an olderward and youngerella….so, if you like a little taboo and tattoos…check it out!**

**Illusion of Innocence – its on my favs list**

**My beloved pre-reader and dearest friend, Eternally Edward's girl has just posted the first chapter of the first fic that she's EVER WRITTEN! Brand new author! Trust me, I've read the first 43 chapters and I LOVE IT! So, I would love for you to check it out and show her some love and encouragement as she takes this jump into authorhood;)**

**Love Through Another's Eyes – its on my favorites list;)**

**See you on Tuesday;)**

**Kyla**


	32. Chapter 32 ch23 BPOV

Uncertain ch23

**A/n: I'm not sure where all the new followers are coming from but HELLO and WELCOME! I'd love to hear where you heard about me and/or Uncertain so that I can offer proper thank you to the person(s) responsible for the new influx of readers!**

**Well, here we are, somewhat at the end of their date! **

**Much love to my beta, Bnjwl and my pre-readers, Mamadog93 and Eternally Edward's girl. They help me more than they can ever realize. LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Now, ENJOY!**

BPOV

What an amazing night.

I had never had a first date like this one, no scratch that, I had never had a date- period- that was as magical as the one that I was on with Edward.

The man that I had met, fell for and envisioned myself with that weekend so long ago, he was with me tonight.

And, it scared me, still.

I felt a lightness that I hadn't felt in a long, long time. Hell, if I was honest, I hadn't ever felt this hopeful and light.

"What's got you thinking so hard over there, love?" Edward's soft voice pulled me from my musings.

I smiled. It made me giddy almost when he called me that. 'Babe' had been the only pet name that Mike had ever called me when we dated.

'Love' just felt so special, like being cherished, adored or precious. I loved it.

"Just thinking about how magical this night has been, I'm almost a little sad to see it ending," I said with a sigh.

He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it while he drove.

"It doesn't have to end with us going home, Bella." Edward said lowly and full of longing.

I tensed immediately as I felt my body flush with hormones.

While I would love nothing more than to crawl into bed naked with him, I was fearful of crossing that line with him so soon.

"We have guests in the house to tend too," I gently reminded him that his mother was waiting up for us upon our return.

As he turned down the street towards home I heard him sigh, "Yes, I know."

He almost sounded resigned to defeat in the fact that I had put off physical contact, once again.

He pulled into the driveway and waited for the garage door to open before he slowly pulled in and shut the door behind him.

"Bella, I had a great time tonight and I feel like we're moving in the right direction," he said then hesitated.

"But…" I said, fearful of the words he wanted to say.

"But, I hate that it has to end when we walk through that door. I'm scared that you'll put your walls back up or that you'll shut down the lines of communication that we've opened tonight," he spoke as his eyes met mine, full of trepidation.

I leaned over the console and touched his face. I would never get over the amazing feel of skin to skin contact with this man and what it did to my body.

"Edward, I promise, I'll try to be more of myself around you. And, I'll work on being more receptive with your family. That's all I can promise right now." I leaned closer and pressed my lips to his as he met me halfway.

The kiss started soft and innocent, but slowly began to mold into something deeper; full of longing, desire and hope.

When we finally broke apart we were both panting. I couldn't bear to pull away from him, so I pressed our foreheads together.

"I love you," he whispered before he placed a kiss on my forehead and pulled away from me.

I was unmoved, half bent across the console when he opened my car door for me. I was breathless and unable to make my body move.

I let out a breath before I sat up and felt the flush from that momentary haze roam through my body when he appeared at my door to let me out.

I got out and took his hand, but pulled him to a stop when he started to walk.

"Edward, I know that I frustrate you and I don't mean too. It's just, well, this is all so overwhelming to me. I have trust issues, as you well know. So, please, know that I feel the same way. I do. I know that I love you, hell, I never stopped loving you after that first weekend. But, right now, I'm scared for what this all means. I've never had true security in my life that I didn't provide for myself. I'll work on it, but it's not going to happen overnight." I finished and watched his eyes moisten before he gave me a slight nod.

"Let's go inside and relieve my mom," he said with a watery smile.

We walked into a quiet house and found Elizabeth, in the rocking chair as she slowly rocked Anthony.

She looked up and smiled at us as we approached.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" she asked as she appraised our joined hands and goofy grins as we both nodded and uh-huh'd.

"He's been an absolute angel. He took a bath then we played with some toys before I read him a book while he took his last bottle. He's been sound asleep for about two hours now so he'll probably be hungry soon." Elizabeth's eyes never left our son's face as she recalled their time together tonight.

"Thank you for watching him, Mom," Edward said as he moved forward to take our son from her arms.

"It was my pleasure." She smiled as she got up and came around to hug me.

"How are you, dear? Did you enjoy the date?" Elizabeth asked as her and I walked into the kitchen to warm a bottle while Edward settled into the couch with Anthony.

"I did. Edward and I apparently enjoy the same Italian restaurant. Then he took me to the park for a movie." I felt so light and giggly, I was positive that had I dated at fifteen then I would have acted in this exact manner after my first date.

Elizabeth smiled as I giggled and it warmed my heart to know that she chose to come in here to talk to me instead of staying out there with Edward and Anthony.

"And did my son behave himself?" she asked with a grin and a quirked brow. I saw where Edward learned the action from, they were exact replicas when they did it.

I blushed, and lowered my eyes, "Yes, he did."

"Good, that's what I like to hear." She began to fidget with a few glasses in the sink.

"Bella, I'd like to ask you something, more of a favor, if I may?" Elizabeth sounded cautious and it made me tense a little.

"Okay?" I answered with a question unsure that I wanted to know what she could have needed from me.

"Would you and Anthony please join us for the family dinner on Sunday? I don't want to push you, but everyone is dying for the opportunity to get to know you better. And, well, now that the divorce is final, there's no need to hide your relationship any longer." She paused and I knew that there was more.

"I'll keep it small, immediate family only if that helps you make a decision." Her eyes met mine, so full of love, care and concern.

I blinked back the tears that now formed in my eyes before I looked at her again.

"We'd like that very much." I tried to sound confident in my answer, but was still uncertain about this whole 'family' thing that these people were so connected too. We didn't have sit down meals at either of my parent's homes. I mean, not like these people apparently did. It was a big to-do and important to them all.

"I'll try to do better, Elizabeth. Edward and I talked about this tonight. It's just not something that I'm used to, so please know that it has nothing to do with you or the rest of your family," I said and felt a tear as it made its way down my face.

She stepped up in front of me and cupped my face. Her expression was unreadable to me, I just had not seen it before to be able to name it.

"You're family, Bella, you and Anthony are a part of our family now, dear child. And, for what it's worth, I'm delighted to have you become a daughter to me." She let go of my face and stepped away from me. Her hand flew up in a non-threatening way. "But, I won't push or at least I'll try not to," she said with softness to her voice and another one of those smiles that lit up her entire face. I certainly knew where Edward got it from, that was for sure.

I heard a cry from Anthony and knew that it was time to get his bottle to Edward.

"You need to tend to that child, I don't like hearing my grandbaby cry," she said with a gentle hug before we walked into the living area to find Edward coddling Anthony on his shoulder.

"I didn't want to interrupt, but this little man is demanding some food." Anthony's lips smacked around the nipple of the bottle as all three of us chuckled at him.

"I'll just go and leave you two to it. Love you son," Elizabeth whispered as she bent down to kiss Edward on the forehead. Seeing her obvious love and devotion for her child and grandchild made my heart swell with an unexplainable love because I'd never witnessed anything like that with my own family, ever.

Hell, I don't even remember the last time either of my parents hugged me or told me that they loved me.

After seeing her display, I knew the exact type of mother I wanted to be, exactly like Elizabeth Masen.

Elizabeth hugged me once more and then she was gone.

I moved to sit beside Edward as he burped our fussy baby.

"Go take a shower and relax, I've got him for now," he murmured as he leaned over to kiss my forehead, his actions never even caused him to miss a beat with his pats to Anthony's back.

I smiled.

"I think I will." I kissed his cheek, watched the two of them together for a minute then got up to go take a quick shower before bed.

Tonight had been strangely emotional for me.

So much had happened and it all completely boggled my mind that I knew it would take me a day or two to sort it all out.

But, I felt hopeful, but it was a realistic hope within me that didn't feel natural, at least not natural to me, not what I was used to.

And, to be honest, it scared me.

**A/n: I love Elizabeth! And if you haven't checked out my beautiful banner that WhatObsession made for me involving all the members of this fic, run over to my group, theonlykyla fanfiction, on FB and check it out.**

**I'll see ya on Thursday!**

**Kyla**


	33. Chapter 33 ch24 EPOV

**Uncertain ch24**

**SONG: Whatever it takes – Lifehouse – it's a must to listen to while reading this chapter, IMO**

**Now….most of you in my group know what's ahead….and, I spilled it on Twitter too! So, RUN, GO, ENJOY**

**EPOV**

"I had an amazing time with your mom tonight, little man." I spoke to my son as he finished up his bottle. His eyes looked up into mine and it was like he understood, even though I knew he couldn't possibly.

I never wanted him to know anything, but Bella and I together, as his mom and dad, the parents that loved him enough to work it all out.

"She's the most beautiful woman you'll ever love, you know that right?" I asked him as he slurped the last of the milk from the bottle.

I gently raised him to my shoulder and began to pat on his back to make him burp.

"I only wish that she could see how much that I want her to be mine. I want her know how much that I love her, how long I've dreamt of her, that I would do anything in the world for her," I said with a sigh and gently began to rock my now sleeping little boy.

I waited a few minutes until he was in a deep sleep, before I got up to lay him in his crib.

I heard some commotion in Bella's room and thought I'd go check on her, maybe steal a few good night kisses.

As I got closer, I noticed that the door was slightly cracked and there she stood at the foot of her bed, wet hair cascading down her back with nothing but a towel around her as she propped a foot on the end of the mattress putting lotion on her leg.

I stood there and felt my body flush with desire.

Her body was sinfully beautiful and it made me want her even more when I saw the little curves that childbirth had given her.

I pushed the door open, slightly, so that I could get a better look. My brain tried to deny the feelings that screamed pervert at me as I watched her.

But, I couldn't help myself as I moved slow and quiet across the room to ghost my hands up to her shoulders before I leaned down towards her ear.

"You are so amazingly beautiful that it hurts for me to look at you sometimes," I whispered quietly as I felt the shiver under my hands.

She gasped.

I stepped closer to her and circled my arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I cannot help the way that my body reacts to you," I whispered into her ear again as I gently pressed my erection into her back.

She moaned and pushed back into me.

"I remember in vivid detail every fraction of an inch of your skin and I can't help but want to see it all again." I growled against her neck before I lowered my lips to taste the still damp and warm surface of her skin.

"Edward," she groaned as one of my hands held tight to her abdomen while the other slid down her thigh to the opening of her towel.

Her skin felt soft from her shower gel as I moved my palm over her flesh, stopping just above the top of her pussy.

"I want you so much, but this isn't about what I want, is it Bella?" I felt her nod against my shoulder where her head had fallen back on and I heard the whimper as she slightly moved to adjust for me to reach her skin a little easier.

"Can I touch you?" I asked, barely above a whisper.

"Please…" she cried in response.

My fingers crawled slowly down to her moist lips and I could feel the heat that rose from her body as I spread her slightly open with my fingers.

My cock throbbed, he remembered the feel of her warmth and the indescribable feeling of being enclosed with the walls of her body.

I swirled a finger around her swollen nub and she began to shake, so I tightened my grip on her belly before I moved my fingertip to flick it once, twice and on the third time she moaned deep in her throat.

"I need to taste you, Bella," I said just before I ran my tongue around the shell of her ear.

I felt her relax into me as I moved to turn her around and lay her on the bed, the towel fell away before she brought her hands up to cover her body as my eyes took in her naked form.

"No, love, don't hide your body from me," I pleaded as I gently removed her hands and leaned on a knee to hover over her as I captured her lips in mine. I brought our now entwined hands up over her head.

"Let me show you how much I love you," I whispered against her lips and pulled back slightly.

She gave me a nod and I began to kiss my way across all of her exposed skin. My body was on fire for her, but I knew that it would just have to wait.

This was about showing her what she meant to me, how much that I adored and cherished her. How she was everything to me.

I kissed each breast, I didn't want to excite them to point of leaking, but I certainly wished that I could lavish my tongue against each one of them. Bella had beautiful tits and I knew that I would have the chance, hopefully in the future to make it up to them.

I tasted my way across her soft belly and dipped into her belly button, which caused her to flinch and fight back a giggle. I smiled against her pelvis as I stopped and looked up at her to see her head as it rose up off of the bed. Her eyes peered straight into mine.

I used my hands to spread her legs wide open as her head feel back and another delicious moan escaped her mouth.

My lips made their way down her delectable skin. Bella's skin flavored my tongue with her essence. It only excited me more to have this chance, to be in this position again because I had longed for it since the last morning we were together and I had her this same way.

I used one of my hands to spread her pussy lips open and my eyes feasted on the slick, wet and swollen flesh of that forbidden apex. I stuck my tongue out and lowered it to her clit and pressed down while my other hand held her hips down when she started to buck against my invasion.

I might have moaned as well when I began to twirl my tongue languidly around and around as deep within her as I could. I changed directions to alternate the patterns around her clit.

She thrashed and mewled as I paid her body the attention it deserved. I loved her noises and they only served as a fuel to my arousal.

I bit down slightly and pressed my thumb against the bottom of her entrance as my name bellowed from her mouth above me on the bed.

I took a deep breath through my nose, and sucked hard on the little bead of nerves as I slid my thumb inside her, upside down.

I continued this ministration for a few pulses then removed my thumb and replaced it with two fingers as I began to pump them in and out quickly while I sucked, swirled and bite on her clit, over and over.

She came undone.

That was the girl I remembered.

Beautiful.

Open.

Completely bare.

I couldn't help myself. I released her clit from my mouth, added a third finger and called out to her, "Cum Bella…let go and cum for me baby."

She screamed my name, her head moved from side to side, her eyes screwed shut as I felt it take over and she dipped over the edge of her orgasm.

It was one of the most beautiful sights that I'd ever seen. And I couldn't wait to see it again. Only this time I wanted her under me as I watched her.

I gently brought her down and removed my fingers, dying to suck the moisture from them, to relish for a few more seconds in her release. Just to taste and enjoy her nectar. But I saw the tears on her temples and I heard the whimpers as she struggled to regain her breath.

I quickly moved up beside her and cupped her face, silently I begged her to open her eyes.

"Please, baby, look at me. Did I hurt you?" She shook her head at me and the tears continued to flow.

"Bella, what's wrong? Talk to me, love. Please." I was beginning to get worried that I'd pushed too hard, overstepped my boundaries with her.

When she finally stopped moving her head and opened her eyes, they stared straight into mine.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Bella," I started to protest her gratitude, but she put a finger over my lips as she shifted and turned to face me.

"You reminded me that I wasn't crazy in how it felt when you touched me, how you made me feel and that it was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me in my life." Her eyes glistened with tears again and I felt my own form, too.

"Bella, I want to always make you feel everything that I feel for you when I touch you, in any way. Thank you for allowing me to show you, once again." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my body.

"I love you, Edward," she said against my chest, "so much that it scares me."

Her confession made my heart burst with my own feelings of love, but also reminded me that I had hurt her and that she still remembered that hurt.

I vowed from that moment on I would make new memories with her, every day to replace the old ones that reminded her of that pain.

I would eventually show her the love that I never should have allowed to be destroyed in the first place.

**A/n: (sighs) And there ya have it my lovelies….that jump…..**

**Thoughts?**

**Much love to my beta extraordinaire, Bnjwl …and if you didn't catch her drabble from last weekend, run and read it NOW. It's called Every Other Weekend and it's amazingly good. I fell in love with it instantly! Love ya, my soul sister!**

**Thank you to my amazing pre-readers, Mamadog93 and Eternally Edward's girl – I love you both more than you could ever know!**

**If you aren't reading Wisps of Perfection by formerly known as Corrupt Subduction (sorry, I can't remember your new name) READ IT NOW! It's amazing. It's on my favs!**

**See ya next week, although I do have another Elizabeth POV planned, it'll be a few chapters before I can get it up as it's pivotal to a few chapters ahead. So, stay tuned.**

**Love ya all,**

**Kyla**


	34. Chapter 34 ch25 BPOV

Uncertain ch25

**A/n: Welcome to all the new readers/followers/subscribers! **

**Special THANK YOU to A Jasper for Me for pimping me out this past Saturday!**

**My beloved, Bnjwl, is nursing a toothache so Eternally Edward's girl stepped in to help me beta this one. So, please forgive any errors. THANK YOU, EEG – Love you so much! And, Bnjwl, get better bb, I need you and miss you!**

**Now, without further delay, let's see what Bella thinks the morning 'after'…..**

BPOV

I woke up to Anthony crying in the monitor but quickly realized that I wasn't alone. Edward was wrapped around me much as I was wrapped around him.

Then the revelation as to what had occurred between us hours earlier flooded my mind.

I was still completely naked while Edward was fully clothed.

That was new for us, I amused myself with the thought.

But, my body felt deliciously relaxed and calm. He had made me feel cherished, adored and dare I say it… loved.

I gently un-wrapped my body from his to go and tend to our baby boy, he moaned and whimpered as he sought out my warmth on the bed. I smiled at how beautiful he looked all rumpled up like that.

I grabbed a gown off the chair and threw it over my head as I walked out my bedroom door to Anthony's room across the hall.

He was about to go into a full on fit by the time I reached down and scooped him into my arms. His little face immediately went for my boob and I giggled.

"Just like your dad, aren't you?" I smiled as I thought about how gentle Edward had been with my nipples last night. I lifted my gown and he latched right on.

It made warmth spread over my entire body.

And, I realized that I missed Edward so I carried a now nursing baby into my room and settled in the bed next to the sleeping beauty and propped Anthony's bottom up on a pillow.

I ran a finger around the frame of the babies face as I couldn't help this overwhelming feel of emotions that were flowing across my mind.

For the first time in a long, long time I felt at ease. I felt like everything that I needed and wanted was around me.

While I still had doubts that I could be enough to make Edward happy, truly happy, he seemed happy last night. So much so that he'd shown me what it felt like to experience that peace that only he could show me.

"Well, this is a new way for me to wake up." I heard his raspy voice as I slowly turned my head to see his bright green eyes peering up at me from the pillow he was still snuggled into.

I smiled down at him and brought my hand to sweep across his cheek before I moved some hair off his forehead.

He leaned into my hand so I spread my palm across his cheek.

"Good morning." I said as his eyes closed and then opened, clear, expressive and so vivid.

"Good morning, my love." He said as he pushed himself up and touched his lips to mine.

"Good morning, my son." He then leaned down and placed a kiss to Anthony's forehead.

"This is definitely a wakeup scene that I could get used to." Edward said before his lips gently pressed to mine once more.

I moaned a little before he pulled back and we locked eyes.

"Me too." I whispered and received a bright smile as he then moved to settle beside me against the headboard.

We sat in silence and watched the hungry baby continue to eat.

"I'll never get tired of watching that." I felt Edward's breath across my neck as he spoke, his chin now resting on my shoulder.

I blushed and slowly turned my head, our lips inches apart, "You just like looking at my boobs."

He smiled against my lips.

"Like father, like son," he said before kissing me again.

I slowly pulled back and released Anthony from his meal, "Time to burp."

It just felt natural for the three of us to be together like this; routine, normal, familiar.

It was a little surreal, this was what I dreamt of in the beginning of my pregnancy. I would think of Edward and the baby with scenes just like playing in my mind as vivid as if they were on film.

We could be a happy little family, raising our son together while having a fairy-tale romance. I had never been some sappy romance girl until I had met Edward and experienced that whole weekend with him.

Truth was I had never had someone make me feel the way that he had that weekend. I felt like he could see me, really see through to my soul and who I was.

It was the source of all my anger and resentment for so long afterwards, why I still had the doubts and reservations that I minutely clung to even now.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he spoke with trepidation. "I mean, after last night and then me in your bed this morning, are you alright?"

I finished patting Anthony's back, moved him to my other breast and let him latch on before I turned slightly toward Edward.

I didn't want to cry but I could feel the emotions right under the surface before I could even speak.

"I'm fine, Edward. It's just," I paused and tried to keep my voice from quivering.

"This moment, right now, this is what I had dreamt about in the beginning of my pregnancy. Before I knew that I couldn't find you and before I realized how truly alone that I was." I said as a single tear escaped and trailed down my face.

His eyes held mine and I felt his own emotions shift before brought his hands up to cup my cheeks.

"I would have loved to have been there for all of it, Bella. I would have shown you so much…" his eyes held mine with so much strength.

"I'm scared that it's all going to disappear again, that you'll disappear again." I said as the sob I had contained came gushing out of me.

"No baby. Oh baby no. I won't ever leave your side again," he said as he pulled me into his lap, the baby still nursing between us as he wrapped his arms gently around us.

He kissed the top of my head as my face buried into his neck.

"Bella, I would have cherished every single minute of your pregnancy. I would have treated you like the princess that you are. I would have shown you how much I adored you and our unborn child. But, I can't change the past. However, I can show you from now until the end of forever just how much you mean to me, how much both of you mean to me." He said as I lifted my head and our lips engulfed the others.

I felt it.

I felt the truth behind his words.

I felt the depth of this thing between us.

He loved me.

He truly loved me.

I was certain of that.

**A/n: FINALLY something she IS certain of, LOL.**

**Thoughts?**

**So, I rec'd Wisps Of Imperfection but some of you couldn't find it so here's the story id: 7824540 and the author is M. M. Kaur.**

**I'd also like to give a few recs to fics that I am in love with as well as the amazing authors that write them!**

**Break Even by TwistarJunkie – I love her and I love this story. I also HIGHLY rec her other fic Crash & Burn. She writes amazing characters and I just adore her and her work! Both are in my favs!**

**If you are needing a crazy, crack fic that you'll love and laugh at the same time, I rec you Quickie Mart Cupid by PrettyKittyArtist. It's freaking hilarious! Bella is truly trailer trash and Edward is truly not. I look forward to each update!**

**Lastly, go run and read Love, Death, Birth by Bnjwl. It's a different spin on post New Moon pre Eclipse. It's a great read and completely different than anything you've read vamp wise!**

**That's it for tonight! See ya Thursday!**

**Kyla**


	35. Chapter 35 Ch26 BPOV

Uncertain Ch26

**A/N: First off, this is another BPOV chapter… sorry, when I did some re-writes a while back, I got off track and there are back to back BPOV chapters. BUT, that doesn't mean that you miss anything and I promise that E will be back next week;)**

**There is a bit of a time jump this chapter, too.**

**Thank you to my amazing and talented, Bnjwl for beta'ing the chapter so quickly. And to Mamadog93 and Eternally Edward's girl for their mad pre-reading skills;) LOVE YOU ALL SO DAMN MUCH!**

**Now, enjoy**

BPOV

Over the last few months, Edward and I had begun to date, like a normal couple. His parents would come to our house or we'd drop Anthony off at their house.

After that first Sunday dinner with his family, I'd learned to relax a little around them. They genuinely were nice people and always made me feel welcomed. Even with the genuine personalities, it surprised me that Elizabeth and I had struck up a rather close relationship, pretty quickly. She was warm and welcoming, her arms always ready for her a hug and her words meant to encourage and support. She was the complete opposite of my own mother. And, I aspired to be the kind of mother she was to my own son.

The only one I still had any real issues with was Rosalie, Emmett's wife. But, I don't think it was about me, I think it was due to the fact that I had Anthony and she couldn't have a baby. I didn't really have the whole story about her, Edward didn't tell me and I didn't really ask. I did know that something bad had happened to her before she married Emmett.

It was shocking that with the slight trouble with Rosalie, Emmett had still become the big brother that I had always wanted, but never had. He was this huge football player yet he acted like a sixteen year old boy. When he and Edward were together it was easy to picture them as rowdy teenage boys. He teased Edward mercilessly. Jasper, did too.

I found out that Jasper and Edward had been friends since kindergarten and had gone through a really rough time when Alice had started to date Jasper. But, once Edward got past the fact that his best friend and little sister were soul mates, they'd worked it all out.

They were a lot of fun to hang out with most of the time. Although, I wasn't too sure it was safe to leave my baby boy around them for any length of time for fear of what they would teach him.

~~~ Uncertain~~~

Edward and I had settled into a routine at home and his work was becoming less time consuming since he had finally decided to go into private practice.

He'd encouraged me to go talk to my counselor at the University about getting back into the program when the Fall classes started in September.

I still wasn't sure it was a good idea, but I knew that without my education that I would have very little means to contribute to my son. That thought alone persuaded me to trust Edward and Liz, I had to get my degree.

I had also become very close with Edward's cousin, Esme and her husband, Carlisle. It had been weird to have the doctor that delivered Anthony sitting across from me at Sunday dinner, but he made it easy on me and we've been friends ever since.

Esme and Liz had convinced me that they could handle taking care of Anthony while I was at school as I didn't want to put him into daycare while he was still a baby. Nor did I have the funds to pay for it and I wasn't ready to let Edward fork over more money for something that I should have been able to help with.

Liz had told me that we could exchange services as she needed some help at one of her charities within the community Library system. So, I began to volunteer my time and it helped me feel as though I were contributing.

As weird as it sounded, I had fallen hard and fast for Liz. I won't lie. She truly was an amazing woman. She never pushed me to talk, she simply sat back and gave me time to gather my thoughts to share with her. We'd talk at length about how Edward and I met, what had happened between us and how we ended up where we were today.

She had been so disappointed in Edward when I told her about him leaving me with no way of contacting him, nothing but his last name and no note. But, then she too apologized to me for not listening to her son when she approached him about Irina.

Oh yes, we'd talked in depth about Edward's ex-wife. That woman was a piece of work, that's for sure. And, I could tell by Liz's expression that she knew more than she was letting on about Irina, but being the classy lady that she was, she never divulged all the details of the information to me.

~~~Uncertain~~~

I was trying to get ready for a date with Edward when I heard the garage door open and knew that he was home early.

Anthony was napping and I had just finished my makeup, but still needed to get dressed when I heard a light tap on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I said with a smile as I sat at the vanity in my bathrobe.

Two seconds later there was a smirking sex-God of a man standing in my doorway.

"Hi baby, you look good enough to eat." Edward's voice dripped of lust and it still shot waves of excitement through me to hear him talk like that to me.

I smiled and blushed as I stood up to walk over and kiss him.

"Play your cards right and maybe you can later," I said just before kissing him again.

He pulled me to him, hard and I felt how much he wanted me.

I don't know what stopped me…fear, insecurities, anxiety. I just didn't know, but I couldn't seem to get past those feelings whenever we got close enough to having actual sex.

Edward had been nothing but patient with me and I couldn't love him more for allowing me to move forward at my own pace.

"You better shower or we'll be late," I said, out of breath, when we broke from our kiss.

My head was still spinning from the way he made me feel when he moaned and pulled me tighter against him.

"Are you sure that we can't stay home tonight?" He looked at me with those adorable puppy dog eyes. Something that our son had developed, as well, I'd noticed lately.

I laughed and gently slapped his chest.

"Nope, I promised your sister that we'd be there. Now go, scoot, go get ready," I said and playfully pushed him off me.

He frowned, kissed me again and then took off down the hall.

Alice had invited us to a dinner party at her house tonight. She and Jasper had 'game nights' at their house pretty regularly with a group of their friends. We'd been a few times and I found that I actually enjoyed the people Edward and his sister knew. And, they all seemed to accept me in his life.

I was finally in a place in my life where things felt normal, calm and I was finding some peace.

**Three Months Later **

"I'm so proud of you," Edward whispered against my forehead just before he kissed me again.

"Thank you, again," I mumbled and felt the blush across my cheeks as I pulled back to look at him.

"We'll be here waiting for you when you get out of class, Bella," Elizabeth said from a few feet behind me as Anthony squirmed in her arms.

"Are you sure you're okay to spend so many hours babysitting? I mean, I know that you have commitments, Liz," I said as I watched her smile and shake her head at me.

"Bella, we've talked about this. Between me and Esme, we'll be fine in watching him while you finish school. We want you to do your best and not worry about him," she said as her eyes sparkled as she looked at the little boy in her arms.

"Thank you," I whispered again and fought to hold in the tears.

How I managed to get so lucky, I don't know.

I grabbed my backpack and coffee mug before I walked toward the door where I stopped and looked back at my family.

My family.

I finally felt like I was home as I walked out to get into the new car that Ed Senior had purchased for me. He called it a gratitude gift for giving him the most precious grandson ever.

I had been stunned when he presented it to me, but I realized that in order to move forward with my future, I had to be grateful for what was given to me by my family.

I was learning, slowly.

And, for the first time in a matter of years I felt like my future was something to look forward too.

**A/n: So, here we are…. They are moving forward, slowly, but steadily. At this point Anthony is around nine months old, I think. Please forgive me if I'm off a bit. I have a bad habit of not writing shit down and keeping track of dates when I'm writing. So if it's confusing, I apologize. Plus, I wrote most of these chapters months and months ago, so I have a tendency to forget. **

**However, I HAVE mapped out the remaining chapters, so they should all be fairly accurate;)**

**Well, what did you think?**


	36. Chapter 36 ch27 EPOV

Uncertain ch26

**A/N: This is hands down one of my favorite chapters in the entire story. I cried while writing most of it, to be honest… and it caused me to fall even more in love with the characters. I hope it does the same for you;)**

**Thank you to my lovely beta, Bnjwl, who is off celebrating her birthday this weekend; HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOT STUFF**** And much love to Mamadog93 and Eternally Edward's girl for their help in making this just right, even though they both wanted more.**

**Patience…here ya'll go, enjoy!**

EPOV

One Month Later

Bella was back in school and set to graduate the following May with her degree in Elementary Education.

Anthony was thriving, crawling everywhere and the joy of our lives.

My parents were completely crazy over the baby that had consumed and bonded all of our lives.

Bella and Alice had become almost instant best friends, while Rosalie was still a little apprehensive. But, I think that a lot of it was her own issues of not being able to have children and her envy of what Bella and I now had. I hated the hand that life had dealt her and my brother, but when she was ready, she had options available just like I'd told my brother.

I had started my private practice and I loved it. It freed up a lot more time to spend with my family.

Life was clicking into place for us.

We were happy.

Well, except for one area.

Bella and I still hadn't progressed to full blown intercourse. It wasn't that we didn't want or need to, it was just that she still had this misconception that it would lead to my leaving her.

We'd done just about everything there was to do without actual sex and I completely planned to change that this weekend.

We were going away on a long weekend, alone, and I couldn't wait to hopefully move things forward with our relationship.

I knew that a proposal was still a ways off, but I already had her ring. It sat in a box, in the safe at the back of my closet.

We'd been house hunting for something more child friendly, with a large yard and a bit more security. Bella had put up a little bit of a struggle at first about me buying us a new home. Once I made her realize that it wasn't about the money, but about Anthony, she realized that it was her issue to get over.

She still struggled with money issues and was more frugal than any person that I had ever known. But, it was part of what made her who she was and I loved her for it.

Angela and her husband, Ben had flown out for a week's stay and it was amazing to see Bella and her sister together. It was the first time I had seen Bella's complete and total surrender to the peace that now surrounded her.

Angela and I had spoken at great length about Bella, her needs, her issues and about our relationship. I adored Angela and was glad to have her support in our growing family.

My mother had become quite fond of Angela, too. Matter of fact, she had implied to Ben that there might be a position with a company that she sat on the board for, here in Texas. I knew that Angela and Bella didn't want to get their hopes up, but the opportunity did seem promising.

I was happy when Bella and Anthony were happy, which neither of them appeared to be at the moment as I walked in the garage door to hear them both having a bit of a fit.

"What's going on in here?" I asked from the doorway of the kitchen. Anthony was in his highchair with something smeared across his face, in his hair and along his naked torso. Bella looked at me, exasperated and blowing her hair out of her eyes before she frowned at me and sat the baby food jar down on the counter beside her.

Anthony saw me and started his usual babbling and 'da-da' rant that I never get tired of hearing.

"He won't eat. He keeps spitting all over the place because he's discovered that he can. He thinks it's hilarious." She got up and walked toward the sink to wash her hands.

"It is hilarious. He did it for me last night and I couldn't help but laugh at him," I said as I walked up behind her, slid my body right up against hers and held her tight against me.

I couldn't help that my body reacted the way that it did to her. Especially when I knew how perfect it felt to be inside of her.

"It's not funny when he won't eat at all," she said through a moan as she pushed back into me.

"This weekend can't come fast enough," I said as I kissed the top of her head before I went to attend to my now screaming son.

I picked the spoon and slipped it in his mouth. He closed around it and began to eat, heartily.

"I'm going to take a shower. What time do we need to drop him off at your parents?" She asked as she walked over to stand beside me with her arm around my shoulder.

I never got tired of her touching me, as she had begun to do more and more freely.

"In about two hours, so you need to get a move on. My bags have been packed for a week now." I laughed as she rolled her eyes at me, she kissed Anthony on top of the head and then my cheek.

"I'll be ready in an hour then we can get him packed," she said as began to walk out of the room.

"She doesn't know that I already have you packed up and ready to go, does she?" I spoke to my son before he began to splash his hands across the tray where his chubby fingers mushed the remnants that lay there.

I finished feeding him, got him out of the chair and into the bath before she came walking into his bathroom to help.

"He's growing up so fast," her voice tinted with a hint of sadness.

I laughed as he splashed bubbles on my face and giggled.

"He is." I agreed.

"Do you think about having more?" Bella said, cautiously.

I put Anthony in the little bathtub chair and spun on my knees to look at Bella's face.

"When the time is right and we're ready, yes, Bella, I'd love to have more children with you." I moved some of her still damp hair behind her shoulder and watched her face.

"Would you like to have more children?" My voice was soft, quiet and shaky.

Her eyes met mine and she gave me that wicked little grin.

"Yes," she whispered.

"When we're ready and settled. Yes, I would like to have a few more." It felt like she was confessing her inner most secrets in those words.

I smiled.

I wanted to jump for joy.

"I'd like that too, Bella," I murmured with a quick kiss to her lips before I turned back to our baby boy.

Two hours later, Anthony had been safely deposited into my parents care and we were on the road to Galveston to my family's beach house.

"I love you, Edward." I heard Bella say after a long stretch of quiet between us.

I squeezed her hand and brought it to my lips.

"I love you, too Bella." I gave her knuckles a kiss and then put our hands on my thigh.

"I really needed this trip. It'll be great to relax, sleep and just enjoy being with you," she said with a sigh and I felt her head lean onto my shoulder as I drove.

"You've been working so hard with school work, house work and taking care of Anthony, I thought it would be nice for us to have a little time together to just unwind."

"Thank you for always taking such good care of me." Bella's voice shook a little and I tried not to worry. It was just her way of coming to grips with her new 'normal' as she had taken to calling her life now.

"Always, baby." I reassured her that I'd heard her and knew what she meant.

We'd worked really hard on being open about our feelings and how things affected us as we began to explore our relationship together.

It hadn't been easy for Bella. She was so stubborn and independent.

Hell, it hadn't been easy for me. I had to learn restraint which I certainly was not used too.

But, slowly we'd begun to make it work.

She was everything that I never thought I'd want or need. She humbled me in ways that I didn't know were possible. And, I'd seen her shine like she never knew that she could.

We pulled up to the front of the beach house a while later and Bella gasped.

"This is your beach house?" she questioned with her face up against the window.

I laughed, "Yep, this is it."

"It's amazing," she said as she continued to gawk over the house while I got out of the car to go around and open her door.

Once we got settled in, I sat out on the deck and waited for Bella.

I had a bottle of her favorite wine chilling on ice, with two glasses ready to pour so that we could just relax and enjoy the view.

"Edward." I heard softly from behind me.

I turned towards the door and my heart stopped.

She stood in the doorway in a sheer white robe, the wind softly blew the gauzy fabric across her skin and her hair swirled around her face.

"I'm ready," she said with determination as I slowly stood and just stared at her beauty.

"Bella," I whispered and then took a few steps toward her.

She stretched her hands out to me and I engulfed her in my arms.

"Are you sure?" I looked down at her beautiful gaze. My eyes drifted to her lips for a half a second before I searched her eyes again.

"Absolutely," she said before she stretched up so her lips could meet mine.

Time stopped.

My heart beat wildly.

She led me to the bed across the room and sat me down on the edge of the mattress while she stood before me and slowly removed the robe.

Bare.

Naked.

Open.

She was finally ready to become mine.

We touched and kissed.

We moaned and I might have growled.

Slow and tenderly I slid inside of her.

Her back arched.

Her body clung to mine.

Her wet body pulsed.

Deep and hot.

Joined.

My body was in heaven.

My mind was in ecstasy.

Our souls reunited.

This was how life was supposed to be.

I knew without a doubt that all the things in my life that had been uncertain were no more.

**A/n: Hope ya'll enjoyed this little weekend 'extra'.**

**AND, THANK YOU to all my amazing readers….this little fic hit 2200 reviews last chapter. And, thanks to lovestwilight2010 for being the 2200****th**** reviewer – she gets to read the new Elizabeth POV a week before everyone else;)**

**See ya'll Tuesday**

**Kyla**


	37. Chapter 37 ch28 BPOV

Uncertain ch28

**A/n: Um, yeah ….this chapter is kinda MY ABSOLUTE FAV CHAPTER.**

**Thanks to Bnjwl, Mamadog93 and Eternally Edward's girl – I love you all!**

**ENJOY**

BPOV

I lay naked in the arms of the man of my dreams and sighed contentedly.

Everything that I remember feeling that first weekend was nothing compared to the magic that had just happened between us.

"Bella …." I heard him whisper, my body still numb as I forced my head to turn up to meet his eyes.

"That was the most amazing experience of my life," his clear green eyes, washed with tears and held the brink of so many emotions that I felt like I could live in them.

"Thank you for waiting on me." I replied and moved up to kiss his lips.

It was a soft, reverent kiss that held so much more than an intimate gesture between lovers. It held our hope, our souls, our future …it held us.

I knew without a shadow of doubt that Edward was the love of my life. I had almost known this that first weekend. Before it all went wrong. But, nothing was wrong now.

Life with Edward and Anthony, that was right.

"Baby, I need you, please …" I begged as our bodies flushed with want and heat and lust. He pulled me on top of him and I struggled to take it slow as I straddled his thighs and took his hard shaft in my hand. I held it so that I could slide down onto it and moaned at the feel of him stretching me. I was sore and tight but it felt so deliciously painful in the right kind of ways.

"Take me, Bella. Take from me all that you want and need," our eyes connected as his voice guided me in my motions. I rocked slow and steady, making long strides up and down, feeling every inch of him as I moved him inside of me.

"You feel so perfect this way, Edward. You make me whole." I confessed as I started to rock and thrust up, sliding him further and further out on each pass, careful not to let him all the way out.

He moaned and gripped my hips before his hands came up to cup my breasts, his thumbs circling my nipples. It felt amazing to have his hands on me, anywhere, everywhere.

"That's it, love. Take it, take all of it." He growled and thrust up, hard and hitting that delicious spot that made me whimper in response.

My thighs began to shake in need and I could feel myself growing closer and closer to that edge of ecstasy that he pushed me over every single time.

"Take it, it's all yours. Let go, Bella. Let it all go," his voice hard and demanding as I felt that little pull and the release wash over my body as I screamed his name.

I heard Edward chanting my name as he continued to push himself deeper and harder inside of me. I slammed down and felt him shiver and I knew that I'd just pushed him over the ledge, too.

Our rapid breathing filled the air as I lay on his chest, my head under his chin as he closed his arms around me.

I felt like I was in a cocoon; secure, adored, loved. "I'm wrapped in an Edward cocoon." I giggled.

He barked a laugh and moved his head so that our eyes could meet, "What?" his smile was breath-taking.

"I'm wrapped in your arms, all smushed up against you … it's nice." I sighed and kissed his chin before I laid my head back down. His gripped tightened even more and he kissed the top of my head.

"I wish I could keep you here, this relaxed and happy, forever." He whispered and I knew exactly what he meant.

"We'll always be this happy, right?" I questioned, still conscious of my fears and remaining shreds of uncertainty.

"Always … and forever, I promise." His voice shook and I looked up at him to notice the tears in his eyes.

I sat up a little, "What is it, Edward?" I felt a fear course through me, I don't know why but it was there in the hold of his eyes on me.

"I want you forever, Bella. I want you to be mine, forever. I want you by my side for the rest of my life. I've never been more certain than I am that you and I belong together. Forever." He paused and I held my breath.

"Please say you'll marry me, Bella. I know it's soon. I know you're still scared but this," he gestured between us, "is the most amazing thing that we'll ever experience in life and love. It's right. I know it and you know it."

He sat us up and held me across his lap, naked, and oozing of sex and lust but there was something magical in that moment.

"Yes, I feel it, too." I replied, trying not to let the tears fall.

He'd just proposed to me.

Edward Masen just asked me to be his wife.

"This moment, Bella, right now, this is _our_ moment. One that we almost lost and have fought so hard to get back but we have it, we didn't lose it. It's right here. Right now. Please say you'll marry me. Please let me show you a lifetime of these moments." A tear leaked down his cheek as his hands palmed both of my cheeks, my own tears flowing now.

"Yes," I whispered and he smiled against my lips before he kissed me, the lights exploding behind my eyes.

We kissed and clung to one another, the air between our bodies too much as we fought to get closer and closer. My skin met his and it felt as though in that second, we became one.

I felt my heart speeding against my chest and I had the fleeting feeling that I was soaring; light, weightless and completely free.

He laid me down and continued to kiss me as he slid his body into mine.

Slow.

Motionless.

Contained.

His voice in my ear, telling me over and over again all the ways that he loved me, needed me, craved me as I gripped the skin on his back with the tips of my fingers. My legs wound around his hips, my ankles locked until we both shattered around one another.

There was no relinquishing the hold that either of us held on the other, for what felt like an eternity we clung to one another.

I was desperate to hold onto this moment.

I was desperate to hold onto him.

I knew that he had forever changed me; he'd given me the two most precious things that he could offer, our son and his heart.

I was certain that my life was exactly how it was meant to be, in that moment, wrapped in our cocoon.

Wrapped in the certainty of our love.

"I can't wait to marry you, Isabella Marie Swan." He said as he looked at me with the brightest smile I'd ever seen on his face.

"And, I can't wait to be Mrs. Edward Masen." I replied with the biggest grin I'd ever smiled before.

**A/n: (sighs) yeah…..a cocoon …..and **_**that moment (swoon)**_

**So, all seems happy ….but this story is nowhere near over, never fear, there isn't going to be any rushed HEA. Nope (shakes my head) … I'll give them what they are due. Which is the time to finish telling their story, the way that they show it to me;)**

**On that note, I have a rec for you all… a few of my lovelies on my FB group steered me to it and I devoured all 18 chapters last night and I am still bouncing up and down waiting for the next update!**

**RUN and READ and REVIEW – Nobody's Little Girl by HelloElla story code is 8022179. You won't be disappointed, I promise!**

**See ya'll on Thursday!**

**Kyla**


	38. Chapter 38 ch29 EPOV

Uncertain ch29

**A/N: Remember that I kinda sorta issued a warning in my group that it's NOT all sunshine and roses from here on out?**

**Well you might need a tissue or two for this one, I know that I did.**

**Thank you, as ever, to my lovely beta, Bnjwl and to my pre-readers, Mamadog93 and Eternally Edward's girl – I love you all.**

**Buckle up and enjoy!**

EPOV

Bella had agreed to marry me, was my first thought as I roused from sleep.

I smiled and tightened my arms around her as she slept against my chest, our legs entwined and her breath stuttered across my chest.

She was going to be my wife. She would be mine forever.

I knew it was so quick and my divorce papers were barely dry, but I knew without a doubt this time it wasn't a mistake.

When I married Irina, I had my doubts. I should have listened. I should have told my family to back the fuck off, trusted my gut and walked the hell away.

But, I didn't.

I have two regrets in my life; not leaving my name & phone number for Bella and marrying Irina. I would spend the rest of my life making damn sure that I make it up to Bella and my son. When they needed me, I wasn't there, and I will never forgive myself for that.

I almost felt like the wind was knocked out of me when I thought about the 'what if's' of me not having walked into that hospital room. What if I had not accidentally been called in to that room for the birth of my son? How I would live my life without having experienced that moment?

Before I knew what happened, I couldn't breathe, I was overcome with sorrow and pain; this had to be the exact way that Bella felt when she found out about Anthony and had no way to contact me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm so fucking sorry," I sobbed, tears flowed from my eyes faster than I could clear them away.

"Edward?" Bella said as she sat up quickly. She immediately pulled me to her.

"Bella, oh God, I'm so damn sorry. I almost lost you. I almost fucked everything up." I cried. She sat across my lap, her hands came up to cradle my face.

"Shhh, Edward, shhh, it's over. I'm here. You're here." She pulled my body flush against hers and hugged my face to her neck. Her voice whispered over and over how much she loved me, how we'd get through this, and we'd be together forever.

I clung to her.

"I love you, Edward. I'm here. I love you and we're going to be a family; me, you and Anthony." Bella comforted me as I continued to hold her tight against me, I breathed her in her scent, and I felt her fingers run through the hair at the nape of my neck in a calming way.

"What happened, baby? Why are you so upset?" she asked when she pushed me back to look in my eyes.

"I just," I struggled to catch my breath, "I just started thinking," I stopped and tried to calm my breathing down through my tears.

Bella's hands cupped my face and her hands held my chin so that our eyes locked.

"I started to think about how you must have felt without knowing who I was or where I was. And, then it hit me how close I came to almost missing out on everything. Having you in my life and being there when Anthony was born," I struggled as another sob hit me and my chest felt like it was going to explode.

"I imagined the overwhelming sense of loss that I was feeling at just the thought of not finding you and our son, and I realized it was how you must have felt. It hurts Bella. I'm so sorry that I hurt you that way." I clung to her again, and I felt her own tears fall on my skin as we wrapped our bodies around each other, her words came in reassured responses to my ears.

"I'm sorry." I repeated over and over.

"I'm here," she continued to reply.

It felt like an eternity that we stayed that way before we both pulled back, we took turns wiping the tears off of each other's face. "Edward, I know that you're sorry. Yes, that pain was devastating for me when I realized that you were gone and I was pregnant. But, it's behind us, we're together now." She held my face in her hands and kissed my cheeks, my nose, my eyelids before she softly pushed her lips against mine.

I let the feel of her wash over me, calm me, even me out.

She WAS here.

She WAS mine.

It had all worked out.

Before we could get too carried away, I pulled back and looked at her beautiful face.

"Bella, I am sorry and I want us to move forward from the past. But, I have to know that we can talk it all out, put it all behind us and truly go on with our lives. I think we might need to sit down and talk to a counselor or something. If you could agree to that?" I asked, hopeful that we truly could move forward.

She smiled at me and nodded, "I think it's only the smart thing to do. Apparently, we're both carrying around some pretty heavy baggage from our time apart."

And just like that, we leaned into one another, kissed and we were one again.

A short time later, Bella's stomach growled and I laughed.

"We need to shower so we can eat and then head back home. I miss Anthony." I admitted and she hummed her agreement against my neck where her face was buried.

"Shower with me, Edward?" she asked as she sat up, her beautiful tits were right in my face, they caused my semi-hard cock to stand at full attention.

I would never get satisfied of her body. I would always want and need her this much. We had so much time to make up for and we were both just as ravenous for the other.

I loved it.

"Water conservation is high on my list of priorities," I replied with a smirk and ground her hips against me with my hands firm against her skin.

She moaned her eyes filled with lust, "Come on, Doctor Masen, let's go shower."

I picked her up as she squealed in surprise, but I carried her to the bathroom and sat her down. We both went into action. We started the water, gathered the towels and shower essentials before we stepped, together, into the enormous shower.

There were two jet streams from each side, so neither of us was without the heat of the water.

I watched as she stepped under the spray, tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

She was fucking gorgeous and she loved me. How I got that lucky, I'll never know, but I thanked the lucky stars every single day. I promise to treat her like the most precious of souls as long as I'm allowed to worship her in this way.

I leaned forward and slowly suckled on her taut nipple, she gasped, her eyes flew open and she moaned. I continued to run my tongue over and over the hard tip, I sucked and bit my way around it.

Her hands came down around my head to hold me to her, just as my hands came around her to pick her up. I turned her back to the middle wall so that both streams came at us from the sides.

My mouth never left her skin as I positioned myself at her entrance and waited for her eyes to meet mine.

"Fuck me, Masen. Take all of me," she said a wicked grin on her lips. She knew it drove me wild when she called me that. It took me back to that weekend, when I fell hard for her.

"Your wish is my command," I answered just as I pushed hard up into her pussy. She was tight, wet and so damn hot. I groaned and began to suck on her neck while my hips found a solid routine of pushing into her, further and further, until we were completely connected.

"Do you feel that, Bella? Do you feel how deep inside of you I am? This is where I belong. This is what makes me feel whole, being inside of you, feeling what you do to me and hearing what I do to you. That's us," I said through thrusts and whimpers, before she brought her dark gaze head around to meet my eyes.

There were tears in her eyes.

"We fit perfect," her words sent a wave of emotions through me and I began to pound into her over and over as she struggled not to fall too quickly.

I knew that I was close, I could feel it in my gut and soon my balls began that familiar tingle, I didn't want it to end. I didn't want to lose this moment.

"Forever, Edward," she whispered to me before she attacked my lips and we both fell together.

At that moment, I was certain that we were going to be okay, we would figure it out, because we had forever ahead of us.

**A/n: See, the rough times might not be completely over yet…there's a big puzzle piece missing for both of them. But, it'll all come out in due time, my lovelies.**

**So, Saturday you will be getting Elizabeth POV outtake, part 3. I do believe that it's one that you've all be anxiously waiting on hearing about from her;)**

**And, kudos to ALL of you that read and review, this fic is now over the 2300 mark in reviews, something that doesn't happen to me often. Two lucky readers have been able to read the outtake for being the 2200****th**** and 2300****th**** reviewers. I cannot THANK YOU all enough. It makes me smile so big and pushes me to write faster and more!**

**Thoughts?**

**See ya Saturday,**

**Kyla**


	39. Chapter 39 ElizabethPOV outtake part3

Uncertain - Elizabeth outtake part 3

**A/N: Well, my lovelies, it's the beginning of something that you've ALL been waiting for;)**

**Thank you to Bnjwl for beta'ing this so quickly and to Eternally Edward's girl for helping me write it – Love ya both!**

**ENJOY!**

Elizabeth POV

When I made the discovery of Irina's wrong doing, I withheld that information from my son and Bella. At that time, I knew that neither of them were in a place, emotionally or mentally to handle the news.

Edward still dealt with the divorce and he needed to come to terms with the fact that Irina wasn't who he had once thought her to be.

Bella had to learn to handle the turn of events in her life…a newborn infant, a new home, new people and the return of Edward to her life.

I would say that they both had their hands full.

I had talked it over with Ed, Sr. and he had agreed with my decision to not divulge what I had found out, at least not just yet.

But, now that things were on track, I was extremely worried about how to break the news to the kids. I should have told them sooner. However, things had just been so good I didn't want to bring either of them any bad news.

I knew that I couldn't sit on this information, forever, though. It was time to tell them.

Bella had become like a daughter to me. I was extremely worried that she would feel that I betrayed her in some way by not revealing the fact that her roommate had accepted money to keep the note from her. It would devastate me to hurt her, as much as it would for me to hurt any of my own children.

I knew that Edward would be upset when he found out about what Irina had done, followed with his anger at me for not telling him the truth. But, Edward and I had a unique relationship in that he would more easily accept the fact that I had remained silent on this matter. He would more readily accept that I had made the agreement with Irina to get her to take care of the divorce proceedings quickly and relatively painlessly for him.

And, I knew that he would eventually run into Irina and deal with her in his own way. I feared for the betrayal he would feel from her, as I think he still thought of her in a semi-friendly way. She was definitely no friend to him and certainly not to Bella.

Ed and I had agreed that we would speak to both Edward and Bella upon their return from the weekend trip. But as I saw how exuberant they both were when they came to retrieve Anthony, neither of us were ready to burst their bubble.

So, we'd agreed to have them over for dinner later in the week and talk to them then. I only hoped that they were strong enough in their relationship now to handle the news. I had a feeling that they were.

Bella was coming to terms with her past, slowly, even though I still wanted her to seek out some form of professional help for her feelings of insecurity and inadequacy. Since I have had the chance to get to know her as I have, I knew that she took time to process things in her own way. I couldn't push her, but could be supportive and encourage her when she approached me. It was the same way that I let my own children approach me when something bothered them.

I prided myself on the fact that I had an open and honest relationship with all of them, so this had been something new for me to have to deal with, as well. We have never had to face someone who was close to our family betray us in this way. And, I certainly saw Irina's betrayal of Edward as an attack on our entire family.

If she had been successful when she sought to keep Edward and Bella apart then the entire family would have missed the opportunity to see Edward in love and truly happy with Bella. We would have missed the chance to get to know and love both Bella and Anthony. Each and every single member of our family would have been affected by her actions.

I had to make this right.

I had to tell them what I had found out, what I had done about it and why I had chosen not to tell them sooner.

I only hoped that they trusted me and realized that I did what I did out of love and not for any other reason.

Ed continued to assure me that our children were reasonable and after they got over the initial shock of the news, they would rationalize what I did was from a positive place.

I prayed that he was right.

For all our sake.

**A/N: So, as you all see, we are sitting on the ledge… a little nudge of things about to come, if you will.**

**And, my oh my the worry you all have from my little statement in last chapters A/n… there was something very key that I had not consciously avoided writing about…Thank Goodness I have the keen eyes of my pre-reader, Eternally Edward's girl. She pointed it out and we both checked it out. It has only enhanced the story, IMO, for going forward.**

**A few of you had mentioned in reviews a long time back, but IDK if ya'll will remember it. So, I'm glad that I might still be able to keep you on the edges of your seat;)**

**Now, how about that Momma Bear, Elizabeth? (sighs) I flove her!**

**See ya Tuesday**

**Kyla**


	40. Chapter 40 ch30 BPOV

Uncertain ch30

**A/N: Hang on my lovelies….a lot of info in a shortish chapter.**

**Much love to Bnjwl & Eternally Edward's girl for their help on this chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

**BPOV**

My life had changed completely.

I was no longer a single college student.

I was no longer a single mother, who struggled to make ends meet.

I had a beautiful son, a gorgeous fiancé and the new family I had acquired. I wasn't alone, I wasn't struggling and I was truly happy.

I smiled at Edward as I watched him drive us back toward Austin.

"What are you smiling so hard about over there?" Edward asked with a grin of his own.

"I'm happy," I replied simply.

"Happiness looks good on you," he answered and tightened his grip on my hand.

"Thank you," I whispered as I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Ah, Bella, I owe you thanks for so much. But, you're welcome for whatever it is that you think that I've done," he said and I watched him looking over a time or two to watch my face.

I kept on smiling.

I didn't want to let go of this mood I was in, we'd just had an amazing weekend, we'd gotten engaged and we were on our way home to our son. Nothing could change that feeling of lightness that I carried.

Or so I thought.

We had agreed to stop at the grocery store on the way into town and get some things for home before we picked up Anthony from Ed and Liz's house. So, imagine my surprise when we rounded the corner to the cereal aisle and came face to face with Lauren, my old roommate.

"Bella?" she asked in shock.

"Lauren," I replied through gritted teeth. Her eyes roamed over Edward and then our joined hands then back to my face.

"You look good," she said, anxiety written all over her face.

"Yeah, I feel good. No thanks to you." I was angry at her, and she knew it by the look on her face.

"I'm sorry Bella, I really am. But, damn, you know how much I needed money back then. And geez, a thousand bucks cash, that was a lot of money," Lauren said and began to fidget.

"What?" Edward said and slightly stood in front of me, both of us uncertain about what she'd just said.

"Um, oh, so you didn't know?" she asked and started to look around at everything but us.

"No, Lauren, we don't so why don't you tell us now," I said as I stepped out from behind Edward and put both hands on my hips.

She sighed and started to rock from foot to foot.

"Well, he gave me the note to give to you," she pointed to Edward and hesitated. "But then some model looking girl came by and asked me what the note said and what he'd told me about it. So, I told her what he'd said to me about it being urgent that he speak to you. But Bella, we weren't friends back then and I really didn't know where you'd moved too. You know we weren't speaking when you moved out." Lauren's eyes were filled with regret and she was trying to plead for some sympathy.

"And," I said, again my hackles up. Something was way off about this whole thing, I just knew it.

"Well, she told me that if I gave her the note and forgot to ever mention it to you that she'd give me a thousand dollars cash, right then and there. So, I did," she said and began to look around again.

"Look, I really do have to go. Sorry for the trouble, it looks like it's all worked out anyway," she said and practically ran the other direction in the large store.

Edward and I stood there, completely confused and in shock about what we'd just found out.

"I'll kill Irina," he said as he began to pull me down the aisle and out of the grocery store. We made our way to the car where he walked me towards my door and then pushed me against the car where he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry, Bella. If Irina did this, I'll never forgive her." His breathing was erratic and I could feel the tension as it rolled off of him.

"We'll figure it out, Edward. And, then _I'll _deal with Irina, not _you_, understand?" I asked as he looked at me. His large hands covered my waist.

"I don't know, Bella. This feels like something that I need to handle." I could see the regret and anxiety on his face as he spoke.

I shook my head at him, anger and confidence rolled through my veins before I managed to speak to him.

"No, Edward. If I am going to be a member of the 'Masen' family, then I need to learn to deal with these types of people and situations. And, I know girls like Irina. I know how they operate and well, I want to have my 'Pretty Woman' moment."

He pulled back even more and stared at me like I'd grown three heads.

I laughed and turned to get into the car.

"Bella, what the hell does that mean?" he asked with a forced laugh.

I smiled, opened the car door and sat down, "You'll see."

He shook his head and made his way around the car.

We drove through town, replaying Lauren's revelations over and over. Both of us still a little perplexed about how all of this happened, what we'd almost lost.

Just before we turned into the security gate at Ed and Liz's house, I put my hand out on Edward's arm.

"Edward, we have to stop for a moment. We can't let this ruin what happened this weekend." I begged him to look at me so I could get us back to that moment of 'us' that we'd been wrapped in all weekend.

He smiled that beaming smile, "You agreed to marry me. My mom is going to scream, you do realize that?" He leaned over the console and kissed me, hard.

Before it got too heated, I pulled back and laughed, "I suppose she will, but not as much as Alice."

"I haven't given you your ring yet, should we wait to tell them?" he asked with concern on his face.

I thought about it for a few minutes.

"Yeah, could we maybe keep it to ourselves for a few days?" I figured it would give me a few days to get used to the idea and to prepare for the onslaught that would be the encompassing hurricane of Masen women upon my life once a wedding was announced.

"She'll figure it out, you've met my mother, you know that she'll know something's up," he said with a laugh as we drove up in front of the house.

"I know, but this way we can keep her dangling a bit," I laughed in response.

A lot had happened in a short time span and for once in my life, I truly felt certain that I had a firm grasp on it. Besides, with Edward by my side, I could accomplish anything.

**A/N: Well? Don't worry, that 'moment' will come. We just aren't exactly there yet;)**

**See ya'll on Thursday;)**

**Kyla**


	41. Chapter 41 ch31 EPOV

Uncertain ch31

**A/N: Hello my lovelies!**

**Much love to Bnjwl and Eternally Edward's girl for their work and love on this chapter!**

**PS Aisling – I'm sorry I couldn't get this up sooner for you! I'll try next time to go by the time in your end of the world;)**

**ENJOY**

EPOV

I felt as if I would fly instead of walk when I got out of the car at my parent's house.

I walked around the car and opened Bella's door. She blinded me with her gorgeous smile. My girl was happy, yes we'd just had a major fucking bomb dropped on us, but she seemed unaffected by it all. To see Bella so confident had turned me on, big time.

I held my hand out, which she readily took. The caveman in me came out and I pushed her against the car just so I could shove my dick against her.

"Do you know how much I crave you?" I whispered into her ear as my nose skimmed her neck.

She moaned and bucked up against me.

"Edward, we're in your parent's driveway." Her voice and words did not match her response as I felt her own lust as it seeped through her actions. My only reaction was to push harder against her.

"As much I'd like to take you right here and now, we have to go pick up our son," I said and pulled away from her body, it saddened me because I instantly felt the loss of her body's heat.

"Mmm, yes, yes we do. And, we have to face your mom, without giving anything away." She reminded me as I wiped the drool from my chin.

I laughed and took her hand in mine as we walked up the steps to the front door.

"Let's go face the firing squad," I quipped just as the front door opened. My father smiled at the two of us as we walked hand in hand up the steps.

"Well, what do we have here? My wayward son and his beautiful girlfriend," he laughed and then reached over to hug Bella and then myself. "Welcome home, kids. I must say your mom isn't going to be ready to let go of Anthony. She's spoiled him rotten this weekend."

My dad was jovial and walked us into the living room where it looked like Babies 'R' Us had exploded.

I stood in the doorway and scratched my head, while Bella and Dad walked into the room to greet my mother.

"Mom, did you leave anything at the store?" I asked with a laugh.

"Oh shush you, it's my first grandchild, I can spoil him, if I want too." Her eyes sparkled as she spoke to me and handed the sleeping baby over to Bella.

"How was your trip, son?" Dad asked as he sat down in his favorite chair and I moved toward Bella and Anthony.

I smiled and nodded. Bella sat blushing and smiling back at me.

"It was the perfect getaway," I replied and Bella nodded.

"Oh really?" My mom chimed in and looked back and forth between the two of us.

"How perfect was it exactly?" She inquired as she searched both of our faces for an answer.

I made the motion of zipping my lips and throwing away the key, my dad shook his head and chuckled while my mom 'tsk'd' and turned to Bella.

"Did you have a good time, dear?" She had moved directly next to my fiancé slash girlfriend, and was moving some of her hair off her shoulder, in an endearing motherly fashion. She was buttering Bella up. I knew it and she knew it. I just hoped that Bella knew it and could stay strong.

"I had an amazing time, Liz. Your son was," she paused and looked at me, her eyes misted over with something I'd venture to call lust for a split second, then quickly returned to their normal look, "He was perfect."

I scooted closer to her and she laid her head on my shoulder as I smiled at my mother.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at us, her finger came up to her chin, "I'll let the two of you keep this little secret for now, but I expect answers, soon." Her mischievous grin told me we'd better 'out' ourselves sooner rather than later.

"Speaking of answers, Liz could we possibly have lunch in a day or two, there's something that I need to discuss with you," Bella spoke to my mother and I knew she'd want to discuss what had happened with Lauren.

"Certainly, my sweet girl, just let me know when and where, I'm pretty free this week, I think." I took Anthony from Bella's arms and she started to gather up his bags.

Thirty minutes later we made our way across town toward our house, which to be honest, felt a little tainted to me now that I knew what Irina had possibly done.

"I think we need to step up our search for a new place," I said and looked over at Bella as we sat at a stop light.

"I was just thinking the same thing, but, honestly Edward, I don't see how we could do anything until after this semester is over. Between your work schedule and my school schedule, it's almost impossible for us to spend the time we need to look at houses," she said with a sigh of defeat.

"What if we built a house, Bella?" We'd briefly talked about it before, but now it seemed more of an urgent matter than before.

"I don't know Edward, I mean there are perfectly good houses just sitting empty. It seems a shame to at least not look for something that's already built," My Bella, always the frugal one. One of her most endearing qualities was that she always found a way to not waste anything, if possible.

"I agree, Bella, but we might have better luck finding a lot in a short amount of time rather than wasting time looking at what's out there that doesn't meet our specifications," I said as we pulled onto the street where our current home sat.

"What's the rush all of the sudden, Edward?" Bella asked as I pulled into the driveway and waited for the garage door to open.

I sighed and parked the car before I turned toward Bella.

"In light of recent events, this house just feels," I paused and ran a hand over my face. I did not want to believe, but I knew in my gut that I was right about Irina," that its tainted somehow."

She looked at me and nodded.

"I agree." Her face wrinkled up like she smelt something foul.

"Let's try and set a time next weekend to meet with the realtor," I stated and got out of the car to retrieve Anthony as Bella got out of her door to gather his bags.

"One thing is definitely for sure, we are not having sex in that bedroom, not that we've ever slept in there together, but, no way in hell am I getting naked in the same room that she ever was," Bella stated as we walked into the house and dropped off bags by the door.

I laughed and followed her into the kitchen, "Bella, you do realize that nothing in that bedroom belongs to her, nor was any of it a part of the time that she lived here. Alice completely redid the master bedroom, your room and Anthony's room before you moved in with me."

She stopped pouring the glass of juice she was fixing and turned towards me, "Are you serious? What if I hadn't moved in here? That would have been a complete waste."

Once again, she was all about not wasting anything, I had to laugh. Anthony cried at the sudden noise.

"Well, Alice has a way of knowing things, so I guess it's for the best that she did all the remodeling," I answered and handed a now crying baby over to her. We moved into the living room where we sat on the couch as she cradled him to her, pulled up her shirt and pulled down on her bra to offer him her nipple.

"He's a lucky little boy," I said with a kiss to Bella's temple as I watched Anthony greedily suck on her breast.

She giggled and looked up at me, "Such a boob man."

"Like father, like son," I replied with a shoulder shrug.

As I sat here with my family, I couldn't help but smile. We still had a long way to go, that I knew. But I was certain that if we continued to talk and be honest with one another, we'd make through anything.

**A/n: So….things are moving forward….but Liz suspects something;)**

**I know that a lot of you have had 'issues' with that house from the get go, so I hope this helps appease those worries in some ways. **

**Now, a little bit of unhappy news. There is a possibility that I am going to have to take next week off from posting updates. I'm running dangerously low on pre-written chapters and if I don't stay ahead, I'll get behind and never catch up. I can't do that to you lovelies. **

**So, I'm PLANNING to do a writing marathon this weekend and get at least 4-6 chapters written. If I can get that done then there will be no delay, however, if I don't achieve that goal, there will have to be a delay in postings. **

**Stayed tuned in my FB group and/or on Twitter for updating news. **

**Thanks for your continued support, encouragement and the amazing reviews!**


	42. Chapter 42 ch32 BPOV

Uncertain ch32

**A/n: Surprise! No break after all!**

**Much, much, much love to Bnjwl for her masterful beta'ing skills. She takes my hurried dribble and makes it oh so pretty! And, to Eternally Edward's girl and now grnidgirl, for their awesome feedback, hand holding and whispered words of "perfect". I love you all so damn much!**

**ENJOY!**

BPOV

As I drove to class the next day, I replayed the weekend over and over in my mind. So much had happened in such a short amount of time and I still hadn't wrapped my mind completely around everything.

I felt very chaotic and scattered as I worked through everything in my mind. I knew that I needed a break where I could spend some time to sort it all out. Between school, motherhood, my relationship with Edward, and his family, I still felt overwhelmed with all the changes in my life.

I parked the car and made my way across the campus to class, although I knew that I would be too distracted to concentrate today. I hated that sense of something hovering over me. I had always had such a strong need for control and the way all of these issues hung over me, it was the exact opposite of control.

I pulled out my phone and texted Elizabeth to see if she could meet me for lunch after class. She had an appointment this morning so Esme had Anthony for the day. I knew we'd have time to sit and talk things out. Liz had truly become my best friend and confidant. I had grown to love her in such a short time and couldn't imagine my life without her now, to be honest.

She understood me, she listened to me and she knew her son, so that helped me put things into perspective at times when my own thoughts were jumbled.

I trusted her and that was usual for me, as I could count on one hand the amount of people that I trusted. I had gotten better about letting my guard down, but I still wasn't able to let go of all my inhibitions. So, it only felt natural for me to turn to Liz when I needed to work something out.

She texted me back just as I sat down in my chair in class. We were going to meet at the little diner just off campus that was one of my favorite places to hide away. She knew that fact and I think that was why she chose it.

I also texted Edward to let him know that I was meeting his mom for lunch, just so he'd know when he tried to call me and my phone was off. We had a routine and he always called at lunch, he always made time to squeeze in a quick phone call.

Class started and instead of concentrating on the subject matter, I made a list of things that I felt bothered me. Well, not really bothered me, but bugged my thoughts and kept me from being content and calm.

One … Edward's breakdown this past weekend

Two … House Shopping

Three … Lauren's revelation

Four … Our engagement

Five … My parents lack of interest in mine and Anthony's life

Six … Angela's impending visit

Seven … Money

Eight … Not having a job

Nine … Playing house with Edward

Ten … The Masen family

I knew that I couldn't talk with Liz about a few of those items, so I knew that I had to be prepared to bring the ones I could talk to her about to the table. But no matter how hard I tried to shake it, something about Edward's breakdown this weekend still bothered me immensely. I couldn't quite put my finger on it nor could I identify why I couldn't let it go.

I had been happy on our trip home, in truth, I still felt that same happiness, but we were out of the 'bubble' of us, so to speak, and I lived in reality, not the fantasy of the memories we'd made. I cherished our weekend away, but I knew that we still had a lot of issues to work through.

Class was over before I'd even realized it and I hadn't taken a single note or paid an ounce of attention, which meant that I'd have to ask someone for their notes next class.

Maybe I was taking on too much or trying too hard, but why did it feel like that now? I'd taken a larger course load and had been pregnant my last semester I was in school.

Life was different and apparently, I had shifted priorities.

I sighed, packed up my stuff and made my way back to my car so I could head to the diner to meet Liz for lunch.

I still had to laugh sometimes at the irony of me, plain old Bella Swan and I hooked up with the wealthiest family in Texas. I mean, I hated being the center of attention or having people notice me on a good day. So, being involved with Edward and his family meant that once we became public I would constantly be under public scrutiny. No more trips to the grocery store in my sweats, no make-up, and my hair a crazy mess.

I dreaded that I would lose my anonymity, but on the other hand, I looked forward to being someone that Edward could be proud to stand beside, as well.

I pulled into the parking lot and found a spot to park. I saw Elizabeth getting out her car at the same time. We hugged and walked in together. The waitress quickly seated us in the rear booth so we could have a little more privacy and talk uninterrupted. Apparently, this was a favorite little hideaway of Liz's, too.

"So, my darling girl, what's going on with you today?" She started the conversation once we'd ordered our drinks and food.

"Oh, Liz, I'm not even really sure where to start." I hesitated because honestly, I wasn't sure where to begin unloading on her.

She smiled at me, that warm and caring smile on her lips and I knew it was okay, that she could handle all that I had on my mind.

Her gentle hand reached across the table to clasp mine, "What is bothering you, Bella?" She spoke soft and gentle, like a caring mother, like she knew I had a list of things to settle.

"Something happened between Edward and I this weekend and for some reason, it is really bothering me," I replied, as I tried to get myself back to place where I could let go of my walls and be able to trust her with my thoughts.

"Something bad?" she questioned and I shook my head as I took a drink of soda.

"Well, yes and no. I mean, he sort of had a little breakdown. He realized how close he came to losing me for good, and the possibility that he may have never known about Anthony and well…he panicked. Had a full blown panic attack at the thought of how I felt when I was alone and couldn't find him. We spent almost two hours talking it out and crying, mostly me reassuring him that I was here now and that we were together now." A small look of concern crossed Liz's face as she listened to me speak. Her hand tightened on mine when I paused. I cherished her encouragement and continued. "But, something still doesn't feel resolved with that whole situation." I stopped talking and looked at the table, unable to look her in the eyes for a brief moment. I felt this nag of something; anger, guilt, frustration.

"Bella, have you talked to anyone, professionally about this, about the fears that you carry so deeply?" Liz's voice was quiet and concerned, along with her eyes as I looked up to see them filled with worry.

"No, but Edward and I did talk about going to counseling together. Do you think that might help?" I asked, hopeful that we could move past this.

She gave me a small smile, "Yes, darling, I think it would help both of you. I also think that you, alone, need to go and do something good for yourself, first. You've spent years caring for yourself because you felt that no one else could, should or would. That's hard on a person's psyche when their world changes, especially when it involves letting all of that go." She paused and wiped a tear from under her eye.

"It's been hard on you, I know. And, I can't even imagine how much harder your life would have become had fate not intervened and brought Edward back to you and Anthony. But, I feel like there's another reason that this particular 'breakdown' as you call it bothers you immensely. Do you know why?" She questioned me and I didn't feel like she was accusing me of something, but rather trying to help me figure it out, too.

I thought for a few minutes about all that I'd said and heard Edward say that day, but nothing came to mind.

I shook my head, "No, Liz, I don't know what is holding me back." It was as honest an answer as I could give at that moment.

"Are you happy with Edward? Do you feel he's being truthful and honest?" She nudged at me again.

I smiled, "I am happy with him. And, I do feel his sincerity when we talk and how he shows me his feelings through his actions."

She sighed and smiled, "Then, I don't know dear. You really should consider a counselor, I can recommend a few, if you'd like. I know that you'll want someone impartial. And, as Edward is my favorite middle child, I can't say that I'd always be unbiased." She gave a little laugh and our waitress appeared with our food.

We spent the rest of lunch just chatting about school, the house hunting and Anthony. It felt good to relieve a little of my tension, but at the same time it also felt like more gathered on my shoulders, too. We agreed to meet at Liz and Ed's for dinner that evening, as we hadn't had a family dinner together in a while.

As I drove home after that I couldn't help but feel completely uncertain about things once again. Will it ever stop? Will I ever get the chance to just let it all go and be free?

I certainly hoped so because if not, I felt like I was going to crack, soon.

**A/N: I know it wasn't exactly what you'd all hoped for….but, we're getting there, I promise;)**

**So, here's a rec's that I have for you lovelies, that are currently owning me:**

**Because of a Boy by cutestkidsmom – I am completely in love with Edward. He's kind, caring and has the most genuine heart. It's a great story about a boy with autism and I am in love with the story as well as the author! Updates regularly and well written. Give it a chance, only three chapters in and getting good!**

**And, as you can see, I got my writing done this past weekend so we shouldn't have a break in updates any time soon.**

**See ya'll Thursday**

**Kyla**


	43. Chapter 43 ch33 EPOV

Uncertain Ch33

**A/N: Warning, this chapter may make you SWOON**

**Much love to Bnjwl and Eternally Edward's girl – What a blessing you both are to my life.**

**ENJOY!**

EPOV

Bella texted me before I left the office for the day to let me know that we were going to my parent's house for dinner that evening.

We hadn't really had a chance to talk much throughout the day, but I got a sense of unease from Bella in the brief moments that we had spoken or texted.

It worried me that she might have had a relapse emotionally and I wasn't sure how to continue moving us forward if that happened again. I had worked so hard, hell, _we_ had worked so hard to move past the events from a year ago.

I knew that a call to a counselor was something that I needed to make a priority in the next couple of days. I knew we both needed it, but most of all, my Bella needed it. While she had my mom to talk to, I knew there were certain subjects, like Irina, that Bella would never address with my mother. She needed someone neutral and unbiased to talk to.

I actually looked forward to going to my parent's house tonight. It wasn't often that Bella and I got to see them without someone else from my family around, so I relished the time with just my family and my parents.

I pulled into the garage and parked the car, eager to get inside and see Bella and Anthony. However, once I opened the door, I wasn't sure what the hell I was walking into! Anthony was on the floor as Bella stood off to the side, squealing.

Anthony had stood up to walk!

"When did this start?" I asked with a grin and immediately got on the floor a few feet away from him as he began to step toward me.

"Daaadaaaa," he cooed and I laughed as I moved further away from him to force him to keep coming at me.

Bella laughed and crawled around behind me.

"Esme said he started it this afternoon while she watched him." She relayed to me as we kept moving away from him when he'd get close enough to us to reach.

"My boy, come to daddy," I teased and held my hands out. He hadn't yet let go of the couch, but he clearly tried to maneuver his way across the few feet toward me.

"Let go, Anthony. Come on, we've got you," Bella's excited voice instructed our son.

He smiled and giggled and raised his hands in excitement just before he plopped down on his diaper-plush ass.

He laughed and started his rapid crawl to me, where I scooped him up and tossed him in the air, like always.

"Gosh, Ant, you are growing so fast," I exclaimed as I felt the weight of him with each toss.

"Edward, you know it terrifies me when you do that," Bella's gentle scold at my ear made me laugh as I brought Anthony down and began to kiss and growl in his neck. He laughed again and continued his chatter, "daaaadaaa, daaadaaaa," I would never get tired of hearing that from his mouth.

"I'll leave you two to catch up while I finished getting dressed," Bella said with a kiss to my neck. I caught her wrist and pulled her around in front of me.

"Hello, love," I whispered just before I pulled her to me and kissed her, hard. God, I missed her so much during the day.

She smiled against my lips, "Hello, baby," her voice was breathless as she moved back and Anthony began to squirm in between us, he pulled her hair and gargled words.

"Good day?" She asked and pulled her hair from his grip.

"I missed home," I spoke with a sigh, because it was the truth. Being a doctor was something that I had always wanted to do and I loved my work. But, honestly, I would love to have my days free to just be with my Bella and Anthony.

"Awww." She smiled, kissed me quickly before she stood up to go get dressed for dinner.

"I'll make it quick so you can shower before we go." Bella's eyes looked tired and I was instantly worried that something bothered her.

"Why don't we shower together," I wiggled my eyebrows at her and continued to play with Anthony as he had now found a few toys to bang against my head.

She smiled, wiggled her ass and looked at me over her shoulder, "Because we have to be at your parent's house in forty-five minutes and there's no way that we'd make it in time if I joined you."

I laughed because she was exactly right.

"Besides, Anthony isn't exactly sleepy," she said just before she disappeared into our room.

"I can't believe that you almost walked," I said as I stood my son back up on his feet and tried to get him to let go of my hands. He didn't fall for it though and clung to my fingers with a grip that even Emmett would be proud of.

"Well, we'll just have to build up your leg strength, won't we? You'll be walking and into everything in no time." He grabbed my tie and started to pull, it hurt like hell, but I finally managed to get it out of his grip while he began to fuss and throw a fit. I tried to distract him with a few toys, but he wouldn't have it.

"Now, Ant, you can't always have what you want, little man," I said and pulled him to me in a hug" He nuzzled and continued to fuss. I began the normal rock and bounce move that I had done with him since his birth. He slowly started to calm down and then started to chatter to me again. I got up and moved to sit on the couch to 'talk' to him. I sat him on my lap facing me and moved our hands around together and he kept on 'talking' to me as I did the same to him.

I asked about his day with Aunt Esme and how his mommy was doing today. He smiled and started his 'maaamaaa' banter. I smiled and kissed him.

He struggled to get down like he needed to find her, so I let him. I had to get a move on and get in the shower anyway.

Sure enough, he went straight for our bedroom and once he got to the doorway, he pulled himself up on the wall.

"Bella," I called as her face popped out of the bathroom.

"Hi, my boys," she exclaimed with a smile and Anthony went to step to her, but plopped on his hiney again. We both laughed and watched him make his way to her where she scooped him up and started her usual smothering him with kisses routine.

I loved to watch them together. Bella was such a natural mother and our son clearly adored her. And fuck me, she was gorgeous. I was one lucky S.O.B that was for sure.

"I'm gonna grab some clothes then hop in the shower." I told her as she looked over and smiled at me with Anthony on her hip.

"That's fine. I laid some stuff out for you on the bed, just in case." I walked over and kissed her, grabbed a towel and turned on the water in the shower behind her.

"I love it when you dress me," I said as I looked back to see she had set Anthony on the vanity while she finished her hair.

She smiled in the mirror, "You love it when I undress you, isn't that what you really meant?  
I shook my head and faked a pout at her, "Yes, mommy," and stalked over to stand behind her, so I could grind my semi-hard dick against her ass.

"Edward, Anthony is watching you." She playfully laughed and pushed back against me.

"He better be asleep for the night when we get home, that's all I have to say. Daddy needs his 'mommy time' too!" I slapped her ass and moved to get undressed, so I could shower.

I was completely happy as I listened to Bella whimper as I stripped naked. And, I might have shook my ass at her, too just before I stepped under the hot water.

"Mommy needs some 'daddy time' just as much," she called to me as I tilted my head back and immersed myself in the water.

This was how life was supposed to be. The only thing missing was my ring on Bella's finger and my name behind hers.

It needed to be soon, very, very soon.

I was certain of that!

**A/n: I simply adore this chapter…I love them like this; happy, carefree, young parents in love with each other and their child.**

**Don't worry, dinner and 'the conversation' is coming, I promise;)**

**My rec for tonight had me enraptured for a few hours last night, it's 11 chapters in, and let me tell you, it hurts so damn good. **

**Seven Years by headbandfreak – It's definitely an E/B fic, where a young naïve Bella has a 'thing' for a clueless Edward. Can they figure it out before it's to late? Ugh, I sure hope so;) Read it, tell her I sent you, she needs way more appreciation than she's got and THANK YOU to Smusic for originally rec'ing it to me;)**

**So many of you are showing my other fav, Because of a Boy by cutestkidsmom some love and I'm thrilled about that…if you haven't started it, WHY NOT? It's so precious, trust me.**

**Both are in my favs list!**

**See ya on Tuesday!**

**Kyla**


	44. Chapter 44 ch34 BPOV

Uncertain ch34

**A/N: Just going to set this down and back away…as you've all patiently been waiting on it.**

**Enjoy *slight tissue warning***

BPOV

We pulled into the driveway of Ed and Liz's house and I found I felt a little apprehensive about tonight. Today had been a strangely emotional day for me, but my talk earlier with Liz had helped.

I knew that once we actually made the calls, set up the counseling, we could begin to work through these remaining issues that we had. I still worried that something else ate away at Edward. Something that he felt like was still a barrier between us, something we hadn't yet discussed. However, I knew that he loved me and I trusted him to come to me when he was ready to talk about it.

Whatever it was, we'd work it out, I hoped.

I grabbed Anthony's bag as Edward grabbed him to carry him inside. We met in front of the car, joined hands and walked up the steps to see Ed Sr. as he held open the door with a smile.

"My grandson is here!" He announced to the almost empty house.

Edward and I both shook our heads and laughed.

"What are we, strangers?" I asked as he pulled Anthony from Edward's arms and took off toward the family room.

Liz instantly greeted us with hugs and kisses when Ed disappeared.

"You know that no one outranks that child, Edward, shame on you." She pretend to smack at him and his fake look of shock. We walked into the family room to find his dad held Anthony on top of a brand new rocking horse, complete with a cowboy hat and saddle.

"Oh Ed, you didn't," I exclaimed as I walked over to check it out.

"I most certainly did, my little man is a cowboy from the Lone Star state, and everyone knows that a cowboy needs a horse," he said with a boisterous laugh and grin.

"I stopped him from buying the pop gun and holster, so you can thank me later," Liz chimed in.

We all laughed and talked casually as Anthony laughed and tried to figure out how to hold on as Edward and Ed held him and rocked the neighing horse.

A timer went off and Liz announced that dinner was ready, so we all made our way to the kitchen. I loved the formal family dinners in the large dining room, but I really enjoyed these quiet dinners where we sat in the small nook just off the kitchen at the smaller table. This was what a traditional family dinner felt like to me. I loved it now that I'd begun to experience it regularly.

I often thought about Edward and I with more children, in the years to come and how we would have dinners just like this with our own brood of kids. It made me flutter with excitement, to be honest. It was our future.

We all talked around the dinner table as Liz and I took turns feeding Anthony in his high chair. The guys talked some shop, we all talked about my school and the various projects that Liz had coming up that Edward and I would attend and or would work.

It felt normal, natural, and I instantly felt so much love around me as I sat back and listened to the laughter and camaraderie at the table.

Once the meal was done, the guys took Anthony and went into the family room to turn on the sports channel while Liz and I began to clean up.

I told her about Anthony and how he tried to walk. We laughed about stories she told me from when Edward was a baby. I sensed some tension from her, like she was anxious about something.

"Bella, can you heat up a bottle for Anthony?" Edward asked as he came into the room and walked towards me, where his hands settled on my hips as he stood directly behind me. I relished in the feel of his body against mine, no matter how brief.

"Sure, his bag is on the counter," I nodded to it and he turned to grab the bottle.

A few minutes later, he went to put Anthony down in his 'room' that Liz and Ed had put together just for him. It looked like 'baby world' threw up in there, as they had not overlooked a single baby item that could be bought.

They spoiled him rotten, but he deserved it, he was their only grandchild. I worried that they might have possibly overdone it a little and would have trouble when more grandchildren came along from Edward's siblings. However, Alice didn't seem like the type to actually want children any time soon and I still wasn't sure about Rosalie's issues and babies. So, once again, I probably worried about nothing.

We finished up, grabbed a tray of cookies and coffee before we went to sit down with Ed while we waited for Edward to put Anthony down.

I excused myself to the restroom and when I returned Edward smiled and patted the love seat next to him.

I snuggled into his side just as Ed cleared his throat and the air around us turned pensive.

"Kids, we need to talk to the both of you about something." He looked between us, nervously and sat back with his arm around Liz.

I instantly became scared.

This was it. This was the moment of dread. I stopped breathing as Liz looked up at us and fidgeted with her hands.

"I have some information I need to tell you and I hope you understand after I explain that I only withheld it for so long because I love you both so much." Her voice shook and I knew she struggled to speak.

"Okay, mom, just spill it," Edward said apprehensively.

Ed shook his head and kissed her cheek, "Just tell them, love." His voice was full of love and adoration for his wife and even through my fear, I admired that he could support her the way he always did.

"Well, it happened a while back and at the time, I knew that neither of you were in a place to really handle the news that I had. So, it's not that I was intentionally withholding it, I just wanted to make sure that you were both prepared, emotionally and mentally, to handle what I'm about to tell you," she paused and stood up. She moved over and sat just on the edge of the love seat, closest to me.

"One night, Ed and I had a business dinner at the club, Kate happened to be there with both of her girls. Well, a short time later, I was in the restroom and overheard a conversation between Irina and Tanya. They discussed the impending divorce and how Irina intended to gouge you for an extreme amount of money in order to settle it." I felt Edward's hand tighten in mine when she mentioned his ex-wife's name. "But, then they started to discuss something that Irina had done before you two had gotten married," Elizabeth paused and wiped a tear from her eyes.

In an instant it all fell into place. She had known Irina paid off Lauren. She knew the whole time.

"Apparently Irina followed you, Edward, one time when you were trying to find Bella. She talked to Bella's roommate and paid her off to retrieve a note that you'd left for her." She stopped, licked her lips and looked between the two of us again. Edward tightened his grip on my shoulder and my fingers dug into his thigh.

"She was trying to keep the two of you apart. Well, I cornered her about the conversation that I'd overheard. She admitted it to me, all of it. And, I told her that she was done for. I threatened to tell you, Edward, if she didn't immediately grant you the divorce, taking only what she came into the marriage with and get it over quickly." She finished with a heavy sigh.

Edward started to speak, but I stopped him.

"Let me get this straight." I sat forward and slapped my palms onto my own thighs. "You knew that Irina was a money hungry snot and you forced her to divorce Edward, just like that?" I asked, coolly.

She nodded and I could see the fear that resulted in the tears that brimmed in her eyes.

Edward sat forward, "Then you withheld that information from us, you allowed us to think that she'd just walked away from the kindness of her heart. You knew all this time that she was an evil woman who was intent on keeping us apart?"

I heard a bit of anger in his tone and I felt the tension in Edward's posture beside me.

"Son," Ed, Sr. started to speak, but Edward held up a hand.

"Mother, what gave you the right to let me go through with the divorce without knowing all the facts? I wouldn't have given her a dime!" He roared and stood up.

I was shocked.

"She almost cost me everything," he said as he started to pace the room.

I looked at Liz, her eyes were closed, like she was prepared for whatever we threw at her.

"I'm sorry, son. I was trying to protect you, protect Bella, and protect Anthony. Neither of you were in a good place, at that time if you'll recall." Her words were spoken calmly and quietly.

"Liz?" I looked into her eyes. I wasn't sure if I was okay with this or not. I mean, she was a very protective and loving mother, but she had made me trust her, and seek comfort in her. I didn't want to doubt her intentions however, I wasn't sure I could stop the small amount of doubt that had already crept into my heart with her revelation. I started to feel anxious; maybe she wasn't as genuine with me as I had originally thought.

"Bella, dear, no, no, please don't let this get into your head and plant a seed of doubt," she said as gracefully sat down beside me, her hands sought out mine.

"I genuinely love and adore you, YOU, Bella. As if you were my own flesh and blood, I love you." Her eyes were wet and the tears had begun to fall now.

"Mom, I don't know," Edward said and stopped his pacing to stare down at us.

"I just wanted to protect you, all of you," she said, her voice trembled with the emotions that she currently experienced. I knew her. I knew this was killing her to know she'd been the one to upset us.

"Mom, we found out last weekend what Irina had done." Edward confessed and held out a hand to me.

"What?" she exclaimed and watched us join hands as we stood together in the middle of the room. I tried to explain.

"We ran into my old roommate, Lauren, at the grocery store when we got back into town from Galveston. She saw us and felt guilty, and attempted to apologize because she thought we already knew what she had done," I said while I watched Liz as she brought her hand over her mouth.

"What did you do?" she asked and Edward told her about the conversation with Lauren and how I had told him that I wanted to handle it with Irina.

"So what are your plans?" Ed, Sr. asked.

"We don't know yet, but this definitely changes a few things in how we'll deal with it when the time comes." Edward answered him.

"And can you forgive me?" Liz's voice was soft and gentle, her eyes held so much worry as she looked at us.

"I'm not going to lie, mom, I'm angry with you for not telling me. I've had this notion that I could still trust Irina, somewhat. I worried about what all of this had done to her. But, now I realize she was truly never who I thought she was and it makes me feel like a dumbass. She duped me. She made a fool of me. And, you knew." His voice was flat and emotionless.

I gripped his hand hard and leaned into his side.

"And you, Bella?" Liz continued.

I looked at Edward, our eyes met as he looked down at me, his dull green eyes looked sad and worried.

"I'm hurt, but I know you did what you did out of love. It still feels like some sort of betrayal, like I have been set up or something." I suddenly felt so small in this huge room. All of the walls had moved in on me, and my chest hurt. "Like, maybe I shouldn't trust you," I whispered.

Liz began to sob, as did I.

Edward pulled me into his chest and held me tight.

"I think we should go home and think about things for a bit," he said and kissed my temple. I nodded against him and tried to dry my eyes.

"I'll get Anthony and meet you at the car," I whispered to him.

"Okay, love," he replied and went to get the baby bag out of the kitchen while I walked down the hall to retrieve our sleeping child.

Today was certainly the clusterfuck that I knew it would be earlier on in the day. And, I was uncertain once again about where things would go and how I ended up back in this realm of unrest.

When would it all end?

**A/N: So, um, she finally admitted it to them…was it as bad as you feared? Worse? Better? **

**Please share your thoughts!**

**Recs for tonight:**

**A New Life by Alice Vampire – Bella is running from her past….it's only 2 ch's in and so very good. I'm anxious for more!**

**Bare All by cutestkidsmom – Bella has an inheritance and she's investing in a gentlemen's club with our 3 rowdy boys…watch it all unfold. LOVING IT!**

**Also, cutestkidsmom amazing story, Because of a Boy is up for fic of the week on The Lemonade Stand. If you could, please go give her a vote because I simply LOVE HER and THIS FIC! It definitely deserves this recognition!**

**See you all on Thursday;)**

**Kyla**


	45. Chapter 45 ch35 EPOV

Uncertain Ch35 EPOV

**A/n: Wow, what a mixed bag of reviews; some upset at Liz some upset at E/B….but, THANKS for ALL of your opinions;)**

**Love to Bnjwl, Eternally Edward's girl and Grnidgirl for their tender loving care on this chapter!**

**Enjoy**

The drive home was sullen, quiet and so damn difficult. To be honest, I didn't want to go back into that house. It now felt dirty and tainted.

I worried that Irina had bugged it or equipped it with cameras. I didn't know who she truly was and that made me sad and extremely angry. There was no limit to what that bitch could have been capable of, when I think about it.

I heard Bella sniffle a few times and I tightened my grip on her hand, I brought it to my lips to kiss her knuckles.

While I was hurt and angry, Bella had the ability to slip back into that old role of insecurity and I knew she was a mess in her head. She would doubt every action my parents had made in regards to her now. And, I hated that, I hated that for her, for my parents and it made me furious with Irina.

I couldn't wait to confront that money hungry bitch. I had a lot of things I wanted to get off my chest; from the way she coerced me into marrying her, the fact that she'd played the loving girlfriend and gotten my mother to rally on her behalf and then how she'd tried to use our divorce as leverage to gain access to my money.

Thank fuck that didn't happen.

I pulled into the driveway and stopped just short of the garage.

"Bella, how about we get some stuff together and go to a hotel for a night or two?" I asked as she looked at me with wet eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Okay," she mumbled.

I knew she probably didn't even realize what I had just asked her, but at this point it didn't matter.

I opened the garage door and parked the car, "Would you like to just stay here with the baby while I gather us a bag and more stuff for him?" I said as I turned to her and cupped her cheek.

"Okay," she said again, as fresh tears came from her eyes.

"It'll be okay, love, I promise, I'm here, I'm not leaving, we'll figure this out, together." I spoke to her calmly and quietly as our eyes met. She nodded her head.

"I love you, Bella. This changes nothing, you understand?" I waited for her head to nod and her eyes to show me she understood.

It took me less than ten minutes to have our stuff packed and loaded into the trunk of the car, before I quickly drove toward the Windsor downtown.

Our family had a suite there and we'd find some comfort, I hoped.

Thirty minutes later, we had Anthony asleep in a crib, our bags arranged in the bedroom and I had drawn Bella a warm bubble bath.

"You _are_ going to get in with me, aren't you?" she asked with a small, timid voice.

I gave her a small smile, "If you'd like me to, I'd love too.

I helped her undress as she did the same for me before we both climbed into the giant tub, on opposite ends, facing one another.

Our legs entwined under the water and I sat back to watch her, to wait for her to start the conversation.

The silence screamed in my ears until she finally looked up at me, "Your mom really does love me. I know that and I trust that, but I still feel hurt like maybe in the beginning she didn't really care for me…that maybe she just wanted to use me to get rid of Irina."

"Bella, I don't believe that for one minute. My mother isn't that kind of person and if you think longer on it, you'll realize that, too."

She sighed and moved through the water to sit in my lap, her legs straddled my thighs and her head quickly nuzzled under my chin.

"I'm scared, Edward. I want to just let it go and trust that your mom didn't use me, that she genuinely loves me, but honestly, I have nothing to base that kind of motherly love off of, so I'm uncertain as to whether or not I can trust my gut." Bella sighed as she just admitted one of her biggest fears.

She was terrified about being a bad mother, only to have her own lousy mother as a reference. So, this to her, was a monumental betrayal of what she had started to base true motherly love off of, in her relationship with my own mother.

"Bella, I believe whole-heartedly that my mother loves you, just as fiercely as she loves me or Emmett or Alice. You are another one of her flock, so to speak. Liz Masen is not a malicious person. I'm angry too, but mostly at the fact that I feel foolish because of my thoughts towards Irina." I spoke honestly and hoped that it got through to her.

We sat in the silence for a little while before I heard Bella sigh as she sat up to face me.

"We need to move past this whole ordeal, Edward. We need to get back into our cocoon." Her eyes held mine and I saw the determination with the words she spoke.

"What do you suggest that we do?" I asked and moved some of her hair behind her shoulder.

She scrunched up her precious nose, "As much as I'm going to regret this, we need to announce our engagement. I'm guessing with your family, that means a party or dinner of some sort." She paused and wrapped her arms tight around my neck, as she pulled herself closer to me, "But, I think it'll be a good distraction from this debacle and I know it will help your mother feel like we forgive her and still love her just as much as ever."

I smiled.

There was my girl, my Bella, the most amazing creature that I've ever known.

"I think that would be an excellent idea," I brought my lips down to meet hers for a soft, sweet kiss.

We clung to each other as we continued to kiss each other. We attempted to get back into our cocoon, where nothing matter, but the two of us.

It didn't take long before Bella whimpered and I ached to slide inside of her warmth.

"Come on, baby, let's get out of the bath and finish this in bed," I stood and held out my hands for her. I grabbed a towel after I stepped out of the water, then held one out for her to dry off before I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to the big, luscious bed.

I sat her down on the edge of the mattress and watched her scramble to the middle as I dropped my towel and followed behind her.

It didn't take long before we were right back in our cocoon, and I was buried as deep inside of her as I could physically get. Where I belonged, where she made me feel complete and loved.

I wanted to set a slow and steady pace, but our rhythm continued to build with each pass. Her head was tilted as her back arched up into me, my mouth covered one of her delicious pink nipples as our bodies slid against one another over and over.

"Edward," she moaned and thrust up against me, she pulled her leg up over my hip where I grabbed it and sat up a bit to change the angle.

"Look at me, baby," I demanded.

Slowly her eyes opened and her head tilted down slightly so our eyes were able to lock with each other's.

"Nothing is more certain in this world then how perfect this moment is between us, me and you, together," I spoke breathily as I continued to move inside of her, I felt her wetness coat my shaft as I sought each time to hit deeper inside of her.

I pulled her legs up to rest her ankles on my shoulders and she moaned at the new depth that I reached.

"I'm certain that you were made for me and me alone," I said as I took short, hard, deep strokes.

I held on by a thread, ready to explode inside of her at any second.

"Yes, yes, yes, Edward," she replied, her voice squeaked as she held onto the ledge just like I was.

"Let's jump together," I said and she nodded.

I pulled out so that just the very tip of my cock lay inside of her.

"Ready," I asked and watched her eyes soften and that small, beautiful smile grace her lips.

"Ready," she spoke with nod.

I pushed ever so slowly back into her warm, wet heat so that I reached as far inside of her as my body would physically go. I hesitated for a second, licked my lips, brought a hand down to hover just over her swollen clit before I pulled out and slammed into her, hard, just as I pinched her nub.

We both fell, the ecstasy overwhelmed us as our cries filled the air.

We were both certain.

We were both ready.

**A/n: I know there a few of you still NOT on Team Edward, and that's okay. He is a man, who has faults, but he's learning and trying to redeem himself. **

**Dear Guest Reviewer: If "DISNEY" is your choice then by all means, stop reading because I'm afraid that won't be the ways things go around here. I write RL, sometimes it's fluffy and happy with a 'perfect' man but most of the the time, my men are flawed, because all of the men in my life aren't perfect. I don't understand why you would continue to read 44 chapters if you hate the main male character so much. But, thanks for reading what you have. However, this is my story and will continue to be told the way that my characters tell me to write it. Flaws and ALL.**

**Rec's:**

**Life By Choice by Alice Vampire – this is truly a UNIQUE fic where YOU the reader get to help decide the direction of the fic. It's 4 chapters in and awesome! It's in my favs, go read and become a part of the writing experience!**

**Bare All by cutestkidsmom – I'm still trying to catch up as it's pretty far in and updates regularly. Good story so far!**

**One of my favorite writers is not on FB but I've devoured EVERYTHING that she writes, I highly recommend reading ANYTHING that Soft Ragoo writes. Her latest is called True Love Way and I'm soooo infatuated with this geeky Edward. It's an amazing story, as all of hers are, but seriously, go check her out and tell her that I sent you!**

**I'm going to try and surprise ya with a few chapters this weekend, but my beta is just as busy as I am. However, if I can find a way to get them done, I'll share with you lovelies;)**

**Til then,**

**Kyla**


	46. Chapter 46 ch36 BPOV

Uncertain ch36

**A/n: Welcome back my lovelies! We're just a little over half way done with this fic! I actually have all of it written with the exception of the epi which I hope to finish up this week sometime.**

**Much love to Siobhan Bnjwl Masen for beta'ing and Eternally Edward's girl & Grnidgirl for their mad pre-reading skills!**

**ENJOY!**

BPOV

The next two weeks were the busiest I've ever known. Between school, charity work, and house hunting, Edward and I were worn out.

We were still staying at the hotel, but neither of us were all too eager to go back to our house. It just didn't feel like home any longer.

Liz had begged us to come and stay at their house, but it was too far away from school for me and to long of a commute for Edward.

Besides, Liz and Alice were busy planning our 'party', even though they weren't privy to the exact reason for said party. We'd simply told them that we'd like to have a small dinner party with only our closest friends and family invited, including both Irina's family and my old roommate, Lauren.

I had a plan that I couldn't wait to execute, it would bring both of those bitches down a few notches.

I may still carry some insecurities and deep-seated abandonment issues, but Edward loved me and we had a child together. We were engaged because we loved one another and wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. We both knew that we belonged to the other. And even if it sounded childish of me, I felt as if I needed to settle the score, once and for all.

I may have come from nothing, but fuck them, because I was someone now. I was Anthony's mother, I was Edward's fiancé, and I would soon be a member of the Masen family.

We sat in the waiting room of the therapist that we'd chosen to see. I was nothing but a bundle of nerves, Edward seemed fine.

"Bella, baby, you need to relax," Edward's teasing voice whispered low in my ear as his hand came down to hold my bouncing knee in place.

I huffed and then sighed, "I'll try."

He smiled at me with a little chuckle then slipped his arm around me, he tucked me into his side, and my head automatically went to his shoulder. These actions normally brought me comfort, but in this moment I was still restless.

"Do you not want to do this, Bella?" he asked quietly before he laid a kiss to the side of my head.

I sat up and looked at him, "No, Edward, I do. It's just," I paused and looked out the window behind us. "It's just weird for me to be here, you know, going to see a therapist. I mean, I've never seen a therapist before. And it sort of makes me feel like a failure to be here, like I can't fix myself."

He smiled at me, "I'm here, love, we're doing this together." His hand threaded through mine and he brought my hand up to his lips. "We both need it, not because we are broken in anyway, but because we want to be the best for each other. It will help us shed the past and work towards a future with each other."

I melted. Edward was always so soft and tender with me. It made me love him even more.

"Edward and Bella?" A voice called from the doorway as a middle-aged woman appeared to greet us with a smile.

"That's us," Edward said as he tugged my hand so I could join him.

He kissed my temple and we walked hand in hand through the door, we followed the our therapist down the hallway until we reached an open doorway.

She offered us a seat on the small loveseat across from a leather high-back chair. I assumed the leather chair was her normal perch, several items on the side table that gave that impression; a pair of glasses, an expensive looking fountain pen and a large pad.

"I'm Dr. Siobhan," she said with a smile as we sat down and situated ourselves on the loveseat.

"I'm Edward Masen and this is my fiancée, Isabella Swan." His voice was strong and confident as his arm came around my shoulder. His warm touch called to me and I immediately settled into his side.

She looked down to read over the paperwork that we'd filled out in the lobby before she met our gazes again , the smile on her face immediately put me at ease.

"So, you have a young son, I see. How long have you been together?" she spoke as she grabbed a notepad and a pen off the little table beside her, as I looked up to Edward. He nodded for me to speak up.

"Well, we do have a son together, Anthony, he's almost ten months old. We've technically been together as a couple, um, roughly six months." I answered her question, my voice a little shaky, but Edward squeezed my shoulder in affirmation of my attempt to participate in the session.

"So you weren't together while you were pregnant?" she questioned and I scowled. This wasn't how I saw our first meeting going at all. I mean, we'd worked so hard to get past all of this and she immediately attempted to drag it all back up for us.

"Um, no, actually, that's part of the reason why we're here," Edward said and I looked down at my hands, unable to look at either of them.

"Bella, would you agree with what Edward just said?" Dr. Siobhan asked and I raised my head with a nod.

I felt a squeeze to my shoulder again, but I couldn't look at Edward for fear of the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes.

"Yes." I finally found my voice to reply.

"Can you tell me about that time?" Dr. Siobhan asked both of us, and I felt Edward tense beside me. My immediate thought was to flee from the room.

I knew that we needed to work it all out within the safety of this room, so for that reason, I stayed right where I was. It also helped that I was nestled into Edward's side, the love of my life.

"It was probably the worst time of my life," I spoke with trepidation.

No one else commented so I supposed they both waited for me to continue with my explanation.

"Edward and I met in a bar, we spent the most amazing weekend of my life together, but then I woke up Monday morning and he was just gone. He hadn't left me a note with his name or phone number. I didn't have his last name or anyway to reach him." I heard Dr. Siobhan's fountain pen as it scratched across the surface of the pad. "Six weeks later I found out that I was pregnant and was alone during the remainder of my pregnancy. When it was time for me to deliver, my doctor was on vacation, so they called the on call doctor. It was Edward. " It felt weird to go back to those thoughts I had to work hard to keep the feelings of overwhelming anger and sadness down.

"The two of you hadn't exchanged that information during the entire weekend?" she questioned us.

"Um, no, actually, she only knew me by last name, although she didn't know that it was my last name." Edward finally spoke up, and I could hear the guilt that still resided in his voice.

"Why is that, Edward?" Dr. Siobhan asked him directly.

"Oh, um, there were times in life that my friends called me that and as I share a first name with my dad, it's nice at times to lose that recognition and just be something different." he replied.

"If I can interrupt, Dr. Siobhan, we've actually kind of already worked through our issues with that weekend, so it might be helpful if we could talk about something else." I hesitantly interjected.

"Oh?" she replied with a raised brow.

"Yes," I answered and nodded before I looked to Edward for confirmation as well.

What I wasn't expecting was that he wasn't look back at me with firm resolve I expected, but at the floor with a pained expression on his face.

"Actually, Bella, we haven't." he finally said and I felt my heart break with his simple admission.

**A/n: Hmmmm….I left you an evil cliffie, didn't I? Sorry, but it was necessary. But, I promise you all we are this close (pinches fingers together) to being rid of the angst/hurt/drama. **

**However, I eluded to what's coming a while back…tissues WILL be necessary for Thursday update, that I can assure you now. So, hold on!**

**Rec for the week:**

**Harkham's Case by scarlettplay – She is one of my dearest friends and favorite authors, like EVER….and I was beyond thrilled to have her back to writing ff again. This is a tale of a boy with a specialness about him….not asperbergers but something kinda similar….and a precious Bella that is a little clueless but sincere. Trust me you will DEVOUR the posted 7 chapters…if you like Because of A Boy, you will like this one! Tell her I sent you cuz she needs the reassurance that we NEED her in the fandom;)**

**See ya Thursday,**

**Kyla**


	47. Chapter 47 ch37 EPOV

Uncertain ch37

**A/N: I love hearing all your thoughts…and how you've all grown to care about Edward! I makes me smile so big**

**Tissue warning is necessary for this one…**

**Much love to Siobhan Masen, Eternally Edward's girl and Grnidgrl for their hand holding on this one;)**

**See ya at the bottom!**

EPOV

"Would you care to elaborate about that statement, Edward?" I heard Dr. Siobhan's voice as she spoke to me, but all I could do was stare at my Bella. Her eyes were full of tears and the heartbreak on her face was killing me.

"It's true that we have worked through a lot of it, we've filled in some gaps and made a lot of headway," I replied, but my eyes never left Bella's.

"But," my love whispered to me.

I sighed and ran a hand over my face.

I was going to have to tell her what still hurts, why I was still hung up on my guilt, why I couldn't let go of all those feelings of anxiety about our time apart. I paused my words were jumbled up in my head. My thoughts betrayed me and I couldn't make them make sense to me, much less to her or Dr. Siobhan.

"Edward, just tell me," Bella forcefully demanded as she sat up and slightly away from me.

"Bella," I spoke soft and low as I leaned forward, I withdrew my arm from around her and rested my elbows on my knees. My eyes fell closed as I worked so hard to gather my thoughts.

"Edward, is there something that you haven't told Bella or that's holding you back in some way about that time apart?" Dr. Siobhan asked.

"It's not like that Doc." I sat up and turned to face the frightened girl next to me.

"Bella, you've never told me that you forgive me." I whispered.

Her eyes went wide as I continued, "We've talked about it. I've apologized so many times, but you've never actually said the words and I'm not sure that deep down you've truly forgiven me yet. It scares me. I'm terrified of losing you." I admitted with a shaky breath.

Shock.

Pure shock registered on her face.

Her eyes questioned me and I gave a small nod.

I had played and replayed every single conversation we'd had, over and over, time and time again, but she had never actually ever said 'I forgive you'. It scared the shit out of me and I worried that she truly had not forgiven me. I had my panic attack at the beach house because she still hadn't said the words.

She'd comforted me. She'd said sweet words of love and affirmation of her affections, but she had yet to truly forgive me, at least in words so I was aware of her forgiveness towards me.

"Is this true, Bella? Have you forgiven Edward and simply thought your actions implied the sentiment, or are the words unsaid because they are unfelt?" Dr. Siobhan asked. Her question caught me off guard and to be honest I'd almost forgotten that she was in the room with us.

Bella opened her mouth, but no words came out as her eyes continued to search mine. She closed her mouth, turned toward the doctor and slowly opened her mouth, again, nothing came out.

Then, within seconds, she curled in on herself, covered her face with her hair and began to sob.

I was shocked for a moment, unable to move, then within a flash I was on my knees on the floor in front of her, my hands searched through her hair for her beautiful face. I had to look at her, look into her eyes. I had to know what she felt, meant by her actions.

"Bella, baby, look at me," I whispered, softly.

"Bella, do you need a minute?" Dr. Siobhan asked quietly as she handed me a box of Kleenex.

I took the box without looking away from Bella and sat it on the floor. I continued to try to coax Bella's face up to meet mine.

"Baby, I'm here. I'm not leaving you. Do you hear me? I'm not letting you go, now or ever. Please baby, look at me." I begged as I my own tears began to flow from my eyes as well.

Finally, she raised her head and slowly opened her wet eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes were rimmed in red from the tears as they met mine. The sadness they contained was like a stab to my heart. I had caused this pain, I alone had hurt her.

"It hurts," she whispered.

"I know, baby," I said. I dared to attempt to pull her toward me. She came willingly and my arms encircled her waist. I tucked my face into the soft skin of her neck. Her skin was so warm and it comforted me right away. I needed her closer. I could only touch her with my face and arms. I needed her body as a reminder that I had not lost her. I pulled her to the floor, into my lap and cradled her to me, we both cried as our bodies rocked together in an attempt to comfort one another.

"Edward, Bella, you need to talk to one another. Tell the other one exactly what hurts and why it still hurts after all of this time." The doctor instructed us, but neither of us could move, much less talk in that moment.

"I love you, Bella. I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life showing you exactly how much that I love you," I said in her ear.

"I'm scared, Edward, sometimes I get so scared that it's all just a dream," she admitted to me through her tears.

We both slowly pulled back a little too where our gazes could meet.

"I'll never leave you again, Bella. I swear it to you." I needed her to believe me as I pleaded with her to hear me.

"It's so much happiness, Edward. I get frightened that something will happen and you'll realize there is someone better for you out there. Just like with Irina." Her voice still filled with her tears as she stuttered out the words and I felt the air seep from my lungs.

"No, baby, never. I never loved Irina or anyone else the way I love you," I whispered, as I held her face, I tried to convey the sincerity of my words.

"But you left me. You never came back for me. Then you just," she sobbed and tried to speak, but her voice was choked off by her tears, "you just married her. You never came back for me." The look in her eyes showed me a scared, timid little girl and not the strong confident woman I'd grown accustomed to lately.

"Oh, baby, no, no, no, it wasn't like that. I was weak. I was stupid. I was exhausted. You haunted me constantly back then. I saw you and your face everywhere. I gave in because I was tired of fighting. I was tired of all the searching and never finding you," I spoke through my own round of fresh tears.

"I would have moved heaven and hell to find you, but …" I stopped. When I realized, I was Edward freaking Masen. If I had wanted to find her there were ways I could have done it. I had money and my name could move mountains.

"I didn't fight hard enough to find you," I admitted and felt the panic in my chest at my new realization.

"No, you didn't," she whispered.

For the next hour we talked through everything with Dr. Siobhan. It wasn't easy to talk about how fucked up things were with me back then. Bella still hadn't told me she'd forgiven me, but we walked out of there, hand in hand with an appointment for two days later.

No matter what, I would earn her forgiveness.

I had too, because I was certain I couldn't live without her … or without hearing those words from her.

Eventually.

**A/N: Hides behind the couch…well? Thoughts? **

**Now do you all see what I've been alluding too?**

**Btw, I have a new fic starting sometime in the next 2 weeks. It's called A Whisper of Chaos and I'm really hoping that you'll join me on this new chaotic adventure. I'm very excited to get it started! For teasers and my banner, find me on FB KylaMichelle TOK or join my group, theonlykyla fanfiction.**

**See ya soon,**

**Kyla**


	48. Chapter 48 ch38 BPOV

Uncertain ch38

**A/n: Well, we're back. **

**So many of you had a lot to say about the therapy session & almost all of you were in agreement that it was about time that Edward realized that he truly didn't do enough to find Bella. But, remember that sometimes in the midst of things we miss the easiest ways to solve a problem. His head was just not in the right place and Edward is not one to really use his 'power' to his advantage. **

**Much love to Siobhan Masen for her beta'ing skills. And to the guest that suggested that I get a new beta, you are soooo wrong. English IS my first language and I DO know the difference between to and too. Those 2 slight errors were ALL MY FAULT as I added a few things AFTER my beta did her magic. So, I appreciate the constructive advice but trust me if that's all that was wrong with the chapter, then I'll take it.**

**Much love to my pre-readers, Eternally Edward's girl and Grnidgrl. I couldn't do what I do without my Muse and sidekick;)**

**ENJOY! (I kinda love this chapter)**

BPOV

We faced each other as we lay in bed, our bodies barely touched, but our eyes were locked unable to move.

I wanted to forgive him.

I truly did.

But, those words just wouldn't come out of my mouth and I didn't realize why until tonight. I also figured out why his breakdown at the beach house had bothered me so deeply.

I could comfort him and help soothe him, but I hadn't given him the one thing that he'd needed.

My forgiveness.

I was such a stubborn person, I always had been. In my own defense, I had to be my whole life otherwise everyone would have walked all over me.

Angela had taught me when I was very little to stand up for myself and not let people force me to change my mind when I didn't want too. It had gotten me into trouble more times than I could count at school with teachers and definitely with our parents as well.

And now it had prevented me from saying what he needed to hear from me.

"Are we going to be okay, Bella?" The quiet sound of his broken voice pained my heart.

"Yes," I replied and reached my hand out to cup his cheek.

"Do you think you could eventually forgive me?" His voice was barely above a whisper, but I heard it.

"I hope so," I said and instantly wished that I could just say 'yes, I forgive you,' and we could move past all of this hurt. But I owed it to him and me to finally say the words when I was ready. We couldn't lie to each other, or bluff our way through this. If we were going to do it, then we owed it to ourselves as well as Anthony to do it the right way.

I felt his arms as they reached out for me, I allowed him to pull me the few inches across the bed so our bodies were able to touch slightly.

"I need an Edward cocoon," I whispered into his ear.

In an instant I was flat on my back, with him pressed up against my chest, my head under his chin, his legs draped over mine as his arms held me to him with such force that it almost knocked the breathe out of me.

I sighed in contentment.

I was wrapped in his body, my soul enveloped by his love and my heart beat only for his breath that flushed across my skin.

I was cocooned in his love and the security of his arms.

"I'll do whatever it takes, Bella. Anything you tell me, I'll do," he said with conviction and I shook my head.

"No, Edward. That isn't what I want or need. I need you to stand up to me, don't give in to me. You'll be miserable for being weak and I'll be pissed for you being a pushover," I defiantly said.

He sighed and I could hear the frustration.

"Then what do you want, Bella?" he simply asked.

I laid there and thought about the question. What did I want? It was something that Dr. Siobhan had told me to think about as well.

It was too soon, too raw right now for me to answer him.

"I'm not sure yet, Edward," I answered with my own frustration ladled in my voice.

"Should we cancel the party?" he finally asked after we'd been silent for a few minutes.

I immediately sat up and pushed his body away from mine, "You don't want to announce our engagement?"

"That's not what I said," he rebutted and sat up himself.

"Then why would you ask me that?" I questioned and moved to sit beside him, but he held me in place on his lap.

"I don't want to add stress to you anymore than necessary. You see, Bella, love, I have come to realize that your mind takes time to process things. I love that about you. And, if this party is going to worry you or add to your not being able to think about things, then we can postpone it." He looked at me and I could see the worry in his own eyes.

"I want to marry you, Edward Masen, and I'm ready for people to know that you want to marry me, too," I said, as I pushed my chin out a little to show I was serious.

He gave me a small, timid smile.

"I love the sound of that, but only if you're sure, baby girl." His hands moved some of my hair off of my shoulder as his hands started to smooth over my skin at my collarbone then ran down my arms.

He linked our hands, he intertwined our fingers and we just sat there, in the quiet, neither of us really knew what to say to make the tension totally disappear.

"Want some pancakes?" he asked with a laugh.

"It's almost two in the morning," I laughed back and rolled my eyes at him.

"So, I'm hungry and I love cooking pancakes with you." He kissed my lips softly.

"Let's get back to us," he whispered against my lips.

I couldn't refuse.

So, at two thirty in the morning on a random Tuesday we headed to the kitchen to make chocolate chip and banana pancakes. Edward was in his boxers and I wore his tank top as we laughed, made a huge mess in the kitchen and acted like silly kids. It felt like our first weekend together, to be honest.

As we sat at the breakfast bar of the hotel suite Edward reached over to wipe syrup from my chin.

"God, you're so fucking beautiful, Bella," he said as his thumb rubbed the skin where he'd just removed the sticky substance.

I felt my blush take over as he slowly leaned in to kiss me.

It didn't take long before the kiss deepened and I felt his tongue brush against mine. There was no better feeling in the world than kissing Edward Masen.

Suddenly, I felt a sense of déjà vu.

We were that shy, awkward pair in my dorm room kitchen, half-dressed, in the early morning hours, kissing like we were hormonal teenagers all over again.

I didn't feel hurt.

I didn't feel anger.

I felt sadness.

Sadness for what we'd lost out on.

Sadness for the bubble that had burst when he'd left me.

I pulled back and stared at him, confusion all over his face at the abrupt end of our kissing.

"We need to do that weekend over again." I spoke with determination.

"What?" he questioned me, unsure what I meant.

"We need to re-do that weekend. This time, it needs a different ending," I said as if that made all the sense in the world.

And, to me, it did.

**A/n: All together now …. Sigh;)**

**I think that I'm in need of an Edward cocoon, too. What about you?**

**I need to give a shout out to my JUF girls: AV, Cutestkidsmom, Jude, Jacky, & EEG – ya'll make me smile and laugh. I love you each dearly!**

**See ya Tuesday;)**

**Kyla**


	49. Chapter 49 ch39 EPOV

Uncertain ch39

**A/N: WOW, a lot of you are now pissed at Bella…or confused about her inability to just say the words that he needed to hear. It's not that she doesn't feel them, but this is a girl with layers and layers of doubt, insecurities and issues of abandonment. It won't happen overnight but I can say this, it'll happen when it's supposed to.**

**For Guest that feels that their love can't be true w/out forgiveness, or that they shouldn't be getting married, I'm sorry but I completely disagree. Besides, it's not as if I'll have them getting married tomorrow. I've asked for faith from the beginning and I don't believe that I've steered anyone wrong yet. Flounce if you must but you'll miss out on so much, I promise.**

**Much love to my beta, Siobhan (pronounced She-bawn, for the reader that asked) Masen…and my pre-readers, Eternally Edward's girl and Grnidgirl. I couldn't do what I do without all of you!**

**ENJOY!**

EPOV

I was suddenly filled with the greatest idea on how fulfill Bella's request for a 're-do' of our weekend.

But, we had to get everything in place first.

"I'll call Esme first thing in the morning and see if she can keep Anthony for the weekend since Mom has her hands full planning the party," I said, overcome with excitement about my new plans that had developed in my head.

Bella laughed.

"Hold on there, stud, it doesn't have to be this weekend, I mean, that's only a few days away and we've got to meet the realtor as well. We can't just leave your mom and Alice to do all the party stuff without us." I watched Bella start to mentally scroll down the list of things to do.

"Stop, Bella." I demanded and grabbed her face.

I had her full attention.

"Nothing and I mean nothing is more important than us; you, me and Anthony. And, this weekend is perfect." She slowly nodded and smiled.

"Okay, Edward." Her lips met mine and my heart was once again filled with the certainty of our love.

I had been so scared a few hours ago.

I was scared because I felt like I was on the verge of losing everything with her.

I was already scared we'd lost an important part of the connection that kept us grounded to one another.

Thankfully nothing was permanently lost. We just had to keep up the hard work in order to clear the path.

"I'll take care of the arrangements; you handle any details you need to with Mom and Alice." I told her as we began to clear the dishes and straighten up a little.

"Okay," she said and swatted my ass with the dishtowel in her hand.

I yelped and turned to see her as she backed away from me. There was no way in hell she was getting away from me that easily.

I took off after her and she squealed as I gave chase around the breakfast bar. It didn't take me long to catch her and scoop her up and over my shoulder.

She swatted my ass a few times in an attempt to get me to put her down, but it didn't work. I plopped her down on the bed, her legs hung off the side of the mattress while I pinned her down with my body. I held her hands above her head in one of mine.

"I love you, Bella." I told her as my nose skimmed around her ear and down her neck.

She moaned and arched her back up into my chest.

"Feel what you do to me?" I asked as I ground my hard dick down against her bare, wet pussy.

"Hmmm, I sure do." Her voice was laced with desire as her own hips bucked up to meet mine, I responded by pressing harder against her.

I brought my free hand down and ran it from her knee up her thigh, before I slowly let one finger lazily work its way down through her soaked folds.

She panted in need now as her eyes flashed to mine and I saw nothing but her overwhelming desire to be claimed by me.

We needed that connection.

Bella needed to feel me take her, claim her, make her mine.

I needed to own her, be owned by her and feel the wholeness of our love as it surrounded me.

I slid my finger inside of her and slowly pumped it in and out as she begged me for more.

"What do you want, Bella?" I asked as I waited for her to tell me what I needed to hear.

"You, just you, Edward. All of you," she breathlessly replied. Her feet scrambled to quickly push my boxers down with her toes until my cock bobbed free.

"Take me, please." Her pleas did not fall on deaf ears as I had already lined myself up with her body.

I slowly pushed into her, I growled at the feel of her wrapped around me until she was completely filled by me.

"Mine," I panted as I began to thrust, hard and fast.

"Yours," she whispered. Her voice quivered as she brought her legs up around my hips, her ass lifted up off the mattress and I had to hold her down to continue our love making.

Her head thrashed around as we both grunted and groaned while we worked together to push the other one faster to the edge of ecstasy.

"You like that, baby? You like feeling me so deep inside of you?" I asked between pants and thrusts.

"Yes, oh, Edward, fuck me, yes, harder … just like that," she yelled and I knew I was seconds away from spilling inside of her. My balls were tight and my dick swelled with every move of my hips.

I reached down between us and pinched her clit between my thumb and forefinger.

"Show me, come for me, baby, come all over me," I demanded as I pinched, then released her, only to pinch and twist it again as she screamed out my name.

It only took two more swivels of my hips and I was done, my breath left my body as I pushed in deep and came harder than I could ever remember coming before.

We were both completely spent from the fuckawesome sex we'd just had, after the emotionally draining day that we'd also just been through. I collapsed on top of her, still half off the bed, as we lay there we fought to regain our breath.

"That was certainly something new." Her eyes shone with so much love as she spoke, and I was instantly reminded of how I loved her more and more each day.

"We're definitely doing that again," I replied with a laugh and a smile as she nodded in agreement.

The only sounds in the room were our breathing as we both worked to come back down from the high of it all.

"I love you so much, Edward," she said and I knew my girl was without a doubt back to being in that small realm of uncertainty about our love and our life together.

"I fall more and more in love with you every moment of every day, Bella." I pulled her into my arms and wrapped us around one another.

"Ahhh, our cocoon." She sighed and smushed herself tighter against me.

"My favorite place," I replied and kissed her forehead before I settled her up under my chin.

"Mine, too." I heard her whisper just before I drifted off to sleep.

**A/n: Ah…we all agree that we'd love a cocoon, too;) And, I'll take some of that fuckawesome sex, too while we're at it!**

**Due to the EPIC premiere of BD2 next week, I'll be travelling to Atlanta to hang w/ my peeps for the marathon. So, most likely I'll post BPOV on Monday and EPOV on Tuesday. As well as the following week being Thanksgiving, I'll most likely post BPOV on Tuesday and EPOV on Wednesday, FYI.**

**I haven't had much time for reading and/or writing lately…but, I did get struck with yet another plot bunny. However, my new fic, A Whisper of Chaos, will start posting the week after Thanksgiving. It'll post on Mon/Wed. Keep an eye out for it.**

**See ya Monday!**

**Kyla**


	50. Chapter 50 ch40 BPOV

Uncertain ch40

**A/N: Hello! Happy Breaking Dawn 2 week! **

**Are you all as excited and sad as I am? I can't wait!**

**I just want to say a HUGE THANK YOU to all of you that read, pimp, rec or review…this fic is about to hit 3k reviews which is a first for me. It humbles me, as this fic sat in my docs for over 6 months before I let anyone really read it and then I was told that they didn't like it. So, to hit a new record with this fic is most poignant for me. I love reviews, but I don't write for them. I write for the thrill of telling a story that makes someone feel, love and escape. I hope I've done that for all of you that leave me your kind words!**

**Special thanks to Siobhan, J-Tease and Sidekick - I love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

BPOV

Our Thursday night therapy session was nothing like the first one had been. We talked and talked, both of us eager to discuss our recollections of the aftermath of our weekend.

Edward told Dr. Siobhan about the badgering he received from Irina in her attempt to take the next step in their relationship. He talked about how he was conflicted in his feelings for her and that he knew getting married wasn't the right thing to do.

Dr. Siobhan advised us she wanted to begin to see each of us individually, so as to make it easier for us to work through our own issues, separately. We both knew it was necessary, but neither of us were eager to jump right into it. However, I knew we both would. Our relationship was worth any amount of work or discomfort Dr. Siobhan asked us to endure.

It hurt to listen to Edward talk about that time in his life, surrounded by friends and family, even if they drove him crazy at the time, because my story was so much different.

I had no one at that time in my life. Hell, the only person who even knew I was pregnant in those first couple of months was my doctor. I hadn't really started to show until about my fifth month so people weren't automatically aware, and I didn't care enough about most people to just volunteer the information.

I had called my parents and Angela to ask for help when I had to move out of the dorms. My sister wanted to help and had sent me a little bit of money but other than that, there was absolutely no one in my life that wished me congratulations over the impending birth of my child.

It hurt to hear about engagement parties and wedding planning on Edward's end of things.

He might have been miserable, but he at least had someone to talk to; his friends, his siblings, and his parents.

I had none of that.

Dr. Siobhan was skeptical about our 'do over' weekend, but felt that if we were both comfortable with it, then we should do it. She wasn't sure what outcome either of us hoped to achieve, but Edward and I knew that we both wanted and needed it.

Both of us agreed on that whole-heartedly.

So, she asked us to make sure to we kept realistic expectations about where it would end and she made sure to make us aware of how proud she was of us about the fact that we had talked about it openly with one another.

I could tell that Edward had something up his sleeve for his part of the 'conclusion' of the weekend, but I chose not to worry about it. I trusted him this time around to do the right thing.

I, on the other hand, was scared shitless about what I planned. Because I simply wanted to be able to say the words that Edward so desperately needed to hear once it was all said and done.

Liz and Alice were not happy that I wasn't going to be available to shop for a dress for the party with them, but they understood this weekend was important. And, they knew that I'd wear whatever they picked out, as long as it wasn't too extravagant.

My sister, Angela, and her husband, Ben, would fly in on Friday afternoon because Ben had a follow up interview the next Monday with the company that Liz had referred him too. Liz had convinced them to come in early, stay with her and Ed, Sr. and help with the festivities that would lead up to the party.

I was excited about my sister's arrival and even more thrilled that she'd have more opportunity to spend time with Liz and Alice. It was like the best of both worlds, I would have the few people I still considered my family and my new family all in the same place to bond as one large unit. And, I knew that Liz loved having another 'child' to mother, too.

Edward had made all of the arrangements for our 'weekend' to include having me dropped off at the bar, where we'd first met after we picked Angela and Ben up from the airport. Once we'd left them at with Liz and Ed, Sr., Edward put me in a cab to arrive separately from him, while he drove his car behind me.

So, I sat and sipped on a Cosmopolitan and watched the room around me as it vibrated from the music that blared through the speakers. I had worn a pair of skinny jeans, a tight, low-cut top and my favorite pair of black heels that Alice had given me. I left my hair down and tried to look as young and fresh as possible, in my attempt to replicate that night.

I felt his eyes on me before he made his presence known.

I slowly turned in my chair to see him as he stood against the bar, beer in his hand and his eyes on fire when they locked with mine.

He gave me that little cocky smirk and tipped his bottle at me.

I felt my body start to flame for him, the blaze a small ember of nerves, excitement and anxiety as I slid off my barstool to begin my stroll around the bar.

No matter where I was in the room, I could feel his eyes on me as I worked my way through the crowd. But, when I stopped to say hi to an old friend, Tyler, I could see his eyes narrow and his fist clench as Tyler hugged me.

I spoke with Tyler for a few seconds before I looked up to see some gawdy-looking redhead as she fawned over 'Masen' as he'd instructed me to call him tonight. I immediately saw red when she touched his arm and I moved even quicker through the crowd to get to him.

His gaze made me stop short. When his eyes met mine and I could see the desire there, in the green orbs as they shined for me.

"Excuse me, but that's my chair," I said to the girl who had no chance with my man as she turned and looked me over.

"Sorry, it's mine now, ain't that right?" The red-head coo'd at Edward.

"Actually, it isn't," he leaned down close to her ear, "my fiancé would like her chair back, so I suggest you get your ass out of it. Now." Her eyes grew wide as she appraised me again and then scoffed before she stomped off. I was certain I heard a 'whatever' from under her breath as she made her way off to her next catch.

"Sorry," he mouthed and I waved him off as I moved to stand next to him.

I stood there and waited for the bartender to notice me, so that I could order another drink.

"I think we should dance," his voice was right in my ear and I shivered at the feel of him so close.

I looked up at and nodded, all the while my legs felt like jello from the look he was gave me.

"I can't dance," I answered, through a stutter.

He smirked and unleashed that cocky grin on me, "We'll see about that," he said as he took my drink from my hand and led me to the dance floor.

Just like I remembered.

**A/n: So, it all begins….again.**

**See ya tomorrow with EPOV**

**Kyla**


	51. Chapter 51 ch41 EPOV

Uncertain ch41

**A/n: Happy Birthday Jacky! Hope it's an amazing day!**

**Thank you to LGK for being my 3000****th**** reviewer….and to each and every one of you that read and review. I love you all!**

**This is NOT beta'd, so please forgive any mistakes. But, it was pre-read – LOVE YOU J-Tease and Sidekick!**

**ENJOY!**

EPOV

I tugged Bella's hand out to the middle of crowded dance floor and spun her around in front of me. The beat changed to a loud thump of the bass and I placed my foot in between hers and pulled her body up against mine as we started to grind to the music.

She looked amazing tonight. I was already keyed up and ready to take her back to the apartment I'd rented for the weekend.

But, I concentrated on the moves we were making on the dance floor as I pulled Bella tight against my thigh.

"See, I knew that you could dance," I spoke into her ear as my nose made its way around her neck. She smelled delicious and the moan she let slip wasn't helping my resolve at all.

We continued to dance until the song ended then made our way back to the bar, "You ready to get out of here?" I asked after I drained my bottle.

"Ye..yes," she stuttered and I smirked at her again before I leaned into her and kissed her.

"Let's go, my car's outside," I said still a little breathless from our kiss.

She nodded and I grabbed her hand to lead her out of the bar.

Once we reached my car I pushed her against and kissed her again, it wasn't soft or gentle. Both of us needy and ready for what lay ahead, I could tell from the groan she made when I broke the kiss to get her into the car.

I went to open the door but heard her yell, "Wait!"

I stilled and looked at her.

"My um, my name is Bella...Bella Swan," her voice a little shaky as she stuck her hand out to shake mine.

I smiled and reached for her hand, bringing it to my lips.

"Masen, Edward Masen," I spoke softly and kissed her hand again before I looked up at her and said, "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

She smiled at me and my heart damn near stopped from it. Bella was truly the most beautiful women I'd ever laid eyes on.

"Likewise, I'm sure," she replied and I opened the door for her to get into the car.

"I hope my apartments okay," I said once I'd pulled the car out of the parking lot and maneuvered the car down the street.

"That's fine, I trust you," her voice filled with sarcasm and I couldn't help letting out a laugh.

"That's good to know," I smiled at her when we were stopped at a light.

We talked about her school and my job as I drove us to our destination. A short fifteen minutes later I pulled into the parking garage of 'The Tudors' apartments and found a spot to park.

"We're here," I said as I opened my door to go around and let her out.

I offered her my hand, which she readily took and then stood up where she pulled me to her, hard.

"I need you. Now, Masen." Her voice was full of lust and need, I swallowed hard before I tugged her towards the elevators, auto-locking my car with the remote.

Once we were inside the elevator, it took about five seconds for me to have her pinned up against the wall and one of her legs hitched over my hip.

I could feel the heat from her core through her jeans as I ground against her, unable to stop the growl that escaped my lips.

"Fuck, Bella, I need you, too," my voice breathy and ladled with my own lust when I spoke.

She whimpered as I cupped her over her jeans, "You better be ready because as soon as we're inside my apartment, you will be mine."

We rode the elevator to the seventh floor and quickly searched for apartment 714 once we exited the lift.

My hands were shaking as I tried to get the key in the lock and it felt like that first time all over again. I needed her desperately and I remembered all too well how eager we'd both been that first time.

I finally managed to get the door opened and roughly shoved her inside, locking the door behind us.

I had stocked the rental with food and whatever else we'd need for the weekend so that we wouldn't have to leave the confines of this apartment for the next forty-eight hours.

We'd agreed beforehand that Bella would keep her cell phone on, just in case of an emergency with Anthony, but mine wasn't even here, I'd left it back at our hotel suite that was our makeshift home for the moment.

"You look beautiful tonight, but you have way too many clothes on for my liking," I told her as I pulled her shirt over her head, quickly.

I heard her gasp as my hands went straight to her boobs that looked luscious in the pale pink see-through bra that she had on. Her nipples were already hard and poking through the fabric as I palmed each one and watched her eyes roll back in her head.

"Fuck," I whispered and went to work on the button of her jeans.

"Masen," she whimpered and I about lost it.

I needed to be inside of her, now.

I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where I tossed her onto the bed.

She giggled as I struggled to get out of my own clothes while she pulled her own off from where she lay on the bed.

"You better be ready for me baby, this won't be soft or gentle," I remarked as I finally stood there, completely naked and softly stroked my straining dick.

"I'm ready, so ready," she breathily replied as I began to crawl up the bed to stalk her like my prey.

Her eyes were full of lust and desire and I knew that mine had to reflect the same.

I had a naked and ready Bella, stretched out across this bed, completely mine for the next forty-eight hours. If I had it my way, we wouldn't leave this bed unless it was to fuck on every surface of this apartment.

I sat on my knees between her legs and I could see the wetness glisten from her bare lips.

"Let's just see how ready for me you are," my voice hard and my eyes never leaving her flesh as I spread her knees wide open where she blossomed for me.

"What a beautiful pussy that you have little girl," I said and finally looked up to see her head thrown back with her eyes closed.

"Masen," she whispered as I let a single finger run through her slick folds before I used two fingers to spread her lips and allowed me to see all of her.

"So wet for me," I reached down to stroke my cock a few times as I lined him up at her entrance.

"So warm and slick," I said while pushing into her, slowly. Being inside of Bella was the most incredible feeling in the world, and because this was supposed to be our first weekend again, I let my mind drift back.

I remembered the pain of perfection I felt that first time that I pushed into her. She was so tight and warm, I had known in that moment that she was made for me.

It felt amazing being this connected to her again as I opened my eyes to see her staring up at me, as well.

"Perfection," I said as I began to move to my hips after having given her a chance to adjust to me.

"It certainly is," she said as she reached her arms out for me to come down to her.

"I'm absolutely certain that we were made for each other," I told her as we moved together, rocking our bodies in time to the other.

"I'm uncertain how I ever lived without you," Bella said and I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

I felt exactly the same way.

**A/n: Um….now that's a way to start a weekend off right, isn't it?**

**Ya'll have a great week, have fun and be safe going to the marathon's and premieres.**

**I'll see you all back next Tuesday!**

**Kyla**


	52. Chapter 52 ch42 BPOV

Uncertain ch42

**A/n: Well, here it is…the rest of the weekend that you've all been waiting for. I hope it makes you feel as mushy as it has me;)**

**Thank you to my beta extraordinaire, Siobhan Masen and my precious, Eternally Edward's girl and my sidekick, Grnidgirl, for their master pre-reading skills.**

**Enjoy!**

BPOV

I was exhausted.

We'd been at it for hours when the sun finally started to creep in windows around us.

Between each time we'd made love, we'd talked more in depth about subjects that we'd originally talked about that weekend.

We knew each other now, had an idea of who we were and it became even more meaningful than the last time.

Edward told me stories about his College days and the crazy things that he'd done in his fraternity.

I told him stories about growing up with parents that were serial daters and how they constantly had new people in and out of our house.

He told me stories about family vacations and how Emmett always tried to play pranks on him and Alice.

I told him about dating Mike and how I followed him to Texas, how I left everything and everyone I knew back in Washington.

When our stomachs demanded attention, we made pancakes together at three in the morning.

We showered at dawn.

We fucked hard against the kitchen cabinet.

We made love on the couch.

But, most of all we were together.

Bella Swan and Edward Masen.

He wrote down his phone numbers, his email and his address and I did the same for him.

He told me about growing up as the son of Ed and Elizabeth Masen and how at times he hated that everyone knew his family. How that as a rambunctious teenager he felt like he couldn't just cut loose and have fun for fear of being caught and causing a media circus for his family.

I told him how Angela and I snuck out one summer night to go to the beach with some friends of ours only to have our dad send the cops out to look for us. He thought we had been kidnapped.

Edward and I were in a bubble, we secluded ourselves and it allowed us to let down all the walls that stood between the two of us.

Our hearts were vulnerable.

I was still in awe of the fact that this brilliant and gorgeous man wanted to be with me, love me, and even marry me. I felt the same butterflies when he kissed me and I could hardly catch my breath as he lavished me with his tongue.

I cried when he told me he loved me, because it felt like the first time, all over again.

It had been better than the first time that was for sure.

We woke up wrapped around each other on Sunday morning, both of us were a little sad that our time was about to end.

"I need you, Bella, baby," Edward whispered, his voice sounded thick from sleep as he slowly pushed me to my back and nestled in between my thighs.

"Take me, I'm yours." My own voice was as low and raspy as Edward's.

As he slid his body into mine, it felt infinitely different than any time previous. It felt like a promise for the future. It felt like the declaration of the greatest love in the world.

Nothing else mattered but this exact feeling at this exact moment.

Our cocoon filled with our love.

"Bella, look at me," I heard him instruct me as I opened my eyes to see him a mere inches from my face.

His body covered mine, his arms wrapped under my shoulders, his hands settled at my neck. I felt smooshed by his body heat and completely surrendered to the feeling of security he offered.

"I know I can't live without you," he spoke with a softness that made my heart skip a beat.

"I know I don't want to live without you," he declared and his eyes shone the truth of his words.

"I want you with me, by my side for all of eternity," his voice was smooth and velvety as he continued to move his body inside of me at the same time.

"I need us to leave here, knowing that we'll never have to be apart again." His words were heavy and filled with such emotion that I thought I might explode from the weightiness of them.

Our bodies exploded at the same time, each of us called out for the other in the midst of the power of our love in the release that we'd just experienced.

"Please say you'll marry me, Bella Swan. Please say that you'll be my wife and never leave my side for the rest of my life," he said as he reached under the pillow.

I saw a dark blue velvet box in the palm of his hand. His free hand pulled me up a bit to sit against the headboard.

I was shocked and stunned, so wrapped up in the euphoria of his words, combined with the fact that we just made love the emotions were almost too much to take for me.

"Yes, Edward, I'll be your wife," I replied. The tears began to spill down my cheeks.

My heart beat a rhythm as fast as a thousand drums as he pulled the antique ring from the beautiful box and slid it onto finger.

"This was my grandmother's ring; she wore it every single day for sixty years that she was married to my grandfather. I can only hope that we'll be as blessed in life and our love as they were," he said as he pulled my ring finger to his lips where he laid a gentle kiss.

"Oh my God, Edward. It's so beautiful … and to know this was your grandmother's ring," I said, unable to speak because of the enormity of emotions I currently felt.

His smile and the wetness of his own eyes made my heart skip another beat as I pulled him closer in order to kiss him.

I had so many uncertain feelings as we began the weekend, but I was absolutely certain now that things had changed between us. I had forgotten so much of the hurt and was happy to just let us be who were in the beginning.

He had thought out every single detail. I knew he felt the same level of emotions if the tears on his cheeks were any clue.

I grabbed his face and put my forehead against his.

I closed my eyes for a second so I could catch my breath.

When I opened them I put my palms against his cheeks, and whispered, "I forgive you, Edward Masen."

**A/n: See ya'll tomorrow for the next chapter;)**

**Rec for today: Mud, Sweat and Beers by sparrownotes24 – it's funny, quirky and I'm loving the growing tension between "Cullen" and Bella. Give it a read and tell her I sent you;)**

**Kyla**


	53. Chapter 53 ch43 EPOV

Uncertain ch43 EPOV

**A/n: This chapter is unbeta'd so please forgive all errors.**

**I'm so pleased that you all loved the 're-do' weekend, proposal and forgiveness;) I loved that chapter. But, I kinda like this one too….ah hell, I really, REALLY love the next couple of chapters, period.**

**Hang in there lovelies….lots of good stuff ahead;)**

**ENJOY!**

She said it.

I felt it.

I sobbed at her words.

She sobbed because of her words.

We held one another and cried; happy tears, tears of relief, tears of joy.

"I love you, Bella Masen." I said with a smile.

"I love the way that sounds," Bella's voice tinkled with a giggle.

It was one of the most precious sounds in the world.

Then, her cell phone began to ring with my mother's ring tone.

We both might have whined at the intrusion.

"Reality is calling, yet again," I said, sarcastically.

She thumped my chest and reached over me to retrieve her phone from the nightstand.

"Hello, Liz," she said while eyeing me as I pouted at her.

She rolled her eyes and listened to my mother talk.

"Sure, we'd planned on being there anyway." Bella replied to something my mom had said.

I could hear my mother talking a mile a minute and I knew that our time had run out. We were going to have to leave our cocoon and return to the nosey real world.

I hated the thought of having to take my ring off of Bella's finger again, but we'd wanted to keep our engagement a secret until Saturday night at the party when we made the announcement.

I toyed with it on her finger. It was a perfect fit and seemed so perfect for her.

I'm glad that she appreciated the sentiment behind it, Irina never would have. And, I wouldn't have ever felt comfortable with that particular ring sitting on that bitch's hand, either.

In her own words she'd told me under no certain terms that she didn't do 'hand me downs' rings or otherwise when she'd proposed that we get married.

I should have walked the fuck away then.

But, I hadn't.

And, that was all in the past.

Bella loved the ring and appreciated the treasure that it was, as I had, and wore it proudly.

I looked up to see her smile beaming back at me as she finally ended her call with mom.

"Well, we have to be at your parent's house in two hours. Apparently, everyone will be there and we're expected to be there, too." She said with a bit of a sigh but the sparkle in her eye made me smile.

"You're happy," I smirked and started to kiss her neck.

"We have two hours," was her only reply.

"Hmm, that we do," I remarked and made my way to her gorgeous breast. Thank goodness I didn't have to share them with my son any longer.

"Let's finish this in the shower, Masen," Bella said with a laugh at calling me that and I knew now that we truly were past all the hurt from our original weekend, if she could joke with me that way.

"As you wish," I pulled her up and into my arms as I made my way towards the bathroom.

Two hours and ten minutes later, we pulled up into my parent's driveway only to see Emmett out in the front lawn, with Anthony sitting in the seat of a electric motorized hummer. All the women were gathered around with cameras and the men were trying to show our son how to steer and drive the car.

"What the hell has he done now?" Bella said and I just shook my head.

"Leave it to my brother," I exclaimed as we sat in the car to watch the calamity in front of us.

"Your ring, Bella," I gently reminded her and we both looked down to her hand.

"I know," her voice was sad as her fingers from her other hand rested on it before she slid it off, carefully and handed it to me.

"Soon my Love, very, very soon it will never have to leave that finger again." I kissed her finger and put the ring in my pocket.

We got out of the car and went to greet our son who had finally seen us and was calling for the both of us.

Emmett continued to pout through the entire meal because Anthony hadn't been able to figure out the car, yet.

"Emmett, you do realize that he's not even walking on his own yet?" my voice laced with sarcasm as I teased my older brother.

"Yeah, well, I just figured he'd take after all of us and excel at everything," I could hear my parents guffawing in laughter as Bella joined in with Anthony laughing because she was.

He hadn't let either of us out his sight since he'd seen us and I knew that we were in for one hell of a long week because we'd left him behind for two whole days. But, it was okay, we'd deal with it and actually love his attention.

We were all seated around the dining room table, food bowls clanking as they were passed around and the noise level at an all-time high as it typically was when we were all together.

"So, what's this party all about," Rosalie asked and the room fell so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop.

Bella and I looked to one another and smiled.

I shrugged and turned to Rosalie, "We just wanted to get everyone together formally and show off Anthony while introducing them to Bella."

We knew that everyone had their speculations but we didn't care, we were doing this our way.

"So you didn't knock her up again," Rosalie was laying it on thick with the sarcasm and bitchiness. I hated this side of her, but on some level, I understood it.

Bella choked on the drink of water she'd attempted to take.

"Um, no, I am not pregnant." I could see her look crossways at Rosalie.

"Well, that's good I guess, since it doesn't seem like marriage is something Edward's good at," my sister in law quipped and I glared at her.

"Rosalie," I heard Emmett warn her.

"No, Emmett, Rosalie has a right to feel as she does about me. But, she will not disrespect Bella that way. Got that?" I raised a brow to her and she just glared at me.

"Children, not at the table," my mother's voice calmly reminded us that this was her dinner and we were not going to bring drama here.

"Fine." Rosalie relented and I felt everyone sigh.

The conversations started back up and within no time laughter and noise consumed the room once again.

I knew that I would have to sit Rosalie down and have a long talk later today. I was uncertain exactly where she was going with her line of thinking from her little outburst earlier. But for the moment, I put it behind me and listened to Bella and Angela whispering back and forth. Alice's eyes intently watched from across the table before they rested on mine. There was an 'all-knowing' gleam as she winked at me and I just smiled and shook my head at her.

I couldn't hide my happiness from Alice or my mom.

They were certain to know the truth, even if I hadn't spoken the words.

**A/N: What IS Rosalie's problem? We'll find out next Thursday when it's EPOV again**

**I hope all the Americans have a fantastic Turkey day with your families. It'll probably be the best one in years for me as ALL of my crazy family WON'T be there, LOL. It'll be nice and calm….**

**Thanks to my beloved pre-readers, Eternally Edward's girl and Grnidgrl. LOVE YOU BOTH!**

**See ya next Tuesday….unless I get a hankering early.**

**My new fic, A Whisper of Chaos, starts next Monday. Banner has been posted in my group and I'll be posting teasers over the weekend. Come join us! Theonlykyla fanfiction on fb.**

**Kyla**


	54. Chapter 54 ch44 BPOV

Uncertain ch44 BPOV

**A/n: What can I say? I love this 'girl-time' chapter…it's exactly what Bella needs and I love her with the girls;)**

**Much thanks and adoration to A Jasper for Me for her beta skills….and to my precious Eternally Edward's girl for her love and strength with helping me through writing this!**

**Enjoy!**

After dinner, I went to put Anthony down for a nap while Angela and Alice followed me into the nursery.

Once I had my precious son wrapped up and drinking his bottle, I rocked him while the two of them continued to bombard me with questions about our weekend.

But I zipped my lips and they both whined at me. So, I distracted them with questions about my dress, their dresses and how the party planning was coming along.

I knew I needed to talk to Alice about this Rosalie situation, so once I had Anthony laid in his crib, we went upstairs to her room to try on dresses.

Alice had designed three different dresses for me and I was blown away by each one of them.

"Wow, Alice, these are amazing," I said as I touched the fabric of each dress while I looked them over on the rack.

"Thank you, I wasn't sure which style or color you'd prefer, but something told me it needed to be just right for what you and Edward have planned." Her modesty in her designs would never cease to amaze me.

"The burgundy one is a bit racy with a little more skin showing, while the emerald gown has a touch of skin but is demure. However, the dark blue is elegant and classic in style." She lifted each dress off the rack to show it to me as she described them.

"Well, I can tell you which one Edward would prefer," I said with a laugh and they all pointed to the burgundy dress.

"And, it's beautiful but I fear I would be completely uncomfortable showing that much skin in front of all those people. So, maybe we could save that one for something else, Alice?" I questioned her and hoped she wouldn't be offended.

"Sure, I was actually thinking it would be perfect for our New Year's Eve party, to be honest," she put that one back in the zipper bag and placed it back in the closet.

"So then it's either green or navy," Angela said from her seat beside me.

"I'm thinking the green one might be the way to go. It's a little bit of flare but not too much, and well," I paused and I knew my cheeks were heating up as I thought about the dress. "It reminds me of Edward."

My sister laughed and Alice nodded as her eyes crinkled in a smile while she removed the garment from the hanger and held it out for me to try on.

"And, Bella?" Alice called as I stood behind the dressing screen.

"No bra," her voice told me she was tapping her toe and her hands were on her hips.

"Oh geez," I snidely remarked and heard both of them giggling at me.

"What about you, Angela? Did you find anything?" I pulled the dress over my head as I heard Angela describe the teal dress Alice made for her.

The dress was snug as I pulled it down over my curves and baby pudge that remained a sore spot for me, but once I looked in the mirror, I realized the material actually hid them well.

I walked around the side of the screen, gathering the hem in my hands to avoid stepping on it and ripping it.

"Zip me up, please?" I turned around to let Alice zip me up and then begin to flitter around me, making adjustments here and there before she slid a pair of silver peep-toe pumps in front of me for me to step into.

The dress was a soft silk, covered in a gauzy material in a deep emerald green. Silver rhinestones and sequins in small patterns ran in a slanted line from the thigh-high slit up around my belly then across the left breast where the simple sleeve was a strap of silk covered in a gauzy strip of material flowing down freely across my arm.

It was strapless on the right shoulder and it made me feel classy but confident.

"It's perfect," I said to my reflection in the mirror as Alice toyed with my hair from behind me.

"It certainly is," my sisters chimed in together as I looked to see them both watching me in the mirror.

"Somehow I knew this would be the one, so I made Edward's tux accessories to match," Alice smiled at my reflection and I smiled back at her.

"Of course you did," I giggled, unable to stop myself.

"Can you believe, the Swan girls are being outfitted by 'The' Alice Masen-Whitlock?" Angela said as she stepped up and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"I know," I said with another giggle. It felt so perfect having her here, I'd missed her so much.

"Excuse me, exclusive original, thank you very much," Alice added to our conversation and we both laughed at her before she joined us in a group hug.

"Thank you both for all the hard work you've done this week. I can't tell you both how much Edward and I appreciate it." I didn't want to cry, but I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"It was my pleasure," Alice said and I could see her own tears in her eyes, "Besides, I've never seen my brother as happy as he's been since you and Anthony came along. We all owe you for that," she kissed my cheek and then unzipped my dress.

"I could say the same about Bella in regards to your brother," Angela said and wiped her tears discreetly.

I went to take off the dress and put my own clothes back on so we could all sit and catch up for a little bit before Anthony woke up.

"Did he give you the ring?" Alice finally asked after a lot of small talk.

I gasped at her question.

"What?" I stuttered and tried to act innocent.

My sister and sister-in-law-to-be looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh baby sister, you are a horrible liar," Angela said and pulled me into a hug.

"Besides, I know he had dad take it out of the safety deposit box two months ago. I've been dying to see it on your finger!" Alice remarked. I put my hand over my mouth to hide my smile but I nodded as they squealed in delight.

"Well, where is it? I wanna see it." Angela demanded and grabbed my hand.

I pouted, "It's in his pocket."

They both started talking and I finally just spilled our plans. I was dying to talk to someone about it anyway.

They cried and laughed and agreed it was so romantic.

A short time later, a small tap on the door followed by Edward's head poking into the room had us all swooning at him.

He opened the door completely, stepped into the room, put his hands on his hips and smirked, "You told them, didn't you?"

We all squealed as he roared with laughter.

But I was certain he was happy they knew our secret.

**A/n: I love it when he makes me swoon;)**

**I've tried and tried to find a picture of the dress I have imagined in my head, but can't find anything. So, unfortunately, it'll have to live in the image in your head, as it does mine.**

**Btw, if you have noticed, I've started my new fic, A Whisper of Chaos. I'm loving the reaction to Chaosward so far!**

**Also, if you aren't reading Crash & Burn by my twifey, Twistar Junkie, you are missing out! Her addictward owns me!**

**See ya Thursday!**

**kyla**


	55. Chapter 55 ch45 EPOV

Uncertain ch 45 EPOV

**A/N: How about some Edward/Rosalie chat-time? **

**It seems you all really liked the girl-time that Bella had w/ the sisters, LOL. I'm glad, I enjoyed writing it.**

**Hope this chapter gives you a little clarity on some of Rosalie's issues….**

After dinner the girls all disappeared with Anthony into the nursery, so I sat next to Rosalie on the loveseat, where she gave me a side-eyed glance.

"Save it, Edward, I don't want to hear it." She spoke with a bit of frustration and a sigh.

"Rosalie, come on, let's go talk." I tugged her hand as I stood up. She glanced up at me, rolled her eyes but then stood up to follow me.

"Play nice, kiddos," Emmett bellowed to us from his lounge chair.

"We will," I replied and chucked a piece of candy at his head I had in my hand.

He groaned and flicked it back at me before I dodged it and Rosalie scoffed about us still being little boys.

I led her down the hall to the back of the house where my mom's empty sun room would provide us the privacy we needed to talk.

Once we sat down, she looked out the window, while I stared at her trying to figure out what was bugging her.

"Spill it, Rosie." I spoke soft and gentle to her because I knew she deplored being vulnerable and seen as weak. But, we'd been friends and then family for a lot of years she knew I was a safe person for her to talk to.

"Do you really love this girl, Edward? I mean, more than just because she had your baby?" Her question threw me a little, but didn't completely shock me.

"Yes, Rose, I do. Very much." I answered her and watched her watching me.

"She's nothing like us, E. I mean, she doesn't have any kind of upbringing, or social class." I could hear the judgmental tone and condescending manner in which she meant it and it annoyed me.

"Rose, has that ever mattered to me?" I questioned.

She shrugged and smirked, "Not when it was just for a piece of ass. But this is different. You've moved her in with you, you're bringing her into the family, and now you're about to have this big party to 'announce' her and Anthony. What the fuck is that all about?"

I took in a deep breath and thought about the words I needed to choose to respond to her.

"First off, Rosalie, I have never been one to just 'choose a piece of ass' and you know that. Secondly, Bella is intelligent, kind and extremely loving. If you gave her half a chance, you'd realize that about her. And, thirdly, I am proud to have a son with her and that she is the mother of my child. That's why we're having this party." I let out a deep breath and waited for her to lay it on me.

"What about Irina, Edward? You just met this girl, found out about that baby and basically walked away from her. The two of you have been together for almost a decade, so I don't understand what you are thinking. Irina was one of us, came from a well-known family and fit in, unlike this girl."

I sighed and turned her chin to look at me, "Rosalie, you have no idea the despicable things Irina has done. She might still be a friend of yours, but trust me, she is no friend to me. She truly hasn't been for years now that I've spent some time thinking about it." I felt the anger building inside of me at the thought of Irina and what she was capable of.

"She loved you, Edward. Anything she did or didn't do was only because of that, I'm sure." Rosalie said.

"When was the last time you spoke to her, Rose?" I wanted to know how much she knew about our situation.

"Before the divorce, I guess about a week or so, we had lunch. She was pretty heartbroken about losing you." Her eyes misted as she recalled their conversation.

I laughed, "I'm sure she was more upset about losing my bank account, Rosalie."

"What the fuck, Edward? She loved you, she'd been in love with you since she was fifteen years old!" Rosalie defended and her own anger was spewing forth.

"I think you need to ask Irina exactly what happened, Rose. I think you should hear it from her so you don't think I'm being biased." I knew she wouldn't truly believe me if she only heard it from me or Bella about the truth.

"Are you going to marry this girl, Edward?" I saw fear in her eyes and I wasn't sure where it was coming from.

I sighed and moved closer to her on the couch, reaching for her hand.

"Why does that bother you so much … would marrying Bella be the worst thing for me to do?" I knew there was something deeper bothering her about this and I wanted to know the truth.

The tears started to fall from her now and she hastily wiped them away. "She's perfect for you and that baby boy is precious," she hesitated and I knew we were close to really talking now.

"But?" I quietly questioned.

"You just left Irina for her, she gave you a son, she came from nothing, out of nowhere. Your parents adore her, your sister feels like she's the sister she's never had and you'll marry her, have a ton of babies with a perfect 'happily ever after' life." Her voice was quiet and I could hear the pain in her words as she spoke.

"Rose," I whispered and pulled her into a hug.

"You are living your happily ever after with Emmett, aren't you? I mean that big ape thinks the sun rises and sets from your perfectly toned ass." I tried to lighten things up and make her see how blessed she was, regardless of her circumstances.

She nodded against my neck as we continued to hug.

"Talk to me, Rosalie," I spoke into her ear before I pulled back and lifted her chin.

"You know what the problem is, Edward," she swiped a few more tears from her cheek before I could wipe them away.

"And, I've always told you there are options for you, when you were ready to discuss them." I watched her eyes finally meet mine. Her beautiful blue eyes were so full of pain.

"I'm scared Emmett will leave me and find someone just like Bella." Her voice was barely above a whisper but I heard her loud and clear.

"Oh Rosalie, that could never, ever happen. He couldn't live without his 'Rosie' and you know that as much as I do." She was crazy for thinking my brother would ever leave her, babies or not.

"I don't know Edward, I'm not easy to live with," she glared at me as I laughed. Rose had the bitch persona perfected, that much was certain.

"Don't laugh," she swatted at my chest and tried not to laugh too.

"Well, you aren't always a bundle of sunshine that much is true. But, you are one of the most loving people I've ever known. And, I think that if you gave Bella half a chance, you'd see how much alike you and she really are." I cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Yeah right, Edward. She's this little girl everyone just naturally loves. I'm clearly the opposite of that." She scoffed at me.

We chatted for a little while longer and walked out of the room after a long hug. I knew it would take her awhile to come around to feeling Bella out, but I felt comfortable giving her that time, because I was certain once they both brought their walls down, they would probably wind up closer than even Bella and Alice were.

The uncertainty Rosalie had about Bella were her own fears and insecurities and truly had nothing to do with my beautiful fiance.

Just thinking about her made me miss her, so I checked on Anthony to see him still sleeping and went off to find my bride to be.

And of course, once I did, she was completely busted.

Seeing her giggle and sitting with her sister and mine made my heart soar and I couldn't help my laughter at the sight of them together on Alice's bed.

I was never more certain of my love for her than I was in that moment.

**A/n: I know it doesn't answer ALL of your burning questions, but I hope it gave you some insight into why she's being such a bitch.**

**Much THANKS to A Jasper For Me for her beta skills….and love to Eternally Edward's girl for her pre-reading help!**

**Rec for ya:**

**Salacious by Cutestkidsmom – it's only 1 chapter in and I'm loving it….ready for more**

**See ya Tuesday**

**Kyla**


	56. Chapter 56 ch46 BPOV

Uncertain ch46 BPOV

**A/N: How about some more girl time?**

**Boy, I tell ya most of you flat out just don't like Rosalie. I know her behavior is awful and a few of you picked up where I was going in the convo w/ her and Edward. But most of you just flat out didn't care about her 'issues'. I love that ya'll are so passionate!**

**Much thanks to A Jasper For Me for her beta'ing and mad love to Eternally Edward's girl and Grnidgirl for their hand holding and pre-reading help!**

**And, to my JUF girls – Ya'll complete me. **

**ENJOY!**

The morning of the party, Liz had booked us all a day at the spa for facials, nails, hair and makeup. She even arranged to have a limo pick us all up.

I felt like a princess and I was super stoked my sister Angela was here to enjoy all of it with me. She fit right in and I loved having her close, as well as Alice and Liz. Rosalie was going with us too, and I was a little worried about that.

But, Edward told me they'd had a long talk and her problem wasn't with me, necessarily. He wouldn't divulge a lot about her, again and it annoyed me. However, he explained she was a lot like me and needed to make her own conclusions at her own pace, just like me.

So, I trusted him that she wouldn't verbally attack me or otherwise make me uncomfortable.

Anthony had stayed with Edward, Emmett and Jasper and I reminded him to keep Emmett in check with rough-housing against my baby boy. Edward laughed at me and kissed my forehead, like he was appeasing me.

But, I knew Ant was in good hands with his daddy.

"Bella, would you like some champagne?" Alice asked once we were all loaded into the limo and on our way to the spa.

"Alice, it's eight-thirty in the morning," I laughed as I watched my sister take a glass. I raised a brow to where she smiled, tipped her glass at me and then sipped away.

"Ya'll are crazy, but sure, pour me a glass," I laughed and accepted the champagne flute.

Even Liz took a glass.

By noon, we were all about half in the bag, so the lunch they served us was well received. All of us were in our robes as we sat on the rooftop dining area and ate our sandwiches, salads and every kind of fruit I'd ever seen in my life.

"Bella, do you think you will have more kids?" Rosalie asked, during a lull in the conversation.

I was shocked by the random question and because it was kind of personal to ask in a large group.

"Sure, when the time is right and after I'm married." I answered, hesitantly.

"What if you and Edward don't get married?" She asked, before taking a drink of water.

"Rose," Liz's voice was a warning to her daughter-in-law.

"No, Liz, it's okay." I said and laid my hand on my soon to be mother-in-law's. I loved her protective nature, but I needed to establish some boundaries with Rosalie. She clearly had issues with me for some reason or another. I needed her to know she couldn't push me around.

"What makes you think Edward won't marry me?" I asked with a cocked brow and a bit of an attitude.

She smirked and narrowed her eyes at me, "He already asked you, didn't he?"

I gave her a wicked grin in return, cut my eyes to Liz, who was on the edge of her seat waiting for my answer.

"You'll just have to wait to find out," I replied and took a drink of water.

She licked her lips and leaned forward, "What's with all the secrecy?" She paused and then sat back. "I mean, it's almost like the two of you are afraid to tell everyone about your relationship or something."

I sighed and closed my eyes. I knew if I were going to have to confront Irina eventually, I had to practice on Rosalie as she was intent on putting me in my place at the moment.

"Listen up, Rosalie, and listen well. I don't know what your problem is with me or why you seem to have a chip on your shoulder where I'm concerned. I don't know if it's jealousy or your friendship with Irina, but whatever it is, you'd better get over it because all I will say is this, I love Edward Masen. He is the love of my life and I know HE loves ME just the same. I'm not going anywhere, now or ever. Whether or not we get married is irrelevant in that we'll always have a son together. So maybe you need to figure out where you'll fit into our lives from now on, since I plan to be a member of this family for as long as Edward will have me, got it?" I was shaking I was so upset, but I felt strong for having stood up to her.

But, I was certain I needed to hear Edward's voice, right now. So I grabbed my phone off the table, excused myself and went to the bathroom to call him.

I locked the door behind me and dialed his number with my shaky finger.

"Hi baby, done already?" his soothing voice came through the phone and I felt the tears.

"No, not yet," I said and tried to keep him from hearing me crying.

"What's wrong, Bella. Are you crying?" I could hear his concern, immediately.

"Yes, no, I'm fine. Just had a fight with Rosalie." I said through my tears. I felt stupid for crying.

"What do you mean you had a fight with Rose? Where was everyone else?" I knew he was pacing and running his hand through his hair as he spoke to me.

"We were eating lunch, and she started asking me all these questions," I grabbed a tissue to blow my snotty nose and tried to calm down. "I told her off and left the table."

I heard him sigh through the phone, "What did she ask you?"

"She wanted to know if we were having more babies and what would happen if you didn't marry me," I hated feeling my old insecurities pop up, especially on a day like today where I wanted to be confident and strong.

"Bella, you are going to be my wife, we have Anthony and when and if we have more children, is our decision," Edward spoke soft and calm, and his voice soothed me as I listened to him.

"I love you, Edward."

"As I love you, Bella."

"You gonna be okay or do I need to come get you?" I loved that he cared so much about me he would drop everything and come rescue me. It made me love him even more that he was so protective of me.

"No, I'll be fine. Just need to collect myself. Besides, they got me half drunk and I have had fun so far." I giggled at the thought of all the champagne we had already drunk this morning.

"Half drunk, huh?" His voice changed and I knew where this conversation was headed.

"Yes," I teased and felt my cheeks heat up as he blew out a breath over the phone.

Just then there was a tap on the door, followed by Rosalie's voice, "Bella, can I come in?"

"Edward, Rose is at the door, I think I need to go," I knew I needed to deal with her and maybe now we could just get it over with.

"Okay, baby, but if you need me, call or text and I'll be right there," his concern continued to amaze me. But I knew I needed to stand on my own if I wanted to move forward with becoming the confident woman I wanted to be for him.

"I know and I love you for it, but I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll see you in a little while. Love you," he said and I did the same before hanging up the phone.

I stood up, opened the door to find a teary-eyed Rosalie Masen standing there, looking quite admonished.

"Can I come in?" She asked and I simply nodded and moved over to let her by.

We sat in the chairs of the little vanity area of the bathroom and stared at one another. She needed to start this conversation, so I just waited.

"I'm sorry, Bella." She whispered and I knew no matter what, we'd walk out of here friends because she'd had the guts to apologize.

I wasn't certain I could trust her, but I was sure going to try.

**A/N: Now, before you throw things at me for ending it there….just know that I have an outtake planned for this conversation. This chapter was getting too long to continue it here and it didn't fit into my timeline for the next BPOV. So, I'm hoping to have the outtake up this weekend.**

**With that said, thoughts?**

**See ya Thursday,**

**Kyla**


	57. Chapter 57 ch47 EPOV

Uncertain ch47 EPOV

**A/N: Hello my lovelies…I almost forgot that tonight was update night! It's been a crazy busy couple of days and I'm sleep deprived.**

**I loved all of your thoughts on last chapter. I'm working on the outtake tonight, so look for it over the weekend. Can't guarantee when, just before Midnight Sunday;)**

**As always, my love and appreciation to my team, beta A Jasper for Me and pre-readers Eternally Edward's girl and Grnidgirl. They love me and tolerate me, warts and all. For that, I will forever love them!**

**Let's check in on the boys….and get ready for a PARTY:)**

I was dressed in a new tuxedo Alice had sent over for me. Anthony was fed, bathed and currently napping as I waited for Bella to get home so she could change into her dress and we could dress him together.

I heard the key in the lock and waited for her to come in. What I wasn't expecting was for her to look as exquisite as she did. It knocked the breath out of me. I had to grab the back of the chair to keep from falling to my knees, actually.

"Wow," I said and smiled at her blush.

"Thanks, it was all Alice's idea." Bella stood there as I walked toward her on shaky legs.

"You look so beautiful, baby," I took her hand and twirled her around. Even in her jeans and my old white button-up shirt, she looked amazing. Her hair was down, curled and looked so soft I fought not to touch it.

Her makeup looked natural but elegant and I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"I'm not even dressed yet, Edward. Stop looking at me like a piece of juicy steak." She giggled as I pulled her to me and kissed her softly.

"You are the most delicious piece of meat I've ever had," I joked as she swatted my chest.

"Such a carnivore," she teased back and I pulled her tight against me again.

"You love my meat though," I cocked an eyebrow at her to deny my declaration.

She gasped and then narrowed her suddenly lust-filled eyes at me. "I sure do," she teased before she licked her lips. My dick was already straining inside my dress slacks and I knew we didn't have time for what I really wanted to do at the moment.

"Go get dressed before I take you to bed and never let you leave," I said with a swat to her ass as she started to walk towards our bedroom in the suite.

"We really do need to get with the realtor this week, I'm sure this place is costing a fortune." I heard her say from the other room.

I couldn't go in there with her or I knew what would happen so I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels a few times before I heard Anthony babbling in the other room.

"His tux is hanging in his closet," Bella yelled at me as she'd heard him through the baby monitor.

I laughed and got up to get my son.

"I'm very well aware of where his tux is, love," I yelled back at her as I entered Anthony's make shift room to find him standing in his crib. He smiled when he saw me and began to babble and shake around in his crib.

"Mommy's home, big boy. You wanna get dressed and go see her?" I asked him as he started calling for her.

I put him on the changing table and got him a fresh diaper before grabbing the hanging tuxedo. I must say, Alice really out did herself on his little outfit. It matched mine right down to the shoes.

A few minutes later, I heard Bella calling for me, so I scooped up Anthony, his shoes and socks and went to find out what she needed.

What I hadn't been expecting was to see her standing with her back to me, her green dress unzipped and her bare naked flesh enticing me from where I stood, holding our child.

"Fuck, baby. Are you trying to kill me tonight?" I let out a low breath as I moved toward her, put the baby on the floor beside us and rested my hands on her hips.

She looked at me with a smile, her hair over one shoulder, as her face appeared over the other one.

"What? This old thing?" Bella teased me again as Anthony began to call for her. She looked down and started talking to him as I slowly pulled the zipper up on the gown and cursed Alice in my head for making her look so delectable.

"Promise me you won't let Alice create your wedding dress if this is how delicious she's going to make you look for a party." I tried and failed to contain my lust. I mean, my son was right there, standing up, holding on to the bottom of Bella's gown. But, my dick had a mind of its own where Bella was concerned and I had to palm him to make room for his growth at the sight of her.

Bella laughed as she stooped down to lift Anthony into her arms. I watched the two of them reunite after a day apart and it made my heart soar.

I can't even imagine how it would be when we did have another child, but I suddenly couldn't wait to see her belly swollen with another baby of mine. Having missed all of it the first time, I desperately wanted to go through it all with her, by her side from beginning to end.

"Where did you go just then?" Bella asked once she'd turned completely around towards me with Anthony in her arms.

I gasped at the sight of the dress in full.

"Bella," I whispered and moved in to kiss her. I wrapped my arms around her and Anthony and gave her a light peck on the lips.

Her hand came up to cup my cheek, "Are you okay, baby?" her eyes searching mine as I stood there, tears welling up in my own eyes.

"Yes, just so in love with you," I whispered to see her smile and her eyes soften.

"I love you, too, Edward." She tiptoed up and brushed her lips against mine.

"We have to go or we'll never get out of here, especially with the sight of you in that dress," I whispered against her lips and Anthony between us squirming around.

"You can take it off me later, I promise," she went back to teasing me and I sighed in frustration.

"Oh trust me, I will definitely be taking it off later ... with my teeth," I said through gritted teeth as she winked at me and walked away.

I ran a hand through my hair, adjusted my dick again and growled, only to hear her tinkling laugh as she gathered up things for us to leave.

"Let's go horny boy," she quipped as I turned to see her put Anthony in his car seat, diaper bag over her arm and waiting at the door for me.

"Yes, well, the horns will definitely be out tonight, so you better be prepared," I murmured under my breath as I made my way to them only to hear her laugh at me again.

Twenty minutes later, we pulled up in front of my parents' country club, both of us a little nervous as we sat there, watching people walking around and the small crowd just inside.

"You ready for this?" I asked her and pulled the dark blue box from my pocket.

"I think so," her voice was shaky and full of nerves.

I pulled her hand towards me and she stretched out her fingers.

"Let's put this back where it belongs," I raised her hand, kissed her finger and then gently slid the ring back into its rightful place.

"Perfect." I said and leaned over to kiss her.

"It certainly is," she smiled against my lips just as the door to the limo opened.

"Let's do this," I grabbed Anthony's car seat, she grabbed the diaper bag and we slid out of the car. We joined hands in the middle and walked into our party, ready to tell the world just how perfect life was for us.

**A/N: Back in the beginning…remember how some of ya'll didn't like him…or think him genuine? I hope by now he's changed your opinion of him. I know there are a few of you who still aren't on board Team Masen, and that's okay. Because I know his heart, his intentions and how much he loves her!**

**REC for now:**

**The Other Side of the Fence by Edward's Eternal – its her newest fic and I'm totally LOVING her new Fenceward and Chefella;) You won't be disappointed either.**

**Hatchet by PrettyKittyArtist – she is one of my fav authors…and I'm loving this snarky Edward, he's obnoxious and cocky…and Bella throws a mean hatchet;)**

**See ya this weekend!**

**Kyla**


	58. Chapter 58 Rosalie Outtake

Uncertain Rosalie Outtake  
**A/n: Here ya'll go…I hope it settles some of your minds.**

**Much love and adoration to Grnidgirl for holding my hand and helping me along the way in getting this complete. **

**This is unbeta'd so please forgive any errors. I literally just finished writing it, quick edits and posted it.**

Rosalie POV

I watched as Bella stormed off from the table and I instantly regretted the sharpness of my tongue.

I also felt all the eyes on the table shooting daggers at me. I was completely fucked.

"I'm sorry." I said and looked to Elizabeth.

She frowned and nodded to me.

"Why Rosalie? Why can't you just be happy for Edward?" Alice's shrill voice broke through the silence of the air around us.

I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath and looked around the table.

"I am happy for Edward. I don't dislike Bella, per se, I'm just...I guess I'm just jealous and haven't handled myself very well." I paused and took a drink of water.

"You don't know my sister," Angela said with a shaky voice and I turned to see her swipe a tear from her cheek. "You have no idea what she's gone through over the past few years. She deserves to be happy and I don't know who you think you are to make her feel like she's less than perfect for your brother in law." Her eyes held anger and pain.

I knew pain.

I knew anger.

And, I certainly knew regret.

"I'm a bitch. I know that." I said and looked to Liz. Her eyes were soft but hurt.

"Fix this, Rose. I love you just as much as I love all my children, but you need to speak to Bella and correct this wrong." I knew that she meant now and not later.

"She won't forgive you as easily as Edward has, I can assure you of that much, "Alice chimed in, giving me a narrowed eye.

"I'm not going to grovel. I will talk to her, apologize but I'm nobody's bitch," my voice confident and a bit arrogant.

"Rosalie McCarty Masen, you will knock that frozen chip off that square shoulder of yours and march that snotty little ass of yours into that bathroom and do what it takes to make this situation right. That girl in there is hurt, she's angry, rightfully so and she is a part of this family." Liz paused, stood up and walked around the table to sit right next to me.

She moved some hair behind my shoulder and placed a palm on my cheek, her eyes soft and warm as she spoke to me. "Rose, I know why you act out the way that you do sometimes and we've talked about that behavior ad nausem, haven't we?"

I nodded and felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"Bella doesn't know your story; she has no idea the past that you've lived. But, on the same hand, you know nothing of her either. Now, that precious girl in there is going to be a part of this family for the rest of your life. I think that you owe it to Emmett and all of our family to go in there and do the right thing, don't you?" Liz caressed my cheek and I leaned into her palm as I felt the tears roll down my cheek.

"I'll try, Mom. But, I'm sure that she hates me now. Not that I don't deserve it, either." I said and hugged Liz softly before I stood up and walked toward the bathroom where Bella was.

I heard Bella's voice so I knew that she was on the phone, most likely inundating Edward with my behavior at the table.

I knocked then asked if I could come in. She opened the door and stepped back in order for me to enter.

I took a deep breath and sat down to start this whole conversation. Bella sat across from me, her emotions clear on her face and I just hoped that she'd actually listen to me.

"I'm sorry," I began and she nodded at me.

"Bella, I'm not always the easiest person to get along with but what I did to you was out of line and I'm really, really sorry."

"You think?" Bella replied with a smirk and quirked brow.

"Listen, I need to tell you my story, if you'll listen. It's kind of why I am the way I am. I know that it's not an excuse for my behavior but I hope that it'll help you somewhat understand." I sighed and shifted in my chair to get comfortable.

"I'm listening, Rose." Bella said and tucked her legs up under her.

"I'm an only child; my parent's doted on me relentlessly, giving me anything and everything that I desired. I was a brat in my teenage years. Once I turned sixteen my mother made sure that I was presented as a Debutant before our Country Club set. I happened to catch the eye of none other than Royce King. He was nineteen and the billionaire heir to the Texas Oil Tycoon, Alistair King. He started to show up everywhere I was, my parents encouraged it because what bad could come from me dating him. Royce was high profile in the news and was often seen as a ladies man. At first I wanted nothing to do with him, he seemed cocky and arrogant to me. But, he was good looking, he let everyone know that I was his property before we'd even spoken and my parents were pushing me to give in to his requests." I stopped and grabbed a few tissues.

"I know now that he was stalking me, that he'd broken into my car and had me followed everywhere I went. If any guy approached me at school, a party or the mall he immediately had someone speak to them telling them that I was off limits. Of course, I didn't know any of this until later but at the time I thought it was very weird that I stopped getting asked out for dates or that my social calendar suddenly became very open. So, eventually I gave him to his request for a date. He showed up with a dozen pink roses, a limo and the promise of the most amazing night of my life." I got up and walked to the counter to grab a bottle of water and nodded to Bella to see if she wanted one, too. She did so I brought one to her and then sat down before I took a long drink.

"I'm not telling you any of this to make you feel sorry for me, Bella. I'm just trying to make you understand that I'm not always aware of things going on around me like I should be. Emmett's helped me a lot in being less self-absorbed. But, I've always been a brat, so it slips out from time to time." I gave her a small smile and she chuckled before giving me a half smile in return.

"So, I went out on a date with Royce. He was amazing at first, attentive, caring and made me feel like a true princess. My parents gave me free reign to spend all of my time with him, my curfew went out the window and they allowed pretty much anything. He took me on weekend trips and spent ridiculous amounts of money on me. But, I wouldn't give him the one thing that he wanted; my virginity." I stopped and closed my eyes, trying to keep the images of that awful night at bay.

"Rose, are you okay?" Bella asked and I chuckled through my tears. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"I just need to finish this and I will be," I replied and then took another drink of water.

"We had a particularly nasty fight one night when he demanded that I give him a blow job. I was adamant that I was going to remain a virgin until I was married. I may have been a wild and crazy girl in some ways but sexually promiscuous was not one of them. So, because I wouldn't give him what he wanted, he hit me. I tried to get away from him but he kept me locked in his apartment for the weekend. He finally took me home on Sunday afternoon and told my parents that we'd had a problem with some party guests over the weekend, which resulted in me getting a black eye. My parents, being completely bamboozled by Royce and his social status, didn't even question me about anything. I was hurt and completely broken that I had no protection from him by my own parents."

"I vowed that I wouldn't see him again, that I would run away if I had to so that I could get away from him. I may have only been a teenager but I knew enough to know that if he hit me once, he'd do it again. I tried to talk to my mom about that weekend, but she kept making it out that I misunderstood what happened. She seriously tried to make me think that I imagined it and continued to remind me what a great catch that I had found in snagging Royce King. I was appalled and suddenly realized that my parents had set this up to their advantage. They basically served me up to him on a platter. But, being the hard-headed independent young woman that I was, I refused to give in to continuing a relationship with Royce. I began to ignore his phone calls, I wouldn't show up when he demanded my attendance and I changed my routine. I didn't have many friends of my own left as he'd kept me so secluded that none of them understood me or where I was coming from."

"I had known Emmett, Edward, Irina and Tanya all of my life, hell Irina and I had been Debutants together. So, I went to her for help. At first she kind of blew me off saying that I needed to learn how to play the game and turn this whole situation around to my advantage. She thought that I should use Royce to get things, but I knew from my experience with Royce that he would always expect something in return. I also knew that Irina had Edward wrapped around her little finger, so I didn't think that she completely understood the severity of my situation." Bella handed me a few tissues and I wiped my eyes and blew my nose before continuing.

"Emmett tried to help as he and I had always been close friends. But, Royce threatened him about hanging around me. So, I avoided Royce for all of about a week then that following Friday night I was planning to meet up with Emmett, Edward and Irina at the movies. However, I never made it." I took a deep breath, pulled my legs up to put my chin on my knees, having to relive these memories still caused me to panic. I knew that I had too, though. I just needed to get through it.

"I got to the theater late after a fight with my parents about my decision to no longer date Royce. My dad practically told me that if I didn't set things right he would cut me off and practically disown me. I was devastated that my own parents were choosing him over me, their only child. So, because I was late I had to park a few blocks away from the theater and walk. I felt someone following me and began to walk faster, almost in a run when I was grabbed and dragged into an alley. Of course it was Royce and a buddy of his. Royce was furious with me, throwing me around, pulling my hair, slapping me across the face. He pushed me up against a wall, tore off my clothes and raped me, repeatedly before allowing his buddy to do the same."

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to sob for a moment. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that Bella was crying, too. I gave her a weak smile and opened my mouth to finish my story.

"He beat me black and blue, telling me that he no longer wanted me as I was damaged goods and then he wished me luck finding anyone to want me as I was a sorry excuse for a lover or a woman. Royce took a pipe and rammed me in the stomach one last time before walking away to leave me there, nude, bleeding and broken. It was probably about an hour later before Emmett found me in the alley. He and Edward tried to protect me from the EMT's as they tried to do an assessment of my injuries when they arrived. He held my hand and insisted on riding in the ambulance. I cried and screamed when anyone but Emmett would touch me, I knew that he would never let anyone harm me, not after I saw the fear in his eyes or the pain on his face as he took in my appearance."

"Once I got to the hospital, I was unconscious but Emmett and Edward never left my side. They called my parents who were virtually uncaring as to what had happened. They knew that no matter what, Royce King would wash his hands of me, as I as worthless as a woman to be on his arm with the injuries I had sustained. My dad adamantly refused to believe that the son of a billionaire would be responsible for the damage that had been done to my body. Edward Sr threw him out of my hospital room and immediately filed for guardianship of me. My parents didn't fight it. They washed their hands completely of me and my problems. I had to undergo surgery to repair my spleen, a punctured lung and I was forced to have a partial hysterectomy. I was devastated to say the least. Royce had taken any chance for a normal life long with my self-esteem, my sense of worth, and the last of my innocence. Emmett wanted to kill him, Edward as well, but Ed and Liz convinced them to let the courts handle it." I stopped talking took a drink of water just as Bella's phone started to buzz with an incoming message.

"It's okay, Bella, you can answer it." I nodded toward her phone as she shook her head, dried her eyes and typed a quick reply before turning her attention back to me.

"Please tell me that he went to prison for the rest of his life," Bella's voice was angry and made me smile. She was a feisty one for sure. I could definitely see the things that Edward sees in her.

I shook my head at her and frowned.

"No, before we even went to trial he fled the country with several million dollars of his father's money. It was years before he'd been spotted in Argentina but by then he'd killed a young woman and had been sentenced to death in one of their prisons. He eventually hung himself while in prison." I smirked and watched big grin fall on Bella's face.  
"Karma's a bitch sometimes, ya know?" I laughed as she followed suit.

I sighed and then took a long look at Bella.

"So you see I have issues, Bella. Serious issues. I watched you walk into Edward's life, with this beautiful new baby and promises of a bright future as Edward basically kicked Irina to the curb for a chance at happiness with you. I was so jealous of that baby I couldn't see straight and then the fact that Irina just accepted it and let you have Edward, well, it killed me. Because you see, I'll never be able to just get pregnant and have a bushel of children with Em, no matter how badly I want that. It all just came so easily for you and the whole family fell in love with you right away. While at times, I'm still too hard to handle emotionally for most of them." Bella started to argue but I put my hand up to stop her.

"I think you are amazing, and I can only imagine the bullshit that Irina pulled. Trust me, I have no loyalty to her, she's done Edward wrong so many times in the past the biggest was when she conned him into marrying her because she was basically bored with her life. She wanted to have the attention on her again and being the bride to be of a Masen sure brings attention," I smiled and Bella blushed.

"I was friends with her for a lot of years, Bella but I love Edward like my true brother. She was not the one for him. I've known that for a long time. But, you know Edward, when sets his mind to something," I watched as she chuckled and rolled her eyes.

I sighed and watched as Bella fidgeted in her seat a little.

"I truly am sorry for my behavior, Bella. I know there isn't a plausible excuse for my actions or words. But the Masen's are the only family that I have and Emmett is my world. Without them I have no idea what would have happened to me. I get very overprotective and you caused me to get scared at the same time. I saw how easy it would be for Emmett to choose someone that was whole, lovable and could give him all that he wanted in a family." I looked down, unable to look at the sweet girl across from me.

"You know that's bullshit, right? You know that Emmett could never love anyone but you, right?" Bella questioned me and I finally looked up at her with tears in my eyes again.

I gave a nod and a shrug as Bella slapped her hands down on her thighs.

"Well, I'll tell you right now, I'd kick any girl's ass from here to Mexico if they even tried to flirt with Emmett. While I appreciate you talking to me and explaining your story, my heart breaks for what you've gone through. But, Rosalie, I'm telling you that I won't let you treat me with anything less than respect. You see, I AM going to marry Edward and we will probably have more children. However, that doesn't give you the right to make me feel like shit about it. I can't fix your situation as much as I'd like too. So, please, whatever you do, try to keep your emotions in check around me. I've grown up a lot and I won't sit back and take it from you or anyone, anymore." Her eyes were on fire.

I smiled.

"I can definitely understand how Edward fell in love with you," I watched as she smiled, relaxed and winked at me.

We spent another thirty minutes talking before Liz finally came in to check on us only to find us in a hug, crying tears on each other and laughing through our tears.

I knew that I still owed a lot of apologies to her but I hoped that we had forged a new bridge and were on our way to the certainty of a lifelong friendship.

**A/N: *sighs* I hope it helps you see that Rosalie isn't as bad as some of you think … and that Bella isn't as big a pushover anymore, either;)**

**See ya Tuesday.**

**Kyla**


	59. Chapter 59 ch48 BPOV

Uncertain ch 48 BPOV

**A/n: This is it….I won't keep you…..**

I tried to keep my nerves in check as we walked into the building. Several people said 'hi' to Edward as we walked by, but we didn't really stop to chat with anyone.

Edward had an idea of how this was going to go, and I was there for whatever he had planned. We were surrounded by his colleagues, his family friends, and his parents' colleagues, as well as all of his immediate family along with Ben and Angela.

We hadn't invited my parents. We talked about it, but I just wasn't comfortable with it. Edward agreed to abide by my wishes, even though it made him uncertain on how to cope with my dad not giving him permission to marry me.

I assured him, it wasn't something I worried about and as we weren't close, I wouldn't expect him to go to my dad for that. However, being the traditional family guy he was, it bothered him.

We'd called Charlie, but he just said I was a grown woman who could make her own decisions. It infuriated Edward, but I was used to it, so we'd agreed not to invite either of them to the party.

Once we entered the ballroom, we were greeted by Liz and Ed, Sr., who immediately took Anthony from us and began showing him off around the room. Liz hugged us and clinched my hand when she felt the ring on my finger.

Her eyes met mine, the tears of joy shining under the lights as she smiled at me before hugging me ferociously.

"You look beautiful, my dear," she whispered in my ear. I heard Edward mumble under his breath, 'beautiful doesn't cut it' and I had to smile at his words.

He made me feel like the most beautiful woman alive as we hugged the rest of his family, each one saying how great we looked and welcoming me to the family before I felt Edward tugging me towards the front of the room.

We stepped up onto the small stage just in front of the band and Edward motioned for his dad to bring Anthony to us, which he did begrudgingly, to our amusement.

"Hello everyone," Edward spoke into the microphone as all the guests turned their attention towards us. I felt all their eyes upon us, like we were the absolute center of attention and I immediately tensed under the pressure.

Edward's arm slipped around my waist as I held Anthony on my hip.

"We'd like to thank you all for joining us tonight. Most of you haven't had the opportunity to meet my fiancé, Bella Swan or see my son, Anthony. So, we would like to take tonight to introduce ourselves to you, officially. You see, I've kept her a secret for a while now because her beauty beholds me and her love has brought me more joy than I ever knew possible. But, it's time for me to show her off and allow all of the people who mean something to me to get the chance to know her as well." He paused and kissed my temple as there were gasps and laughter that filled the room.

"I've been lucky enough to share my amazing son with this woman and I've been overjoyed she's agreed to be my wife. Please join me in welcoming her into The Masen family." Edward smiled at me with tears in his eyes and I had to wipe the few off my cheek that had escaped my eyes as well. Anthony began to babble and grab for the microphone, so we exited the stage to a thunder of cheers, applause and well wishes, only to be surrounded by crowds of people.

Esme appeared and took Anthony from my arms as I was greeted by and introduced to so many people that I'd never remember their names.

Almost an hour later, I excused myself to go to the bathroom, having spotted Alice making her way there as well. What I hadn't expected was to be jerked by the arm to spin around and face a very inebriated Irina.

"Well, well, well, I see you had no problem settling for a hand-me-down ring," she grabbed my hand to inspect the heirloom jewelry on my finger.

"I appreciate the history and sentiment of family, Irina. I don't see it as a hand-me-down anything." I replied angrily, and snatched my hand from her grip.

"Whatever, you little gold digger. I'm sure you're enjoying all of _my_ hand-me-downs, aren't you?" Her voice dripped with venom and I saw red.

"Are you implying I'm only with Edward for his money, Irina? You really want to go there with me?" I put my hands on my hips and stood up completely straight.

She cackled a laugh and swayed a little like she was having a problem standing up straight.

"Oh honey, just because he knocked you up and gave you a second-class ring doesn't mean you'll ever be as good for him as I was," she snorted and continued laughing.

While I stepped forward to close the distance between us, I saw Alice, Edward and Rosalie approach out of my peripheral vision, but I didn't want or need their help at the moment.

"First off, Irina, I could care less about Edward's money. Hell, when I met him, I didn't even know he HAD money. Secondly, I would never, ever stoop to the level YOU did in order to gain and or keep Edward's love. He isn't with ME out of any obligation or being coerced. He's actually with me because he LOVES me. Too bad you'll never know what that feels like, bitch." I was in her face, and felt her gasp at my words.

"What did you say, you little whore?" She tried to sober up and stand toe to toe with me, but she was too drunk and couldn't quit swaying.

"At least I never had to pay someone off to stop him from leaving me," I said through gritted teeth, my hands clenched in fists.

"What?" She feigned shock at my words.

"Oh yes, we both know all about your little ploy to pay off my roommate to keep us apart." I spat at her, when suddenly Alice and Rosalie were both at each of my elbows.

"Please, as if I would ever do something like that. Edward knew a good thing when he saw it, that's why he married me." Her words were slurred and she snorted another laugh, but I saw the fear in her eyes, especially when Edward came into her view as he walked around to stand behind me.

"Irina, my old roommate told me you paid her off. Liz told us you admitted it to her as well. So, why don't you do us all a favor and get the hell out of here. No one, least of all Edward, wants you here." I said, leaning back into the arms of my fiancé.

"Edward, you'll come crawling back to me. You know this little tramp can't ever make you happy or keep you as satisfied in bed as I did," she was grasping at straws and we both knew it.

"I wouldn't touch you with a stick, Irina. You were never a friend to me and you certainly don't have anything I will ever want again." Edward's voice was cold and harsh. It would have made my blood run cold to hear him speak to me that way, ever.

"Rose, back me up on this. This girl ain't nothing but a low-class wanna-be." Irina addressed my future sister-in-law.

Rose stepped up in front of Irina, reaching back to grasp my hand before she spoke.

"Bella has more class in her little pinky than you could ever possess, Irina. I think its best you leave. Only family and friends are welcome here and you are neither." Rose's body was bowed up and fierce as Irina shot her a glare.

"Please leave," Alice said and stepped up to join Rose.

"I think that would be best as well," Liz joined on the other side of Rose.

The three strongest women I'd ever known formed a wall in front of me to defend me against this vicious woman whom had tried to stop us from being a family. The woman who was desperate to keep something that never belonged to her in the first place.

"Fine, I'm gone. But you'll regret this, Edward. For the rest of your life, you'll regret this," she yelled just as Emmett and Jasper each grabbed an elbow and led her out of the room.

There were small rounds of applause and words of gratitude for her dismissal. But all I felt was bile building up in my throat.

"Excuse me," I said and made my way quickly to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, as I washed my mouth out with some cold water, I heard Edward's voice as he entered the empty bathroom and locked the door behind him.

Our eyes met in the mirror.

I had never had a more positive moment of clarity before.

I was certain, absolutely certain, no man could love a woman more than Edward Masen loved me.

**A/n: So…she confronted her…and solidified her place in the family. What do you think about how she handled herself?**

***IMPORTANT NOTES***

**1) Several of you reviewed the outtake and made references that it felt as though I were trying to 'force' the readers to like and/or accept Rosalie. That was NOT my intent AT ALL. I simply felt like she had her own story to tell and I let her tell it in her own way. You don't have to like or love her, hell, most of you still don't. That's ok. I write characters a certain way because that's how they come to me and there are tiny bits and pieces of me scattered inside of this Rose. If you don't like her, I'm okay with that. Regardless, she and Bella cleared the air and made peace. **

**2) As most of you are reading my other wip, you've seen my notice about going on Holiday Hiatus until after the first of the year. That will ring true for this fic as well. You still have Thursdays update, which will NOT leave you with a cliffie but I will tell you it's probably one of my most fav ch's of this whole fic;) I am NOT abandoning my fics. I just need a break for the holidays.**

**Much love to my beta, A Jasper for Me and my pre-readers, Eternally Edward's girl and Grnidgrl. I love you all so much!**

**See ya Thursday,**

**Kyla**


	60. Chapter 60 ch49 EPOV

Uncertain ch49 EPOV

**A/N: This is the last Uncertain update until January 1, 2013. I think I'm leaving you on a good note;)**

**Much love to A Jasper For Me, Eternally Edward's girl and Grnidgirl for all their help on this fic. I love you all!**

**ENJOY!**

I locked the door behind me and stared at this magnificent creature in the mirror before me.

"Bella," I whispered and she turned to me, her eyes locked on mine as we both stepped toward one another.

I reached out my hand towards her as she mirrored my movement. Our fingers touched and within a split second, we crashed together, our lips meshed as our bodies entwined around the others.

Our cocoon surrounded us once again.

The air was thick, the lust forcing us to surrender in our haze of desire as I lifted her body and sat her on the marble vanity behind us. Her legs immediately closed around my hips and the space between us too much as we fought to get closer to each other.

My hands were at her thighs as I pulled her dress up high enough to feel the snaps of her garter and I moaned inside our kiss. Her hands were at my waist, pulling and tugging on the hem of my shirt to release it from my pants.

It felt like hours, but I knew only minutes had passed once we were both free from the confines of our clothes, minimally, to allow me to bury myself deep within the heat of her walls.

"Oh, fuck," she groaned, as I pulled my hips back and thrust, hard, inside of her.

I quickly slid her ass off the marble, pulled out and stood her up before I turned Bella around and bent her over the vanity. Our eyes locked in the mirror as I positioned myself at her entrance. She licked her lips and I slammed inside of her once again.

It was hot and heavy as I thrust inside of her again and again. My hands held her hips like a vice grip as she spread her arms out to hold onto the countertop while I continued my assault on her sweet pussy.

"Harder, Edward," she moaned and pushed back against me.

I growled and pushed deeper inside of her as I stilled.

"Feel that, Bella?" I asked her, and bent down to encircle my arms around her waist, pinning her to me. I slowly began to slide in and out of her soaking wet pussy, unable to stop the whimper from my lips.

"Yes, more ... I need more," she begged.

I brought my hand down the front of her dress, until I felt her wet, swollen nub and pinched it, hard.

She moaned deep in her throat as I began to pump fast again, unable to hold off on my impending release.

She cried my name quietly as I began to come, hard and fast, inside of her. Bella's name fell from my lips in a chant as I felt my body drain as she squeezed me through her own release.

I laid my cheek against her back, unable to catch my breath and hearing her own pants let me know she was having the same problem.

"I love you, Bella." I finally managed to say.

"I love you, too, Edward." She said and made to stand, forcing me to do to the same.

My legs were like jelly as I finally stood upright and helped her stand up straight.

"Wow," she said with a laugh as we both looked at the other's messy appearance in the mirror.

"Wow is an understatement," I quipped with a laugh of my own and began to smooth down her dress.

"Alice is going to kick our asses," she said seriously, as she tried to fix her hair in the mirror.

"Yep," I laughed and tucked in my own shirt and buttoned my pants back up.

Just then there was a knock on the door followed by my sister's voice.

"Let me in right now or so help me, Edward Anthony Masen," Alice demanded as we both laughed and I walked over to unlock the door.

She walked in, holding her nose and went straight to Bella's side.

"Just as I suspected!" Alice shrieked and turned to me.

"Get your horny ass out of here and go pay attention to your guests." Her hands shoo'd me from the room before I could even kiss my Bella.

I walked out of the room to see Emmett and Jasper standing there, clapping and bowing to me.

"Stop it!" I laughed at their behavior.

"That was awesome," Emmett said, and clapped me on the back.

"That was hot," Jasper chimed in, and handed me a beer.

"You definitely got a spit-fire in that one," Emmett raised his beer and tipped it toward the door where Bella was.

"I'm one lucky bastard, that's for sure. Now, come on, I need to find my son," I began to lead the two of them out of the hallway and back towards the ballroom.

"Your dad is still showing him off, I think." Jasper answered as we made our way to the table where my parents sat. My mom's eyes met mine and she looked worried. I winked at her and she smiled in return.

"Dad, I think it's my turn to show off my spawn," I laughed and tried to reach for my son, who was now reaching for me.

"Daaaaadaaa," Anthony squealed and eagerly came to me.

"Has he eaten yet?" I asked my mom.

"No, we were waiting on you two, but the food's ready whenever ya'll are," she replied just as I saw Bella and an irritated Alice making their way towards us.

Anthony spotted them too and began babbling for his mommy, who was all too eager to take him from my hands, once she'd kissed me. I tried not to moan, but I couldn't help it. The eye rolls, the moans and 'get a room' chants from the table of our family made me smile against Bella's lips.

She was blushing in embarrassment when we broke apart.

I pulled Bella's chair out for her and the server quickly brought over a high-chair for Anthony to sit in beside her.

The servers began to fill the tables up with plates of food and the noise level doubled in the room. Well-wishers stopped by off and on to greet Bella or offer their congratulations to us.

It was truly a joyous evening and I felt light and happier than I can ever remember being.

I was surrounded by those that loved me, but more importantly, I was beside the love of my life and our son.

My family.

My life.

For all of the uncertainty of our future, there was never anything more certain than the feeling of being completely in love with Bella.

I had never known that love could be more pure. And, I knew I could never live without it ever again.

**A/n: *sighs***

**I hope that leaves you on a high and happy note!**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of my wonderful and amazing readers, friends, followers and lurkers. May you be blessed with love and wrapped in comfort during this holiday season. So many this time of year go without or spend the season alone, I hope that isn't the case for any of you. But, if it is, just know that IF I COULD, I would wrap my arms around you in the biggest, warmest, most amazing hug ever. **

**I am thankful that I have a precious daughter to fill my life with joy, amazement and so much love my heart could burst. I am thankful for the amazing friendships that have evolved into family and for the blessings that the fandom have brought to my life.**

**To my JUF gang, I couldn't make it without you. You are all the pieces of my soul that make me whole.**

**To my friends in Theonlykyla Fanfiction group on FB, I thank you for being a supporter and for making me smile with your words of support and encouragement.**

**I love you all.**

**Kyla**


	61. Chapter 61 ch50 BPOV

Uncertain ch50

**A/n: Hello my lovelies! Happy New Year! I hope that 2013 is starting off on the right foot!**

**I think a few of you *cough Brenna cough* have missed these 2 as much as I have, so I hope you enjoy this fun little chapter.**

**I must warn you, there are only 8 regular chapters and the EPI left. It makes me a little sad, too.**

**Much love and adoration to my team: A Jasper For Me for her beta skills and to Eternally Edward's girl and Grnidgirl for their hand-holding and pre-reading skills. I love you all.**

**To my JUF and JNF family – you are the sunshine in my life. I love you all.**

**Now….go….read…enjoy**

BPOV

Liz and Ed took Anthony home with them for the night, although we hadn't planned for that to occur. But, after the way things went down, she and I both felt it best for the night.

Edward and I crawled into the limo around midnight after a night of champagne, dancing, bathroom sex and the most fun I'd had in years. Most of that thanks to Rose and Alice as we giggled, acted drunk and danced like high school girls while the boys stood to the side watching us.

Most of the older crowd had left earlier in the evening so the group that remained was a smaller group of mostly Edward's friends from high school or college.

It was truly a magical night.

The limo started to drive and I looked over to see Edward giving me those eyes ... those dreamy, 'I want to fuck the shit out of you' eyes and I instantly wanted to straddle him.

"Edward?" I giggled as he just smirked at me and pulled me to him by my hands.

"Yes, love?" his nose started its path along my neck before his lips captured my earlobe and began to suckle.

I moaned and scooted closer up against him.

"I want to have sex with you ... all night long," I whispered in his ear. Then it was his turn to moan.

We barely made it into the hotel suite before he'd unzipped and removed my dress with my bare back against the door. He dropped to his knees and pulled my leg over his shoulder while his mouth dove into me.

My head banged over and over against the door as I barely stayed coherent from the ungodly things his tongue was doing to my clit. This man had a mouth that could cure the harshest of ills. And it was mine, mine, all fucking mine.

I think I'd had way too much champagne as my thoughts were slushy and all focused on sex.

I wanted to have lots and lots of sex with Edward.

"I need ..." I gasped as his fingers replaced his tongue while his face came up to view mine.

"Yes, baby, what do you need?" His voice was harsh and hoarse as I continued to ride his fingers. They were long and lean, thrusting deeper inside of me as I tried to form a coherent thought.

"I need ... ugh, almost there," I moaned like a whore in church as his fingers curled up and hit 'that' spot.

"Come for me, baby, I need to taste it," his voice dripped of sex, and I knew I was seconds away from fulfilling his command.

"Edward," I screamed, as he dove back into my pussy with his tongue, while I rode his face and fingers, hard.

I was panting and thrashing about so much it was a miracle I hadn't fallen and injured myself with the way I was behaving.

"I need you to fuck me, hard, now," I mumbled through the fog of my orgasm when his face appeared before me again.

"I thought you'd never ask," Edward swiftly lowered my leg to his waist and carried me to the couch, sat me down on my wobbly legs, bent me over and slammed his dick inside of me.

"Fuck, Bella," he growled as I felt his body thrust deep inside of me.

"Yes," I screamed as I pushed my ass back to meet his hips.

I loved it when he fucked me almost as much as I loved it when he made love to me.

That night we fucked everywhere; the balcony, the shower, the floor.

But we finally collapsed in bed around four AM, where he made love to me like he'd never done before. I knew that it was different, more passionate, more meaningful than any other time.

We were engaged.

We'd announced it publicly.

I'd told off Irina and removed her from our lives.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered in the moonlit room, as a single tear escaped my eye.

"I love you, Bella," I could see his eyes wet with tears.

Our bodies wrapped in the cocoon of our love, leaving us breathless as we whispered out the other's name in our release. Bodies, hearts and souls entwined forever in love and passion.

We fell asleep, encased in that moment, never an inch between us as we slept.

A beeping noise was pounding my brain as I felt the sleep vanishing some time later.

"Edward," my hoarse and sleep-filled voice whined.

"Mmhhmmm," he mumbled, still asleep himself.

"Make it shut up," I mumbled, myself, unwilling to move an a muscle.

"Mmm, 'kay," he replied but never moved. The incessant beeps continued, however.

I lifted my hand and swatted at his shoulder, "Edward, make it stop, please," I tried to sound mean, but it sounded like a bratty child whining again.

"Owww, what? I'm sleeping," he spoke roughly, almost angry.

"Make that damn noise stop," I tried to turn over but a few hammer beats inside my head forced me to stay still.

"Fuck, what is that?" he groaned and started to move. But, if I let him move, then I would have to move, as we were woven around, in between and against one another.

I didn't want to move, it hurt.

Everywhere, my pussy included.

What the fuck did we do last night?

I cracked open an eye as Edward sat up and tried to see where the noise was coming from.

"It's my phone, I think," he said and tried to stand up before he put his arms back on the bed to stop himself from falling over.

"It could be Anthony," I panicked and sat up quickly, my head instantly a barrage of bangs and throbs as I yelled, "Owww, fuck."

"Anthony doesn't know how to use the phone, silly," Edward replied and made me think he might still be drunk as I stared at him awkwardly with only one eye open and a hand on my head.

"No goober, what if something has happened to him!" I yelled at him and he clenched his jaw, slammed his eyes shut and covered his ears.

"Shhh, don't yell," he whined and started to fumble around searching for his phone.

I tried to crawl off the bed to help in the search but I couldn't. I just couldn't. Every muscle in my body was screaming at me I'd left them unattended for far too long. I was severely out of shape, apparently, for marathon sex.

"Hello?" He barked into the phone once he'd found it.

"What? Oh shit. Oh um ... so sorry Judy, we forgot we had that appointment this morning. Um, Bella's not feeling too well this morning. Could we possibly reschedule 'til later this afternoon?" Edward spoke too loud but tried to sound cool, which only made me want to laugh. Judy was our realtor and had a serious crush on my betrothed. I thought it was cute. He however, found it annoying. She was the hottest cougar around, in my opinion. I teased him mercilessly about it.

"Sure, sure. I'm so sorry we hadn't called sooner. We had a late night and well, with her not feeling well, I guess we slept in." Edward spoke and turned to face me, and I couldn't hold back the giggles any longer.

He had one sock on, his dick was semi-hard and bouncing around, his hair was all over the fucking place and I think he had a serious hickey over his heart.

His eyes flew to me while I lay on the bed giggling and rolling at the sight before me.

He hung up the phone, threw it down and marched over to stand above me.

"What in the world is so funny? We just blew off our appointment and she had a few perfect houses to show us, apparently." The perplexed look on his face only made me giggle harder.

"Bella, what? Really?" His hand flew to his hair, only making it worse. It was now all standing straight up and I just couldn't stop laughing.

"You look outrageous," I finally got the words out as he started to assess himself.

"Outrageous, huh?" His hand now around the shaft of his dick.

My hands flew to my cooter, "Uh-uh, you are NOT putting that thing in here ... well, not until after we've showered. We reek and my cooter hurts." I tried to be all serious, but he was stalking around the bed like a lion while my hands covered my vajayjay.

"Then we'd better shower," he scooped me up and carried me over his shoulder to the bathroom.

Four hours later, we'd picked up Anthony and were on our way to meet Judy to see a house she claimed was our 'dream home'.

Although I could hardly walk, I was dying to see it.

Because one thing was for certain, we needed a 'dream home' to continue living the 'dream life' we'd already begun, starting with last night.

I was blissfully happy as we pulled into the cul-de-sac, where the house sat in the corner.

"It's perfect," we both said at the same time.

I was uncertain if I'd ever known something more true than I had in that moment, especially since we both felt it.

**A/n: I had a giggle fit along with Bella at the sight of Edward…how about you? LOL**

**A few recs for you: (some are repeats from AWoC)**

**Barefoot in Texas by planetblue – This story is owning me currently! I am so in love with this Edward, and honestly this Bella, too. He's never really had control of his own life, been bred to be what his family expects him to be…that is until Bella came along and woke him. It's a beautifully written story about finding yourself and experiencing life in a whole new way.**

**Roughneck by Helloella – written in the West Texas world of oilfields and roughnecks, it's only a few chapters in but I'm held captive by the depth of the characters already. **

**Under My Skin by missjude – Her first fic in her second language. I'm so proud of her for writing it. A tatted Edward and a lost Bella….with a lot of chemistry. Give it a try, she's a new author and could use the encouragement!**

**Salacious by cutestkidsmom – I am on the edge of my seat with every single chapter. Bella gets caught up in a society that she knows little about but she's intrigued by the man who bids on her. We're just starting to learn a few things and its completely fascinating. You will not want to miss out on this one, for sure!**

**The Gentlemen by MasterAskim – this is a new male writer and the husband of cutestkidsmom – it's a fascinating tale of a young Bella whose whole world just turned upside down. We are just starting to get into the details of what happened and I am totally in love with the story and I simply adore the author. Show him so love, won't you?**

**Glad to be back to posting again, I've missed you all!**

**See ya Thursday,**

**Kyla**


	62. Chapter 62 ch51 EPOV

Uncertain ch51 EPOV

**A/n: Hello again my lovelies! I'm so thrilled that you were ALL pleased with the last chapter;) It was a well-deserved 'happy' time for them!**

**This chapter is a bit of a time jump.**

**Much love to my beta, A Jasper For Me and to my pre-readers, Eternally Edward's girl and Grnidgirl. I love you all!**

**ENJOY!**

Two Months Later

I was on my way home from work, early, so Bella and I could meet with the movers. We were moving this weekend and neither of us could have been more thrilled about it.

The house had been absolutely perfect with four bedrooms, a huge backyard that had nine foot security fencing up, an office off the kitchen, and a basement. It was almost exactly what we'd envisioned for our home when we'd started talking about looking for a house.

We had Bella's graduation and Anthony's first birthday coming up in the next month, so we knew that moving now was perfect for us.

Bella and I continued to go to therapy once a month together. However, both of us still went once a week individually, which had led us to decide it was time to deal with Bella's parents.

So, the weekend after our move, we were flying out to Florida for the weekend to see Renee, Bella's mom. Angela and Ben were going with us, too. They'd finally moved to Texas permanently, and we'd given them my old house.

While it didn't feel like home to Bella or I, it was perfect for them. They'd scoffed that I had just given it to them, lock stock and barrel, but seriously, I just wanted to be rid of it. And, they'd loved it when they had visited before.

We left the furniture and everything, choosing to start from scratch in our new home. Well, as much as my mom would let us. She insisted most of the things we'd need we'd receive as wedding presents and begged us to only get the bare necessities for now.

As I was trying to cut back my hours in the practice I'd joined and with Bella graduating soon, it kind of suited us to be living with only the bare necessities. Shopping wasn't high on either of our lists of favorites things to do.

So, with all that in our midst, we'd planned a trip to Florida and the following weekend we'd be traveling to Washington to visit with Charlie, Bella's dad.

Neither of her parents had confirmed they'd be here for her graduation, so we felt it best to just go to them. Bella had worked really hard in her therapy to get over some of her issues, but some things she needed to talk to them about in person. She needed some form of closure; if that's the route they both chose to take.

At first, she'd wanted to take the trips alone, but there was no way I was going to let her handle something so emotional alone. Bella wasn't alone in this world anymore and agreed she'd probably need me there, which was one of the hardest things for her to admit.

My wife-to-be was quite stubborn when she wanted to be.

However, it only made me love her more at the revelation she wanted me to go with her. We both struggled with the idea of taking Anthony with us, but in the end, we decided we couldn't possibly spend that much time apart from him. As well as, his grandparents had the right to see him at least once in his lifetime.

Bella and I had even started to discuss when we wanted to have the wedding and possibly another baby. We'd settled on a fall wedding, October fifteenth to be exact and I couldn't wait. At the moment, it felt like a lifetime away.

Another baby, however, was still up in the air. I wanted another one right away, of course, but Bella wanted to wait until Anthony was at least two; that being the same amount of time between me and my siblings and her with Angela.

I didn't really mind because I knew no matter when it occurred, I'd be there for every single moment of each pregnancy from here on out. I was certain of that fact.

I wanted lots and lots of babies with Bella, but that could have just been my dick talking too. I could never, and would never, get enough of making love to her. She called to me like a drug.

I pulled into the driveway of our old house to see Bella, Rose and Alice already moving boxes around in the garage. All three of them had been working so hard to get everything ready. We didn't have that much stuff, except for all of Anthony's things, to be honest.

I parked on the driveway, leaving them enough room and got out of the car.

"Well, isn't this a motley crew?" I laughed as they all turned to give me smiles.

"Yep, we're almost done, too. The movers shouldn't have a lot to do tomorrow except load it, haul it, and move it in." Bella said with a satisfied smile as she walked over to kiss me.

"Mmm," I moaned against her lips.

"I've missed you today," I said once we broke apart.

"Oh shush and get to work," Alice whined as she tried to scoot a box that apparently was too heavy for her to lift.

I laughed and went inside to change my clothes.

The bookshelves were empty and certain things removed from the walls and it didn't faze me in the least. This hadn't been home for us in a long while.

"Baby, is there anything specific you want from the kitchen?" Bella asked as she followed me into our old bedroom.

"Not really, Bella. Seriously, take what you want, leave the rest and if we don't get a replacement as a wedding gift, then we'll just buy it later on." I said as I began to undo my tie and get undressed.

She stood there and watched her eyes glued to me.

"Bella," I warned, but really I would have been happy to have a quickie in the closet as the bed was stripped bare already.

"What? I can't watch my husband-to-be get naked?" She laughed and walked a little closer after she shut the door behind her.

"Well, you can, but I know that look and my sister and sister-in-law are right outside. I can guarantee they'll be in here within five minutes to cockblock whatever ideas you have in that pretty little head," I smirked as she glared at me.

"I know," she finally said with a sigh of defeat.

Two minutes later, just as I pulled my jeans on, sure enough, Alice was banging on the door barking orders to 'put my dick back in my pants and get out to the garage to help'.

"See?" I said with a laugh as Bella laughed too.

Jasper and Emmett joined us a few hours later and we all wound up on the back patio, drinking beer, eating pizza and enjoying the cool Texas air.

Tomorrow we were moving home.

We were in the stages of planning a wedding.

We were certain about where we were heading in our future; Bella graduating, my cutting back on hours, expanding our family.

The only uncertainty that hung around us was if Bella's family was going to be a part of that future. But for once, I wasn't worried about it because I knew that life would be perfect, either way.

**A/N: Darn that cockblocking little sister, lol!**

**So, they've got a house…graduation…a birthday all on the horizon. BUT, first, we must deal w/ "Family"…buckle up!**

**See ya Tuesday!**

**Kyla**


	63. Chapter 63 ch 52 BPOV

Uncertain ch52 BPOV

**A/N: Hi my lovelies! Posting a little early today as Minime has a busy dance night tonight.**

**Much love to my team: A Jasper For Me, Eternally Edward's Girl and Grnidgirl. I couldn't do this without you!**

**Most of you are happy to see them in such a happy place….me too**

**Enjoy!**

"I hate flying," I whined for the thousandth time as I hoisted a sleeping Anthony up on my shoulder and gripped Edward's hand a little tighter.

"I know love, but you can sleep once we get in the air. We'll be there before you know it," his voice was calm and soothing. But it was the kiss to my forehead that sent me into a blissful peace of mind.

"You're right," I concurred and settled my head on his shoulder, trying not to move the baby around too much.

I closed my eyes and tried to keep my thoughts positive and not focus on the negative of seeing Renee when we got off the plane in Florida.

"Baby, wake up, we're here," Edward purred in my ear as I cracked open an eye to see him and Anthony staring at me. Their grins were identical and caused me to smile as I stretched and yawned.

"Where's Ben and Angela?" I asked as I sat up, my back a wreck from the awkward position I'd slept in.

"Getting the stroller and car seat, they'll meet us at the exit," Edward replied as I took a bouncing Anthony into my lap.

"I bet you're hungry, huh, my baby boy?" I questioned my little boy. Gosh, he was growing up way too fast as he babbled to me and called my name repeatedly.

"Let's go, love, we're good to go now." Edward nodded his head toward the almost empty plane as I felt guilty for making the two of them wait for me to wake up.

"Sorry I slept so hard," I said with a quick kiss to his cheek as we got up and he gathered the diaper bag, my backpack and his so we could deplane.

"You needed the rest, besides, our boy kept the others quite entertained as he bounced between our seats and Angela's." He smiled and shook his head at what I can only assume was a very boisterous almost year old baby on a plane for hours.

I gave him a worried look then kissed Anthony's head.

"Let's go, baby." He ushered me down the aisle.

We walked down the ramp, met up with my sister and brother-in-law, got Anthony into the stroller and went to retrieve our luggage. Ben and Angela went to get our rental car because none of us wanted to be trapped in Renee's house with her being our sole transporter for the duration of this trip.

"I hope she's at least laid off the wine today," my sister whispered in my ear as we waited for our car to be brought around.

I snorted and leaned into her when she looped her arm through mine, "I wouldn't count on it."

We both knew our mom's love affair with the bottle, I knew all of us being home with our spouses would not change that in the least.

"Let's try and have a good time regardless," Angela said, then kissed the side of my head.

"I'll try," I whined and she giggled in my ear.

Once we were in the car and on our way, I asked Edward to stop at the closest drive through to get Anthony something to eat. We were going to check in at the hotel before going to Renee's and I knew my son. He'd been hell to contend with if he didn't get real food soon. He had way too much of Emmett's genes in him, because he could almost out eat me at times.

An hour later, I texted Renee to let her know we were on our way to her place.

She simply texted back 'k'. I hadn't seen my mother in almost four years, she's never laid eyes on her grandson and that's all I got in response. I could tell things might go as badly as I was predicting.

Renee stood on the front porch of her little beach house, drink in one hand, cigarette in the other. Her current husband was sitting in a lounge chair, doing the same as we pulled up the driveway.

"Well, at least she's completely dressed for your introduction, Edward," Ben noted, and we all cringed at the story of the first time Angela brought Ben to meet his future mother-in-law. She was wearing nothing but a tiny scrap of material called a bikini ... and she was over fifty.

Ben had been mortified, Angela had been furious, and Mom thought she looked 'hot'. It had not been a good weekend for any of them as Renee had just gotten divorced and spent the entire seventy-two hours groping Ben every opportunity she could.

Needless to say, they hadn't been back to see her since then and that was almost six years ago.

I raged at the thought of her even shaking hands with Edward, especially once she figured out he had more money than the whole state of Texas.

"Well, well, it's about time my wayward daughters came home to their momma," Renee said with a slur as we all exited the car.

I grabbed Anthony and held him tight.

"Hi Renee," I said as I approached her with my son on my hip, Edward's hand around my waist, and me leaning into him.

Her eyes dragged over Edward like he was prime rib in an upscale steakhouse and she hadn't eaten in a month.

"Hi Isabella, and who did you bring with ya? He doesn't look like that last fellow you brought down here. He's a lot better looking, ain't he?" She smirked and moved closer to Edward, like she was going to hug him. Thankfully, he stuck his arm out, fully extended.

"Nice to meet you, Renee, I'm Edward Masen, Bella's fiance and Anthony's father." His voice was distinct and clear he was in business mode.

There would be no body groping of MY man this trip, and I had to smirk as I looked up at him.

"You sure are a pretty boy, aren't ya?" She laughed as she shook his hand and then looked over to me and Anthony.

"I'm still too young to be a grandmother, Isabella," she said as she ran a hand over Anthony's head. He laid his head down on my shoulder, unsure of who and what she was.

"No, you really aren't, Renee," I quickly replied as she finally noticed Angela and Ben beside me.

An hour later, we sat on the back patio, tea in front of Angela and I while Renee finished off a bottle of Shiraz. Ben and Edward had gone to the beach with Anthony and Phil, Renee's husband.

I watched the guys playing in the sand, dipping into the water, laughing and cutting up, and I smiled.

"You sure seem happy, Isabella. And you've managed to keep your figure pretty well after getting yourself knocked up." Renee commented and pulled me back to the table.

"Mom," Angela gritted out.

I smiled at my sister.

"I'm very happy and Edward could care less about my figure as long as I'm healthy and happy." I replied and took a drink from my glass.

"What's the story with that one? He's a looker for sure, but how's he providing for you and that baby? And now he's given your sister a house?" Her questions would never stop now that she had the floor and my attention.

"Renee, can I ask you a question before I answer any of yours?" My eyes held hers for a brief minute before she nodded, took a glass of wine and lit another cigarette.

"Why did you have kids if you didn't want them? I mean, you could have given us up for adoption or left us with Gran, why did you drag us through all your misery if you didn't really want us around?" I let out a deep sigh once I finished speaking and watched her smirk at me.

"It's all that simple, is it?" She blew out a puff of smoke and glared at me, tapping her fingers against the table.

"Seriously, Mom, I spent more of my childhood tending to Bella than you ever did, so why?" Angela added.

Renee glanced at Angela and then back to me.

She stumped out her smoke, took another drink of wine and then closed her eyes.

"I didn't want kids, you're right. But, then I got pregnant with Angela my senior year of high school, lost my scholarship, her dad left me and I was stuck. Charlie came along then. He accepted that Angela wasn't his natural daughter, but he offered me a way out of the life I was forced to live at Gran's house. Soon enough, you came along. We were twenty years old, stuck in that dreary town and neither of us were ready for all that responsibility." She paused, lit another smoke and looked down to the beach.

Angela and I grabbed hands and comforted each other, as we'd always done where our parents were concerned.

"Gran couldn't handle the both of you, so I got stuck with both of you. Charlie left for work one day, never came back, and three weeks later, I got served with divorce papers. As he'd never legally adopted Angela, he had no ties to her. But you, Isabella, you didn't want anything to do with anyone but Angela. So, we decided I would keep you both. I did the best I could." She huffed, took another drink of wine and smiled at us.

"Gran would have taken us." Angela whispered, and I saw her swipe a tear from her cheek. I knew the fact Renee never told her who her biological father was a sore spot for her. But, she loved Charlie regardless, he'd been the only father she'd ever known. He never made her feel less than me, but he wasn't much to either of us, to be honest.

"Isabella, I answered your questions, now answer mine." Renee demanded with a fake smile on her face.

"Edward is a doctor, an obstetrician, to be exact. His family is amazing, they love me, they love Angela. He gave Angela a house because he could. We're family. That's all that should matter." I said, thankful to have been able to sidestep the 'money' issue.

"A doctor, huh? Well, you really did hit the motherload, didn't you?" Renee laughed and swirled her glass around.

"It's not like that, Renee. I didn't know he was a doctor until he showed up to deliver Anthony." I felt myself stiffen at the thought of having to explain myself, our situation or anything else about my life.

"So he's rich, too, I bet?" She nodded and her eyes roamed over him down on the beach.

"He does alright," I replied, simple enough.

"What's his dad do for a living?" I knew where her questions were heading and I refused to offer up the fact Edward's family was like royalty in Texas. She didn't need to know all that.

"He's retired." Angela chimed in to the conversation. Ever my protector, I knew she'd help me get through this and I was thankful to have her by my side.

"Is he single?" Renee asked with a drawl.

"No, he's not. He's very much married and ever faithful to his wife of almost thirty years." I said,defensively.

"Too bad, if he looks anything like that man of yours, I imagine he's mighty fine looking," she laughed and guzzled down the rest of her wine.

"I think it's time to go, love," I heard Edward's voice from a few feet behind me as I turned to see him. His face had a plastered smile and I knew he'd heard the last part of our conversation.

"Okay, baby, we're done here anyway." I nodded and stood up. Angela did the same.

Renee invited us to dinner the following night, but we declined, saying we had plans to take Anthony to Disney World the next day.

We hadn't really planned that part of the trip, but since Angela and I had decided we were done with seeing Renee, it sounded like a good idea at the time.

That night, as we lay in bed, Anthony asleep on Edward's chest and me smushed up against his side, he kissed my temple.

"You okay, baby?" he whispered.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm certain I am completely done with her, Edward. She was nothing more than the lady who gave birth to me. I can let it go and move on. I'm happy in my life back home. And, I know when we leave here, I'll never have to see her again." I nuzzled my face into his neck and he sighed.

"I love you, Bella," his voice thick with emotion and I knew he was sad for me. But, he was no longer uncertain about where my head was at regarding my mother.

"I love you too, Edward." I whispered back and closed my eyes.

**A/n: Yes, Renee is deplorable. No, she is not redeemable. It's how it truly happens in life sometimes. It's sad, but reality.**

**BUT, don't feel to bad for Bella and Angela, they have all of the Masen's, their spouses, etc….They are loved beyond anything Renee could have ever offered them**

**Would love to hear your thoughts!**

**See ya Thursday,**

**Kyla**


	64. Chapter 64 ch53 EPOV

Uncertain ch 53 EPOV

**A/n: I believe that you all agreed that Renee was a piece of work…and so worthy of being dumped from Bella's life. Trust me when I say good riddance.**

**Much love and adoration to my team: A Jasper for Me, Eternally Edward's girl and Grnidgirl. I seriously could NOT have made it this far in this story without you all. I love you all so damn much!**

**Shout out to my JUF girls – ya'll are the best group of friends and I just adore you all!**

**Now…ENJOY**

We spent a nice weekend in Florida with Ben and Angela, taking in the sights, playing with Anthony in the ocean, just being a family.

It was so wonderful to see Bella so full of life, even knowing Renee was only miles down the road.

As we boarded the plane to go home, Bella squeezed my hand and giggled.

"What are you so happy about?" I faked a grumpy face while speaking to her.

"Just so excited to go home and see Liz, that's all," her smile could have lit up any runway it was so bright. Her eyes sparkled and I couldn't help but feel my heart spread open with even more love for her.

"I know she's just as anxious to see you, too," I said quietly just before I kissed her temple.

Ben, Anthony and I slept most of the way home while Angela and Bella poured over a half dozen wedding magazines they'd picked up at the gift shop. I loved watching the two of them together and seeing my soon-to-be-wife so carefree.

But I knew in a few short days we'd be heading to visit Charlie and those giggles would disappear for a while.

Just as I'd suspected, my parents were waiting in the driveway at our house when we pulled up later that evening. Bella flew out of the car and straight into my mother's waiting arms.

I had to laugh when dad made his way to the car and quickly scooped up Anthony. I stood there in the driveway and watched the scene play out. My smile was so wide my cheeks hurt and my heart was so full of love for my whole family.

"What am I, chopped liver?" I finally yelled out as they all eventually turned towards me, laughing and waving me over.

I watched as my mom and Bella both swiped away a few tears, and then arm in arm walked into the house. I grabbed our bags and followed, while my dad tried to get Anthony to walk up the path. My son wasn't having any of that mess, he latched on to his Papaw's leg and demanded to be held. Dad laughed, picked him up and joined me at the door.

"He's got me wrapped around his little finger," he bellowed as they made their way inside.

"Good, then you can pay for his college tuition," I quipped back. Edward Senior laughed, nodded his head and went to sit in the living room.

Later that night while we lay in bed, I heard Bella sigh as she snuggled deeper into my side.

"What's wrong, love?" I whispered in the dark.

"Absolutely nothing," she replied before her lips touched my neck in the softest of kisses.

"I'm so proud of you, Bella," I said and turned to pull her into my arms a little closer.

"I'm proud of you too, Edward," her reply stunned me a little.

"For what, pray tell?" I asked.

"For never giving up on me, for being the best possible daddy to our little boy, for being the most amazing man I've ever known, well, except for your dad, of course." She added a little giggle at the end.

I smiled against her forehead.

"I could never have given up on you, even when I made stupid choices, my heart always belonged to you, Bella," I answered, honestly and sincerely.

"What are you proud of me for?" Her voice was a little shy and I knew she was uncertain about my answer.

"For realizing just how incredibly strong you are. For facing Renee and standing up for yourself, for loving me and my family with all of your heart." Her eyes misted with tears and I pulled her hard against me.

"But most of all, for agreeing to be my wife," I crashed my mouth to hers, my kiss hard because I needed her to feel how much I loved her.

Recklessly.

Without abandon.

I kissed her over and over, the passion between us inevitable, our love insatiable for the other as I stripped her gown and panties away from her skin. I needed to feel her. I needed to touch her.

I just needed Bella.

She whimpered as I slowly pushed inside of her and our eyes locked.

"Mine," I growled.

"Yours," she moaned and I wrapped her legs around my hips as I began to slide smoothly in and out of her.

Our bodies were perfect pieces, cut from the same mold, fitting with the precision only true love provides.

"I can't wait to make you my wife," my voice soft and low as I watched our bodies come together, never imagining how glorifying it would be to see such a sight. It amazed me to watch and feel it all at the same time.

"Yes," Bella cried as I picked up the pace, my heart felt as though it was about to take flight as I knew how close to the edge I was.

"Take me, take all of me," I roared as I thrust hard and deep, knowing she was as close as I was. She fluttered and gripped me, her inner muscles clenching and releasing my shaft on each stroke.

"Yes, Edward ... oh baby, yes," I noticed a tear roll down her cheek just before her walls clamped down on me, her head tilted back and that low guttural moan escaped her luscious lips.

The sight before me was all it took and I shivered as my release shot from me, filling her with a few quick remaining thrusts.

I felt like I was flying as I watched her ride out the high of her orgasm.

My body felt as though it was soaring overhead and we floated through the shell of our cocoon, wrapped in another moment that would forever remind us of who we were.

Her fingers gripped and crawled up my arms to my shoulders, where she pulled me down onto her soft, ample lips, kissing me so tenderly I felt like glass.

About to shatter from the gentlest of her touches, her hands glided across my shoulders, down my back, softly squeezing my ass then back up again. Her palms then rested against my cheeks as she pulled back to meet my eyes.

"You're crying, baby," her eyes full of concern now as I smiled and shook my head.

"I am so in love with you, Bella." I cried as her own eyes, now wet, filled with a smile of their own.

"And I you," she kissed me once more.

"I've never been more certain of anything in my entire life than I am of this moment, right now, in our cocoon," I said and held her as tight as my arms would let me.

She sighed.

"Forever," she mumbled.

Forever, indeed.

**A/N: *sighs* Such love…**

**Only 5 more chapters left…I'm already sad about that.**

**See ya'll on Tuesday.**

**Kyla**


	65. Chapter 65 ch54 BPOV

Uncertain ch54 BPOV

**A/N: Welcome back, my lovelies! I'm so happy that you all enjoyed the family time from last chapter. It's so amazing to see these two happy, in love, and together.**

**Much love to my beta, A Jasper for Me…and my pre-readers, Eternally Edward's girl and Grnidgirl. You all complete me;)**

**Now, it's time to find out about Charlie…**

**Tissues might be needed…I didn't but you might….**

Edward and I had been practically inseparable the week we returned from Florida. It was like something changed between us again.

It scared the ever loving shit out of me, to be honest. Simply because I had never felt so dependent on another person in my whole life, not even Angela and she has always been my one constant.

But, with Edward, it was different. At times, I needed him like I needed oxygen to breathe.

Thankfully I was done with my finals by Wednesday afternoon and he was only working half days at the clinic, so we were able to spend our afternoons at the park with Anthony. Our nights were spent wrapped in our cocoon; naked, bare and connected.

So, on Friday morning as we drove to the airport, I wasn't nervous or anxious. I was too busy staring at my husband to be. Sometimes I could stare at him and swear I saw our entire life play out over the next forty years.

"Love, why are you giving me that goofy grin?" he laughed as we sat in traffic to get into the parking garage at the airport.

I blushed, winked and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

He groaned.

He was just as horny for me as I was for him.

"Baby, we're about to be on a plane for six hours with our cranky one year old son." He whined and I just giggled at him.

"Not to mention, we are going to be staying in your father's house for the next two nights," he pouted and I was gone in a fit of laughter.

He eventually gave me a glare then joined in my laughter, as did Anthony, even though he had no clue why we were laughing..

"I love you, Bella Masen," Edward said with a quick kiss.

"Ahhh, that sounds so fucking good," I mumbled and he laughed again.

Truth was, now, in my life, I couldn't wait to marry him. October now seemed a million months away.

At almost seven that night, we walked off the plane and saw my dad waving to us from the luggage area of the small Port Angeles airport.

"Here we go, brace yourself," I warned Edward with a fake smile and wave to Charlie.

"Well, at least he's fully clothed and not drunk," Edward replied with a laugh as he pushed the stroller toward the revolving door.

I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Have a good trip, baby girl?" Charlie asked as we approached and he reached out to hug me.

"Not too bad, Anthony slept most of the way, so it was okay," I replied before turning to introduce Edward to my father.

He stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. Swan," he was all business again. This side of Edward only turned me on, which wasn't helping my current hormonal state. It was like I was having one of those 'love days' from a fanfiction novel or something.

"Nice to me you too, Edmond," Charlie said as I swatted him.

"Dad, I just told you his name is Edward, get it together old man," I teased him.

"Sure, sure, Edward, nice to finally meet the boy that knocked up my little girl," Charlie's mustache twitched.

"Oh, well, this is our son, Anthony," Edward graciously lifted the growing boy up to meet my dad.

He checked out Anthony, even held him while Edward grabbed our bags off the carousel.

"Let's get home, traffic will be a bitch and I don't want to listen to Sue gripe about us missing dinner," Charlie said and turned to walk away.

We made small talk in the car on the way to the small reservation Charlie and Sue were living on.

"Why aren't you living by the wharf, Charlie?" I questioned as I saw him glance at me angrily in the rear view mirror.

"I had to sell the place, Isabella. Business isn't what it used to be," his grumpy reply told me a lot. Something had happened and I hadn't been told about it.

"Oh," was all I replied though.

A short time later we pulled up in front of a little worn out brown house. There were a few motorcycles, broken down cars and my dad's old truck sitting in the yard surrounding the house.

"Who lives here, Charlie?" I questioned as we all started to get out of the car.

"It's where Sue and I live, it's her place," his gruff voice told me to drop the subject. But I knew I'd be asking him about it later.

The men gathered the bags while I scooped up a fussy Anthony. A dark skinned woman came out of the house to stand on the porch, her eyes taking all of us in.

"Hi, you must be Sue," I said and tried to gracefully stick out my hand while juggling the diaper bag and Anthony.

"Yep, sure am. You Isabella?" Her mouth in a hard line as she spoke.

"Yes," I said and glared right back. I wasn't sure what her problem was and I didn't really care. I was here to see my dad, not her.

She turned and walked back into the house, the screen door slamming as it shut.

I shifted and looked at Charlie and Edward as they stepped onto the porch.

"Should we go to town and get a hotel room, Charlie?" I asked, not so nicely.

He shook his head and grunted.

"No, just give her time, Bella. She's going through a lot right now." He said and opened the door for us to go into the house.

There were two guys sitting on the couch playing video games and an older girl that looked like Sue laying in one of the chairs in the small living room.

"Seth, Sam, this is Isabella, Anthony and Edward." Charlie said and nodded for me to go further into the house.

He led us down a hallway and to a bedroom with a full bed.

"Um, this is Leah's room but ya'll can stay in here," he sat the bags down and stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"I'll give you a minute to freshen up, I'll be out back when you're done," Charlie said and shut the door behind him.

I looked at Edward and shrugged as he took Anthony from me to change his diaper.

"You didn't know he'd moved down here?" He questioned me as I started to search through the diaper bag for stuff to fix a bottle for Anthony.

"No, he didn't say anything to me about it. He's only been married to Sue for about a year, I think. I've never met any of these people." I admitted and felt extremely awkward at this situation.

"Do you want to go to a hotel?" Edward finished up with the baby and I sat down beside them on the bed.

"Should we? I mean this house is tiny and I'm sure we've kicked someone out of their bed," I whispered.

Edward shrugged right back.

"Let's go talk to Charlie and find out what's going on." I said and grabbed some toys for Anthony to play with outside.

We sat in the lawn chairs in the back yard, Anthony and Edward swinging on an old tree swing, Charlie and Sue on one side of me, the wide open forest on the other.

"So, what's new Charlie?" I asked with a sigh and looked at Sue as she made a noise like a grunt.

"Bella, things aren't so good around these parts anymore." He said with a sigh as Sue took another swig of her cheap beer.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked, genuinely curious, as Charlie had never mentioned any of this to me.

"Just tell her, Charlie. She'll just be nosey with her questions until you admit it," Sue angrily barked before getting up and stomping away.

She was so completely different than his other two ex-wives. I was finding it hard to believe he hadn't been drunk when he married her.

"Bella, I lost the house, my boat, Gran's house. I'm barely making things meet around here." He seemed uncomfortable and began to rub the back of his neck.

"Leah, Sue's daughter, she was supposed to get married to this guy. Well, he turned out to be a real piece of work. He got me into some shady business deals, skipped town, left her barefoot and pregnant. Sue had given them this house when we got married. But, when we lost my house, we had to move back in here." He sighed and watched Edward playing in the grass with Anthony.

I smiled at my family, a little uneasy at Charlie's revelations.

"Leah lost the baby, and Sue's two sons moved in to help us out. But, all they've really done is bleed us both dry." He looked down at the ground, clearly embarrassed.

"Dad, why haven't you told me or Angela about any of this?" I asked and suddenly felt a little guilty about the two huge houses we lived in, nice cars we owned and the overwhelming amount of money I had access too.

"It wasn't your problem, Isabella. Angela isn't my blood, so it truly isn't her problem either. Besides, you had your own problems." He pointed towards the two most important men in my life.

"Edward and Anthony aren't problems in my life, Charlie. They are my family." I answered him.

"Sure, sure, but, you aren't married, you aren't a college graduate, you still haven't amounted to much, Isabella," that condescending tone forced a shiver through me.

I was furious.

"I _am_ engaged to be married. I _will_ graduate from college in two weeks and I'm more of a person than you _deserve _to know," My voice rose in anger and I could see him stiffen under my words.

"Don't raise your voice to me," Charlie shouted.

"Charlie, you underestimate your daughter," Edward's smooth voice washed over me as I felt his hand on my shoulder, then in my hand as he sat down beside me.

"You see, she fought to do what was right for our son, for herself and now, for us as a family." I looked over to see his green eyes on fire as he spoke.

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you find out the baby's daddy is loaded, ain't it?" Charlie spoke harshly.

"Excuse me?" The anger flashed in Edward's eyes as he pulled them from mine towards Charlie.

"Look here, Edward," he enunciated every syllable of his name, "I know who you are and where you come from. Bella here found a gold mine, just like her mother did with me all those years ago. And now, she's convinced you to marry her, I'm not stupid," Charlie spoke with a hint of anger and years of baggage.

I felt Edward tense and I could see the anger roll off of him as he sat forward and faced Charlie Swan.

"Let's get one thing clear, I asked Bella to marry me because I love her, because we have a beautiful son together and she happens to be one of the most amazing women I've had the privilege to know. If you ever insult her again, I will knock you on your ass. Father or not, you will not talk to my fiancé that way, you hear?" Edward stood at the same time Charlie did.

I heard the back door slam and turned to see the two kids from earlier now standing there, waiting to jump into the mix.

Charlie and Edward stood facing one another neither flinched or moved a muscle until Sue hollered out the back door.

"I called a cab so ya'll can leave, Bella. You really aren't welcome here," her voice was harsh.

"This is it, Charlie. This was your final chance to be my dad and you proved to me, once again, what a disappointment you could be to me." I said as I grabbed Edward's hand not holding our son and tugged him with me towards the house.

The two guys moved and let us through the door where we proceeded to gather up our stuff to wait for the cab.

Forty-five minutes later, we were finally checked into the Holiday Inn in Port Angeles, and Edward spent almost as much time on the phone trying to get us the first flight out the next day.

"It's done." I said with a huff once I had finally laid Anthony down for the night.

"Bella, all this means is you are more of a Masen than you are a Swan." Edward said with a sigh and sat on the bed beside me, twirling a piece of my hair.

"That I am completely certain of," I finally relented and closed my eyes to fight off the tears.

"That is something I was never uncertain about, you've had my stamp on you since the moment I met you," his soft voice right in my ear.

He was right.

I had been his since the first time I whispered 'Masen' when he touched me.

**A/n: Well, it seems that Bella lost out in the gene pool, huh? But, the great news is that she truly has the family of her dreams in the Masen's! I'd like to be a member of that clan, trust me!**

**Rec's – I know a few of these are repeats but they are definitely WORTH checking out!**

**When You Close Your Eyes by Chloe Masen – I am positively and completely IN LOVE with this Edward and Bella…they simply make me happy. It's a great read and sure to make you swoon.**

**Mud, Sweat and Beers by SparrowNotes24 – Gah, an English Soldier and an American Student in London…with undeniable chemistry! **

**Fix You by Chocaholic123 – This is her new one, only a few chapters in and it completely owns me!**

**See ya Thursday!**

**Kyla**


	66. Chapter 66 ch55 EPOV

Uncertain ch55 EPOV

**A/n: I think that we are all in agreement that Charlie and Renee should NOT have had children. But, thank goodness that Bella and Angela had one another. A lot of you have praised how well they turned out. They were fortunate enough to be smart girls and had the benefit of having each other to lean on. **

**Much, much love to my beta, A Jasper for Me and to my pre-readers, Eternally Edward's girl and Grnidgirl. They seriously helped me through this chapter a few months back when I wrote it. I will appreciate them forever, for their love, support and encouragement!**

**Now, a little time hop here and finally some truly happy times again;)**

**ENJOY**

"Bella, if you don't get that sexy ass out of the house right now, you will miss your own graduation," I hollered at her from the garage door.

"I'm coming, two seconds," she screamed at me as she walked down the hallway towards me. She looked sexy as hell with her little summer dress flowing, high heels on, and her hair down and flowing around her.

This woman could bring me to my knees, anytime, anywhere.

Bella stopped, looked around the room and then grabbed her purse before turning to me with a brilliant smile.

"Told ya, two seconds," she teased before she stopped, kissed me quickly, and then hopped out the door towards the car.

Esme and Carlisle had stopped by to pick up Anthony a few hours earlier so we could finish getting ready.

My parents, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were meeting us there as well as Angela and Ben. It was going to be a great family-filled day.

"You look beautiful, love," I told her as I brought her hand to my lips. She blushed and gave me another smile.

"Thank you, handsome," her giggle filled the car.

We were both still riding high from the amazing kitchen sex, then living room sex, and of course our shower sex. I loved our son, with all of my heart, but I relished when we had our house to ourselves. The freedom we could explore in our sexual escapades blew my mind.

It didn't help that we were desperate to be naked any moment we had alone.

Once we'd returned from visiting both of Bella's parents, I'd expected Bella to slip back a little with her emotions. But, it had been just the opposite. She'd been set free from the hurt she'd carried for so many years.

Her parents should never have had children because they certainly had no concept of what that entailed.

Living with Bella, watching her grow, seeing her be a mother to our child and having the pleasure of her becoming my wife was the most amazing experience I've ever lived.

"Nervous?" I asked as we made our way towards the campus.

"A little, but just because of the crowds, not really of graduating, I know where I'm going and where I'll be spending my future." Her answer was confident, assured and brought another smile to my face.

"That you do," I agreed.

"Did you confirm with the caterer about Anthony's birthday party?" She asked as she fiddled with the radio.

"I did, and I got mom to call about the birthday cake. So, we should be all set, I think." I answered and nodded my head.

"I still can't believe he's about to be a year old." Her eyes shifted to stare out the window.

"I can't either. But I wouldn't change a thing from the moment he was born," my voice was a bit softer and held all of the emotions I felt in remembering that day.

"All for the best," she whispered, almost as if she didn't want me to hear.

I squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Here we go," I remarked as I finally found a parking spot.

"I'll meet you under the tree just to the left of the quad, okay?" I wanted to make sure we could find each other after the ceremony. I wanted a ton of pictures from this day with all our family. She needed her spot on my mom's memory wall, and this would just be the start of her own space. It was important to me, and to my mom.

"Sounds good," Bella answered just as I got out going around and opening her door.

We kissed goodbye and I sent a text to my dad to find out where they were sitting so I could join them.

Two hours later, Isabella Marie Swan walked across the stage to the whoops and hollers from our family. She had a nervous smile and a pink blush on her cheeks as she waved up to us from the platform. She was magnificent.

Once we finally made our way out of the arena and towards the meeting spot, I had Anthony in my arms and we both hollered her name as we saw her waiting on us.

"Mommmma," Anthony said as I put him down for him to toddle to her. He'd just started to take off on his own a few days before, much to our delight.

She bent down and held out her arms, while I grabbed the camera to snap the picture. It was priceless. She'd come so far. We'd come so far.

She'd made it.

We'd made it.

I was certain this was another one of those turning points in our lives. It would lead us towards the future we talked about, were working towards, and knew was just within our grasp.

She scooped Anthony up in her arms and they twirled in excitement. I snapped a few more pictures when I felt my mother's hand on my shoulder.

"She's amazing, Edward," her soft voice was full of emotion as I lowered the camera to smile at her.

"She is, isn't she?" I replied and then wrapped an arm around my mom's waist. "I'm one lucky son of a gun, aren't I?" I said with a laugh to which she laughed as well.

"Let's go congratulate her, she deserves all of our attention today," I only nodded and began to walk towards my fiancé.

Alice and Rosalie hugged her before I could, all three of them tearing up and laughing at each other.

Emmett scooped her up and twirled her around, in true Em fashion. He about squeezed her to death. She laughed and begged him to stop, so he did, but his pride for her was evident.

Jasper gave her a small hug and whispered 'Congratulations' to which she thanked him.

I stood back and waited my turn because I knew I wouldn't let her go once I had her in my arms.

I watched Esme and Carlisle each hug her and speak to her softly. She teared up again, as she'd grown extremely close to my cousin and her husband.

Then it was my dad's turn. She hugged him ferociously and it made me tear up. Edward Sr had truly stepped into the father role with her. They'd taken to having lunch one day a week. It made me jealous at first, as I didn't even get the pleasure of my dad's time that often. But, he made the time for her and I couldn't have been happier about it.

My mom opened her arms and Bella slid slowly into them. The pure love that showed on her face, eyes closed, sun on her skin, the smile on her lips ... it cracked my heart with pride and adoration for them both. They'd found a kindred spirit between them, perfectly joined in love and respect. She was the daughter that filled a hole in my mom's heart and Liz was the mother Bella had desperately needed. Alice was too independent and didn't need so much from mom anymore. Whereas Bella had never had the benefit of a true mother, so it worked for them both.

Liz beckoned Angela over into their hug, wrapping her arms around both girls. They cried and laughed, but their joy of having found one another in this life was completely evident in their eyes.

My family circle was complete.

Our family was complete.

"Bella, I'm so proud of you," I whispered in her ear as I finally got my own opportunity to wrap her in my arms.

"Thank you," she whispered in reply.

I pulled back and stared at her, "For what?"

"You gave me everything I never knew I could have." Her voice was shaky, tears in her eyes and I had to fight a sob.

"No, you're wrong, you've given it all to me. You and Anthony have given it all to us. You've completed our family." I said, and rested my forehead against hers.

"My future was so uncertain, Edward, but you've certainly given me life and so much more," Bella's tears were now falling and I leaned back to swipe them away.

"I love you," I said just before I lowered my head to kiss her lips.

"I love you, too," her reply was breathless and I felt the cocoon wrap tightly around us.

"Let's go party," Emmett bellowed to a round of applause and cheers.

"We have a lot to celebrate," I smiled against Bella's temple as I kissed her softly.

"That we do," she whispered and picked up Anthony, kissing him, then kissing my cheek as we started to make our way through the crowds.

**A/n: I absolutely adore the relationship between Liz and Bella. And, now the relationship between Ed, Sr and Bella. The whole family is just one great big circle of loving people. It's perfect**

**I'm so sad that we're close to the end but wow, what a journey this has been. I have loved these 2 for almost a year now…and fought to keep them as real as possible. So, to see so many of you love them as I do, it warms my heart like you could never believe.**

**Brenna, I know you are disappointed and I'm sorry, but all good things must come to an end**** But, I've got great things in store for you to read.**

**I'm working on a new fic called "Captured for Life" – it's truly one of the most unique experiences that I've had in writing, so far. You'll understand it as you read it. I'm hoping for it to start posting sometime in March. But, I have a lot of writing yet to do on it. So, keep me on alert.**

**And, we're only 14 ch's into my newest fic, A Whisper of Chaos, which will have around 60-65 ch's so it's still got a lot of story to go, too.**

**See ya on Tuesday**

**Kyla**


	67. Chapter 67 ch56 BPOV

Uncertain ch56 BPOV

**A/N: Without a doubt one of my favorite chapters…I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do.**

**From the bottom of my heart I have to give my thanks to Eternally Edward's girl and Grnidgirl. They have truly been invaluable to me while writing this fic. They've been my eyes, ears and sound of reason in keeping these 2 on track. They NEVER knew what I was going to throw their way and they handled it perfectly. I love you both so much I can't express it in words.**

**A Jasper for Me stepped into the beta role and has tremendously helped me in keeping my comma's, my 'that' obsession and my grammar uncontrol. I LOVE YOU!**

**Now, after this there will only be one regular chapter remaining which will post on Friday instead of Thursday. Due to a quick trip I have to take for business on Wed/Thurs, I won't be home until late and want to make sure that I can give you the chapter in a timely manner. I'm planning to post the EPI sometime this weekend, however, it's still not complete, as I'm having a hard time letting these 2 go…so, if nothing else, it'll post next Tuesday.**

**Now, run….ENJOY!**

This party had turned into a monstrosity. I mean it was his first birthday party. He's too little to remember any of this chaos, but far be it for me to stop any of the Masens from having a party.

"Please tell me your dad didn't go overboard on the gift, Edward," I might have whined as I stood at the back door and watched our backyard come to life. There was a small animal petting zoo with baby goats, lambs, a llama, a miniature pony and some ducks. A jumping jungle had been blown up as well as a blow up slide Anthony was too little to go on alone.

The caterers had brought enough food for at least triple the amount of people we'd invited and I was almost certain the gift table would seat about fifty people, if it had chairs around it.

"I'm sure he did, and Anthony will love whatever he gets, so just relax Bella," Edward's hands came around my waist as he stood behind me, looking into the backyard over my shoulder.

"It's a good thing our neighbors like us," I laughed, and laid my head back on his shoulder.

"No, it's a good thing you invited them all, the kids would have hated to miss out on this party," his laugh made me smile. He was such a child sometimes. Emmett, Jasper and Edward had already talked about how much fun the blow up slide was going to be. I couldn't wait to see how much trouble they could get themselves into this afternoon.

"Daddaaa," Anthony beckoned from somewhere behind us. We'd kept the backyard hidden from him so far so we both turned around quickly to keep him away from the doors and windows.

"Yes, buddy?" Edward said as he watched Anthony dragging his stuffed Woody doll in one hand and his cowboy hat in the other.

"Horsey," Anthony demanded.

Edward got down on his knees, got Anthony up on his back and then started to buck around like a horse. This was something new Ed Sr. had started. Thankfully, my son only thought men could do the 'horsey' trick and had allowed me to keep from wearing out my back.

I swear if my father-in-law to be bought him a horse I was going to have to have a strong word with him. I sighed as I watched my boys play. Their laughter and roughhousing made me smile.

Our house was always a fun place to live and that's exactly how I always wanted it to be for our child or children.

As the day progressed and our yard filled with family and neighbors, I laughed and smiled, watched and learned.

"What are you smiling at, pretty girl?" Emmett asked as he sat down beside me, grabbing a beer from the cooler on the ground between our chairs.

"Just enjoying the festivities." I replied, cooly.

"Nu-uh, I see those wheels turning in your brain," he said with a laugh and tap of his temple.

I sighed.

"Em, have you and Rosalie contacted a surrogate yet?" I asked, thoughtfully of course.

It was his turn to sigh.

"We've interviewed a few. There's two we like, but that's as far as we've gotten in the process," his voice had sadness and I turned to hug him.

"I hope you can pick one soon," I smiled at him as he stared at me, quizzically. "No, don't look at me like that, I'm just thinking you need a boy of your own to play with and Anthony needs a cousin. He's getting way too spoiled by your dad," I motioned to the yard where Edward, Jasper and Ed Sr were showing Anthony how to drive his new motorized Ferrari his grandfather had given him as a present.

"That's true," Emmett laughed, then looked at his wife.

"I'm just waiting on her to be ready, Bella," his voice soft and full of love.

"I know," was all I replied as I smiled at Rosalie.

"It'll happen when it's supposed too." He smiled and got up to go help out the others as they were having no luck with Anthony's steering abilities.

A short time later, Alice, Rosalie, Angela and Liz came to join me as we watched all of the guys take turns sliding with Anthony and a few of the other smaller children. They made us laugh with their childish banter and behavior more than once.

"Bella?" Angela said quietly and I turned to see her eyes misted with wetness.

"What sis?" I asked, uncertain of what was wrong.

"I'm pregnant." She smiled and a few tears leaked through.

"What?" I exclaimed, and jumped up from my chair to go to her.

She nodded and then hugged me where all the women around us erupted into squeals.

"Ben, get your hiney over here now," I yelled as all the men stopped what they were doing and watched. Out of all of them, he was the quietest. He was more reserved and was typically the odd man out of the shenanigans, but he never felt unwelcomed by our family.

He looked at me coyly and sauntered over to us.

"Yeah?" Ben said as he got closer. I turned and put my hands on my hips, trying to look mad but I'm sure failing miserably.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" I pretended to ask sternly.

"Sorry?" He said, making it sound more like a question.

"You better not say sorry for knocking my sister up. Get over here, you big lug. Congratulations!" I said and then laughed as I hugged him fiercely.

The other guys came over to find out what was going on, then one by one congratulated him as well.

As the sun set, we all sat around the patio table, the back yard cleaned up, remaining food being passed around and family conversations spinning all around us.

Liz and Alice were in full baby shower mode with Angela, while Rose and I talked about things we still needed to do for the weddin,g including finding my dress.

All the guys were talking sports and other guy stuff but I felt eyes on me from across the table.

I looked up and found the most beautiful green eyes in the world staring at me.

"I love you," he mouthed.

I smiled.

"I love you, too," I mouthed back.

He nodded towards the house, and I nodded in reply.

Five minutes later, we were locked in the downstairs bathroom, wrapped around each other making out like horny teenagers trying not to get caught.

"I want another baby," I said, breathless as his lips kissed around my neck.

He immediately stilled.

"What?" the shock evident in his voice.

We pulled back to face one another.

"I'm ready whenever you are," I said as his eyes lit up.

"Really?" Edward questioned me, his enthusiasm all over his beautiful face.

I nodded and smiled.

"Tonight." He declared and I laughed. "I'm knocking you up tonight," his hands suddenly roaming every inch of my body in a hasty fashion.

"I'm still on the pill." I laughed as he stopped quick and stared at me.

"Throw them away, now, let's do it." His anxiousness making me smile and laugh.

"As soon as everyone leaves, we'll do just that," I replied and pulled him closer to me.

"You wanna have my baby, baby," he cooed and kissed me stupid.

"I do," I smirked against his lips when we stopped for a breather.

"Oh God, when you say that, it makes my dick hard," Edward said with a growl.

"Your dick was already hard, I felt it on my thigh," I mocked him.

"Always for you, love. But now, it's really, really true. Especially 'cause the sex will triple and that makes us both very, very happy." He said with a thrust of his hips against me and I giggled.

There was a sudden knock on the door followed by Alice's scream she had to pee.

We laughed and kissed once more.

"I'm so ready," Edward said in a whisper just before he opened the door.

So was I, with a doubt of uncertainty.

**A/N: *wipes my tears***

**I hope you loved it as much as I did…were you surprised by Bella's revelation?**

**What about Emmett and Rosalie talking to surrogates?**

**Thoughts?**

**See ya Friday,**

**Kyla**


	68. Chapter 68 ch57

Uncertain ch57

**A/N: I am trying NOT to cry…**

**To my team: **

**A Jasper for Me – I love you. I love your friendship. I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Eternally Edward's girl – My Muse. My Precious. My heart belongs to you. Forever and Always. ILYSFM. IMYSFM.**

**Grnidgirl – My sidekick. You have been the greatest joy into my life. ILYSFM. And, no, I'm not a hairy creep from jail;)**

**Cutestkidsmom -there's a bit of surprise in here for you;) ILYSFM.**

**ENJOY!**

4 Months later  
BPOV

My eyes opened slowly as the soft morning sun began to fill the horizon. I stretched and felt for Edward but realized the bed was empty except for me.

I felt the panic rise but then quickly giggled at my realization.

Today was my wedding day.

Today I would become Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen.

He'd already made all of my dreams come true, so today would just be the icing on the cake for me.

I couldn't contain the giddiness I felt as my happiness washed over me.  
How far I'd come within the past year, hell how far we'd come together was a feat I would never take for granted.

A soft knock on the door caused me to snap back to the present and out of my daydreams.

"Come in," I called to the room and sat up slowly against the headboard.  
Liz Masen's beautiful face poked in the door as a smile from her face blinded me.

"Good morning, my precious daughter," her voice soft and soothing my nerves. She opened the door and appeared to have a cup of coffee in each hand as she approached the bed.

"Did you sleep well?" Her eyes taking me in as she offered me a cup of morning goodness.

I nodded and smiled, accepting the mug, "I did."

"Are you ready for today?" Her hand came up to move some hair from my face as she spoke to me, ever the loving mother.

"I am," I giggled and leaned into her touch as her hand remained on my cheek.

"I'm so proud of you and Edward. You've both accomplished so much. But you, my precious child, you've truly completed our family in a way we didn't even know we needed." A tear slipped down her cheek as I tried to hold my own at bay.

"Thank you, Liz, for everything. But mostly for just loving and accepting me into your family, especially when I didn't feel worthy of your love," I paused and closed my eyes.

"Anthony would always have been your family because of Edward, you didn't have to accept me, but you did and I'll be eternally grateful for that," I whispered and opened my eyes to see her smiling through more tears.

She leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead just as a sigh came from the doorway.

"It starts already," Alice whined and swiped her own tear from her cheek.

Liz stretched out an arm for her to join us on the bed.

We spent a few minutes chatting before Alice declared I was wasting prime preparation minutes and forced me into the shower.

Three hours later, I sat in the back of the limo as we drove to the church. My hair had been washed, styled and now laid down my back in a heap of curls. My face was made up softly and allowed me to feel as beautiful as I felt on the inside. My dress lay in a bag on the seat across from me, while Liz sat on one side of me with Angela on the other.

Rose and Alice sat on the seat across the way as we all smiled, laughed and tried not to cry on this last part of my journey to reach Edward at the end of the aisle.

"You all look so beautiful," I remarked as I took in the most important women in my life, all dressed up and ready to stand with me at the front of the church.

"Thanks for not picking out some hideous dress that would make me feel fatter than I already feel," Angela chimed in and groaned as I reached over to smooth my hand over her newly plumped out baby bump.

"She's just growing in there, and trust me, you aren't fat," I teased and laid my head on my sister's shoulder.

"Meredith should start showing soon, too," Rosalie added and we all smiled at her. She and Emmett had finally chosen a surrogate and the implantation had resulted in pregnancy. Their surrogate was almost at the four month mark and they were thrilled.

"Is she coming today?" Liz asked, happy to include the generous woman she now considered family.

Rose nodded and smiled, "I think she and Emmett will be friends for life, they've bonded over football for sure." It had been tricky to schedule our wedding around his football schedule but thankfully we'd chosen a weekend he had a bye-week. However, he'd have to fly out tonight as soon as the reception was over.

"Are the two of you going to stay in Austin for the pregnancy?" Angela asked.

"We're going to try and go to as many of the games as possible until she's no longer able to fly," Rose answered.

"Well, Alice is next I guess," Liz teased and the horror on Alice's face made us all laugh.

"Bite your tongue, Mother. I'm way too young to be a mom, I make a better aunt anyway." Alice exclaimed and we only laughed harder.

"I love having all the babies around but seriously, I'm not ready to share Jasper yet. Besides, after seeing his brother Garret going through the hell with having twins, I'm not so sure I'm ready to even have kids." She winced and straightened her dress against her thighs.

"We're here," the driver announced as we pulled to a stop.

I took a long deep breath as the nerves began to take hold.

Everyone looked to me and smiled, tears in their eyes.

"Let's do this," I said with a huff and they all laughed, swiping tears as well.

EPOV

Our family and friends filled the small chapel, fresh flowers fragrantly filled the air and music hummed in my ears as I stood with my son at the end of the aisle. My eyes could bore a hole into the wooden doors at the end of the path where I knew she would arrive.

I could hear my dad fidgeting with Anthony, I could feel the beat of the music all around me, but I held my breath when the doors opened.

Rosalie looked radiant in her pale yellow gown, she smiled and walked to take her place. Next came my baby sister looking gorgeous in her pale purple gown. Then came Angela in her pale green gown, her small stomach starting to show the baby growing inside of her. She winked at me and I smiled with pure love for my new sister.

The music changed, and then I saw Ben step forward with my Bella on his arm. She looked more radiant than I'd ever seen. Her gown was simple but elegant, it showed the world exactly who she was.

My eyes watered with the love filling my body as she took each step closer to me.

"Mommy," Anthony squealed and took off running towards her.

I went to go after him but Bella shook her head to tell me it was fine. She released Ben's arm and took the hand of our son instead. I couldn't help but laugh, as did everyone else in the room.

It's only appropriate our little boy walk his mom down the aisle.

I wiped a tear from under my eye and smiled at the scene before me.

We eventually situated Anthony between us and were able to recite our vows. Dad finally took Anthony so we could kiss, but then he was right back in my arms, where he belonged as we were pronounced husband, son and wife.

The three of us walked out of the church as the family we were but now legally joined for the whole world to know.

We got into the limo that was to drive us to the country club for our reception, and I couldn't keep my hands off my wife, regardless of our babbling son in between us. We hadn't prepared for his attendance with us so we didn't have a carseat, but we buckled him up between us as we drove the few miles down the road.

"I love you, Mrs. Masen," I purred just before I captured her lips in a kiss.

"I love you, too, my husband," her eyes gleamed at me as we stared at the other.

"Lah, Daddaaa," Anthony chimed in and I couldn't help but laugh at him wanting to be included. We pulled him to us and together, we nuzzled kisses all over him.

I placed my hand on Bella's stomach, still flat and soft, not yet filled with another baby, but soon we hoped it would be.

"Soon, baby, soon," Bella's hand covered mine and we smiled at one another before leaning in for a soft kiss.

"We're here," the driver called back to us as we sat in the car waiting to depart.

"Ready to go eat cake?" I asked the two of them as they both nodded in response.

The reception was a blur of family and friends, drinks and congratulations. But the whole time, my mind was on getting Bella out of here and on the plane that would take us on our honeymoon.

I couldn't wait to have her completely alone and naked for six wonderful nights.

~~~~~~Honeymoon~~~~~~~~~

**BPOV**

I stretched and yawned only to be met with a deep chuckle under my chin.

"I can't imagine why you would still be tired after sleeping for a measly four hours," Edward's voice still thick with sleep as he tightened his arms around me.

"Wow, I think I've used muscles in my body I didn't know were there," I mused with my own sleep-filled voice.

He rumbled a laugh once more, "I must say, we did have quite the workout last night."

"Thank goodness we were able to get all that sand off, though," I quipped and scrunched up my nose at the thought of how much sand there would be in the shower this morning.

"Mmm, but so worth it, wouldn't you say?" Edward's voice now soft and reverent as he remembered our beach escapade.

"Totally," I smiled and lifted my head to look at him.

"You are so beautiful," he remarked and moved some of my hair behind my ear.

I smiled again and knew my cheeks were ablaze with a blush.

I pulled up to kiss him but moaned at how sore my arms were.

"I would say we take it easy today, but we're on our honeymoon and I have no intentions of wasting one minute of our time alone," he said before he captured my lips in a kiss that would have buckled my knees had I been standing.

It didn't take but a few more seconds before I was sitting on top of him, moaning like a whore in church as I rode my gorgeous man for all it's worth.

"Fuck, I love watching your tits bounce like that," he growled and cupped both of my breasts and thrust up into me.

I threw my head back and relished his hands on me and the feel of his body filling mine completely.

"Come for me, love. Come all over me," he barked and began to pump harder, sitting up so that we clutched the other fiercely while we continued to fuck.

"Yes, yes, yes," I moaned when he hit that perfect spot and I knew it was only a matter of seconds before he caused me to shatter.

I felt the sensation roll through me as I fell apart in his arms, but I knew the moment he fell because he clenched my hips and chanted my name with his face in my neck.

We were goo. But, both completely sated. I knew I'd be walking funny when Saturday rolled around, that's for sure.

"I bet I knocked you up that time," he joked and I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see it.

"Edward, seriously?" I laughed and teasingly swatted at his back.

"What? It's the truth, I came really hard and deep inside of you that time," his voice light and jovial. He was truly loving this mission of 'try and knock up my wife' bit.

"I hope so, but it'll happen when it's supposed to," I reminded him as he sat up to look at me.

"I'm a doctor, I know things," his eyes danced as he pointed to his naked chest with his thumbs.

I shook my head and laughed.

"Whatever you say, Dr. Masen," I playfully replied.

We spent pretty much that entire first day in Fiji in bed, other than the dinner we ordered to eat on our patio. We had to dress then, but I simply pulled a sundress over my bare skin and left the rest alone. There was no point. I knew Edward wanted to go skinny dipping again, and I didn't want to waste the time putting on more than necessary.

"What do you have lined up for when we get back?" I asked Edward as we sat down to eat our steak and lobster dinner.

"Well, that kind of depends on you. I mean, I let the partners know I would be limiting my days to twice a week as most of my patients are early on in their pregnancies. I want to see all of my current ones to completion, then I will go to a rotating schedule for the duration of my contract." He spoke while going to work on his lobster tail.

"Is that really what you want, Edward? You love being a doctor and you worked so hard to get into this practice." I was worried he'd grow to regret having given up his position within the practice he'd joined.

He smiled, finished chewing his food then looked at me, thoughtfully.

"Bella, when I originally applied to become a partner in this practice, you and Anthony weren't in the picture. I did it, well, you know why. But, it wasn't how I imagined my own practice to be. I want my care to mean something to those that need my care." Edward was passionate about what he wanted to do with his medical knowledge, that much I knew.

"So you still think you and dad will get a clinic opened downtown?" I asked as we hadn't really talked about it in a while.

He nodded and drank from his beer before he wiped his hands and went back to his lobster.

"He's pretty confident we can get the building we'd looked at a while back, now we just have to secure the licensing and funds. We've got a few backers, but it has to be a self-sustained clinic before I can hire a staff to accomplish what I want to do," he shrugged and took another drink of his beer.

"You'll get it done." I reassured him and we continued to talk about what we wanted to do at the house and a few charity events Liz had coming up.

"Let's go for a walk on the beach," Edward suggested after we'd finished eating.

He stood and held out his hand for me, I readily accepted and we made our way down to the shoreline out our backdoor.

EPOV

As we walked down the beach, the sun almost gone from the horizon, we were silent except for the crashing waves.

"The night I met you, I envisioned this as our life together," I spoke, while we strolled.

"Seriously?" Bella questioned me.

I laughed as she gave me this look like I was crazy.

"Yes, really. I saw this life, our life, just as blissfully happy as it is right now." I admitted.

She leaned into me, her head on my shoulder as we slowed our pace down a bit.

"I did too," she sighed. But then she pulled her head up to look at me.

"I mean, I never imagined us on the beach, on our honeymoon, but I saw a loving relationship with us together." Her nose scrunching up as she spoke because she couldn't form the right words to convey what she wanted to say.

"I know what you mean, love," I said with a chuckle and then kissed her temple.

"Our love, that's what I could see, is what I meant to say," she finally said, confident.

"Our cocoon," I spoke gently and stopped us from walking to pull her in my arms.

**A Month Later**

"Edward, please stop pacing," I yelled at him as he wore out a hole in the carpet in front of the bathroom door.

He stopped moving, turned to face me as I sat on the edge of the bed and he ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"I wish you'd have come to the clinic for a blood test, baby," he whined before he made his way over to sit on his knees before me.

"I peed on a Dollar Store stick last time, no need to change the routine now." I tried to smile at him only to see him grimace and pinch the bridge of his nose.

The ding of the timer stilled us both.

"Together," he whispered and grasped both of my hands in his.

"Together," I confirmed and rose from the bed.

We held hands and walked into the bathroom together.

"You look first," his anxiety clear in his voice.

I stopped in front of him, clutched his face in my hands where his eyes frantically searched mine.

"We look together, baby," I said just before I tiptoed up to kiss his lips.

"Together," he mumbled and looked over my shoulder.

We both moved toward the little white stick lying on the vanity.

"Two pink lines," his voice trembled as he reached out to pick it up.

I smiled, "Two pink lines." I felt like I released a breath I'd been holding for a month.

"It's absolutely certain," he smiled as he glanced up at me, more love shining in his eyes than I'd ever seen.

"No more uncertain doubts," I whispered just before his lips touched mine.

The End

**A/n: Yes, I typed "The End" …but the epi is still to come. No fear. It's around 5k already. So, *sighs*…yeah.**

**THANK YOU so much for all my regular readers, new readers and lurkers. This has been my most read/reviewed/pimped fic to date and I cannot even begin to tell you how much that thrills me. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH for loving my words. **

**See you all on Tuesday for the epi.**

**Kyla**


	69. Chapter 69 EPI

**Uncertain ch58 EPI**

**A/N: Here it is….the rest of the story….**

**See you at the bottom.**

**Less than a year later….**

**BPOV**

"Edward, if you don't do something to get this baby out of me, I swear I will cut your dick off." I yelled as I waddled up and down the hall of the maternity ward.

I heard the muffled chuckle of my husband at my side and I turned to glare at him.

"Bella, she's just stubborn but this should help." He said as he continued to help me walk a few steps.

"She's not stubborn, she's flat out defiant, that's what she is," I stopped and looked down at my ginormous stomach.

"Get out of me, I'm not a permanent living space," I spoke to the only part of my body I could see, the beach ball poking out of my body.

Again, the muffled chuckle beside me made me see red and I forcefully threw an elbow into Edward's ribcage.

"Owww, that one hurt," he whined and rubbed his side.

"Good! Now, get this heathen child out of my body!" I screamed and almost doubled over as the contraction of all mother fucking contractions racked through my body.

"Okay, let's get you back to the room," Edward quickly went into doctor-mode and shuffled me quickly back to my birthing room.

A flurry of activity began and before I knew it, I was finally being prepped for my epidural. I couldn't wait to feel that sweet numbness flowing through my body.

I screamed.

Edward cried.

I cried.

Edward cursed as I tried to break his hand.  
But, six hours after my labor started, Ivory Grace Masen was born at eight pounds and seven ounces. She was nineteen inches long and had a head full of red hair. The complete opposite of Anthony in every single way.

Thank fuck Edward was here to tend to her because she was going to be a handful.

Two hours later, we had a room full of family. The baby explosion was in full force now with Angela and Ben's nine month old daughter, Annabelle along with Rosalie and Emmett's son, Syrus about to hit the seven month mark.

Liz and Ed were in grandparent heaven with the addition of their fourth grandchild to the brood. Two boys, two girls, it would be up to Alice to tip the scales, but she still maintained her opinion and stated she wouldn't be adding to the 'pack' as she called it, any time soon, much to Jasper's dismay.

"She's positively beautiful, Bella," Ed Sr. gushed as he held her in his arms, a tear on his cheek.

I smiled and relished the kiss Liz placed on my forehead.

"You two make beautiful babies," she whispered, as she clasped my cheek.

I smiled again, fighting my own tears, damn hormones.

Anthony hadn't left Edward's arms since he'd come into the room, having no interest in his new baby sister.

"Ant, don't you want to see your baby sister?" I asked, as he hid his face in Edward's neck as our family passed the baby around.

"No Mommy, no sistah," he whined and then turned so he couldn't see me.

Liz laughed and whispered, "Emmett was the same way about Edward. Don't worry, he'll get over it … in about five years."

Emmett glared at Edward, "What are you talking about, I still haven't gotten over it," to which the whole room erupted into laughter.

A short time later, they all left so I could feed the baby and get some rest, but Edward's eyes hadn't left his daughter's face.

She already seemed to know she had him wrapped around her finger as she whined and cried at the slightest little thing.

"She's definitely not the same as Anthony." I said as I tried to teach her to latch on to my breast.

He gave a small chuckle.

"No, I'm afraid I've spoilt her already," he ran a finger down her cheek, which forced her to open her mouth and then latch on.

I growled.

"I told you overdid it while she was incubating," I remembered all the nights I lay in bed while he touched, soothed and talked incessantly to my belly. I sighed with the joy my pregnancy had been this time around. But, I also remembered no two babies are the same, as easy as we had it with Anthony, I wasn't looking forward to what was in store for us.

"When can we have another one?" Edward's smooth, velvety voice cooed, as I looked up at him in horror.

"Hush that filthy mouth of yours!" I whisper yelled.

"What?" He threw his hands up in defense. "I like you pregnant and round with my babies. I'm not apologizing for that." His eyes twinkled and as much as I wanted to hit him, I couldn't help but love his enthusiasm.

"Fine, you be the pregnant one next time." I huffed and went to pull Ivory off the breast to burp her. She screamed and fussed the whole time, not willing to burp so she could continue her meal.

As soon as Edward took her from me, she shushed right up. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. Neither of my children preferred me to their dad.

He whispered to her and she softened her cries to a whimper, and I felt the full on sob escape my mouth as Edward's eyes met mine, concerned.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He cradled Ivory in one arm and brought his other hand to wipe to my tears.

"None of our children like me," I sobbed and felt his arms come around me as he laid the baby down between us in my lap.

"Oh love, that is not true. Anthony thinks you hung the moon." He said with a kiss to my temple.

I couldn't fight the tears frustration at not being able to soothe either Anthony or Ivory.

"No, they both shush right up for you, they just scream for me," I sobbed and whined through my tears.

He smiled, helped me latch Ivory onto my breast and then he sat on the edge of the bed. His hands came up to hold my face as his loving emerald eyes smiled at me.

"You are everything to all three of us," he spoke soft and with that calm only he has.

I shook my head, unable to believe that.

He stopped my head and held my chin so our eyes were completely focused on each other.

"You are the air I breathe," he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"You are the bestest chocolate milk maker, according to our son," he leaned in and kissed my other cheek.

"And, you are the sole provider of nourishment for our new princess," he said softly, before his lips touched mine in the softest of kisses.

I sniffled and took a deep breath.

"I love you," my words came out in a breathy whisper.

He smiled, "There's my confident and precious wife."  
I smiled.

"Thank you, my loving husband," I leaned forward and gave him another kiss, to which he chuckled at me.

"Oh, so now you love me and have forgotten about breaking my hand, threatening my dick and swearing off sex forever," he moved back, as I made to swat him.

~~~~~ Uncertain Epi ~~~~~~

**Three Months Later**

"Anthony Masen, if you don't put your pants back on right this minute, I swear you won't live to see another day," I yelled at him from the deck in the backyard.

"No pants, Mommy. Unkie Memmet said big boys don't has to wear them," he sassed to me as he ran around the backyard in only his t-shirt and sandals.

"I'm going to kill Unkie Memmet," I swore under my breath, as I laid Ivory back in her bassinet and took off after him.

I had to chase that little stinker across the yard for almost ten minutes before I finally caught him and managed to get him back into his pull up and shorts.

I was exhausted, my boobs hurt and I was ready to throttle my big brother. I don't care if he was the best linebacker in the NFL. They didn't have anything on me as far as I was concerned. Next time I saw him, Rosalie would be lucky if she found his dick in the woods after I castrated that S.O.B.

I was in need of a hot bath, a glass of wine and some decent sex with my gorgeous husband.

"Mommy, you mean," I heard Anthony squeal at me as I stomped away from him. He could just sit there and pout all he wanted to. I was officially done for the day.

And then I felt it.

The electric static that filled the air when Edward was near.

I looked up to see the bright green, and all-too-delighted, eyes of my husband looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"Having problems, love?" his voice had a hint of sarcasm to it and I was about to explode on his ass just because he shared DNA with Emmett.

"Nothing that castrating your brother can't solve." I replied as I stopped a few feet in front of him with my hands on my hips.

"What?" he laughed and tried to step towards me but I stepped back away from him.

"That ass hat of a brother of yours told our two year old son he didn't have to wear pants. All damn day, Ant has been stripping off his clothes and running around naked. He's peed on me, the couch and anywhere outside he could.

Edward tipped his head back and roared in laughter.

I was pissed beyond fucking belief.

And of course now Ivory and Anthony were aware of their dad's presence and were screeching for his attention.

I couldn't win for fucking losing.

"They are all yours, I'm going to take a bath," I said and stormed off.

**EPOV**

I watched Bella, frazzled and frustrated, storm off into the house as I picked up Ivory and soothed her just as Anthony came running toward me. He attached himself to my leg before I managed to sit down and pull him into my lap.

I had to be away from the house all day to deal with meetings for the new clinic. It was the first day in months we hadn't all been together.

I knew Bella was tired and feeling a little overwhelmed having been in the house for the past couple of days. She loved our children and her life with them. But we both had some pretty major projects going on right now outside the house. Hers was currently on hold waiting for her to return to it full-time.

My dad and I had managed to get all the funding set up for our free medical clinic, and we were now working on our city and state permits and licenses. It had been pretty easy going for the most part but it was requiring me to be gone for a good length of time lately.  
Ivory was indeed a much more difficult baby than her big brother had been. She was colicky, didn't sleep consistently and was very demanding. Basically she wore Bella out.

I tried my best to help out but Bella was stubborn and very, very determined to make sure her daughter knew she was the one in charge. I had worried about her having post-partum depression but Mom had assured me that wasn't what was wrong with Bella.

After a long talk with Bella, she had found out Bella was worried about becoming like her parents, that her children preferred me over her was a great source of insecurity for her and something I had really tried to be aware of. And while I had always helped with the discipline with Anthony, I focused more on trying to be in role so that Bella didn't have to be seen as 'the heavy' most of the time.

However, I could see, that right now, it wasn't working.

I managed to get both of the kids fed, changed and into bed before I ventured into our bedroom, where a crumpled Bella lay across our bed, sound asleep.

I could tell she'd had a bath as her hair was still damp, but I could also tell she'd been crying due to the tear stains on her cheeks.

I changed into my pj's and pulled back the covers before I slowly lifted her in my arms to place her under the blankets.

"Edward," she whimpered before I kissed her forehead.

"Sleep, love," I whispered and then moved to crawl in behind her, curling my body around hers.

Her body snuggled back against mine, much to my dick's lament. He was hard as a rock at having her so close, smelling so fresh and unable to do anything about it.

"I miss sex with you," she whined and turned to face me.

I groaned as her leg hitched over mine, placing her sex right at my crotch.

"I know baby," I pulled her tighter against me, "but you need some sleep, you are exhausted."

"Don't want sleep, want cock," she mumbled and began to kiss my chest as her hands slid down my stomach to my groin.

"Fuck," I moaned as her hand wrapped around the outline of my dick through my pajama bottoms.

"Please fuck me," she begged and I knew any thought of sleep was out of the picture.

"My pleasure," I growled, pushed her to her back and pulled back her robe to find her nude underneath. Her breasts were full and firm from breastfeeding and I longed for a pull of those hard nipples between my teeth. But, I didn't want to delay our time together with making her milk come in so I gently kissed each one as she moaned underneath me.

"No foreplay, just put it inside of me, please," her eyes narrowed and shined full of need as I smiled before leaning down to kiss her.

Our tongues fought for control as it quickly grew heated while she rid me of my clothes.

I slid my cock inside of her hot and ready sex, instantly feeling that sense of home being connected to her this way.

"Hard and fast, baby...please, wrap that cocoon around us and let's get lost," Bella's voice was low and filled with desire as we began to move.

"Like that," I asked with a deep and hard thrust, pulling her legs up and into my arms, bending them at the knees through my elbows. I loved the depth I felt inside of her at this angle.

"Fuck, yes, more," she demanded and threw her head back as I pounded into her.

"Yes," she moaned with each movement of my hips. I held nothing back, trying to desperately soothe the ache she felt as we moved hard, fast and heavy against each other.

"Touch yourself," my voice was demanding and forceful as I felt my orgasm build tighter and tighter. I wanted her to come before I did and I was far too close to the edge as it was.

She brought her hand between us, flicking her clit with her finger and I felt it along my shaft as I moved in and out of her only heightening my desire to explode.

Then I felt her tighten around me and I knew she was right there on the edge beside me.

"Come, love," I whispered.

I watched her fall apart in a glorious rapture with my name falling from her lips in a prayer as she fell over the side of ecstasy.

That was all it took to push me over, as well.

Her name on the tip of my tongue, over and over as I released deep and hot within her body.

Neither of us coherent as we collapsed against each other, our breathing uneven as we tried to regain some composure.

"Thank you," Bella whispered some time later, her arms wrapped around me as I held her tight against me.

"You are most welcome, baby," I said with a kiss to her forehead.

I waited a few more seconds before I finally made her look at me.

"Are you okay, baby?"

She gave me a small smile I could just barely make out in the dark.

"Yes, Edward. It was just a rough day. But, I am ready to get back to the library." I could hear the regret in her voice.

"I know baby, maybe we should talk to Esme about keeping the kids," I really was concerned about her being home so much.

"I don't want to fail, Edward," her lip quivered just before the tears hit.

I knew it was just the feeling of insecurity and part of who Bella was in the tears she cried. I also knew I couldn't ask for a better mother for my children. She loved her family, our family, fiercely. God help anyone that tried to harm them because they had met their match in my wife.

"You could never fail, love. You are the best wife and mom," I pulled her tighter against me and let my fingers run through her long hair.

We spent the rest of our time talking it through and decided on a plan to help get Bella some much needed time outside of the house.

I loved my wife and knew this too would pass. Our future was certain but we still had moments where it all seemed to hit us with the uncertainty of knowing exactly what to do and when to do it. Fortunately, we loved each other and, we'd worked through hell together and knew how to work out our problems.

Bottom line, I loved my wife and children. They were my everything. And, I would stop at nothing to make them all happy.

~~~~~ Uncertain Epi ~~~~~~

**Two Years Later**

I stood at the back of the room, Ivory in my arms, my father and brother on either side of me as we watched with pride while Bella stood in the front of the room. At her side sat Anthony, Annabelle, and Syrus and on the other side of her were Angela, Esme, Mom and Rosalie. She read the book with soft voices, big booming voices and turning the pages slowly as the children sitting before her watched with rapt attention.

Bella and Mom had worked so hard to get the reading programs up and running at all the local libraries. Today they were being recognized by the Governor of the state of Texas for the program they had designed for all the counties in the state to adapt.

I watched my wife move with poise and grace, her beautiful face a sight that still took my breath away. And, as my eyes wandered down to her small belly, I felt the happiness of life flow through my heart to the point it might burst.

"Mommy pretty," Ivory spoke to me and pulled me from my musings.

"She is princess, just like you," I kissed her cheek and heard my dad clear his throat beside me.

He wasn't as lucky with Ivory as he had been in gaining the attention of Anthony. This princess preferred her Nana to her Pawpaw. As she was the spitting image of my mother, her soft strawberry curls and bright green eyes with a touch of freckles across her nose, it was no wonder my father was completely smitten with her. While she may look like a Masen she definitely had Bella's stubborn streak and temperament. But, it only served to add to my love for her because she was so much like her mother.

I only hoped this new baby would come out quietly, dark-haired and brown-eyed like the love of my life. Between the spoiled behavior of our now four and a half year old son and feisty two year old daughter, this new baby had its work cut out for it already.

Regardless, it would be our last child, so I was soaking up every second of Bella's pregnancy and would cherish every moment of this baby's life.

Bella and I had talked and talked and talked about our growing family. As I was now thirty-four and Bella was barely twenty-eight, it had been a lot of back and forth. I wasn't sure that I wanted to stop with three. However, as it was her body, her career and an equal marriage, we finally agreed this would be our last one. And, she was right, I didn't have to be the pregnant one so my desire to continue to knock her up was partially unfair.

We'd had a lot of bumps in the road because we were newly married, dealing with a toddler in his terrible two's, and a new baby with both of us knee deep in fund-raising and trying to get our charity organizations off the ground.

This time around, we hadn't exactly planned on getting pregnant but when we found out Bella was indeed pregnant three months ago, we didn't miss a beat. However, we decided to let fate have its turn in not finding out what sex the baby was. We had one of each already, so it was kind of fun speculating.

Angela and Ben had a three week old at home. Bethany was the spitting image of Angela. Ivory was already fighting with Annabelle about who was going to be the better big sister, as well.

Rosalie and Emmett had found a new surrogate as their previous one, Meredith, had finally gotten married to a friend of Emmett's and had a child of her own. However, they had met Shelli at a surrogacy meeting and were now in the process of going through in-vitro with her. We were all excited about the prospect of them adding to their family. Syrus was a handful, just like his dad. Therefore they needed a new baby to settle out that house a little.

Alice and Jasper had agreed to begin trying for a baby at the end of the year. The girls were taking bets on whether or not she would be knocked up before or after Christmas. I wasn't holding my breath. Poor Jasper, at this rate, he'd be forty before my sister finally relented and graced him with a baby of his own. But, they did make an amazing aunt and uncle to our growing brood.

I loved my life.

I loved my family.

I clapped at the end of the story with the rest of the crowd and fought not to go sweep Bella up in my arms.

"Dude, don't you think you should go congratulate your wife?" Emmett razzed me and started to tease me until Ivory stuck her tongue out at him. She loved him but didn't want him to know that, so she often made him beg for her attention. She was smart, that's for sure, because he spoiled her rotten.

"I'm on my way to do that just now," I replied to my brother and began to make my way through the crowd of kids to the front of the room.

Bella's eyes met mine and she gave me the smile reserved especially for me.

"How was I?" She asked, uncertain.

"Yous was good, Momma," Ivory piped in before I could answer. Her arms went out to Bella who scooped her out of mine and hugged her tight.

It hadn't taken long for Bella to get over her insecurities about being the awesome mother she wanted to be. Soon after she stopped breast-feeding Ivory, the two of them had become like peas in a pod. And, I loved watching the two of them reading a book, singing a song or just whispering quietly to one another.

"You were amazing, love, just as you always are," I finally replied before leaning in to kiss her temple.

"Thank you for making this all possible for me," her eyes narrowed and I smirked, holding my hands up like I had no idea what she was talking about.

~~~~ Uncertain EPI ~~~~  
**  
****Six Months Later**

"Edward, please..." my wife begged me as her hands stroked my all-too-willing cock.

"Baby, you are exhausted and need to get some rest. You've been on your feet all day and as you are almost a week past your due date, you know how important it is for you to sleep." I was exasperated, having her beg me as she was for the past hour.

"Just fuck me, Edward," her voice hard and demanding before she turned over, got on all fours and wiggled her ass.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

It wasn't that I _didn't_ want to fuck my wife. I was just worried about her.

I sat up and pulled my shirt over my head. Just as I turned to crawl behind her, I saw her hand rubbing her clit.

"Stop." I barked. "If you want me to put my cock anywhere near your pussy, you will remove that hand, right the fuck now."

She gasped and slowly removed her hand before lowering herself down onto her elbows.

"Hurry before your princess wakes up and comes to interrupt us," Bella whispered, as I lined myself up at her entrance.

I pushed in slow, taking my time, as I felt every inch of heat on my shaft. This might be our last fuck for a while and I wanted to enjoy it.

"Hard, Edward ... move!" she cried, impatiently.

I closed my eyes, gripped her hips and began a slow but steady rhythm as I proceeded to let loose on her body.

"Yes, yes ... that's it," she moaned and pushed back against me.

We fell into a steady rhythm; my push, her pull. It was just us, wrapped in our cocoon.

A half hour later, my eyes closed and my head filled with notions of a long night's sleep when Bella gasped.

"My water just broke," her voice sounded more irritated than anything as I sprung up and flicked on the light.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I stood up, my legs still shaky from our little sexcapade.

"I'm certain, Edward I've been having contractions for the past couple of hours," she flicked her eyes toward me then away.

I felt myself fill with rage.

"You mean to tell me you've been in labor for the past couple of hours and you let me fuck you anyway?" I all but shouted as she winced and held her stomach as another one hit.

"Yes, dammit, yes," she huffed and rolled onto her side, clutching her belly.

I huffed right back and then reached for some clothes to put on.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Edward. I was horny and I knew it would probably be the last time for a while. Get over it," she held out her arms for me to help her off the bed.

I gave her the stink eye as I helped her up and pulled some clothes out of the drawer for her to put on.

She called my mom while I called Esme to come stay with the kids so we could go to the hospital.

"Can you call Doctor King, let him know we're ready?" Bella asked as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Doing that now," I replied as I picked up her bag off the floor of the closet, my phone in the other hand, dialing the number to my former colleague.

Two hours later, Bella's grip on my hand, as she pushed through labor pains damn near broke every bone in my hand.

"There's the head, one more big push and you'll be done," Dr. King announced, as I glanced down to see a dark head of hair at her sex.

"Fuck you, Edward, this sucks," she gritted at me as I motioned for her to lean up and push again.

My mother leaned behind her and winked at me as she whispered into Bella's ear.

I had no idea what she was saying to her but the scream that left my wife's mouth let me know I was most likely in trouble.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," the doctor proclaimed as I smiled and looked at my now crying bride.

"Another son," I whispered before I touched my lips to hers.

"Love you," she managed to say before the shivers took over and mom shushed me over towards our newborn son.

An hour later, I sat on the edge of the bed as I watched Bella nursing our son, Dylan Edward Masen.

"He's so beautiful, baby," I whispered as she looked up at me with a smile.

"He really is, he looks a lot like Anthony," her eyes sparkled as she wiped a tear away from under her eye.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door followed by our oldest son's head peeking through the opening door.

"Hi Daddy, can we come in?" Anthony asked before Ivory shoved open the door and came skipping to me.

"I see baby," she declared and waited for me to pick her up.

I laughed and did as she demanded.

"Hi babies," Bella said as she spoke to our children, bringing Dylan up to burp.

"What is it?" Anthony asked, as my parents came in and shut the door to the room.

"Meet your new little brother, Dylan," I said as Bella brought him off her shoulder for them to see.

"No baby broffer," Ivory pouted, "I needs a baby sistah, like Awwabelle."

I knew this was going to be her issue as Bella and I made eye contact.

"A brother?" Anthony said, surprised. He was just as sure as I was it was going to be another girl.

"Yep, looks like we outnumber the girls now, buddy," I said and squeezed my son's shoulder.

"Yes," he said and fist pumped. He had been spending too much time with Emmett and Syrus lately.

**Three Years Later**

**Bella**

"It's beautiful outside today," I heard Edward's smooth voice come up beside me as he sat down in the chair next to me.

I smiled and nodded.

"How are you feeling today?" His concern evident in his tone as I turned to look at him with a small smile.

"Fine." I replied, quietly.

"You sure?" His eyebrow shot up, like he didn't believe me. He hated the word 'fine'.

"Daddy, tell them to leave my castle alone!" Ivory screamed from across the yard as both Anthony and Dylan tried to get into her gigantic pink monstrosity Ed, Sr. had had built for her.

"Boys, leave the princess alone. Go play in your fort or you'll go inside to your rooms," Edward yelled and they both pouted but stomped away from their sister.

"You've spoiled her," I clipped as I felt him take my hand in his.

"She's my only daughter, I have every right to spoil her," he chuckled and shook his head at me.

"Hmm," I hummed as he turned to look at me again.

He studied me for a minute, as I stared back at him before turning my eyes back across the yard to our thriving, healthy children.

"What's going on with you? Something's up," his eyes bore into me as I turned to him with my eyes narrowed.

"You need to stop spoiling her so much," I replied, flippantly.

"Bella, what the hell is wrong with me spoiling our daughter? What did the doctor say today?" His face took on a serious look and I knew I was about to burst with either laughter or anger, I hadn't decided which yet.

"He told me what was wrong with me," I pursed my lips to hold in my smile.

"What does that have to do with me treating Ivory the way I do?" He questioned me, again.

"Because how is she going to handle having to share your affections with another baby?" I asked as it didn't register on his face at first what I had just said.

I stared at him, waiting for that moment to come.

"Baby?" His eyes grew wide. "You're pregnant?"

I nodded and tried to look angrily at him.

"Are you mad?" His coy expression only made him more adorable.

The boys started squealing and yelling as they slid down the slide of their fort bringing our attention back to the yard.

"No," I spoke quietly, as we both watched our family move around the grass in our backyard.

"Are you sure?" he questioned again.

"I'm absolutely certain." I sighed as I answered him. I turned to face him, our eyes locked together.

My life made sense.

Our family made sense.

Everything in my life had a weight of certainty about it now.

I had a husband that adored me and made my life complete.

I had a houseful of children that were loved, happy and precious to everyone they knew.

Life was good.

Of that I was never more certain than I was at that exact moment.

**THE END**

**A/N: *wipes my tears* I simply love them.**

**I hope that you enjoyed this journey as much as I enjoyed writing it. It wasn't always easy to stick to my guns. **

**I know some of you wanted more 'Irina' dealings…and I have an outtake in my head. Just haven't decided when/if I will write it and/or post it. But, eventually…maybe.**

**Now, I have so many people to thank but most of all I must simply thank you, the reader. This fic sat in my doc's for almost 6 months before I found the nerve to finish it. And, even then it almost didn't see the light of day due to negative feedback…but, I loved them and had faith in myself that it could be something great. It warms my heart in a way that I cannot explain that so many of you found me simply because of this fic. **

**I've lost team members that started this journey with me…but I thank them anyways. **

**I've found an amazing new team that brings me strength, always.**

**A Jasper For Me- I love, admire and adore you. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Eternally Edward's girl – your love for them and for me has brought me tears of happiness. ILYSFM.**

**Grnidgirl- my sidekick, my warden, my friend. I'm beyond blessed to have you in my heart and life. ILY in a non-prison kind of way, LOL.**

**To all of you that read, rec'd and/or pimped me: Cutestkidsmom, Miss Jude, Alice Vampire, Twistar Junkie and so many more, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I appreciate you all more than words can ever say.**

**To all that read and reviewed, I am humbled and honored. I have been trying to reply to some these past few chapters, but it's overwhelming. However, I solemnly promise to try and respond to all the EPI reviews. It might take me a few days, but I am going to try.**

**Stay tuned for a new fic sometime in March/April…and join me for my other wip, A Whisper of Chaos.**

**I love you all.**

**Kyla**


End file.
